That Which We Have Loved
by ForeverWanderer
Summary: The love letters of Link and Zelda, and the story of how they saved each other.
1. Awakening

Once you've met your soul-mate, you never look back. This story is dedicated to my soul-mates. I'm forever changed, and forever grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Zelda clearly owns me :P

* * *

**That Which We Have Loved**

Prelude

If Peace had a sound, this was it- surrounding him, filling his mind- perpetual, unceasing, perfect. The danger was gone, perhaps never again to return. The light against his eyelids was blindingly bright. Was he dead? No, for he felt pain, real and perfect, slicing through his being, reminding him of his aliveness. But where was he, and how could a sound this perfect exist in life?

But awareness slowly dawned on him. Of course... the ocean. The waves, pounding, crashing... endless.

A shadow blocked the light from his eyes, and he chanced opening them. The image was blurred, outlined by a bright crown of sunlight. Long hair flowed down, almost touching his face.

"Zelda..."

* * *

**Chapter One**

Awakening

The days at first were little more than cascades of light: a dance of sun and clouds, rays of light sifting and changing through the window by Link's bed. Then came awareness of the darkness that cloaked the rest of the room- a darkness that, in Link's feverish mind, took on life and was dangerous. In his nightmares, it was strangling him and breathing over him a black fire.

Link didn't understand at first that he was bedridden, unable to wake from the fever. Only when he began to notice the figure that sometimes stood over him- _Din? Zelda?-_ did he begin to remember: the storm, of course. The lightning that splintered his galleon and left it to sink, burning, into the waters. The thousand fearsome tides that drove him farther and farther from his beloved Hyrule, with no promise of land, or even his next breath.

_Hyrule..._

The days became more clear as his memory returned. He hoped he was in Hyrule but had a deep feeling he wasn't. The girl who had saved him was not Zelda, as he had first thought- but had saved him, nonetheless. And that sound of unceasing peace- the ocean waves, pounding in the distance- still caressed his senses, soothing him from his nightmares and, eventually, his fever.

He heard the girl speak one day as she laid a cool, damp cloth against his forehead.

"He's beginning to wake..."

"Zelda..." He managed to call out in a tortured voice. The girl pressed a damp cloth against his forehead and he breathed out a sigh. "Water..."

A mug was pressed gently against his lips. He drank. The cool water tasted glorious, as though the sun streaming through the windows had made it. He opened his eyes.

"You're safe, do not worry, you're going to be ok..."

Hearing the girl's soothing voice, he believed her.

A full week had passed in sickness, but Link was recovering. The girl sat by his bed nearly all the time- he felt her presence, even in sleep. She drove the nightmares of darkness away. He felt rested. A deep sense of peace overwhelmed him. Though he would not feel it again for a long time, he sensed that he was meant to be here. Sweet smells of unfamiliar flowers and the songs of new birds wafted in through the window, and his world, though confined in that small room, felt large. The girl read to him and sang to him until he could finally say something in response.

"Where am I..."

"You're on Koholint, the Island of the WindFish, at the home of Tarin. I'm Marin, his daughter." The girl's next words sounded hesitant. "What are you called, if I may know?"

"Link... of.. of Hyrule..."

"Hyrule..." When the girl called Marin said it, she seemed to breathe life into the word. Suddenly, visions of his homeland came to his mind's eye- its mountains, endless forests, peaceful villages, rivers wending through woods and prairies, ending finally in ocean.

Link risked opening his eyes against the bright morning light. When blur gave way to clarity, he could finally see his savior's face- but all he noticed were that her eyes had a deep and distant look to them.

"Hyrule..." She whispered once more. "In what direction does it lie?"

Link had to think for a moment, to orient himself and remember where he had been when the storm hit. Entymion was far to the northeast of Hyrule, but Link had crossed most of the ocean before the storm had hit. Hyrule's shores were nearly visible in sunset's gold- at least, in Link's imagination, they had been.

"West..." Link managed. The girl- Marin- looked back out the window. Her silence left Link to his thoughts. More complicated memories of Hyrule began to rise: the Moblins, the throng of Ganon's minions still roaming the land, even with their master long dead. The King, tormented by regrets...

Zelda.

He had been twelve, recently made an orphan when his parents were killed by Moblins, and traveling the land alone, when the nursemaid Impa had found him and begged for his help. Perhaps it was because he was only a boy, and not taken seriously as a threat, that he was able to penetrate Ganon's forces, and defeat the evil prince and rescue Zelda. She had been only twelve, as well- too young to have to face the evils that she had been forced to witness. Too young to have her kingdom ravaged before her eyes.

After he killed Ganon, Link resumed his travels, trying to rid the land of the remaining Moblins that roamed with such prolificacy. But he spent much of his time at North Castle, refining his training with the few remaining knights of Hyrule, perfecting his technique.

And he spent time with Zelda. Over the years, their friendship grew.

But after the attack that put her under the sleeping spell when they were sixteen, it became apparent that Hyrule was still in danger of destruction. After Link had saved her again and released her from the spell, the King asked him to travel, and train with knights and princes from all over, so that when he returned, he could recruit and train a new army for Hyrule, to rid their sovereign land of evil for good.

He had finally received a letter to return a month ago, while he was in Entymion, a kingdom across the ocean and far to the north and east. He had been away a full year. The shores of Hyrule waited only a few weeks away when the storm had hit.

Marin interrupted his dark thoughts with a slight cough. "Do you want more water? Food, perhaps?"

Link nodded, and she left the room, returning shortly after with a tray full of bread, cheese and fruits. Link lifted a weak hand and picked a ripe-looking fruit, and, sitting up a little, bit slowly into its skin. The juice was tart and fresh, and he ate with renewed energy. Marin busied herself by clearing a place on the nightstand for the tray and refilling the mug with fresh water. Link stole looks at her as his gratitude grew; her long hair and the shadows hid her face, though, and he realized that he still knew nothing about her.

* * *

The idea of writing a letter was Marin's. After another day in bed, Link was well enough to sit up and think clearly, and after telling the story of the shipwreck to Marin, the island girl suggested he send a letter to inform those waiting for him that he was safe.

"Mr. Write keeps homing pigeons- I can ask him if he can loan you one. They're magic birds- they'll find your recipient, as long as you give them something that belongs to that person."

Link wasn't thinking with enough clarity yet to wonder why the letter couldn't just go out with the next boat. Or better yet, why _he_ couldn't go out on the next boat. He just nodded, asked Marin for a quill and paper, and before she could leave to fetch them, drifted back into a dreamless sleep. When he woke, in the afternoon, the tray of food was gone, and in their place, a small pile of paper, measured and cut, waited for him next to a quill and inkwell. His hands feeling steadier now, he dipped quill in ink and began to write.

_Dear Zelda-_

He didn't think he'd have room for formal headings. He ploughed ahead...

_I want you to know that I am alive and safe. My ship was caught in a gale and I washed upon the shores of an island-_

What had Marin called it? Link tried to recall their conversations, but spots in them were disturbingly blank. Then he remembered-

_Koholint, they call it. I'm not sure what exactly my bearings are and I don't remember it being on the map, but my guess is that it's due east of Kasuto, a little more than a month's journey across the ocean. _

_ I am not sure, though, what this island has for passage across the seas, or what boats come here to trade. It may be another month before I can leave. In the meantime, I am recovering from my trial at the house of Tarin and Marin, who have been exceedingly generous._

Even writing those few lines fatigued Link, and he rested the quill back on the nightstand. He leaned back against the headboard and stared out the window. Some secret tugged at his thoughts, something he should have realized by now... why did he have such an ill feeling... why did returning to Hyrule suddenly feel so... impossible...

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind picked up his pen once more. Then put it down again. What did he have that belonged to the princess? He suddenly thought. What was he going to use to bind the bird to its destination? Everything he owned, except his sheild, was lost in the shipwreck.

He checked the pockets of his tunic. Nothing. With dismay, he realized that all the letters he had received from Zelda in the past year were also lost. With that thought, a rush of dizziness came to his head, and he felt a deep, desperate desire to comb the beaches for possible fragments of those lost letters.

"Ugh..." His head throbbed with panic and pain. Where was he? Where was Zelda? Was she safe? He leaned forward and groaned, knocking over the inkwell onto the floor. "Zelda..."

"Link!" Marin came rushing in and grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." He said, his memory slowly coming back.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with the pain."

Link downed the hot, frothy drink in a few gulps and sank back into the pillows.

"Sorry I... spilled the ink..."

"Hush now, don't worry about that. Just get some sleep, for now."

"Marin... how long ago was Solstice?" He was supposed to arrive at Kasuto on the Solstice. An unreasonable despair filled him at the thought of missing his arrival date.

"I found you on Solstice, almost two weeks ago. Don't worry, Link. You'll recover just fine..."

Before Marin's last words were spoken, Link was deep in sleep.

Link awoke a few hours later to his room in a wash of evening blue. The windows were open, and the curtains were swaying gently in the cool sea breeze.

He looked over at the stand next to his bed. The inkwell, luckily, hadn't broken in the fall- now it was filled anew, the quill lying next to it, its tip newly sharpened. His letter lay there as well, waiting to be finished. His head still ached- but dully, and he felt more in his right mind now. He sat up slowly, picked up the letter, inked his quill and began again.

_If you wish to write back, attach to this pigeon something belonging to me. An item of mine will bind the bird to me, as I have bound it to you. _

_ I await my chance to confront the gathering evil that overshadows us. We will stand against Ganon's forces together. As you know and have always known: all my heart to Hyrule. I remain your humble servant, _

_ Link_

A moment of clarity came to him as he looked down at his hand. The ring he wore was given to him by Zelda, in a ceremony honoring him for saving her from the sleeping spell a year ago. It was too heavy for the bird to carry, but perhaps...

Link spied the knife Marin had left for sharpening the quill. He took off the ring and, using the knife, gently pried free one of the three jewels set into it.

Would the binding be strong enough? It was his ring now, not Zelda's- but everything that was his, he considered hers. Would the Goddesses, who ruled the movement of magic, see it that way too?

Carefully, he wrapped the jewel in a piece of cloth and secured it with a knot. The letter and the binding-piece were ready to go. He tucked them both safe inside his tunic, and, watching the evening darken his room to shades of indigo, yielded once more to sleep.

And, sleeping, he dreamed of Zelda.

* * *

This chapter experienced its first major revision on February 18th, 2010, inspired by P. N. Blackford's immensely helpful suggestions and encouragements. It was edited again on March 18th, 2011. Thanks so much to all who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed!

~ForeverWanderer


	2. The Ways In Which We Live And Die

Chapter Two

The Ways In Which We Live And Die

_I'm riding to my death,_ Zelda thought as her horse's gallop kicked up clouds of dust in the road. Her handmaidens and guards rode hard in tow. This desolate eastern forest was dry, and haunted, and the road winding through it was one of the most dangerous in Hyrule. But the threat to Zelda wouldn't be found on the road, but at it's end, in the village that would have news of the ship bearing Link home. A ship that should have arrived a month ago...

Word of the ship having gone missing finally arrived ten days ago, and they were ten days now into a hard ride from North Castle, to the far shore of Hyrule's easternmost island.

She had wanted to ride out a month ago, to meet the ship, but her father wouldn't let her. Too dangerous, he had said. Now she was riding out anyway, but too late to be of any help, should aid be needed. She was powerless.

Finally, as the sun began to dip toward the horizon, the village of New Kasuto began to reveal itself among the trees ahead. Zelda slowed to a canter, giving her horse a rest. This hidden village was but a few miles from the shore that was to be the galleon's landing site.

As Zelda and her accompaniment rode up to the village's main hall and dismounted, the mayor and his assistant ran out to meet her.

"Your majesty!" He bowed deeply, wheezing slightly from running. His assistant followed suit, then hurried over to attend to the horses.

"I have word that the ship coming in from Entymion never arrived," Zelda said, skipping formalities.

The mayor, to his credit, took the cue.

"'Tis true, Milady- Shipmaster Oren sailed out a few days ago to investigate... he should be arrived home by now, Milady, he'll be out at the shipyard, at the end of the east road..."

Zelda didn't hesitate. In two steps she covered the distance between her and her horse. She took the reins and turned back to her accompaniment.

"Stay in the village," she commanded them. "Let your horses rest. I'll not be long." She turned to her horse.

"Come, Epona," she said gently. "Just a bit more riding, not more than a few miles. We'll take it slow."

Epona whinnied a complaint, shifting her feet restlessly, but then let the princess mount. Zelda was true to her word, and kept her at an easy lope.

They followed where the road turned east, away from the westfalling sun, and the trees began to clear, giving way to open road and dry grass. New Kasuto had fared well since the palaces were cleared of their monsters and since Zelda had awakened from the spell of sleep. They were working on a dockyard, hoping to become a port town to rival the likes of Mido and Nabooru.

_That won't happen if that seas destroy all your inbound ships, _Zelda thought darkly. Finally the shore was in view, with one lone figure lowering the sail from his sloop. The princess dismounted and let Epona graze, walking alone down the grassy path to the shore.

"Good sir!" She called out when she was close enough. The waves pounded restlessly at the rocks as she approached.

"Have you news of the galleon from Entymion? Will it be arriving soon? Is it docked somewhere else?"

She came close enough to see his face, and when he looked at her, took an involuntary step back. His eyes had a hollow, sunken look, and his mouth was grim.

"Shipwreck, Miss," He said gruffly, forcing the words out.

Zelda gasped, unable to say anything.

"Not 'un survived, methink," he turned away from her, eyes lowered. "Not me poor nephew, neither."

"I'm sorry..." Zelda hardly breathed, staring out at the sea's horizon.

"Link..." She whispered.

She walked past the old man, to the very edge of the dock, and sat down. Behind her, she heard the old man finish tying off the boat and walk without another word back toward the village. The sun was setting fast now.

The eastern horizon was gaining that indigo hue. The princess sat there, watching the first stars appear. The clouds were still glowing pink- Zelda's eyes fixed on one star, glowing faintly amid the wisps of clouds. She stared at it, let it contain her whole world. Nothing existed beyond that one star. Nothing could exist. Because Link couldn't be gone. There could not exist a world where there was no Link. She could not fathom it.

Time had no meaning anymore. The indigo did not grow. The clouds did not move. Maybe the ship was just marooned somewhere... who was that old man, anyway? Was he even Oren? She had not stopped to ask. Had he even found evidence of a shipwreck?

But she couldn't think about it, because then she'd have to remember the certainty in his eyes, the ghost-pallor of his own grief strained across his face. She couldn't breathe, if she thought of those things. She couldn't live.

So she focused on the star: lovely, flickering, dancing in the darkening evening- a strange, sweet spark of beauty in a land- in an existence- of ever-growing desolation. Lovely, yes. Lovely. A promise that things can still be innocent and beautiful. That the world still exists, despite the fact that Zelda seemed to have ceased.

What does it feel like to be nothing? Take the one person who is everything to you, and take them away forever. When all you have is everything else, you'll realize how much nothing you are. And all there'll be is sea, and shore, and dark, and a star. And you. All peaceful. All hollow. All nothing.

Zelda watched the star dance, and felt nothing. It glowed brighter and brighter, as stars tend to do at dusk. But this one was different. Finally, Zelda noticed. Awareness slowly returned to her, as though, she was waking from a dream. The star *was* dancing, in a way that stars shouldn't. In fact, it looked like it was approaching. And then, like an angel, a bird bent its wings out for a landing. Not thinking, Zelda held out her arm. A white pigeon landed gently there, and let out a soft croon. It tilted its head to look up at the princess, black eyes expectant. She brought up two fingers to stroke its crest- it stretched its neck with pleasure.

The pigeon had something attached to each leg. To its left was tied a small blue jewel, wrapped in thin gauze. Zelda drew in a sharp breath. She didn't dare believe...

The jewel must have been what glowed like a star, even from such a far distance off. Up close, it sparkled like a normal jewel. What a strange magic...

She saw what was tied to the other leg. Her fingers trembled to touch it. Gently, she unfurled the tiny scroll. The light was dying fast.

She recognized the handwriting, and wept into her hands.

* * *

_Dearest Link,_

_I thought you were dead. Don't do that to me again or I'll kill you myself._

The sky was a bright riot of constellations when Zelda could stand again, could face the tossing sea and feel the wind again. Link was safe.

The princess had stayed on the dock long into the night, contemplating this. She had come to terms with her feelings for Link long ago. She knew what they were and she wasn't afraid of admitting them, at least not to herself. When she was imprisoned by Ganon, six years ago, she was beaten and starved for months for refusing to reveal the secret locations of the pieces of the Triforce. It was Link who came to rescue her, who killed Ganon, and who helped find and free her father from his imprisonment. For those things alone, he had her eternal gratitude. But he had remained at the castle, training as a guardian and warrior for Hyrule. They became more than just a princess and her hero- they became friends. They snuck away on adventures. After her imprisonment, Zelda swore she'd never allow herself to be so helpless again. She learned everything she could from Link, who humbly and gladly showed her the wisdom of his experiences. He taught her how to kill every monster from moblins to wizrobes to poes, what each of their weaknesses were, and how to discover the weaknesses of any unfamiliar enemy. By the time she was fourteen, Zelda was a seasoned moblin-killer, swordswoman, archer, and rider. She and Link trained with any elders they could find who knew the ways of magic and whom they could convince to teach them. They sought out treasures together, relics spoken of only in legend- and even found one or two. They both secretly felt- or at least Zelda did, and thought Link did too- that, at twelve years old, they had been in more danger than they ever would be again. This idea emboldened them, and perhaps, at times, they were more reckless than they should have been.

Zelda wouldn't have given any of it up, not for anything in the world.

But life never worked that way.

Zelda would never forget the morning that changed everything. She had just turned sixteen, and summer was at its full blossoming height. The forests were lush beyond compare. She had to ride, everything in the air begged for a ride into the woods. She convinced Link easily, and they were off, with a lunch of apples and rolls and cheese. No adventuring, no moblin-hunting, nothing asking for trouble, which is always when trouble comes.

They were finishing the last of the apples, sharing bits with their horses, leaning back into the trees, letting the afternoon lull them into naps. Zelda watched Link drift into a doze, his face serene in the dappled light. She watched him for a long time, and the afternoon was dwindling when she finally allowed herself to think the words in her heart.

_I'm in love with Link._

That moment- that realization- taught Zelda a lesson in eternity. In that instant, watching him, trees gently swaying in the wind, the light changing like ripples on a pond... it was like her heart opened out from under her, spilling itself everywhere- she was everywhere, messy and ecstatic all over the place, like mud and moss tangled in tree roots after a storm. And she was free. Something about _knowing, _beyond all doubt, was liberating, almost as if it didn't matter, what happened: the love was eternal, and she could rest in that love forever.

And though eternity paid a visit in that moment, it ended all too quickly. Zelda never even saw her attackers.

To Link's credit, he woke immediately, and defeated them, staining those tangled tree roots with moblin and tektite blood, but the damage was already done. Their spell to put the princess in a never-waking, dreamless sleep had succeeded. Link had carried her back to North Castle and months had passed before he collected all the crystals he needed to break the spell.

When she awoke, it was to a very different world.

Her father the king could no longer tolerate their adventures- and though he owed his daughter's life to Link once more, he blamed the young hero, as well. Harkinian grew paranoid, distrustful of anything that might draw his only child outside the castle walls. When he realized how close the two had become, he devised a way to send Link away, at least temporarily. He sent the hero to learn the ways of military leadership, so he could assemble an army for Hyrule when he returned.

So it was that, in the past year, Zelda had never felt more alone and imprisoned, even when she was captive in Ganon's hideout. And the walls of this prison were her own castle and home.

The worst, though...

The worst was that Link was gone. Her best friend, her companion in adventures... the one she loved... he was gone.

A year had come and gone. She was seventeen now, almost eighteen. Her only solace was in training with the sword and bow, and in her riding- as much as her father would let her. And her joy...

Her joy could only be found in two things: first, in the letters that Link sent her, as often as he could find pen and ink, and as lengthy and rambling as amount of paper would allow. He'd write of his adventures, off training with the knights of Sosaria, Keretia and Entymion, fighting monsters whose names she'd only heard in legend: entire families of dragons, ghost-moblins and giant keese with fangs the size of men. His own heroic accomplishments were always conveniently forgotten, but his stories were woven so craftily, she could see everything in her mind's eye- she felt like she'd been there, by his side, the whole time. Her own letters felt paltry and dry in comparison, but respond she did, whenever he could give her a direction where the letters should be sent. She waited- breathless, it seemed- for his letters, counting down the days when she could reasonably hope to expect another. They were a bright spot in a world that had become unbearably dim.

There was only one thing else that could give her joy- but it was a tricky joy, for hope these days was a tricky thing. It was hope that Link returned her love- that, when he returned, he would prove to her father that he was worthy of her hand, despite being of common birth. It was hope that her father would come to his senses, and stop blaming Link for the world's dangers.

When word came of Ganon's minions regrouping in the west and south, it was almost a blessing for Zelda, for it was what finally convinced the king to send for Link's return. After a year, her hero would finally be coming home.

And then word traveled of Link's ship going missing...

But that was behind her now: the panic, the fear. The princess held in her hand news in his own words that he was alive and safe. She breathed in the cool mist of the sea and let out another sigh of relief. The pigeon, who was sleeping on her shoulder, woke for a moment and fluttered his wings gently. Zelda, careful not to disturb her new friend too much, rose and, clutching the letter gently, headed off the dock and back to the beach. She whistled for Epona, and together the two rode back to the village, Pigeon flying overhead.

It had been too dark to read the letter in full outside. It wasn't until Epona was in the stables, and Zelda was safe and warm in a room at the inn, that she was able to pull up a candle at the desk and take in her new letter. And she read it over and over, soaking in the words of his hand, the curve of his s's and l's, the way he wrote "Zelda." He was safe. Yes, his journey was delayed some weeks, but at least she wouldn't have to hang in agony as she had the last month, knowing he should have arrived safely already, not knowing what had happened to him.

She stared at his letter, then into the candle flame, for a long time thereafter. It was nearly dawn before she picked up a quill and, with a trembling hand, began to write a response.

_Dearest Link,_

_I thought you were dead. Don't do that to me again, or I'll kill you myself._

_Although, I suppose if anything was going to be powerful enough to kill you, it'd have to be the ocean. Then at least I could comfort myself knowing that the power of the Triforce was being fed to fish and octoroks._

The pigeon, perched now on the footboard of the bed, stirred, and crooned softly to welcome in the dawn. The sun was rising. Zelda was exhausted, she realized. The princess let out a yawn, dipped her pen in the inkwell, and continued.

_I'll not bore you or overburden our new bird-friend with the petty happenings to which my life of late has been diminished. Balls, gatherings, ceremonies... it is an endless succession of hollow, meaningless games. I'd fear for my soul if I didn't know you were coming home soon to break up the monotony._

_Of more import, you should know that it is not just Ganon's return that my father fears. Our kingdom is left desolate in the wake of Ganon's reign, and neighboring kingdoms are beginning to hunger for our resources. To the west and south, they have their eyes on the metals of our mountains, the rich soil of our plains, the magic of our forests. Only Sosaria, to the north, has proven itself our ally. We expect an ambassador soon, to advise us specifically on dealings with Keretia, to the west, whom Sosaria has dealt with before and who especially casts covetous eyes on our fair land._

_Though Sosaria truly is trustworthy, I believe, I do fear the image of dependency and weakness we project. Father is as paranoid and fretful as ever. I wish you were here, even if only to show the world that Hyrule has its heroes, too. As it is, if you don't come soon, it will all be up to me. But it does not matter- I am determined. I am not afraid of anything- a virtue I owe to you once more._

_Yours,_

_In the Name of the Three,_

_Zelda_

The candle flame was dying with the morning breezes flowing in. Zelda put down the quill, and left the page to dry on the desk. Then she collapsed on the bed, and slept a long time.


	3. Fragments of Forgotten Songs

Chapter Three

Fragments of Forgotten Songs

_Everything I do, I do for her._

Though it should have felt like forever, the two weeks of recovery were flying by quickly. Link lost a lot of the disorientation and head-pain with another day in bed, and his other injuries mended steadily after that. One more day went by- Marin spent that day traveling to Mr. Write's, and came back with the magical pigeon that would bear his letter to his princess. The next day he was out of bed, helping Tarin gut fish and collect driftwood. He would stick to Marin's advice of two weeks' light use- he was no fool, after all. And though he was eager to leave, he was also happy to be on land, to have little to do but simple tasks. Life was peaceful, here on the island.

"I found your sword, I think," Marin said after knocking on his door the second morning after his fever broke.

"You did?" Link, though having just woken, sat up immediately. "Where?"

Marin crossed over to where the tray containing the tinctures for his medicine sat. She pried open the stopper of one of the vials and poured a few droplets into his cup. She poured water in from a fresh pitcher and stirred it gently, then handed the cup to him.

"I'll take you there," she said while he drank. "It's farther up the beach, where the great towering stones are. It's a little dangerous..."

"Don't worry. I can handle it," Link assured her.

"No! I mean..." Link looked up at her questioningly. "That is, uh... just let me take you there. The monsters won't hurt you if I'm with you."

Link thought about that for a moment. "Do you mean to say... that you're _friends_ with the monsters on this island?"

"Don't be so incredulous!" Marin said sharply. "What: you've never heard of friendly monsters before? Besides, it's just the monsters on the beach near our house. They like my..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Your... what?"

"Well, they like it when I play music for them. They like to hum along."

Link couldn't believe what he had heard. A girl who plays music for monsters? He'd never heard of a more absurd thing. Marin, catching his look, grabbed the tray to leave. She stopped at the door and, in a cold tone, said over her shoulder, "Come find me when you don't find the idea so ridiculous."

"Marin, wait." Link got up as fast as his injuries allowed, and followed her out.

"I didn't mean to offend," He called to her, and she finally turned around. "I'm sorry- I'm far away in my thoughts, and it's making me inconsiderate. I didn't mean to patronize you."

Marin looked up at him, eyes still hard with suspicion.

"You're so eager to leave, you don't even look around at your surroundings. You've hardly seen anything you've looked at." She turned away. Link sensed that there was something more that was distressing her.

"Marin... what's wrong?"

The island-girl didn't speak at first. She picked a sprig of rosemary from a nearby bush and rubbed it between her fingers, releasing its scent into the air.

"I... I don't think you understand, Link... it won't be as easy as you think, leaving this island."

"...What do you mean?" Link said evenly.

But Marin wouldn't say anymore. "It's not easy to explain, Link," she said, turning away once more. "Give me some time to put it into words. In the meantime... please... please just try to be happy here. There's a lot of beauty here."

Link didn't like the sound of that, and tried to swallow away the alarm that was rising in his throat. What could Marin mean... but no. He would give her the time she asked for. He took a deep breath- rosemary and ocean mingled in the air- and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." Marin's voice was barely above a whisper. "I know how much it means to you to return home."

Link shook his head, forcing his voice to sound cheerful. "It's okay. It's fine. Don't worry about me. Everything will work out as it's meant to."

Marin nodded soberly. Finally, she said, "Okay. Let's go get your sword."

Marin had been right about the monsters. There were a lot more than Link had expected, and much bigger: gigantic crabs and octoroks. But they only crooned placidly as the two passed. A few followed Marin hopefully, humming a few croaky bars of some tune she must have taught them. But she only smiled fondly at them, calling a few by pet names, and they continued on.

Link's sword had washed up amid a part of the beach where stood great pillars of rock towering higher than some of the lower towers of North Castle. The sight was breathtaking. The ocean pounded against them relentlessly, sending up spray higher than Link had ever seen. The crashing of the water was magnificent, and the power of the waves was even a little disconcerting. Sword tucked safely in Link's sheath, they headed back to Marin's home, where the waves were decidedly more peaceful.

"Have you killed many with that sword?" Marin asked as they walked from the beach up to the grassy hill towards her home. Link studied her face: there was no judgment there, nor in the tone in her voice- just curiosity.

"Yes," He said finally. "Monster and man."

He wasn't going to try to justify himself. But when Marin looked up at him, it didn't feel necessary anyway. She seemed to really *see* him- her eyes were clear and understanding. For that, he was grateful.

"Will you tell me of your adventures someday, Link?" Marin asked gently. "I've never left the island. I'd love to hear of the world beyond these waters."

Slowly, Link nodded. He almost felt as though he were promising more with that nod than she was asking- but he couldn't tell what. But she turned away with a smile; contented, it seemed, that he'd tell her a few stories at some point. He let her hurry ahead to the rest of her chores, and picked a spot on the hill to sit and stare at the ocean, welcoming time alone with his thoughts.

The days following were full, yet flying. There was always work to be done: water to carry, driftwood to gather, chickens to feed, herbs to bind and hang dry, fish to gut and cook. Tarin was always cheerful and generous, making Link feel welcome to everything and not at all in his and Marin's debt, even though they saved him and brought him back to his health. To show his thanks, he helped in the chores whenever he could. Not that they viewed them as chores- Tarin would welcome him over, arms wide in the gesture, and invite him to join in as though they were festivities.

"Come!" Tarin would say. "Come prepare the day's catch with me. We'll get elbows deep in fish gut and talk of the business of men." Tarin showed Link all the secrets of gutting and de-boning fish, of storing what wouldn't be eaten and cooking what would be. His "talk," though, was always of the sea: of which storms came in with which phase of the moon, or which season. Of what a red sky meant, versus a yellow or a gray. Of how far out it was safe to go with a fishing boat before you were in danger of hitting the reef- of which parts were shark-infested. Tarin loved the sea, stayed away from the woods, and never gossiped about others. He never spoke of Marin except lovingly. He never spoke of Marin's mother at all.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Link asked one day, as they cleaned an unusually large catch of trout.

"No, no, not me whole life," Tarin answered thoughtfully. "Came here when Marin was but a babe. Near seventeen years ago, I'd measure."

"Where did you come from, originally?"

Tarin stopped mid-knife. "You know, now's me thinks of it, I don't right remember." He chuckled. "The island'll do that to ya, if yer not careful." He patted Link gruffly on the back. Link found his answer alarming, but did not press the issue. The day was too lovely, and the mood too cheerful to risk their growing friendship with difficult questions. Link let out a breath and relaxed back into their task.

A little more than a week had passed since Link's fever broke, and the moon was waxing full, luminous and white, framed nightly in thin strips of timid cloud. More than once Link had walked the beach at night and heard a strange, haunting melody on the waves. This island contained a new mystery every day. At least- at the very least, it was breathtakingly beautiful, and, in spite of his fears and worries for Hyrule and its princess, he could feel at peace here.

The afternoon before the moon would reach true full, Link came back from exploring the north woods (avoiding killing any possibly-friendly monsters) to find Tarin coming up from the shore to meet him.

"Ye have a visitor, waiting in yer room," He said, and strolled back down to the boat to finish pulling it in.

Link's heart pounded in his throat. A visitor? Who... his heart hoped beyond hope that it was Zelda- but he knew that couldn't be possible. He entered his room to find no one at all- at first. Then he caught a movement near the bed- a bird fluttering in surprise. His bird.

_Dearest Link,_

_I thought you were dead. Don't do that to me again, or I'll kill you myself._

Link laughed heartily, from the depths of his being. Relief flooded over him- he read the first sentences again before continuing. "Dearest Link-" the humor was evident, yes, but so was the affection. He lay back in his bed, soaking the words in as he read on.

He wasn't surprised by Zelda's news- of the infuriating masquerade of balls and ceremonies, of the greed of other kingdoms becoming a threat. He wasn't surprised that Sosaria remained an ally, either- he had met the king in his travels in the past year. He and his sons were good men, and his wife the Queen was a strong, insightful woman. They would make powerful allies to the kingdom of Hyrule. The knowledge was reassuring.

He thought about writing back, but decided to wait a day or two. As it was, he wasn't even sure of that to say. He had nothing conclusive to say about when he'd be home. His letter would have to wait.

He took Bird to the kitchen where he'd find him some breadcrumbs to feed on- then he stepped out into the clear afternoon air. The light was overcast and soft, the waves gentle upon the shore. He walked down to the beach, to walk along the shoreline and turn over Zelda's words in his head.

Then he heard it: that strange, haunting melody that mingled softly with the crashing of the waves. The one that carried so clear on the air during his night walks... he looked now, determined to find the source, walking up the beach heading west, negotiating steep rock climbs and difficult jumps from boulder to boulder.

Then he saw the source of the music. It was Marin, sitting on a rock, staring out at the sea. She played a lyre and sang a song whose melody was a wave that broke upon hos bones. He knew she sang, but he had no idea her voice was that beautiful...

Link didn't know how long he stood there, listening to her, watching her. Finally, she saw him, and he had to come forward.

"So you found my hiding spot," Marin smiled a little and let her lyre rest in her lap.

"Forgive me for intruding," Link said when he found his voice.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, tilting her head back and closing her eyes to the breeze.

"Take a look at the horizon," she said out of the blue. Link turned. The day was cloudy and gray: the line between ocean and sky was dissolved in the mist.

"It's hazy today," he said.

"It's hazy every day," Marin said, and there was a deep sadness in her voice. She turned and met Link's gaze. "Look out to the horizon- any day, any moment. You can never see where the sky meets the ocean. The view is always shrouded in mist."

The sense of dread was rising again in Link as he listened to her words. She continued,

"I've tried to leave this island before, Link. I've built boats, I've sent out smoke signals... nothing works. If you're lucky, your boat will meet a storm, just as Koholint begins to fade away in the distance..." Her eyes grew distant with memories for a moment- then, just as quickly, hardened to stone.

"If you're not lucky, your boat will crash against the barrier reef, and you probably won't make it back alive. This island isn't like the rest of the world. When I was young, Father used to tell tales of his travels. Mr. Write's girlfriend, even, traveled the world over. But here, on the island... you can't leave. Koholint won't let you. There's a veil between it and the rest of the world.

"You never stopped to question why it took only a week and a half for you to receive a response from the princess. Mr. Write speaks of that anomaly, too... the dates on his girlfriend's letters never matched up properly. Sometimes it takes a day for a letter to reach its destination- sometimes it takes longer. Once or twice, it even took years. Time doesn't work the same way here as it does the rest of the world. It's.. it's blurred, somehow."

She gazed intently at Link, eyes wide with distress.

"Don't you see, Link? It might take you years to get off this island. You might never leave."

Link's mouth went dry, hearing this. His heart felt like it was slowly dropping through him.

"There... there is a way though... right? There has to be a way..."

A long, painfully long moment passed before Marin finally answered.

"I... I don't know, Link. But if there is, the secret lies up in the mountain, with the Windfish." She turned, and Link turned too, following her gaze. Through the trees, up, and up, beyond them, he could see a mountain in the distance, taking its seat in the depths of the island's center, surrounded in the tangles of Koholint's thick jungles. The mountain's peak took a strange egg-shape. The Windfish Egg.

Marin turned back to her lyre, plucking aimlessly at its strings while she stared back out at the ocean, like it was an enemy.

"You still need another day or two to mend," She said, finally breaking the silence, "But when you're ready, you should speak to some of the villagers north of us. I'm sure one of them can at least point you in the right direction."

Link nodded blankly, not comprehending. He took leave of Marin, climbing numbly back over rocks and boulders, and blindly found his way back to Tarin's guest room. Bird was perched at the bedpost, preening himself. He bent his head in greeting as Link came in. Link stroked the bird distractedly with two fingers as he sat down, his heart like lead in his chest.

He was not looking forward to the letter he had to write to Zelda.


	4. The Dark Prince of Morning

Chapter Four

The Dark Prince Of Morning

The princess of Hyrule took her time riding back from New Kasuto, taking near a month to retrace what took ten days originally. She was not in a hurry to return to North Castle, knowing the kind of greeting her father would give her. He had opposed the journey adamantly and had only begrudgingly let her go once rumor of a shipwreck had reached North Castle. She knew this would probably be her last journey before the winter snows came in.

The forests were at their peak of summer green as Zelda rode home, and she breathed in the warm air with relish. Freedom...

When she finally arrived at the castle, she did so with her head held high, wearing a riding dress of deep red, a handmaiden riding out ahead carrying a gold standard with Hyrule's crest. Trumpets sounded from the castle parapets as she was sighted, and as much as she resented royal protocol, their sound comforted her. She was no one to be trifled with, after all. She was the daughter of a king, and she was almost eighteen. She was not afraid of the challenges ahead.

Not, at least, when a promise had been written to her. Now she could face anything.

"Milady," several guards and servants came out to meet the princess as she came through the first gate.

"Your father wishes to summon you directly to the throne room, where he awaits your highness' presence."

"Very well," Zelda nodded, and dismounted, giving Epona a farewell pat and leaving her with the servants. She made her way through the courtyard, wondering what new storm of frantic, frenzied panic her father would bestow upon her today. At last she arrived at the Throne Room. The room, having not been used much of late for ceremonies, was in shambles. Two long tables were set up to one side, covered in maps and scrolls. Long shafts of light poured onto them from stained glass windows high overhead. Her father stood at the far end alone, holding a single lantern over a corner of a map, which was shrouded in darkness.

Though Zelda was not on the best terms with her father- though she resented his fear and his rules- in that moment, he looked old before his time, and burdened.

The princess took a deep breath and headed down the long stone room, letting her echoing footsteps announce her presence. Dust dancing in the rays of colored light looked like twirling faeries- everywhere else was nearly black with darkness.

"Zelda? Is that you?" His voice sounded older, too- strained with hard decisions.

"Yes, Father, I am come home." Her tone was softer than it had been of late, and Harkinian must have noticed, for he let out a rare smile as she approached.

"My child," He said softly, and they embraced.

"How fared the woods? Were they safe?"

"Perfectly safe, Father," Zelda said. There was no way she was going to tell him about the three moblin attacks on the way there and the six going back. After all, she and her guardsmen handled them easily, without the king having to hear about it. "And the affairs of the castle? How have they been?"

"My daughter, you speak as though news of Link isn't the most important castle affair! Now please! Speak up! What news?"

Zelda let out a grin- perhaps the king really was beginning to see the error of his ways.

"He lives, Father. He is stranded on an island right now but expects to return before the end of the summer. We could send ships to search for his whereabouts..."

Harkinian looked alarmed at that. _Of course_, Zelda thought, her heart sinking. _Father can't spare the ships right now with war being threatened from the south..._

"Yes, we could perhaps send out a ship or two. If he can give coordinates in his next letter though, that would be helpful."

"Oh... yes... I actually sent out a response already, and I hadn't thought of that..."

Harkinian paused before turning back to his maps.

"Ah, well, we'll have to consider- did you say you responded already? How, if you don't know where he is?"

Zelda blushed. "Uh... A magic bird, Father."

"Uh-huh. I see. Our dear Link has always been lucky in his friends. Tell me Zelda- have we knighted him yet?"

"No, Father."

"Ah. Well, he'll be deserving knighthood when he returns- even if he isn't of noble birth. He's proved his worthiness many times over in his deeds."

Zelda turned to hide her smile. Hope fluttered in her chest like wings, and she had to struggle not to be carried away with it.

"As it is, my dear daughter, alert me when he writes again, and we'll discuss sending out ships for him then."

"Yes, Father."

He turned back to his maps. The sunlight was fading quickly from the windows as he bent over a large map of Hyrule and its surrounding kingdoms with his lantern.

"Keretia and Erturian to the west, Jadeth to the south..." Harkinian mumbled. "All coveting our sovereign land... at least our eastern border is only the sea."

"The sea can bring enough enemies of its own," Zelda muttered darkly.

Harkinian though, not hearing her, said, "And at least we have friends in Sosaria, to the north. Speaking of which," He turned back to Zelda. "We are expecting visitors from the north any day now. Ambassadors, come to discuss our alliance in the face of these new troubles."

"Father..." Zelda said in a warning tone. "You're not going to try to marry me off to secure an alliance, are you?"

"Certainly not, Zelda-dear! I've always said, we're not backwards like other kingdoms. You'll marry whomever you deem worthy, so long as he's fit to rule by your side. Haven't I said that already?"

Zelda let out a laugh. "Yes, of course, Father."

"Very well then. Do not fret, child. It's been a long day. Go and get some rest."

They bid each other good night, and Zelda left the king to his studies. She turned back just once, as she left the great Throne Room, and regarded the lone figure, the flickering lantern light hollowing his cheekbones. His words had been light enough this evening, but his face... he looked... older. Haunted. What could be happening, what secret could he be holding back, that could make him look thus?

Back in her chambers, in the Easternmost tower, of North Castle, Zelda prepared for bed. She sat still while Impa plaited her hair, softly humming old lullabies.

"My my, dear Zelda," The elderly woman said after a while. "I can practically hear all the questions floating around in your mind."

"No, Impa... I'm afraid there's just one."

Impa finished plaiting her hair and turned to face her.

"What's troubling you, my princess?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "I was expecting Father to be angry with me about insisting on going to New Kasuto, and taking so long to come back. But he didn't seem angry with me at all.. just tired. Is there something else bothering him?"

Impa thought for a while before she spoke.

"I think he just realizes you're growing up, and that he can't protect you and lock you away forever. He respects that you have a will of your own... I think it reminds him of your mother... And besides. He loves Link too, and wants him safe. We all love Link, and we all want him home soon."

"Perhaps..." It was barely a whisper. Impa bid her goodnight and the princess settled in for a restless sleep.

* * *

Cold morning air blew in from the balcony and Zelda rose from her bed to shut the door tight. Something, though- like a lost piece of a dream- compelled her to open the door and step out. It was that beautiful pre-dawn blue, that moment of utter stillness before the sun finally rose over the horizon. Zelda cast her gaze out over the land, covered in glistening dew. This was that time of peace, that sound of peace, when all was quiet, when even her thoughts went still. Zelda breathed it in- that windless air, that perfect afterdark air, so full of dew that is was fog when she exhaled it. The fog would slowly burn away, but in this moment, this fleeting moment, all was perfect.

As the mist rose in the distance, Zelda could see a rider, silently crossing the gently sloping hills that led to the castle. In the serenity of the moment, Zelda thought._... Link?_ but let it go, knowing somehow even from this distance that it wasn't him, it wasn't her love returned home.

She could see, though, that he wore a dark red cloak and rode a paint, and that three others rode behind him. Something about the sight transfixed Zelda, and she felt a strange mingling of foreboding and welcome rise within her, as though these were the ones who would transform her whole world- who would end everything as she knew it. Who would end her waiting. What was it she was waiting for, that they- or he, really, their strange leader- would supply?

The idea made Zelda uneasy, and she backed into her room and shut the balcony doors tight. Was it a vision? She could scarcely say. She got dressed in a riding gown, belted a sword around her waist, and, with the excuse of taking Epona out, went to see if she'd run into these strangers. She took the winding steps down out of the tower, and passed like a ghost through the empty corridors, the guards on duty still as the rows of Armos statues on death mountain. Zelda wrapped her cloak around her tighter as she crossed the courtyard to the stables.

"Ready for one more adventure?" The princess said to Epona in greeting. The mare whinnied, waiting patiently while Zelda tacked her up. It didn't take much time, as she'd been well attended to the day before. "Just a quick ride," she assured the mare as she adjusted the bridle one more time and mounted.

And they were off! The fields and hills unfolded before them, and it wasn't long before they spotted the object of their search. The mysterious man in crimson and his three companions were rested at the bottom of a hill, just at the edge of the western woods.

"Ho!" The leader stood, seeing Zelda approach. She slowed.

"Well met on the road, friends," she said, nodding to each in turn.

The leader stepped forward and bent to one knee.

"Well met, Milady of the Three," he said, recognizing the princess.

"May I ask the names of my fellow travelers on the Northern Road?"

"Of course," said the leader, and gestured toward each of his kneeling companions in turn.

"This is Jascha, a knight of Aldenhold, Sereph, Duke of Chereset, and Markus, a knight of Omor. And I am called Darius."

The name flickered in Zelda's memory and she had to think for a moment. Each of those places- Omor, Aldenhold, Chereset- they were provinces in Sosaria. The pieces began to come together.

"Darius." Zelda said slowly. "Son of Atamar, the King. You are a prince, then."

"At your service," Darius said hesitatingly, "Though I'm more pilgrim than Prince, I'm afraid."

A faint smile crossed Zelda's face, like a fleeting spirit.

"A wanderer, then, like myself." She dismounted and, seeing their small campfire setup and mugs of warm broth, said, "Why do you tarry in view of the castle? Are you not the ambassadors we are expecting?"

"We are, your Highness," Jascha, who looked perhaps sixteen, spoke up. "We just..." He shifted uncomfortably. "We don't take so quickly to the destination as we do the road there."

Faint, dim memories were still pulling at the back of Zelda's mind, pieces of legends she'd heard over the years. They fluttered like fireflies all around her, until..

"You're not just any pilgrim... you're The Pilgrim, the Lost Prince of the North! You left home when you were thirteen and have scarcely been back... wandering this dark world these ten years!"

Darius did not acknowledge her words with smirk or glance to his friends. He merely sank deeper into his bow.

"Rise, friends, please," Zelda finally said. She knew the stories well enough; she'd heard about him since she was a child. He'd run away from home with three friends- the Three Winds, they were called- and were gone six years before they returned briefly to the castle, only to leave again. Darius was the youngest of the four sons of Atamar, and it was well-known that his wayfaring ways tormented the king. His heroic acts, though, had brought him great renown. Still, Zelda had thought whenever the stories were told to her, to turn your back on your father, on everything...

The four rose, and Zelda wondered at their somber faces. The three companions each avoided Zelda's eye, scanning the land each in a different direction, as if expecting trouble. Only Darius met Zelda's gaze, and his eyes were like the deepest shade of evening blue, before the sky turned black.

"You hold a nightmare in your eyes," Zelda realized, and said it before she checked herself. The prince was not offended, though.

"An old grief," was all he said, and turned away.

"Well," Zelda said, hasty to change the subject. "Let me escort you to the castle. My father the King has long expected you."

The men gathered their horses, whom they had let roam in the field, and, cleaning up their campfire, set off for the castle.

The meeting of the ambassadors with the king was an awkward dance of formalities. The young men seemed to want to keep their secrets to themselves. Zelda's father had not known that the King of Sosaria was planning on sending the Dark Prince for this assignment, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Do you think he takes our quest seriously?" He asked Zelda later when they were alone.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"They seem serious enough about the tasks ahead, but will they be reliable in the end? It is known far and wide that the king's youngest son is a wanderer- a gypsy, practically. He may not finish what he begins."

"I don't understand, Father. What is so complex about advising us on dealing with Keretia?"

King Harkinian hesitated before speaking.

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking of asking Darius to ride out to the villages bordering Keretia, to lead in preparations of defenses there."

Zelda gasped in protest. "But Father! You were going to have Link do that when he returned, and you said I might be able to accompany him!"

The king's expression was pained. "I know, Zelda, but time is running out. The harvest will be coming in, and the villages will be vulnerable to raids. And the season is at it's driest- Keretia might torment the towns with fires before the rains come. We can't wait much longer for Link."

Zelda felt like the air was kicked out of her lungs, but she drew another breath and held her head high.

"Not to worry, Father. Nearly a month has passed since Link's last letter arrived. He'll be home soon- any day now. You needn't wait long."

The King let out a deep sigh, and said, "I'm afraid 'not long' is too long. I must ask Darius if he can leave by the week's end. But, my daughter, I was hoping that you would accompany him and his companions. Take as many guards and handmaidens as you please. This will be a dangerous mission, but I know you wanted to go, and I trust that you can handle it."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. To be able to go was a victory... but without Link? Perhaps he'd be back, or at least would send a letter...

Two nights later, the night before they were to leave, Zelda got her response. Bird came on the wind, flying right to Zelda's open balcony, where she stood watching reds and oranges stain across the evening sky.

Bird's letter read,

_Dear Zelda,_

_To write you this letter weighs down my heart. I hoped I wouldn't have to write another._

_I was mistaken about leaving in a matter of weeks. My shoulder has mended, yes, but I've learned that a strong enchantment holds this island in its grasp. In order to leave, I must awaken the Windfish, a task which involves battling "nightmares" and collecting eight instruments. I don't know how long it will take- months, at least. I've explored the village of Mabe and much of the coast. Now it is time to go into the woods._

_Longing for Hyrule burns in my very bones. Each step I take brings me closer to home._

_May Hyrule stand forever sovereign-_

_I remain your servant,_

_Link_

Like dewdrops gathering on a web, despair gathered around Zelda, pressing in with hollow whispers. How long would Link be gone from her now?


	5. Let Us Gather In The Harvest

Chapter Five

Let Us Gather In The Harvest

_"The Trees will protect us, Link," she had said, and laughed, tossing her head back, her hair shimmering in the dappled sunlight. "They will be the guardians of our solitude. Here- they offer you a gift-" and she tossed him an apple, laughing once more._

_He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle *her,* her relentless, breathtaking beauty, her musical laughter, her spirit. He couldn't respond because the breath had been taken from his lungs at that laugh. So he feigned a smirk, and settled deeper into the roots of the tree, pretending fatigue..._

_Then he remembered. No, they'll attack her, they'll smear the poison across her lips, they'll make her sleep for endless days..._

_"Aaaggh! Link! Help... aaagh!"_

Link woke from the dream, a cold, clammy sweat overtaking his body.

"Zelda..." he whispered into the woods. But it was dark, and more than a year after than bright, warm afternoon when Ganon's minions attacked Zelda a second time, sending her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Zelda's awake now, and she's safe," Link said to himself, the night air taking on an unexpected chill. How long had he been in the woods now, battling crows and tektites? Summer must be long gone in Hyrule now, though here the warmth and sun seemed to linger forever. Every once in a while in his explorations, he discovered a plot of land, deep in the woods, being tended by some brave farmer. _Now that's courage,_ Link thought, meeting one or two of these strange characters. To wander the land, to have no home in a dangerous world... that was one thing. But to _make_ a home, to put down roots, right in the midst of all the chaos, with no guarantee... no _hope_, even, that your home and everything you love won't be destroyed...

Link had had a home once. He had had a mother and father. He had lost them, ages and ages ago. Perhaps that had been part of why, at twelve years old, he'd been able to face so many dangers and battle Ganon... because he'd had nothing to lose...

He took a deep breath, and let the dark memories slide away, bringing his attention back to his surroundings. He was in the wilderness, on the verge of finding the first nightmare. He had been trying to get some rest, while the moon hung high... but the night kept sending him visions, old memories...

"Remember," Marin had said upon his first leaving the village to venture out into the wilderness. "The woods are lonely, and the woods are desolate. Their whispers are dangerous. They can sink into your heart and overwhelm you with despair. Don't heed their messages..." She had given him a small, translucent white stone. "Hold this in your hands when you need to fend off dark thoughts."

He thought of the stone now, in his tunic pocket. He took it out, holding it in his palm... it seemed to draw the moonlight to it, glowing at him like a question.

"I will find my way home," he told it in a calm whisper, and, as if in response, a breeze lifted through the trees and the rattling of the leaves sounded almost musical. He let himself be swayed back into sleep by the sound, knowing somehow that the next day would bring him to the first nightmare.

Moldorm, its name was, and it screeched like a nightmare, biting through Link's mind with such brilliant flashes of agony... Link's sword was ready. The serpent-like creature twisted and slithered through the dungeon chamber- its speed was terrifying, its massive body supple and fearsome. Link struck at it, letting out his own screams as he did so. "Zelda!" he called out, as if for help, as if she would be right there with him, as she had been for all those years... "Zelda!" He cried, not thinking, invoking her name, its power rising up in him. He bore down on the Moldorm with his sword, hacking off segments of its body. It screeched again and glided even faster, circling and circling in a dizzying frenzy, baring its fangs in rage, flame-colored eyes rolling back behind its eyelids in a disturbing, sickening way. It coiled, readied itself to strike...

But Link was quicker. He dodged, and as the Moldorm sped past, he raised his sword and bore down on its head, crushing its skull with a satisfying crunch. The Moldorm didn't have time to shriek again, but its huge head cracked the stone floor where it fell.

The silence echoed as the dust settled and Link waited, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly a burst of light erupted from the center of the room, spinning and twirling. His prize appeared in that light, rotating in air: the Full Moon Cello.

Amid the victory, Link's heart sank a little. _I have to drag a *cello* out of this place?_

It was near evening, the next day, when Link finally arrived at Marin's house: dirty, sweaty, exhausted, and carrying a cello. His arms hurt from carrying the big awkward thing so far, and Marin couldn't help but laugh, looking at him. He should have been annoyed, but the sound of her laughter lifted his spirits.

"Come in!" She finally said, between fits of laughter. "Come in! We'll take care of your guest, don't you worry!" And her laughter started anew, and this time, Link couldn't help but join in. He'd gotten stares from everyone he passed as he walked through town on the way to Marin's.

"You're just in time for the Harvest Festival, Link," Marin called over her shoulder as she took the cello into the spare room.

"Is that what everyone in town is decorating for?"

She didn't hear him, though, and, coming back into the kitchen, said, "You should clean up and get some rest. But then you should join us for the festivities. They begin at sundown."

Festivities were the last thing on Link's mind, but exhaustion kept him from coming up with an answer. He walked down the path behind Marin's house that led to hot springs where he could bathe. Hidden from view by trees and tall rushes, he soaked gratefully in the steaming water, which smelled gently of sulphur and sea, with lavender and rosemary on the breeze.

Having bathed and let the hot waters loosen the knots in his muscles, Link donned a fresh set of villager clothes he'd purchased in town and headed back to the house, where he collapsed in his bed.

He awoke to the sound of shouts in the distance. He sat up immediately, heart racing, listening for more signs of trouble. But the shouts were joyful ones, the kind that came from men when among brothers, friends and ale. Women's laughter punctuated the noise, and he thought he could hear amidst it all a fiddle or two, thumping out a czardas.

It was dark outside. The festivities must have already begun. Link cursed his curiosity- he really needed the sleep- but made his slow way to the village square, where the Harvest Moon Celebration was taking place. Great altars had been erected to the Three Goddesses, with gourds, meats, vegetables and grains displayed as offerings among hundreds of candles, whose wax dripped dramatically down the stones that formed the base. Flowers decorated the ground around them in so thick an arrangement that is was hard to approach. All around the town square, lanterns were hung on lines, their glow a smoky orange. Tables of food, ale and wine bordered every edge, and in the middle of the square, a group of magicians doled out tunes relentlessly, and the people- hundreds of them- lined up and danced. The shouting, the laughter, the energy... Link had to revise his ideas about this being just another sleepy town.

He watched on in amazement. The folk dances were entirely unfamiliar to him, though he had never paid much attention to dancing. He had learned the formal dances for Zelda's sake, and that was the extent of his knowledge. Still, he had traveled wide, and been to many celebrations, and never saw people dance like this. They floated, rather than danced, it seemed. All the melodies had strange counter-rhythms, and out of this must have come the need for a light step. And in each dance, the couples seemed to act out a story, about the push and pull of love; about, it seemed, its transience. And how strange it was: the dances were sad but the people laughed and smiled, as if already surrendered to the truths of love.

A shadow flitted across Link's soul as he watched the couples dance. Wherever he went, no matter where he was, it was always the celebrations that made Link feel most like an outsider. Even at the palace, with Zelda, he'd never felt comfortable. He never felt, he realized, that there was anything worth celebrating. Why come together, like this, when the land was still rife with danger, when monsters could yet again destroy everything you've worked for, when home and safety and even life were always teetering on the edge of destruction? Link knew that not everyone felt as he did. He envied the confidence that some had, that everything was going to turn out just fine. He himself never took anything for granted. He was an orphan, with no place in the world. His experience was not that of home and family and life-building- it was that of freedom and emptiness, and of vast landscapes unfurling before him, everything and nothing belonging to him.

It meant that, even amidst the beauty of the dancing and celebration, Link could not join in. The harvest could still be destroyed, even as the goddesses were being thanked.

The music died down and there was some rumbling as the crowd shifted, filling in the dance space and turning toward the musicians, who were quickly abandoning their posts. The village bell struck midnight, and a group of men waded awkwardly through the crowds, rolling a large platform out into the center of the square for a makeshift stage. Torches were erected on long poles- Tiku torches, someone had called them- all around the stage, and other men appeared all around it, each with a large drum. Link was drawn to the flames of the torches like a moth, and slowly made his way through the crowd towards the front. Shouting began, and chanting: "The Goddess Dance! The Goddess Dance!" They chanted and stomped their feet, stomping faster and faster, until all noise was blotted out except that of boot against ground. The sound was thunderous. Link couldn't help but glance to the sky, as if expecting the noise of thunderclouds. But the night was clear and starry, as dusted with stars as ever Link had seen.

The crowd rumbled and swayed to the stomping of their feet, becoming as one, their collective force the likes of a dragon: coiled and dangerous. Anything could happen, and Link could feel the possibilities unfold, as though everything were being made entirely anew, as though everyone was rebirthing themselves into a new year, a new power. He was compelled to join them in their strange dragon-stomp, even as he felt separate from them, from this creature that rumbled and vibrated the ground, reminding the earth underneath that, up above, life danced under the stars.

"The Goddess Dance! The Goddess Dance!" The shouting continued on, then suddenly cheering erupted all around Link. He looked to the stage; three women had appeared, each wearing a shirt that exposed their midriff- a choli, he'd heard it called in other lands- and long, elaborate skirts. The costumes were ornate, with lace, beads, tassles, wide belts with intricate metalwork, and arm bands and rings embedded with dark stones. They also wore elaborate gold masks, each with a jewel of one of the three goddesses embedded in the forehead.

The three waited for the crowd to quiet down. Then the drums started up, again with that strange counter-rhythm, beckoning, it seemed, to the hidden corners of the soul.

And the dancers began, and it was as though they had always been moving, always been captivating the world with the songpoems of their bodies. They didn't just portray the goddesses- they _were_ the Goddesses: ever-present, beyond the cares of mere mortals, sublime, dancing out the drama of the unfolding of the cosmos, and yet free of it.

The girl in the middle was the most captivating of the three, to Link. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and though her face was hidden from view, he knew it only spoke of the same beauty as the rest of her. Straight black hair fell down to her knees, and swayed gently as she spun the intricate movements of her dance.

Something unworldly awakened in Link: a longing that left his throat dry, that made his head feel like it was floating and his stomach drop like a stone. He could taste his need, and it felt unreal, watching this goddess, this mysterious person put a spell over him, overpowering him the way that only the ocean, that had carried his life in its hands, had ever done.

She met his eye and held his gaze, the torchlight casting flickering shadows on her mask.

"Marin..." He realized in a whisper.

It couldn't be her. This girl's hair was black, and she was taller... and yet, Link couldn't get the idea out of his mind. _Marin..._ his heart whispered. _Marin..._

The drumming beat out furious rhythms, faster and faster, and the girls twirled and twirled until they were nearly a blur. Then they stopped, with inhuman precision, their skirts still twirling around them. The drums stopped suddenly right at the same moment, leaving only their percussive echo. The Goddesses were still as statues, as though turned so for being too graceful, too beautiful. The audience thundered into applause- an applause that seemed to echo long into the night.

Link backed deeper into the crowd, backed and backed away until he was out of it, pulled away as though by a giant dungeon-hand clawing at him from the wall. He was not of his own will now- the winds pulled at him, toyed with him. He belonged to the wind, the night, the cold, the sea, Koholint. He was a plaything of the universe. He was lost forever, awash in a sea of infinite love.

How he found his way back to his bed, he didn't know. He was still under the trance of the Tiku torches, of the spell of _her_ gently swaying hips...

The morning dawned as quiet and pale and full of sea-hiss as ever. The Full Moon Cello and its bow leaned gently into the far corner of the room. The shafts of sunlight faded and grew with the movement of the clouds. Afternoon would arrive soon. Link rose from his bed. The beach waited to be littered with his thoughts.

This shore faced west. It faced Hyrule, leagues and leagues and leagues away. And it faced Zelda. Somewhere, on the other side of these waters, his princess waited for him. But even as he battled for his right to leave this island, nothing outside of it felt real... his memories, even, of other lands... of Hyrule...

Zelda felt real. Zelda was out there, and his mind fixed on her like the one golden ray of sun that a cloudy sky allowed. She was what reminded him that everything before wasn't a dream. What was this island doing to him? These waters, this air... these people, whose secrets were so profound they were frightening... who were those dancers? Every time he went to the young seamstress-girl for repairs, he would wonder now: was she one of them? And what about the girl he sometimes ran into at the well? Did anyone know who those dancers were? Could he find out? Or was it kept secret for the sake of mystery? Why all the mystique? What was the reason? Everything here, everything- was shrouded in mystery, just like that wind-fish, that hid sleeping in its egg.

Marin stood farther down the shore, the last and yet the first person he wanted to see. And yet, maybe she *was* the last person he wanted to see, the one he wanted watching over him when he breathed his last... he pushed away these morbid, disturbing thoughts as he approached her. Was Marin a witch, or a sorceress...?

She turned, and smiled delightedly when she saw him.

"Well met, Link from beyond the seas! Did you go to the harvest festival last night, or did you just sleep the celebrations away?"

Link looked at her seriously. "I think you know I was there. I was right up front when you were onstage, dancing. You saw me."

"Dancing..." Marin looked bewildered. "As one of the Goddesses?" Then she laughed heartily. "Oh no. I could never do what they do. But if you saw them dance, where were you during the folk dances? I would have danced with you, if I saw you."

In the overcast afternoon, she did look like a different person from the Masked Goddess of before. But that whisper still remained with him... _Marin... Marin..._

"I couldn't have danced any of them," Link colored a little. "They were foreign to my eyes."

"Really?" Marin asked. "You'd never seen dances like those before?"

That was how it began- Link's education of Koholint dances. Patiently, Marin showed him each step of the dances he'd see the night before, counting out the movements, laughing when either of them stepped out of time or on each others' toes. They circled round and round each other, their bare feet making patterns in the sand, their steps falling into rhythm with the crashing of the waves and the crying of gulls.

Then it was Link's turn. He showed Marin the formal dances of the court of Hyrule, which felt stiff and unnatural compared to the mysterious new dances Link had learned. Marin loved learning them, though, laughing at the gallantries, her nose wrinkling at the stuffiness of some of the movements. Link's stomach did a little flip every time she wrinkled her nose like that. He tried not to tremble as, at one point in the dance, he had to pull her waist gently toward his.

Marin must have noticed it, because she looked up from her feet to meet his gaze, and stopped dancing. They just held each other there for a moment, neither one moving. Then Marin gently broke away, letting out a sigh.

"I would have loved you, you know, if you let me."

"...what do you mean?"

A moment- an eternity- went by, a silence that passed like a breath between them.

"I mean... I mean that, if you could have loved me- if your heart wasn't so set on Hyrule- on Zelda- then I would have loved you. I think I still do, even- even if you don't want me to."

Link gulped back a thousand insane things he suddenly wanted to say, and went ahead instead with the one truth he knew.

"You must know that I love another. I'm in love with Zelda. There's no room in my heart for anyone else."

Marin nodded, already knowing.

"Why do you say these things to me?" He asked.

"Not to upset or disturb you, Link, please understand. I'm telling you because I'm your friend. It would be unfair for you to continue being my friend and not know. What kind of friend would I be, to not tell you? At least you know. In telling you the truth, I give you a choice: you can remain my friend or, if it is too uncomfortable for you, you can let go of our friendship. I would understand, either way. But I will not disrespect you or trifle with my own feelings by keeping them secret. I'm a simple girl, Link. Simple truth becomes a simple girl."

Link had a feeling that she was anything but simple. In fact, he knew it. Because, in that moment, she had changed: she _was_ taller, somehow, and her eyes... she regarded him with such unflinching honesty... It was as though her spirit grew to fill that whole beach, and now the wind, the sun, the waves- they were moving, existing, even, at her command. For her sake. They were her spirit-friends, rising up to defend her. Those "insane" thoughts started to rise up again, thoughts about a very different future, with a very different girl. They were as disturbing as the nightmares he had to battle- he had never, ever thought of another girl before. Only Zelda. And now these ideas, these futures, opened up before him, possibilities he'd never considered- they opened up like they did in that coiled, stomping crowd crying out for the Goddesses.

Marin stood there, studying his face silently, as if able to read all the thoughts and fears crawling through his mind. She took his hand gently- as a friend would- and squeezed it.

"Tell her how you feel," She urged in a whisper, "Before it is too late. That is my advice, Friend." She let go of his hand, and gestured back toward the house. Finally, he nodded his understanding, and climbed the gently sloping hill up to the house.

Since he was fifteen or so, when Zelda went from being his best friend to being the one he was in love with, he set his heart on only one possibility: to somehow, somehow overcome the disadvantage of his common birth, to become worthy of being a king and ruling a kingdom- and to marry Zelda. That is, if she loved him as he did her. Everything, of course, hinged on that. Why had she never said anything? The words, which were so easy for Marin to say, had never come out of Zelda's mouth, even though they'd been inseparable for years. But then, it would never be as easy for a princess as it would for a common island girl (though, he had to admit, Marin was far from "common"). For Zelda to love him... he had always tried to think of it as little as possible. For Zelda to be indifferent to him would be like a declaration that he didn't actually exist. He couldn't handle it. He never could. So he basked in her presence, when he could be around her, when he could have even a moment with her celebrated beauty, her sense of humor, her spirit. It killed him to be with her around others, to share her with others, whether at dinners or balls or meetings, watching her dance with or even converse with visiting nobles and princes. It never failed to remind him that she had duties, responsibilities, that she was entrenched in a culture, beholden to a world that Link was nearly locked out of. To watch her dance with nobility- that was the worst, even if he _knew_, because the words had come out of her own mouth, that she was indifferent to each and every dance partner. It didn't matter. It made him almost want to kill, sometimes.

She was at the center of an entirely different world, and her duties to that world were important and endless. Peace lived or died by those duties, by the way she treated and dealt with every person in those grand ballrooms or around those long dinner tables. To watch from the sidelines was a lonely office. It was his office.

If the princess of Hyrule loved him, it would be a difficult thing to say to him, and for good reason. Why would she give him hope, with so many obstacles to overcome? It would be a long time before she could ever be his. He still had much to learn and much to prove. She couldn't marry someone who couldn't rule alongside her. He would be an unbearable burden if he couldn't be a worthy king. He could understand why the princess would be hesitant to tell him.

But why hadn't he told her?

He had feared losing her. To tell her would have been to complicate things for her, too. But now they had _become_ complicated, ever since that day in the woods, when the moblins attacked. Now the stakes were higher. He might have already lost her, for all he knew. For who knew how long it would take to get off this island? Who knew how long it would be before he could return home, and look upon her face again? And what would happen to his soul, if he never got to tell her how he felt?

Though Link didn't know it that strange day on the beach, it would be another two months before Bird arrived with a letter from Zelda. Link will have defeated the Genie of Bottle Grotto by then, and obtained the Conch Horn. By the time Zelda's letter came, there would only be more complications...

_Dearest Link,_

_I must risk burdening our bird-friend with a lengthy letter. Much has passed since I last wrote to you, and much of it is terrible news._

_I met the Sosarian ambassadors shortly after I sent my last letter to you. Darius, the Dark Prince of the North- the Pilgrim Prince, if you remember- and his three fellow travelers are the ambassadors. Father gave me permission to ride with them out to the three villages bordering Keretia, but we came too late. They had been burned down, the three of them. By Keretia or followers of Ganon, we do not know. We are on the brink of war with an undetermined enemy. Keretia denies blame, but there are no signs of Ganon's minions anywhere, though we have brought a small regiment of guards and have been searching the forests day and night._

_We have, though, found the villagers of these towns hidden in the woods- most escaped the burnings unharmed, and they are all banded together hiding in the forests. Prince Darius is training the able-bodied men in fighting, to create a makeshift army. Who our target is, though, we are still not sure._

_Our path is hidden from us, Link. We look for clues but can't find any. All we can tell is that there are war-mongers hidden here, on the eastern border, happy to burn and to kill, to continue the torment of Hyrule._

_Darius and I, with the help of Jascha, one of his companions, are supervising the training of the men while Sereph and Markus, his other companions, scout out the villages of Keretia's border, waiting for someone to let something slip._

_Word of these happenings has been sent to my father, and he's sending reinforcements to us, but I am wary of leaving our other villages- especially to the south- defenseless. Our resources are stretched thin and there is little to keep Keretia from invading. Time is running out._

_We need to end these threats to our kingdom. We need the power of the Triforce. But most of all, we need you, Link. You who are our guardian, who keeps us from the brink of destruction. Hyrule's fate lies with you._

_Yours,_

_In the name of the Three,_

_Zelda_

End of Chapter

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Just for future reference, I have Koholint celebrate the new year around the harvest, the full moon of October. Hyrule celebrates the new year with the winter solstice, in December. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed!_

_10-07-10- I've done a few edits and updates to these first few chapters. One noteworthy difference is that I changed the name of Keret-Ro to Keretia, which doesn't sound so glaring, lol- if you still see a Keret-Ro here or there, my mistake! They both refer to the same kingdom, the one on Hyrule's west border that continues to be a nuisance. Thanks for your patience!  
_


	6. What Secrets Might The Mountains Hold

Chapter Six

What Secrets Might The Mountains Hold

Embers of the still-burning village of Kakariko could be seen from their hideout in the hills above. Through the trees, Zelda watched another house collapse. The fire had been smoldering this way for weeks. Every time they thought it was ready to die, the dry autumn wind would kick up through the valley, stirring the flames once more. It would even send sparks high up into the air, threatening the surrounding mountains.

Everyone prayed to the Goddesses for rain to come. It was nearing the end of the year. The winter rains should have started weeks ago. The Winter Solstice was coming in a matter of days, but still the villages burned. No rain to calm their fury. It wasn't just Kakariko- Talint and Mirat burned to the north and south, like great emblems of war.

The villagers were all camped up in the mountains- hidden from view but still vulnerable. Those who had seen anything, said that no more than a dozen dark figures had woven through the villages with their torches. It made sense- not much force would be needed to set these villages aflame. The attack, though, was devastating. Though few were actually killed in the fires, a few hundred people had no homes now, and though Winter refused to give over her rains in the time of need, her chill would be upon them soon enough.

"Snow will come to these mountains," Zelda had warned Darius. "And will eventually drive us out."

When they first arrived, the damage was overwhelming. The people huddled on the edge of their blazing towns, fleeing with terror when a roof would suddenly cave in or a wall collapse. They always came back, though, mesmerized at the new orange glow of their homes.

Darius had herded them up to the mountains, and Zelda had protested: why not relocate them to another village, or even to a farm in a nearby valley, where they could at least avoid the snows of the mountain?

"We will draw too much attention, milady. If our enemies see us hiding on farms, it'll be all the more excuse for them to destroy the harvest, too."

"We're tougher than you give us credit for, Milady, speakin' no disrespect, of course," said Error, a smith who had been living in Kakariko. "We don't want to leave our homes, though naught be there now. By the Three, Milady, we want justice if we can have it, even if it means stayin' up in these mountains all winter."

Several of the men setting up tents within earshot piped in their agreement.

"Very well," Zelda finally said, then raised her voice for all to hear. "But I beg you, consider your wives and children. Any whose families are in danger of the snows can find refuge at North Castle, or at its nearby villages, Ruto and Rauru. Our guards can provide escort."

Zelda was, in the coming weeks, surprised at how few wanted to leave. Only the families with small children left- some of the husbands even staying behind- and only a few of the elderly. The rest were determined and happy to stay, giving full cooperation to the setting up of their makeshift village. In the end, they did stay on a farm. Old Man Ric, whose farm was up in the mountains, invited the villagers to stay on his land. He raised horses, goats, cows, cuccos, and sheep, and had plenty of fallow land for camping.

Old Man Ric and his wife, Elaye, were wiry and grumpy; angry at the tax, and even more angry at Keretia, even if they didn't set fire to the villages.

"Those Keretians can eat manure," Elaye had said when they first arrived. "Thinks they're better'an us. They're always lookin' to pick a fight. Well, let's burn em!"

"Elaye, me'dear, we don't knows for sure they did it," Ric tried to say.

"I cares not! Let's burn 'em anyway!" And she'd cackle and run off, chasing a cuccoo till he crowed like it was dawn- or some unlucky child until the mother shooed her away.

One thing was for sure, at least in Zelda's mind: after helping shelter all these people for who knew how long, Ric and Elaye wouldn't have to pay the tax for a long, long time.

Winter Solstice was coming up any day now. Zelda had lost count which day it was. The harvest had been rich in the surrounding farmlands, and much food had been smuggled safely up the mountain to the villagers. The people were grateful. Zelda was grateful. Though resources were sparse, no one had truly felt the bite of hunger yet.

Still, they had been in the woods since the Equinox. And, while there had been no attacks, and the people were cheerful, Zelda could feel morale begin to slip. The weather was finally turning. No rain- no, that would be too easy- but a chill had brought the frost, which meant that little work could be done repairing the villages before the snows came. No rain had ever come to kill the embers.

The Harvest Festival had not happened this year. The villagers had spent it huddled in the woods, in fear of the fires spreading. But what about Solstice? Could the villagers keep their spirits with no way to celebrate the end of the year? _Even if the harvest is destroyed,_ Zelda used to tell Link, who was always wary of festivals, _we're grateful, whatever comes. We're grateful another year has turned and that we are still here to celebrate it. _ Link would always shake his head. _I'm grateful that it's here, yes- but none of it is my own. _He never seemed to be able to explain himself beyond that, and it always pained Zelda._ Oh, Link..._

She had been too busy to despair. Her people needed her. But, oh, if she could be alone- if she could stare into the emptiness in her heart, the way one stares into the depths of a deep well or the eyes of one's enemy...

But no. She had to keep her spirits high, like a banner, raised for her people and flying in the wind. Sometimes, the women or some of the elderly- even a few of the men- looked at her with pleading in their eyes, asking her to have hope for them. She wanted to cower, to shrink away, but couldn't. She kept her head up, and banished the shadows from her own eyes for their sake.

_Oh, Link..._ his absence pressed in on her like a great weight, like the heat of a forge, suffocating. She was grateful for the cold winds. They reminded her to breathe.

Around her, wood was being chopped for fires. Water was carried from streams. The older boys and girls were on the farm, helping Old Man Ric. Fur from rabbits and raccoons was being tanned or turned into caps and muffs for the winter. And food coming in from surrounding farms was being rationed out. Zelda, watching these comings and goings, made up her mind, and went to find Darius.

"Come hunt the Stag with me," she said by way of greeting when she found him. He and Jascha were in Error's tent, examining the tools the smith had been able to recover from his smithy. The three turned to Zelda, so shocked by her words that they forgot to bow.

"There will be men hunting for the Solstice, will there not? There must be a few."

The three exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Well, yes, Milady," Darius said, and they all bowed suddenly, remembering their manners.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Please, good sirs, on your feet!" And she laughed, despite herself.

"I did hear a few of the hunters talking about it around the fire last night, m'lady," Error said, "But methinks only one or two of them will attempt it this year. 'Tis too risky, and the men are needed by their wives, and to help guard the village."

Zelda turned to Darius, pleading her case with her eyes. But seeing something in his expression, her pleading changed to epiphany.

"You were planning to go," She realized in awe. "You were going to hunt all along!"

Darius let out a self-conscious laugh, combing his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Very little passes by your eyes unseen, I take it," he said. "In truth, Milady, I was actually coming here to ask Error and Jascha if they would take over my duties while I was gone."

Error and Jascha turned to Darius with a start.

"Brother, you forget how young I am- if Sereph and Markus were here..."

Darius put a hand on his shoulder, regarding him with gentle eyes. Zelda appreciated how Jascha had called the prince "brother," even though they weren't related by blood.

"Sereph and Markus are still deep in their mission," Darius said. The other two of his companions were infiltrating the villages of Keretia, acting as spies. "As it is, you're nearly seventeen, and you must learn to be a leader as much as any of us. Are you up for it?"

Jascha nodded, wide-eyed. Darius turned to the smith.

"Error?"

The smith hesitated, then nodded gruffly. "If ye take the princess with ye, though, it'll be a bigger job for us. I'll be needing the help of my goodwife, Di'enna."

Zelda broke into a grin. "An admirable decision, Master Smith. I'll make it known that her word should be heeded as though it were mine."

Darius turned to Zelda. "Wait, Princess, please. I cannot take you without knowing you won't, uhh..." the prince flustered a bit. "Well, to be honest, that you won't..."

"What..." Zelda challenged, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That I won't waste good arrows?"

"Well..." A hint of red crossed the prince's cheeks. "I wasn't _actually_ going to say that, but..."

"Good Prince," Error broke in. "The Lady Princess is renowned for her archery skills. Her aim is true as any man's."

"Truest in Hyrule," Zelda proclaimed, though that was probably an exaggeration. "Darius, please, take me with you! I'd go alone, except it has been years since I hunted last, and I'll need help. Please," she said, and it was a long time before Darius finally nodded.

"You'll need breeches..." He gestured weakly at her dress. "Good pants... a shirt and coat... those boots you're wearing will do, though... and that cap..." He looked to his young friend.

"Jascha is about your size, you can borrow some clothes from him. Do you have your own bow?"

"Of course," Zelda said testily.

"Very well," Darius said, trying to hide his smile. "We'll leave in the morning, before sunrise- if milady agrees."

Darius was true to his word, and the next morning, well before dawn, they were hiking further up the mountain, bow and quiver and packs of food in tow. By mid-morning, they had found fresh tracks in the mud (it had finally rained, just in time for their trip), which they followed until the sun was high, before stopping for lunch.

If I may ask," Darius began, handing Zelda some jerky and a roll from his pack. "Why is milady so adamant about hunting the stag?"

"Please," She said, "Call me Zelda. We've known each other for months now. We're friends."

"Since when did we become friends?"

"Since you insulted my archery skills."

Darius laughed at this.

"Besides. You're a prince."

"On your land, milady. Very well, have it your way- Zelda. Friend. Why hunt the stag? What is your aim- pardon the pun."

It was Zelda's turn to laugh. "Well, it's simple, really. It's tradition to hunt the stag for solstice, as you well know. And what better way to lift the spirits of our fellow townsfolk than to bring back game just in time for the turn of the year? I know the villagers don't want to risk a lengthy trip- so few of them are hunters, as it is. But what have I to do, that can't be neglected for a few days? I've no husband or children to care for, and until Markus and Sereph come back, I've no great decisions to make. I can go on the hunt," Zelda declared, "And I intend to bring back a feast for the New Year!"

Darius laughed at the enthusiasm rising in her voice.

"Well, let's move along, then, before the tracks grow cold!"

They continued on. The tracks wound their way up the mountain and started down the other side. What had been rain at Ric's farm was snow up here, and the deer's tracks were fresh in the white dust that had chilled the mud solid. The two almost lost their hunt at a creek that had flooded and washed away some of the footprints- but after finding stones that would bear them safely across, Darius found the tracks again, further upstream. The tracks were following a wide circle back around the mountain, but dipped first into an open field that sloped steeply down. As Zelda and Darius stepped out into the field, a breathtaking view of the mountains opened up before them. Below, they could see a narrow valley, a creek running through the center, and a stone's throw of open grass on either side. And on either side of the valley, the mountains rose up fast and steep. These mountains were not very tall- they were rounded at the top and covered in trees. No great peaks of stone broke through. But they were nestled in close together, knit tight like scraggly stitches made by an old widow with gnarled hands. Off in the distance, the mountains continued, rolling on and on forever, turning to a cool, faded blue on the far horizon.

Zelda and Darius took a moment to take it all in, the cold wind hitting them afresh out in the open.

"The sun has dipped farther than I thought," Darius noted, looking west. "Shall we camp here tonight?"

Zelda nodded, still staring off at the mountains. Movement caught her eye, on the next mountain over, to the northwest. Zelda looked closer, squinting her eyes against the cold.

"What is that..." She said under her breath. Darius heard her, and turned to see.

"Smoke," He said, and it was. A thin, narrow strip of smoke rising into the air and tilting slightly with the wind.

"Chimney smoke," Zelda agreed, and squinted harder. Something about it was different, though... "The color..." she looked to Darius, already knowing in her heart what it was.

"Yes," he said, his face grim. "The sign of the Witch."


	7. The Woods, The Smoke, The King of Stags

***

Chapter Seven

*

The Woods, The Smoke, The King of Stags

***

They made camp on the edge of the field, just inside the trees, to hide their fire. And they waited until dark would hide the smoke to light it. Zelda watched the Witch's smoke carefully, its dark red undertone making her certain of its nature. A Witch was a tricky creature. They were never seen unless they wanted to be seen, and those who learned of their presence were almost obligated to go see them. A Witch could have an important gift of piece of advice, but those gifts could be given for evil or for good, and always, a price was attached.

Though they tried to hide their presence, Zelda was sure that the Witch knew they were there, and the smoke beckoned to her like an ill but irresistible fate. As night and her great necklace of stars came out, Zelda pushed her thoughts aside, trying to make idle conversation with Darius. Their words were few, though, and when she looked for the smoke once more before turning in, she could see where it blotted out the stars.

The next morning, though Zelda had slept fitfully, the crisp air made her feel alert and ready for another day of tracking. Darius seemed energized, too, and they broke camp quickly and made their way across the field, the deer's tracks leading the way.

"Are you sure it's a stag, not an elk, or even a doe?" Zelda asked as they made their way farther down the mountain. "I don't remember my tracks well..."

"Quite sure. A young buck, but old enough to mate, to be certain."

The tracks stopped heading downward and hugged the side of the mountain, winding its way back east.

"Well, it looks like you win our little bet," Darius finally admitted, shaking his head. He had predicted their prey would go all the way down the mountain and into the valley below. "I guess that means you get first shot at it."

"Yes!" Zelda kept her voice to a whisper, but thrust her fist into the air in victory. Then she noticed them.

"Look!" she whispered. "Up ahead! More tracks!"

They raced ahead to get a look at the new tracks. They were bigger, and sank deeper into the earth.

"An older male," Darius concluded. "He must have picked up on our young buck's scent."

"Will they spar?"

"It's late for fighting. Mating season is nearly over."

"The rain came late, too. And the frost," Zelda pointed out hopefully. "Come on!" She took Darius by the arm and picked up the pace, feeling younger than she'd felt in a long while. This reminded her of the days she would spend in the woods with her father, tracking and hunting the elk of the north.

They continued ahead, going faster. The tracks were fresh. They split up, Zelda following the older buck's meandering tracks as long as they remained within sight of Darius. Then they heard it: echoing through the trees, the clash of antlers against antlers. The two raced forward as quickly as silence would allow, both arriving at the grassy knoll in about the same time, Zelda a stone's throw farther up the mountain than Darius. She took a moment to get her breath back, aware that she had little time; she was upwind of them, and if the breeze picked up at all, they would spook. Silently, she reached for her bow and knocked an arrow on the string. She aimed.

The two stags were beautiful and mighty, front hooves rearing up as they knocked at each other with their antlers, thrashing and twisting, tangling themselves together in a fierce knot- then breaking away and beginning again. Zelda could see the air from their nostrils billow out in white clouds and mingle together.

_You, my godlike friends, will keep my people from hunger, _and she let fly her arrow, straight into the heart of the older buck. He reared back, breaking away, and raced off into the woods. A second later, another arrow, from Darius' bow, flew straight into the younger buck's neck; without even a grunt, the young buck slumped to the ground. Zelda and Darius both ran into the field, chasing the older buck. The amount of blood spilled was incredible, and the distance they had to go to catch up with the stag even more so. When they finally caught up with him, he lay on the frost-covered ground, panting heavily. He was huge up close, and even as he lay dying, regarded Zelda with what seemed like dignity. She fell to one knee before him- a dangerous thing to do, as a buck could still lash out- but he merely looked at her, his breathing becoming more labored. Darius stood behind, his hunting knife ready, but the stag didn't even look at him before his eyes rolled back and closed. His breathing stopped.

They spent the rest of the day slowly making their way back to the farm, which was not far. Darius had the young buck around his shoulders. The older stag, they covered with leaves and sticks, hoping it would remain safe until they could send others back to retrieve it. The rains came that night, unwilling to wait for their return to the farm. They found shelter under a tightly knit group of trees and slept, Zelda taking the first watch.

***

_You are betrayed, Zelda. At the very heart of all things, at the very moment of destiny, you are betrayed._

Zelda woke with a start, eyes snapping open. Wind circled around the knoll where they slept in chaotic circles, causing wet leaves to break free from the ground and snap against trees. Strands of Zelda's light brown hair loosened away from her braid and the wind tugged at them. The rain had calmed to a drizzle, though the odd fat droplet could be heard plopping to the ground here and there. The campfire was small, but flared up with each great gust of stormy air. Darius, whose watch it now was, was tending it, his cloak wrapped tight around him. The wind roared in the trees- it was a wild thing, snaking through the mountain. The night was awake.

"Are you all right?" Darius said, poking at the fire with a stick.

Zelda sat up, wrapping her blanket around her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just hearing voices on the wind."

"What do they say?"

Zelda hesitated. She half-believed what the voices had said, and it made her distrustful. But looking at Darius, serene in the fire's glow, gazing quietly at her- she knew deception would not come from him.

"That I am betrayed."

The prince nodded thoughtfully. "You are, I think."

"What do you mean?"

Darius concentrated more than necessary on the dying fire, stirring it with the stick, sending up sparks. Finally, he spoke.

"You betray yourself, Princess. I don't see it there all the time, but it is there- a seed waiting to grow. Your thoughts are far away. You dwell on something that threatens to consume you. I must admit, it has become my suspicion that you didn't want to hunt the stag just for the sake of your people. You did it for yourself, too. You needed to be away from them, for a while. You needed to be alone with your thoughts. But Zelda, I have a feeling it is those very thoughts that are putting you in danger."

"Danger of what?!" Zelda could feel the panic rise in her voice.

"Of losing yourself."

A sense of desolation settled over Zelda, and a grief that threatened to strangle her. The wind picked up, a dirge for the many things that were dying. Zelda couldn't take any more of these strange and foreboding words. She lay back down, curling up under her sleepcovers, and shut her eyes to the fury of the storm air and the cries of the swaying trees.

***

Dawn broke frosty and cold, and the stillness of the air was refreshing. Darius said nothing at all of last night as they stamped out the last embers of the campfire and set out for the farm.

They reached the villagers by mid-morning. A few strong young men were sent to retrieve the stag, which they did easily by mid-afternoon. Zelda warmed herself by a roaring bonfire and crawled under the bedcovers on the pallet in her tent, the warmth of several sleeping furs banishing away chills.

She awoke in the afternoon, in greater spirits, having slept truly warm for the first time in days. She would soon be ready to celebrate the Solstice with the others, and the coming of the new year.

Outside, music could be heard faintly, gradually getting louder with the passing of time. Finally, Zelda got up, donned a fresh winter dress, ran a comb quickly through her hair and stepped out to find out about all the noise. There were shouts of exclamation at the edge of the encampment- some of happy surprise, some of alarm.

"Milady of the Three!" Darius called out to her when he saw her coming, and bowed deeply a broad smile on his face. He was surrounded by new companions, who stared openly at Zelda.

"These are my good friends, the Kei- gypsies of Sosaria, with whom I've had the pleasure of traveling down many a meandering road. Friends, may I present Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Heir to the Throne."

"Hail, Princess Zelda!" One of them shouted, and everyone bent to one knee and lowered their heads.

"Arise," Zelda said. "Friends of Darius are welcome. But how did you find us, hidden away here?"

A man of forty stepped forward cheerfully with his wife and son.

"Your Highness," He said, "I am called Deko, and this is my wife Amar and my son Ertu. We are the leaders of the Kei. Word was sent to us that the villagers of eastern Hyrule were battling a might foe, and we came in search of the stories, that we might put them to song. We, of course, offer what goods we may in trade..."

Zelda let out a grin. It was a discreet way of saying that they heard help was needed, and had come to offer it. The villagers, who had been looking warily at the strangers, relaxed, and stood straighter for the compliment, a glint coming to their eyes at the idea of "battling a mighty foe."

"Well," said Zelda, picking her words carefully. "You come in good time: our stories are still being made. But please: stay with us. We are making preparations to celebrate the Solstice. You must feast with us!"

"And you must hear the tale of Zelda and the King of Stags!" Darius declared.

"Ho!" cried the villagers, who'd all seen Zelda's prize by now, and let out uproarious cheering. The Gypsy leader, if he was surprised at the high spirits of the villagers, wisely didn't show it. The gypsies began their music and dancing again, slowly mingling with the villagers until names and stories had made the rounds.

And preparations began: wood was gathered for bonfires, Zelda's and Darius' stags were skinned and cleaned. Three other hunters had also gone out, and two had come back with game: a doe and another young buck- but it was Zelda's arrow that felled the greatest of the beasts. Old Man Ric offered up an old cow for the feast, and Deko, the same from his herds, as well as two lambs. The spoils, combined with the cuccoos, pigs, and stores of dairy and vegetables, provided a great feast for all up at the farm the next three nights, and plenty to store for later in the winter.

Zelda could not have imagined a more successful Solstice. These refugees- homeless villagers- were not only keeping themselves warm and well-fed, they were committed to rebuilding their homes and bringing their enemies to justice. Zelda thought it was their commitment that kept their spirits high- more than any stag she could bring back. But it pleased her to see such a banquet laid out.

And the gypsies! Zelda had been brought up to be wary of gypsies, for many tribes thieved for a living. But it was obvious that Darius trusted Deko's tribe for good reason. They were well-mannered, gentle of speech, generous, and talented entertainers. Among them were dancers, drummers, jugglers, fortune-tellers, puppeteers, storytellers, players, and masters of slight of hand. Their musicians played folk dances and the villagers and gypsies danced well into the night.

Darius sometimes took up a drum, and sometimes even joined in the performances of the traditional Sosarian dances. On the second night of the festivities, Zelda discovered him off in a corner with Deko, talking animatedly about something... she edged closer, keeping to the shadows.

"... and then she raced up behind a tree and, in one graceful motion, dropped to one knee and drew her bow, aiming with expert eyes at the stag... I never noticed what strong arms she has, you've got to mention that somewhere in your song... and how graceful she was. You could tell she was a master archer, her technique was perfect... although, truth be told, she should have aimed for the neck, not the heart, as deer die more quickly if struck at the neck... but she hadn't hunted in years, she might not have remembered... anyway, you don't need to mention that part in your song, obviously..."

Zelda backed away, blushing and chuckling under her breath. Songs had been written about her before, but were usually about her beauty, or some other useless thing. To have a song written about her killing a stag? It was as flattering as it was ridiculous.

At another point, she walked by as a fortune teller spread out the cards for a young girl of fifteen- Malon, the girl's name was, of Kakariko village.

"Ahhh..." The old gypsy rasped as she turned over a card. "You will find love soon, my girl, and he will have the qualities of royalty!"

The young girl bounced up and down in her seat, red hair swishing back and forth. "Could it be prince Darius? He is so handsome! Maybe he'll dance with me before the festival is over..."

Zelda kept walking, blinking away her alarm. Thoughts that would disturb her were pushed aside as she continued on her errand. With music, joy, venison and mead in such abundance, difficult thoughts were chased away easily.

On the third night of the festivities, though, _one_ thought would not be chased away. Darius found the princess sitting alone with that thought, staring into a campfire. He sat down next to her.

"Your friends are welcome to stay as long as they please," she said to him distractedly. "The villagers love them."

Darius let out a sigh. "Thankyou, but I must warn you, they probably won't stay long. They're gypsies, after all."

"Well, let us trade with them before they go. Can you see what they have by way of spices? We could use more salt, for the meat, and if they have any other spices... herbs and teas would be good... leather for boots..."

"Zelda... do you intend to go away, that you won't be able to oversee the trading yourself?"

The princess fell silent. Darius met her eye with a level gaze.

"You mean to see the Witch."

"Aye..." Zelda whispered.

"'Tis a dangerous thing, taking up business with one."

Zelda nodded. Even Darius, friend of gypsies, would be wary of a Witch, and for good reason. "What about the villagers?"

"You can take care of them for me, Darius. I trust you." And though she meant it, she said those last words like a challenge. Darius took her meaning.

"I trust you too," he relented. "But be careful. You're a princess, and she knows that. That alone puts you in danger. Don't bargain lightly, and take heed of every word she says. A Witch's meaning never unfolds until the last hour, when it is almost too late."

Zelda nodded, her gaze locked with Darius, unable to look away. A hundred questions were in that gaze, waiting to be asked. But instead, he broke away, bowed, and took his leave.

"Tomorrow," Zelda whispered to the fire, the witch's smoke in her mind's eye. "Tomorrow, Tomorrow. We shall see why you send for me, Sister of Shadows." And deep in her heart, she knew that somehow, Link was the reason.

***

Author's Notes: I know I broke the pattern, having two Zelda chapters in a row... they were originally one very long chapter, and I decided to break it in two... the same will be true of the next two chapters, and they will be about Link! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our hero!

Also, I know there hasn't been a lot of romance or action, but I really wanted to delve into Hyrule, her people, and her culture. Hopefully it'll be a good set-up for all the crazy action to come!

And, once again, thank you to those who reviewed- your encouragement is highly appreciated! I love being able to share with fellow Zelda fanatics... you guys are awesome!!

-Foreverwanderer


	8. The Ways We Live and Die Again

***

Chapter Eight

*

The Ways We Live And Die Again

***

Link was ten again, and before him lay the expanse that was Hyrule: sunny, grassy fields, the castle in the distance, its surrounding village enclosed by a thick stone wall and a moat, a gate with a portcullis being its only entrance. _North Castle doesn't have a town adjacent to it,_ Link thought placidly, moving across the fields into the town like a cloud. Floating, almost. North Castle was surrounded by forests, and throughout the forests were hidden ruins, among which the trees had grown tall and dark. Link and Zelda had explored these ruins thoroughly: the stone foundations of the houses, that, after rain, would fill up with water, becoming square pools for frogs and snakes. An old fountain, that seemed to have once been the center of a village. A temple, whose flying buttresses were only clues of their former selves, but whose outer walls with their window frames were nearly intact, missing naught but their stained glass stories. Link and Zelda had explored the Temple many a time, with its fallen roof and octagonal stone altar, thin trees sprouting up among the crumbling pillars. Odd stones were next to the Temple, with old markings. They seemed to want to speak, though of what, Link did not know.

Now, though, the stone-pool-foundations were two-story houses, the fountain a glittering, water-sprouting centerpiece around which a couple danced. Link continued through the cheerful town, to a path that was instantly familiar: North Castle loomed ahead, and though it seemed different, its architecture was unmistakable. It merely looked as though it had been stripped bare, back to its beginnings.

The changes, though Link was aware of them, did not concern him. His child's curiosity was drawn towards only one thing.

Guards were posted at intervals throughout the grounds around North Castle, but they were easy to sneak past, and young Link had no trouble finding a small grate to wriggle through to get into the castle. The courtyards, though they too had their share of guards, were easy to navigate.

On ahead, Link wandered, the sunlight brilliant, the birds and their songs cheerful. Finally, he came to a small inner courtyard, lined with rows of brightly colored blossoms. Someone was at the far end, spying into a window. It looked into North Castle's throne room, some older part of the boy knew, but here, now, he didn't know anything, except...

Except that, when he approached, and the girl turned around, he knew he was looking into the face of his soul mate.

Link awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He'd been snapped away into this cold night the way a devout might be snapped away from the presence of the Goddesses... _Zelda..._

He knew it had been Zelda, though the young girl's hair was impossibly blond, almost white.. and her eyes had been a dark blue, and full of fear... His Zelda had light brown hair with pale gray eyes, and, he thought, a more sensuous mouth than that girl's would grow into. And yet, she was Zelda. From another time, another place, perhaps...

She was his soul mate, and he was hers...

Over the next several nights, another vision overwhelmed him, capturing and enthralling his senses. It was Zelda again, trapped in the deep recesses of North Castle. _"Please help me. I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. My name is Zelda." _It was a message, she was sending to him in a dream. Zelda! Darker-haired, paler and more innocent-looking than his... and a dream-sorceress! She could enter into his dreams...Visions unfurled before him, a dark world that rumbled and held strange monsters, strange wonders... stones... pendants... there was a wizard, but it was only a disguise, a façade...

Suddenly, he realized who the first Zelda had been looking at through the window into the throne room... who hid behind the façade of the wizard...

Ganon.

He and Zelda were soul mates. He was certain of this now. But if they were soul mates, there was another entangled with them, who would always be waiting for them, reaching out to strangle their spirits and the spirit of Hyrule...

Two months had passed since the Harvest Festival. The winter solstice was near. Link had defeated the Genie of Bottle Grotto, and had continued without stopping, following the trail of clues that led to the next hiding place of the nightmare. Two nights ago he'd finally received Zelda's letter about how the villages bordering Keret-Ro had been burned down, and how she was working with the ambassadors from Sosaria to regroup the villagers and rebuild the towns. How was that going? Link wondered. How much they'd been able to rebuild would depend entirely on how soon the winter rains came. Was she safe? Would the winter be harsh, up in Hyrule's western mountains?

One thing he knew for sure: Keret-Ro was not behind the burning of those villages. Ganon was.

Link knew that the evil monster Ganon was dead. But he was still causing strife: through his minions, through the Triforce of Power, that he had somehow retained control over, even in death. The visions Link had been receiving confirmed it for him. He, Ganon, Zelda... their souls were linked to the Triforce, even beyond death, and into life again... and, they were linked to each other. The three of them were playing out an old tale, over and over. They've danced this dance before.

And they were doing it again. Ganon would not be so easily destroyed. He was still exerting his will, hiding in the shadows... and it was he who burned the villages of Western Hyrule. Link was certain of it.

Though he was hot on the trail to the third nightmare, Link decided to return to Marin's house, to borrow yet again her quill and parchment, and scribe a letter. He had to warn Zelda. And there was something else, too... something he'd been waiting to tell her for a long time...

***

Link arrived at Marin's house just in time for Solstice, which to him was a bad sign. Last time he'd come back, it'd been just in time for the Harvest Festival. Just in time to see the Goddess Dance, just in time to feel his whole being begin to unravel. When he'd said goodbye to Marin, to return to his quest, he assured her that he wanted to remain friends- but he was nervous. Unsure of his feelings. Something unexpected and unexplainable was happening to him, and he could ignore it so long as Marin wasn't around. But when she was...

When he arrived at Tarin and Marin's house, no one was there. It was mid-morning; Tarin would no doubt be at sea, fishing, as he did every morning- but where was Marin? Sometimes she accompanied her father. Perhaps she was on the beach...

Link looked in all the usual places- the beach, the dock, the garden, the cuccoo coup- before giving up and entering the little house they called home.

"Marin?" He called out, walking through the kitchen and into the little hallway where the bedrooms were. He stopped in his room to put away his pack. His bed was neatly made, with an extra blanket for the winter. The Full Moon Cello remained in its corner, dust gathering along its curves. He went to it with a lover's hands, checking the horsehair of the bow, that the strings were tuned down, to prolong their life- that the long neck wasn't warped in any way, that the tuning pegs weren't stuck. He leaned in and inhaled the scent of wood and varnish. Link knew that when the time came to play this magical instrument, its tone would be rich and deep, making his very bones vibrate as it resonated.

He took the conch horn out of its pack, and placed it gently on the dresser. A beautiful conch shell, that carried the sounds of the sea...

He sat down on the bed, running his hand along the coverlet. On his nightstand, a fresh pile of parchment stood next to a quill and inkwell... Link bent over to look at the floor. The ink stain was still there, from when he spilled the ink in his delirium when he first arrived.

In the serenity of this house, with the sounds of the waves and the sea breeze drifting in from the window, it was harder for his visions to dominate his senses. Reality was seeping softly in, with the overcast hues of a gentle winter. The world felt timeless; the universe, greater than Link's dilemmas.

He stood, rejuvenated by the sea air, and resumed his search for Marin. It was only polite to announce his presence, before he tucked himself away in his room to write. He went farther down the hall and knocked on Marin's door. The door was ajar, and swung softly open with a dull creak...

"...Marin?" He asked the empty darkness. He stepped cautiously inside, eyes adjusting to the darkness as the sun, through a tree, danced out light patterns through the window. The tree's leaves rustled fiercely.

"Marin?"

The room was rather large, with a small bed pushed up against the window, and no other furniture except a chest at the foot of the bed and a nightstand. No... wait... the light danced to reveal a far wall... there was motion!

"Who's there?!" Link's voice sounded panicky to himself. But no- it was his own reflection in a mirror that moved. The mirror was unusually large...

_Perfect for dance practice,_ Link realized, remembering how Zelda would sometimes check her waltz steps in her mirror. And with a space so big to practice...

A bookshelf also revealed itself in the darkest corner. Link was drawn to it, scanning in the faint light the titles of the volumes. _Learning to Like Your Like-Like,_ copied by the hand of a child. Link chuckled. Marin's first writing lesson?

Another title caught his eye: _Slave of the Moon- Poems by Romola. _And another: _In the Heart of the Moldorm. _Link ran his fingers gently down the faded leather binding, transfixed by the curves of the scrawling ink...

A feeling that he was intruding descended upon him. It felt too intimate, being there in the closed-in darkness around her possessions. As though he were too close to finding all her secrets. As though, by reading her books, he risked falling in love with her.

He backed clumsily out of the room and returned to his own, to sit hunched over on the bed, staring at the ink stain. He had to leave soon. The third nightmare awaited him. But now that he was here, the words that he needed evaded him. How to tell Zelda... how to _warn_ her...

It didn't matter, if he didn't have the words. He set himself to the task, even though he felt unworthy of it- unworthy of _her. _How could he tell her he loved her, when he also couldn't stop thinking about Marin? He wanted to bat away his feelings for the island girl the way one might an annoying bug. But it wasn't that easy. If only! If only his life could be an easy story, a legend of adventure and heroism and boy-gets-girl... he'd thought he was singularly focused, perfectly faithful...

But Zelda was never his in the first place. He didn't even know if she loved him at all. And he was _tired._ He was so tired of being away from her. He missed her so much it was killing him. He couldn't breathe, if he thought about it too much. But the worst part was that his ache was hardening into despair. How, with such immeasurable distances between them, could they even express their friendship, let alone their love? Over this sea, it was stretched too thin. Nothing of his love but that which a bird could carry, could close the distance.

Resolutely, he picked up the quill and dipped the nib with ink. He had to tell Zelda how he felt, or it would kill him. And he had to not worry about Marin, even if thoughts of her were inevitable, drifting into his mind like the high tide through the rocks. He was used to feelings remaining un-manifest. That he should never act on his feelings for Marin not only didn't bother him, it was his intention.

***

Three days of travel found him in the heart of the wilderness again, slowly making his way to the third dungeon. He had sent Bird with his letter, and wrote a note for Tarin and Marin, wishing them well and estimating when he next hoped to see them.

Evening of the third day found him at the entrance to Key Cavern, which by the clues he'd been getting, was the location of the third nightmare.

The Key Cavern was surrounded by marshes, and the frosts of winter had laid a delicate sheet of ice over the surface of the water. Frost-covered grass crunched under his feet as he slowly navigated his way through the swamp.

At last, a large islet appeared on the far side of the swamp. Leafless trees rose up behind it like a spiked wall, and the small yellow disk of winter sun hid bleakly behind them. Link approached the mouth slowly. The silence and stillness of the fog were like a warning. A sense of dread rested here. He came out into the open- no monsters leaped out to attack. He walked slowly to the cave entrance.

The ground was stained with blood.

Blood. Everywhere. Lining the cave entrance like a sacrificial marking. The bits of snow that had gathered here were stained with it, splattered dark red.

Fear ran through Link's veins. The trail of blood led around to the side of the cave and out of sight. He followed it. Leaning against the rocks in a heap lay a body, tattered and covered in blood.

Marin.


	9. The Pathways In And Out Of Dreams

***

Chapter Nine

*

The Pathways In And Out Of Dreams

***

"Marin..."

Link was at her side in an instant, drawing her carefully into his arms. Her heart beat slow, but strong, and she was breathing. Regaining consciousness, she looked up.

"Link..."

"Marin! What happened?! Are you all right?"

She brought a hand slowly in front of her face and turned it.

"Don't worry..." she said weakly. "Most of it's... not mine..."

Link didn't catch her meaning at first. Then he realized: the blood. It was too warm, too dark: it was monster blood.

He smoothed her hair out of her face, wiped some of the blood off her cheeks.

"No... it's okay..." Marin's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's been keeping me warm..." She smiled wanly, and he let out a bark of strained laughter. Yes, monster blood was good for that. It stayed warm for hours and hours.

"Why are you out here, Marin?" He asked again, more gently this time. "I... I wanted to help retrieve the instruments... but I couldn't do it... I couldn't fight..." She met Link's eye. "I'm too much a woman of peace, I guess..."

Link suddenly wanted to kiss her for having said that, and for sheer gratitude that she was alive. Instead, he settled for saying, "It's for people like you that people like me fight, I think."

He checked her over for wounds. There was a deep gash in her shoulder and a shallower one in her side that were both still bleeding. The others, though- the Keese bites on her arms, the blotchy bruises on her leg- didn't look dangerous.

"How long have you been here, Marin?"

"... few hours..."

Link didn't waste another moment. "Come on," he said, picking her up. "There's a woodcutter who lives nearby. We'll ask him for help."

He carried her the short distance out of the swamp and into the woods, to a log cabin in a clearing.

"Ho, there!" The woodcutter, seeing them approach, came out to meet them.

"My friend needs help!" Link called out, and the woodcutter, followed by his wife, brought Link and Marin inside. The wife set out immediately to wash and dress Marin's wounds, and Link and the woodcutter built up the fire and set hot water on the hearth. After her wounds were cleaned and dressed, Marin bathed, changed into an extra dress the woodcutter's wife provided, and sat in a rocking chair beside the fire, wrapped in blankets.

"Here, my dear, drink this up." The wife, whose name was Ninu, gave her a mug of warm tea and scuttled back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Marin?" Link, who was sitting on the floor beside her, asked when they were alone.

"Yes... yes, I'll be all right." She looked at him. "I'm sorry, Link. I should have known how difficult it would be... I shouldn't have tried."

He suddenly remembered the books on her shelf. _In the Heart of the Moldorm..._ had she tried to retrieve the instruments before?

Slowly, the afternoon passed into evening. Marin didn't have a fever, and her pulse and breathing remained regular. Link told the woodcutter, Tomas, that Marin had been attacked by monsters, which seemed to satisfy him.

They spent the night in the main room, in front of the hearth. Marin remained in the rocking chair and Link slept on the floor. Sometime in the night, Link woke to the sound of Marin's chair rocking gently back and forth. He looked up at her- she was staring into the fire, its flames reflected in her tired eyes. She saw him watching her.

"Can't sleep either?"

"I keep waking up."

"Me too."

Link sat up, tiredness slowly being replaced with contemplation. Finally, he asked,

"Why did you do it, Marin? What were you hoping to accomplish? Why do you want a wind instrument?"

Marin sighed. "You don't know the whole story of the enchantment, Link. It's not just about awakening the Windfish to leave this island. Last time you left, two months ago, I had begun to notice changes on the island. I had a feeling they had something to do with your defeating the nightmares..."

"What kind of changes?"

"Just... changes. It was like... there were moments in time when it seemed that I was somewhere else. Or that my companions weren't the same... and I myself felt different, as if I were in another realm, or that my very essence had changed..."

Marin's voice dropped to a whisper, as she continued.

"So I set out to find out why this was going on... you must understand, Link. I never even thought about really leaving this island until I was fifteen. And then I found out that if one wanted to leave, they needed to awaken the Windfish... I didn't think about how strange that is, how, in other lands, one can travel freely without having to awaken anything... it must sound so silly to you, being a man of the world, listening to this silly island girl..."

"You're not a silly island girl. This place is shrouded in mystery... how could you expect to understand the manifold layers of secrets here? _I _certainly don't...."

Marin let out a small laugh at that.

"Well, I didn't think about all those secrets when I was fifteen. I just decided to attain the wind instruments. I made it deep into Moldorm's cave to get the first instrument. I even saw the Moldorm myself... but I couldn't fight him. It was too hard for me, Link. I suppose I could have trained harder, learned how to fight, but I had already by then made friends with many of the monsters on the beach, and I couldn't help but see my monster-friends even when I was looking at the Moldorm.

"So I escaped. I came home badly wounded. My father was so worried... he told me, 'Marin, ain't nothin' out there in that world for you.' He just wanted me to be safe... I never tried again, after that. I didn't want to leave my father behind. He'd be so lonely..."

Marin fell silent, staring into the fire as though it could bring the answers she searched for.

"But you, Link..." And saying his name, her voice cracked a little. "When you arrived, it became more important. Your life hung in the balance, between battling the nightmares and the truth behind the legends."

"I don't understand..." Link said, scooting over closer to her chair. "I've come across magic like this before... using magical instruments to transport yourself to another place. What's different about this? What have you found out?"

Marin stared at the fire, a mark of blood still on her cheek, looking black in the firelight.

"You don't just awaken the Windfish when you play those instruments. You send us- this whole island- back into the Dream World."

Link stared at Marin, his heart dropping. "What... what do you mean?"

"This island is a bridge between the Dream World and this world. When the Windfish is asleep, this island resides in this world. But when the Windfish is awake, Koholint exists in the Dream World. This whole island is just a nest for the Windfish... do you understand who the Windfish is?"

Link, utterly confounded, shook his head no.

"He's the God of Dreams. And only he who has proven himself worthy can come and go as he pleases. The rest of us..."

Marin looked away, eyes brimming with tears of frustration.

"The rest of us are unlucky strangers, who strayed upon this island and forgot what we left behind. I imagine most of Koholint's residents are from the Dream World, but I'm certain that my father and I are from _this_ world, and my father has just forgotten where we came from..."

"Has the Windfish ever been awake, in your memory?"

"No! That's why I'm afraid! What if, in waking the Windfish, we who are from the real world are somehow left behind, or destroyed? I am not like the rest of those on the island, Link. What if I'm not allowed into the Dream world?"

Marin fell silent, and Link could feel the fear climbing up in her, wanting to overtake her. "You wanted to win one of the instruments so you could leave the island," Link said. Marin nodded slowly.

"Only a master of the Windfish can leave. And Link, my friend, I need to leave. I need to leave perhaps as much as you do- and though my quest may not be to defeat as much evil as yours, there is a wrong that I wish to right, if I can."

The firelight blazed, tossing their shadows across the room.

"I want to find my mother. And I want to tell her that Tarin always, always loved her, even if he was never able to find his way back to her."

She let out an ironic smile, and turned away from the hearth to look back at Link.

"And, I suppose, I have selfish reasons too. I want to explore the world. I want to know what is beyond this ocean, what other lands might hold for me. I am not of this island, as much as it might be a part of me. One day, I must leave, or die trying."

Silence fell between them like drops of rain.

"So... you needed to win an instrument, so you could become a master of the Windfish. What about your father, though? Would you leave him?"

"As long as I'm a master and have one of the instruments, I could come and go as I please. I wouldn't have to leave right away... but I couldn't let you win them all. The Windfish is dreaming up nightmares that have stolen the instruments and monsters to infest Koholint. He needs to be awakened. But if you won all the instruments and left them here with me, as long as I was a master of one, I could play all of them and lull the Windfish back to sleep, so one day I could come back to this world and leave the island once and for all."

A spirit of fire and courage flashed behind Marin's tired eyes. Link saw it even though Marin herself did not. He moved closer, covering her hand with his.

"Your hand is cold," he said in surprise. "Let me get you some tea."

He went through the motions of putting the kettle on the fire, of finding a mug in the kitchen, but some part of him hadn't left Marin's side, hadn't let her hand go.

Link brought her the tea when it was ready, and studied her face as she drank it.

"If I win the instruments and awaken the Windfish and leave," he said, "I ruin your chances to leave too, don't I?"

Slowly, Marin nodded.

"I can't do it though. I'm not strong enough to battle a nightmare. I'm not worthy." She smiled softly. "You face a great evil, Link. I remember your stories well. Ganon's minions await, ready to destroy Hyrule forever. You must stop them. I can't stand in your way." She laughed. "Especially if I can't even enter one of the dungeons without coming out a bloody, half-dead mess."

"No," Link said immediately. "No- you were brave, to go in there."

"Well, I don't know about that, but thank you," she said, still smiling. "As it is, I don't deserve to be a master, and you do. It's okay. I'm just grateful that I have my father, and the home that we have. I know that I'm lucky. I don't need anything else, even if I can't help but hope for more."

Link took her hand in his again, and they remained that way in silence for a while.

"You know, I still have my journal from when I tried to defeat the Moldorm," Marin chuckled. "You can look at it someday, if you like."

Link felt his conscience prickle underneath his skin. "Actually," he admitted, embarrassed, "I saw it when I went in your room a few days ago. I was looking for you, and I was drawn to your bookshelf.. I didn't read it, but I know I shouldn't have been in your room like that..."

Marin laughed. "It's okay Link. As long as you didn't find my golden Goddess mask..."

Link looked at her seriously. "I still think you were one of the Goddess Dancers. The one in the middle. So you shouldn't joke about it, unless..."

Marin grew serious. "I wouldn't be able to joke about it if I was one of them," she said, but her eyes were still laughing.

"Fair enough," Link said, not believing her in the least.

Marin settled back into her chair, a bit more peaceful now. Link squeezed her hand and let it go as she drifted into sleep.

He, on the other hand, found it hard to rest again. What if, in awakening the Windfish, he did somehow destroy Marin and Tarin? Could he do it, if that were the case? And even if it weren't... could he deprive Marin the right to leave, when she, too, had an important errand? Why did the Windfish awaken only to those who won the instruments?

He watched Marin, asleep in the rocking chair, face aglow in the soft firelight. _Marin... Gentle Marin.... _he thought. It _was_ for people like her that he found the will to fight. He dedicated his life to fighting so that others could find peace. But what if, by his fighting, he was only causing Marin strife? What if all he was giving her was heartbreak?


	10. Of Love and Legends Told

***

Chapter Ten

*

Of Love and Legends Told

***

Zelda stayed one more night in the encampment- they gypsies and villagers played music and danced in scattered groups across the farm, but the princess stayed huddled around a campfire with Darius, Jascha, Deko, his wife Amara, and Error. Old Man Ric and Elaye had long gone to bed, but most of the villagers were still enthralled with the gypsies, dancing through the night to their hypnotic songs.

"All right," Darius said after a pause in the talk. "Let's have it, Deko. What news of my father?"

Deko chuckled reluctantly, scratching his head. "Well, I can't say I didn't hope we'd be gone before this question came up..." The others laughed at this. "Your father is well. He wants you to stay in Hyrule with this assignment, of course, and he's happy with the news of what you've done so far. As you know, the alliance is just as important to him as to the king of Hyrule, so, he couldn't be happier sparing his rogue son for the job, especially since you'd still be wandering off somewhere and avoiding his court if you _didn't _have this assignment."

The men laughed heartily at this; though Zelda had never broached the subject with Darius, it seemed to be common knowledge that he purposefully avoided court.

"And he is still, by the way, threatening consequences for Keret-Ro if they do not hand over the men responsible for the burnings."

"We don't know Keret-Ro did it, though."

"True- but your father has enough leverage to make threats. Keret-Ro has been a thorn in our side for decades now, ever since Hannoth took the throne. The burnings made Keret-Ro look bad, even if they didn't do it. Other kingdoms are questioning their alliances to Hannoth, who, after all, is only a shadow of the man his father was."

Darius stirred the fire with a stick, his brow furrowed.

"Well, one thing can be certain- my father is willing to take risks. What of my mother and brothers?"

"Your mother is in excellent health, my prince- her beauty is surpassed almost by no one." Deko gave an obvious sidelong glance to his wife, who rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, but still blushed, smiling.

"Your brothers are perfect as usual- fine, upstanding gentlemen, princes among men..."

Jascha let out a snort. "Well, that's obvious, Deko, but what _news?_"

"Nothing, of course!" Deko laughed, turning back to Darius. "Your brothers are perfect. Your oldest, Donalbain, won tourney again this year, and his wife bore twins- a boy and a girl, the newest prince and princess of Sosaria. Gareth is now married to his love, the Lady of Mnemoth, and while your father wanted him to marry better, he's really just happy that he married at all. Donalbain did marry a Princess of Entymion, after all, so what more could the king ask for?"

"Yawn," Jascha put a hand to his mouth and stood up for an exaggerated stretch. His eyes strayed to a girl dancing to a fiddle tune a short distance away. He turned to Darius. "Who's the pretty redhead? You haven't been hiding her from me, Darius, have you?"

Darius shook his head, bewildered.

"That's Malon," Zelda said a little too quickly. "She's from the ranch outside of Kakariko."

Jascha kneeled back down to their level, a hand grasping Darius' shoulder. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to ask young Malon for a dance." And with that, he was off. Darius turned back to Deko.

"And Agravaine? What of my last brother?"

"Deep at work on the latest peace treaty with Ertruria. They're much more open to trade agreements now that Keret-Ro's reputation has been compromised."

Darius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's nice to know that everything is the same as it always is." He did not sound convincing when he said it, though.

"Well, if you don't mind, my prince, I'm going to pick up a fiddle and join young Sethe before he mangles Jascha and Malon's dance. Amara? Care to join me?"

The gypsy prince and his wife took their leave, and Error, too, rose to go.

"Beggin' your pardon, mi'lord and lady," he said, nodding gruffly to Darius and Zelda. "But I should be checkin' in on the missus and m'boy." He bowed and disappeared into the shadows surrounding the circle of firelight.

A moment of easy silence passed between Zelda and Darius, the only two left at the fire. Zelda looked past him to see Jascha and Malon in a lively dance around another campfire a short distance away. Jascha was making a joke, and Malon was laughing delightedly. Deko and Amara played a racing duet while the little boy who had been playing before, had abandoned his fiddle for what was clearly his stronger suit, a set of juggling balls.

"Jascha's a little young to have traveled with you long, is he not?" Zelda asked gently. "He's only seventeen or so..."

She'd figured it out long ago, though she hadn't said anything. Jascha would have had to leave home at age six or seven to have been traveling with Darius for the past ten years. Markus and Sereph were the right ages- twenty-three or so, the same as Darius- but Jascha...

"He's sixteen," Darius said in a low voice, not looking up from the fire. A long time passed before he spoke again.

"It was his older brother who first left with us when we were thirteen. Me, Markus, Sereph, and Janus. Markus and Sereph were stablehands for the royal horses. Janus was the son of my mother's handmaiden, Teera. She lived with her husband and two sons in the castle. Markus, Sereph, Janus, and I were best friends. When I decided to run away, they came with me. Four years ago, Janus died in a vicious moblin attack. He saved my life in that battle. We returned home to bury his body. It was the first time we'd been back in six years. My family and I reconciled then- but I needed to leave again, and when I did, Jascha insisted on coming as well. I refused at first- I didn't want to take away Teera's only other son- but he wanted to finish the work his brother started, and I couldn't deny him that."

"What is the work the four of you set out to do?"

Darius looked up from the fire to her. "That's not a secret I reveal lightly." Then he stared into the fire a moment longer, and sighed. "But, I trust you, what can I say?" He took a deep breath.

"Before I or any of my brothers was born, Sosaria was on the brink of war. My father's rightful claim to the throne was disputed, and his brothers- the ones who should have been closest to him- teamed up against him, and tried to overthrow him. The family was torn apart. One died in battle with him, and two were banished. Only one sought reconciliation. It broke my father's heart.

"When my oldest brother, Donalbain, was born, everyone acknowledged that he was the next heir. Two more sons were born and they were all of them brought up to love and protect one another. History would not be repeated. Or so they thought."

Darius fell silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts, letting the crackle of the fire fill the quiet. Jascha still danced with Malon nearby, but the music sounded far away. The prince turned to Zelda, continuing.

"I've heard about the Triforce of Hyrule, Zelda. I don't know much- a kingdom should keep its relics a secret, as much as possible. Sosaria has her secrets, too. Have you ever heard of Mudora?"

"Yes..." Zelda recognized the name immediately. "Mudora was a Mystic who traveled the world and had special powers. She healed, mostly, but she could also strike with light, and, it is said, whisper in such a way as to convince one's spirit to leave their body. I've studied many of her sacred texts."

"Have you heard of the Mark of Mudora?"

Zelda shook her head. He turned away from her and lifted his hair off the back of his neck, exposing a mark that took the princess' breath away. It was a small black triangle pointing down, surrounded on each side by a tiny crescent moon pointing outwards.

"I was born with it. The Mark of Mudora. Every hundred years or so, it shows up, and the bearer of the Mark is blessed- or cursed- with an extraordinary fate. They are supposed to dedicate their lives to the service of others, usually in the ways that Mudora did: healing and battling with light. If they try to run away from their fate, it always ends terribly for them.

"After I was born, my father brought me to a witch to confirm that what I had was the Mark. Not only did she confirm that I did, she also prophesied that _I_ would become king. She never should have said it, and I still don't forgive her for it. My father, out of fear that he would be keeping me from my fate and thus cursing me to a bad end, decided to pass over my brothers and name me the heir. Three brothers!! All passed over, just because of a strange mark and a witch's words. Donalbain was nine by then: old enough to understand a lot of things and not understand even more. He hated me and taught my other brothers to hate me as well.

"As soon as I was old enough to understand what was going on, I insisted, truthfully, that I didn't want to be king. How could I ever want something what would make me lose my brother's love? So, when I was thirteen, I renounced my claim to the throne and left home with my friends, vowing never to return. Even then, though, my brothers were suspicious, thinking I was amassing a force to overthrow them. I learned later that they even sent spies after us, but they always confirmed that I was doing no such thing. It took years to regain their trust. When Janus died and we came home, I and my family were finally reconciled. I forgave my father for listening to that damned witch's prophesy, and my brothers could finally trust me. Still, it's not easy, and I don't return often. It's terrible to be around my brothers but to feel no closeness to them. My own brothers! That is probably why I became so close to Markus, Sereph, Janus, and later Jascha- they were the family I never had."

"Jascha never blamed you for Janus' death?"

"No, he never did. He had loved and looked up to us all, growing up, and considered us all brothers. And it has never been in his heart to lay blame, even if it's true that Janus wouldn't have died if he wasn't with me. And I think he knew already how much I blamed myself.

"This is partly why I think Jascha, and the others, were all meant to come with me. They have been as devoted to this work as I have been. They're all Mystics, in their own right: yes, they're accomplished men of arms, battle-ready, and made knights by my father for good reason- but they've always been sensitive to the other Realms, and they're good men, which is the most important thing."

Zelda nodded, pensive. She had been lucky to be surrounded by good men, too- her father, and, of course, Link. She turned back to Darius, backtracking a bit in her next question.

"What if the prophesy is right, though, and you have to be king?"

"Right or no, the prophesy shouldn't come true just because it was spoken."

"Did she say it _because_ of the Mark of Mudora? Does the Mark mean you have to be king?"

"Not at all. If anything, the Mark turns its bearers into wayfarers, wandering the world but not belonging to it. In legends past, bearers of the Mark journeyed for years and years, seeking knowledge and honing their powers. There are secrets they must learn before they can settle into their lives and their power. Until then, they are pilgrims."

"Of course.... and you, being a prince, would grow up knowing the legends."

"A lucky chance, although, being a prince and a bearer has obviously had its pitfalls, too." Darius said it with a grin on his face, and it warmed Zelda to see it.

"I was lucky, to be sure, even if my brothers hated me. I grew up knowing what I had to do. One with the Mark learns through study: of sacred texts, and of nature. I must also, most importantly, learn the secrets of life and death. When I learn those secrets, my quest is over."

"And that is the work that you, Markus, Sereph, and Janus set out to do?"

Darius nodded.

The Secrets of Life and Death... suddenly, Zelda was transported back to her early childhood, to those last happy days before death took up residence in the castle and made itself known to her. She was barely three years old, when the illness overtook her mother. The Queen had been feverish for months, wandering the dark corridors of the castle, muttering to herself, screaming at night... until finally, one day, she disappeared. Zelda would never forget the way the woods looked that day when they searched for her... gray trees against gray clouds, no leaves but what lay dead on the ground. Zelda knew the secrets of death, but those weren't secrets one could ever put into words- even for a friend who was seeking them.

But Darius had experienced death. He had lost his friend, closer to him than a brother. Life, perhaps, was the secret he was still looking for. But what was the secret of life? No inner knowledge or memory flowered in her for life the way it did for death. She, too, needed to learn that secret. Perhaps this was in part why she had begun to feel a kinship to Darius- because they had similar lessons to learn.

"What of you, Zelda?" The prince turned to her, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've risked my kingdom laying bare her secrets, what about yours? Tell me the legend of the Triforce."

Zelda shifted on the log, then threw more wood into the fire. She thought for a moment, as the flames roared up once more, splintering wood and spitting up sparks.

"Well... legend says that is was created at the point where the Goddesses left this realm to return to the Sacred Realm, after creating the world. Beyond that, it's... it's hard to explain. Sometimes it takes the form of three solid, triangular pieces. Each Piece represents each of the three Goddesses: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Every once in a great while, a Piece of the Triforce finds someone through whom it wants to express its power. When that happens, it loses its solid form and turns to spirit, merging with the person it chooses, to the very bone. When Ganon came to court, he stole the Triforce of Power, but what we didn't realize was that the Triforce of Power also chose him, and they merged. He began a reign of terror when I was twelve. I was charged with the task of hiding the other two Pieces, because I was sensitive to their power. I split the Triforce of Courage into eight shards... I didn't even know what I was doing. I just thought it and the Triforce responded to my thoughts. I saw in my mind where I wanted them to go, and they went. They flew across the sky like shooting stars. Then I went to do the same with Wisdom, only it chose me, lost its form and sank into my spirit. Ganon found me then and imprisoned me, holding me hostage until I revealed where Wisdom and Courage were. I was left alone for months, in darkness, with almost nothing to eat... if it weren't for Link..."

"Link saved you."

Zelda nodded. Tears fought to be released, but she blinked them away. When she could relax the tightness in her throat, she spoke again.

"The Triforce of Courage, of course, chose Link. It always happens that way. For generations, the pieces of the Triforce rested undisturbed in their hiding place. Now they have chosen, and the people they chose are players now, for good or evil, and the consequences have been devastating."

"It was lucky that Ganon didn't know that you had the Triforce of Wisdom, or he surely would have killed you to get it."

"Yes, it was... although, even if he killed me, I don't know that he would have attained it..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Now the secrets were getting a little dangerous, but she plowed ahead. "When Link killed Ganon, the Triforce of Power didn't reappear. All that appeared was a pile of ashes. That's why we think he's still a threat- because he's holding onto it, even in death. We think the Triforce might have taken his soul to the Sacred Realm, where he waits to be somehow resurrected. His minions are still out there, working, we believe, to that end."

"Do you think it was his minions who set fire to the villages?"

"I don't know..." Zelda didn't want to consider it. She'd rather face a hundred war-mongering kingdoms than Ganon again.

She and the prince fell back into silence, and the night lingered on. Men on the other side of the encampment had formed a drum circle around a great bonfire, and their drumming was like soft thunder. Dancers cast black silhouettes against the flames.

"So you leave tomorrow," Darius finally broke the silence. "For the Witch."

Zelda nodded. "I leave early in the morning."

"Take this with you," Darius said, taking something from his pocket and placing it in her hand. It was a moonstone, oval, with a translucent white glow. "It'll guard you against the Evil Eye, and protect you in case she harbors ill intentions."

Zelda held it up in the firelight, watching its glow change as she turned it in her hand.

"It's beautiful," she said, "Thank you."

"It's a powerful amulet, Zelda. Keep it close, and you'll stay safe."

"Thank you," the princess whispered again, closing her hand around it.

"I'll be safe," she promised.

"It's not your physical safety I worry about," he looked at her, eyes soft but creased with concern. Zelda found herself caught in the deep indigo of his gaze. "It's your mind she'll try to poison. And your heart. Do you understand me, Zelda? She'll find your weakness, and use it against you. That is your test, before she'll share her secrets. Be prepared. Most would be destroyed by the things a Witch would say. Perhaps it is an act of compassion, that they reveal themselves so rarely."

Zelda held his gaze for a long time before she finally nodded.

"I am ready," she declared. But her voice trembled as she said it.

***

End of Chapter

*******

* * *

*Author's notes*

Not that it's relevant to this chapter or anything, but, is it just me who pronounces Marin as MAH-Reen? Everyone else seems to pronounce it Mehr-rihn... I like MAH-reen better!! It sounds more mystical that way... anyway, just thought I'd ask.

For those who are wondering, Malon's appearance is just a happy little cameo. I threw her in there just for fun! Nothing about her appearance implies that she's _the_ Malon from OoT, or that she knows or is friends with Link... although I might as well explain that Link bought Epona from Kakariko village and later gave her to Zelda as a gift, before he left originally, at sixteen. I don't know if I'm actually going to get around to explaining that in the story, so I might as well say it now ;)

Thanks to those who reviewed! Your support is greatly appreciated!! I know this is a weird story... so thank you to those who have hung in there!

~Laurie


	11. The Witch, The Princess, and Death

***

Chapter Eleven

*

The Witch, The Princess, and Death**  
**

*****  
**

Snow had fallen. True snow, clumped in every cache of pine-needles each tree branch offered. Flakes were still falling in sparse, spinning patterns when Zelda woke up before sunrise to begin her journey. The sky was as dark as her hopes. A Witch... what good, truly, could a Witch bring her?

The princess lit the lantern beside her pallet and dressed warm for the journey. Her pack was ready. She carried it and the lantern out across the encampment, moving like a ghost amid the dark tents and dead campfires. Wind swirled with stray snowflakes.

She arrived at the stables next to Ric's house, where Epona was spending the winter. Zelda felt bad- she hadn't had much chance to give the mare attention, and hadn't ridden her since the fall, except on occasion down the road where the gypsies were keeping their wagons.

"Morning, Epona," Zelda whispered, and the mare snorted in greeting, stomping her hooves restlessly. Riding Epona, even a slow and careful ride, would get her to the Witch's house in a day. Epona would enjoy the exercise and the challenge of the mountains.

Dawn was approaching by the time Epona was saddled and ready to go. Zelda blew out her lantern and fastened it to the saddle with the rest of her packs, and they made their quiet way out of the stables and into the deep of the woods.

_Link. Dearest Link. _

_ I cannot help but feel that time is taking me farther and farther from you. Today I make for the dwelling of the Witch. She bodes as a bad omen. I am certain she carries ill news of you. Whether or not she is treacherous in the end, I cannot allow myself hope._

She was composing a letter in her head, as she walked Epona along the narrow mountain path. To say that she'd taken to the habit would be a gross understatement. Her whole life, now, was a narrative written out to Link in her head. It hadn't been so bad, in the first year he was gone, but then, they'd been able to write every few weeks at the very least. Now it had been nearly three months since she last received a letter. Her heart had been stretched thin across these last three months. To the world, she was doing her duties: watching over the camp of villagers, rationing out food and supplies, helping train the archers... but, in her heart, she was missing Link every second. It didn't matter what she was doing. There was little respite. Yes, the hunt had been exhilarating, and the gypsies a welcome distraction, and her friendship with Darius was comforting... but it didn't matter, in the end. Could they see it? Could Darius see it? That she was little more than an empty shell, longing and aching for something that might be gone forever?

Link. The ache was so intense, so constant, it felt fatal. How she missed him! His eyes, his laugh, his presence; the power, the charge that passed between them... sometimes it felt like enough to burn down the forest, or shatter every chandelier in the ballroom... wherever they were, when they were together, it was there. Now that they weren't, it was still there somehow; but it had turned black and all-consuming, like it could call down darkness upon the whole kingdom. It felt like it could swallow Zelda forever.

The princess thought of the secrets of life and death, that she and Darius had discussed the night before. _Link_ was what made her feel alive, she thought... only _this_ felt more like death than life. There must be a deeper answer to the riddle Darius faced. To the Secret.

But in the meantime, to Zelda, the fount of life was Link. And she was dying of thirst.

So she distanced herself from the painful months. She saw each day as a story she could tell Link once he returned. He would love it. He'd love to hear about the mountains, and the villagers- Ric and Elaye, and how Elaye liked to scare children and chase chickens, and how Ric would complain about his wife to the cows, and how stoic and kind Error was, and how noble the gypsies were, and Darius...

And he'd love to hear about the stag, and young Jascha and Malon, and how long it took the rains to come, and how now there was finally snow...

That was how she got through each day. Anything significant, anything beautiful, anything funny, anything noble or praiseworthy, whether it was as great as the high hopes and spirits of the villagers, or as humble as a frost-covered laurel branch curved delicately and glistening in the morning sun... it was for him that she saw all these things, and took them into her heart. She could find no joy in them for herself, except as a story she could one day tell Link.

In this way, Link walked with her, talked with her every night as she lay trying to fall asleep. In this way, Link had never left her. He was always with her, like a spirit that took up residence in her heart, staying for just a while until his body could return, too. And sometimes it made her feel as full- brimming full of life and love and ecstatic joy and peace- as it made her feel, most of the time, empty.

Perhaps she was going mad. But Goddesses, she grieved for her loss of him, and it was an honest grief. It was the truest thing she knew, apart from the dull ache she held for her mother, that never went away.

And it was through this way of life that she'd endure her encounter with the Witch. She'd tell Link about it, one day- about how much she feared what the Witch would say, what she'd have to do to prove herself worthy... she imagined a hundred different ways the telling would go, but one thing would always be the same- the friendship, the- dare she hope?- love in Link's eyes.

When it was just a tale, for Link to hear and laugh at or gasp at or absorb with rapt attention, Zelda could just about face anything that might come her way. Because Nayru knew she wasn't _actually_ experiencing the things happening to her. All she was experiencing was emptiness.

_My mother's anniversary is coming up soon, _her narrative resumed. _I should return to my father for a short time. He would be happy to see me. And I owe him thanks, for trusting me with this mission, the rebuilding of Kakariko, Talint and Mirat. He's never trusted me like this before. It must be because he trust Darius and his men, but I won't hold that against him. Darius has proven to be quite a competent leader, after all..._

Zelda's mind flitted back to her first memory of Darius, when he was a dark figure riding towards the castle, crimson cloak billowing out behind him. Now he was much more- he was a friend, and Zelda was grateful. Another memory rose in her mind's eye of him teaching one of the village children the drum... his patience had been infinite, as it was with everything he did and every person he addressed.

Something about where her train of thought was going disturbed Zelda, and she shook her head. _Enough composing, _she thought. _A real letter wouldn't ramble so._

She took a deep breath- the air was startlingly cold, billowing out in a cloud when she exhaled. The sting of it in her lungs brought her back to reality. She was already almost to the field that leaned so sharply down the mountainside, where she first saw the Witch's smoke.

"Let's quit for a while," Zelda said to her mare, and dismounted, walking Epona through the last thinning patches of trees until the field was before them. She scanned the view of the mountains once again, and, as before, was taken by their majesty. Then she looked for it. At first she couldn't see anything against the gray clouds and rising fog. But then, there it was, make no mistake- the deep red smoke, the Sign of the Witch.

***

The sun was setting. Zelda and Epona had journeyed down the mountain, crossed the stream that cut through the valley at the bottom, and made their winding way up the neighboring mountain. Zelda had a keen sense of direction, and had never strayed too far in her search for the Witch- and every time they came to a clearing, she could re-orient herself, scanning the sky through the trees until she could see the smoke. The sun had set when she finally found the glade of the Witch's dwelling. Dusk-colors were gathering in all around. The glade was full of blacks and greens and the snow-covered needles shivered.

The princess dismounted at the edge of the glade. At the far end stood the Witch's hovel, bright inside but draped in shadows without.

"Why don't you go wander a bit," Zelda whispered to her horse, and dug a carrot out of the pack for her. Epona would be safer out wandering than tethered, especially if there were wolves around. Besides, Link, who had originally owned her, had trained the mare to come at a certain whistle. He'd taught it to Zelda- it was like a little tune. Epona nuzzled Zelda, almost knocking her off balance, before disappearing into the darkness. Zelda gathered her cloak around her, and crossed the silent glade.

The fence around the Witch's hovel was made of stones and bones. Whether they were from animal, monster or man, Zelda could not tell. Probably all three. The hovel itself was made of dry mud, clay, and straw- except for the hearth and chimney, which were stone. The clay was cracked in some places, and out of the cracks, blood oozed and ran down the sides.

"You hover in the shadows like a thief," a voice full of power cut through the silence. Zelda jerked her head around; the Witch was a shadow waiting in the doorway. How had she not seen her before...?

The princess took a deep breath, opened the low bone gate and walked through.

"You summon me, Sister of Shadows. I hesitate because I am afraid." Zelda said it with all the calm and courage she could muster.

"Fear is what drives one into thievery," the Witch responded.

"Or hunger," Zelda fought to keep her voice from shaking. "Or need."

"Both illusions," The Witch snapped.

Zelda, however, would not be intimidated into silence. "Do you judge the man who steals for his starving family?"

"I judge everyone!" And her words echoed into the clearing, booming among the trees. "I am the world's judge, why do you think I am aged so??" And she let out a cackle. "Now come in, Child, and we'll see if we can free your heart from this grief that strangles you like briers."

The Witch was still cast deep in shadows as she opened the door, and Zelda did not hesitate this time as she crossed the threshold into the Witch's dwelling.

The hovel was warm as an oven, the clay walls keeping in the heat from the hearth. Skeletons protruded from the walls and their empty sockets caught the flickering light of the fire. Something bubbled in the cauldron, and it smelled of spices and at the same time, rot. A huge raven, the largest bird Zelda had ever seen up close, stared at the princess, its eyes welled up with tears of blood. It squawked at her abruptly. Zelda jumped. Suddenly there was the sound of wings flapping against windows. The princess turned to see huge vultures landing on the window ledges outside, shifting their feet and settling in, preening their feathers and nipping at each other, but staring at Zelda the whole time. Sometimes they opened their beaks to let out a screech- but no sound came, ever. They seemed to wait patiently for Zelda from behind the frosty glass.

The princess took in the fireglow and shadows all around the hovel, what terrors they showed and hid- the glass jars of worms on the shelf along the wall, the antlers whose prongs were unnaturally twisted into spirals.

The Witch shut the door behind her. Zelda turned to see her in the firelight. She was hideous, with yellow eyes, and strangled white hair and teeth both stained yellow. Her fingers and hands were gnarled and knotted, and her fingernails were long and thick and pointed, curling like talons. The rags she wore were filthy, and smelled of corpses. She was horrifying, yes- but she was fearsome in a noble way, too- the way a wild thing is both fearsome and noble, whose very existence threatens to shatter yours. The Witch favored one yellow eye and stared Zelda down with it.

"You come in search of knowledge- and for the gift I might have for you. But the price you must pay for it is worth more than the gift itself, and it will not give you what you think your heart desires. If you survive your time with me, your heart will be sick with grief. It might kill you, if I don't."

"I cannot avoid my fate though, can I?"

"No, but sometimes it is wise to try!" And the Witch tossed her head back and cackled. The flames and her spirit flickered in her eyes, and she did a little dance as she hacked out another laugh.

"But now that you're here, it's too late for that. So you will work for me, and earn your keep. Clean my dwelling- sweep my floors, scrub my hearth; dust, prepare my bath for the morning. The well is outside, right in back. The buckets and rags and broom are here-" and she pointed to a dark corner. "My friend will be watching over you." She took a skull off a shelf and stuck it onto a stick, then dug the stick into the dirt floor. Suddenly a little flame appeared in the skull's eye-sockets, and the sight chilled Zelda.

"My friend here sees through skin, into bone and heart. He watches and judges, just as I do. By morningtime, a flame will be extinguished- either his, or yours."

Then she slumped into a rocking chair, closed her eyes and was immediately snoring, head tilted awkwardly. The rocking chair rocked forward and back for her, its gentle creaks like soothing whispers.

Panic rose in Zelda so quickly she was reeling, nearly falling over from dizziness. She reached out to steady herself and her hand found the raven's perch- the raven flapped its wings and squawked angrily, then bit her hand without mercy.

"Aaagh!" Zelda cried out, and tears blinded her eyes- more from fear or pain, she couldn't tell. She was bleeding, now; too much blood for the wound to be natural. The blood spilled down her hand and onto the floor in a thin, steady stream that wound its way across the room to where the skull's stake was driven in. The skull seemed to smile. Zelda could not stop the bleeding, though she pushed on the wound desperately with her thumb. She didn't realize she was whimpering until the vultures outside interrupted the sound, shoving their heads against the glass, opening their beaks to make those terrifying noiseless cries. The raven squawked again at her, then eyed her with amusement. She backed away. The Witch was still snoring loudly, even through all the noise. Something about that was heart-breaking for Zelda. She was alone.

The princess eventually gave up on her bleeding hand. If this was what killed her, she was grateful that something worse hadn't. This was the only sane thought she had, and she clung to it as the key to escaping with her life. Her other main thought, amid a stream of them, was that cutting off her hand would stop the bleeding wound. It was still a deep temptation.

Zelda let the blood spill, staining her dress the way calligraphy ink might stain a scroll. It streamed to the base of the skull's stake. She went to the corner where the broom, bucket and rags were. Wherever she went, the skull turned to watch her, and her dripping blood slowly made its way towards him. The glow in his eyes was getting stronger.

Zelda could feel her fear like never before. It was like the skull's stare was turning it into a living thing, a black spirit- a poe- or thousands of tiny black mealworms eating her alive. She reached for the broom, clawed the cobwebs away though they stuck to her hands- and began to sweep. Her bleeding didn't make it easy- the little streams caked up the straws of the broom and left streaks on the dirt floor. All the while, the black fear-worms were eating her- but not as much, it seemed, when she was doing something. She swept with more and more vigor, more and more desperation- until she was using the broom to cover the floor with her blood. When every inch was covered, she stopped.

She did the same as she scrubbed the hearth. Her fear was transforming into sadness, and she wept as she scrubbed, the skull watching her the whole time. His glow seemed to diminish, a little.

The night continued on, ruthlessly slow. Zelda was beyond terrified. Her bleeding was ruining everything- staining the very things she scrubbed and dusted. She couldn't touch anything without smearing it. She was weeping uncontrollably now- going through the motions of dusting, limbs weak, scattering droplets like the ocean might gather spray. Zelda thought of Link. She'd never see him again, she knew now. All was lost. She would meet her death here, and never look upon Link's face again. That was the hardest part- to never look in his eyes, or hold his hand, or feel the warmth of his embrace.

The princess- riding gown now half-covered in blood- limped outside to the well. Anger for what she'd lost fueled her, and gave her strength to pull up the bucket of water. She carried it inside and poured it into the rancid bath-cauldron. Then she went back outside. Again and again she went to the well and filled the bucket. On her last trip she collapsed against the well, spilled half her bucket's contents and vomited. The vultures on the windowsill cried their victory with silent screeches and descended upon her.

With a forgotten instinct, she drew her sword and swung at them, barely managing to keep them away. One landed on her and tore into her shoulder, and she screamed so loud she could hear its echoes in the valley. She pushed the bird of death away and stood, and the vultures all returned to their window perch, eying her with smug expressions. The skull, too, stared at her through the window.

The princess leaned against the well, her scream still echoing. She was sure that even a mountain away, Darius could hear it.

Darius. She grieved for the loss of him, too. He was her closest friend, now. And he was beautiful. There, she admitted it. Beautiful, with indigo eyes like the ocean in the moonlight. It had felt disloyal to appreciate even his friendship, let alone his greatness of soul. Now it didn't matter- she'd never see him again, she thought bitterly.

She stared down at the bucket, filled with half-water, half-vomit. She didn't have the strength to pull up another bucket's worth, and dawn must be approaching. She picked up this bucket and hauled it back into the hovel, and poured its contents into the cauldron. Pieces of vomit rose placidly to the top. Then she lit some straw at the hearth and used it to light the coals underneath.

She had done everything she was asked. She didn't think about how much worse she had made everything. With no more direction, she came to sit in the middle of the floor, in front of the skull. And for the last two hours of the night, they stared unblinking into each other's fires. The fearworms had been squirming in Zelda all night- but now, in front of her defeat, certain of death, they disappeared. There was nothing she could do for her people now. And she would never see Link or her father or Impa or Darius again. Now, she was only waiting.

So she stared into the heart of the skull's flame-filled eye-sockets, no longer afraid of what it would do to her. She just waited patiently to be turned to ash.

As she did, questions started to rise in her mind, about the skull's fire. Who was the man whose skull this once was? She had compassion for that man now, and for what he had become. Was this his fire, too, or a making of the Witch's? If one stared into it long enough, what would one see?

Staring at the skull's eye-sockets, she started to feel her own fire, burning within her, at the core of her being. _This is what the skullflame will extinguish,_ she understood now.

But the fire inside her gripped at her very guts, screaming- _no!_ And it rose up with such force that it filled the entire hovel, and Zelda felt she could fly on the thermals of its heat. It was blinding- she saw nothing but a brilliant white light. Then, in a flash, it was gone, her vision returned.

The first light of dawn shone through the window. The skull's fire was out.

the Witch was watching Zelda from her rocking chair, nodding her approval.

"Good, good," She said, looking around. Zelda did, too. The floor was immaculately swept, the hearth clean, the furniture free of dust. There was no sign at all of the blood that had spilled, except on Zelda's own clothes. She looked down at her hand- the deep cut from the Raven's beak was still there, as were the gashes on her shoulder. The scars would remain; but they no longer bled.

"Now," the Witch said, "You will gather fire-wood and tend the hearth while I bathe. Feed your horse while you're out there. She'll want to know you're safe. Go on, now! Go!"

Morning light was pouring through the trees, and Zelda gathered firewood without incident- perhaps because she no longer feared an "incident." Indeed, her awareness was grounded deeper in reality- nothing and everything had power over her. She had no fear.

The princess "earned her keep" with the Witch all day, cleaning the cauldron, tending the fire, preparing meals and helping mix potions. She was beyond exhausted- but, at the same time, invigorated. Those two hours staring into the skullfire were two of the truest hours of her life. She was changed, she could feel it. She wandered through that change the way she wandered through that day: child-like, directionless, trusting.

Evening came and went. Sometime long after sunset, the Witch stopped Zelda in the middle of pouring a tincture.

"Sleep," she commanded, and pointed to a pile of hay in a corner. "You have proven yourself worthy. Your heart is good- you seek only wisdom. I will show you the path of wisdom. But you must understand- you have hardly begun to pay the price."

Zelda didn't argue. She walked in the direction the Witch pointed and collapsed onto the pile of hay, falling asleep immediately. She dreamed, though. And her dreams were many and dangerous.

***

End of Chapter

***


	12. My Heart Begins And Ends With You

***

Chapter Twelve

*

My Heart Begins And Ends With You

***

Zelda and Epona left the dwelling of the Witch after three days total. The snow had left the sky and a brilliant, frosty blue dazzled in its place, trees and mountainside entombed in white. Despite the snow, Epona rode with ease and energy, happy to put distance between them and the Witch. They reached the steeply sloping field by midday, riding out to its open spaces with relish. The air was ice-cold against their faces and the snow blinding in the sun.

Darius was waiting for her, at the other end of the field. He had dug a small pit and was huddled by a fire there. His horse stood by the trees for protection against the wind. The prince rose as he saw Zelda ride across to him. Then she dismounted in one flowing motion, came up and threw her arms around him, her skirts circling around her feet.

"Darius..."

"Zelda," He said after a moment, laughing a little. He stepped back, holding her at arms' length to gaze at her. "You look terrible."

He meant it as a joke, but it was true- her face was streaked with dirt, her dress stained with blood, and the wind was blowing her tangled hair in every direction.

Zelda laughed, knowing all this and not caring. In that moment, she cared about one thing. She brought her hands to the prince's face and kissed his mouth.

He was stunned, at first; then, slowly, he responded, wrapping his arms around her again. The wind blew wildly around them, lifting up drifts of snow in spirals.

"Zelda..." Darius whispered, when they finally broke away. "I don't understand..."

"I'm- I'm sorry..." Zelda's eyes widened, panic setting in. He was right to be suspicious. Her heart wasn't free to him. She hadn't thought of the consequences...

"I can't belong to you," She blurted out, and hated herself for saying it. "I- I belong- I-" How could she tell him, though, when her feelings for him...

Thoughts of Link began to cave in on her, crushing her.

"I- I belong to... to..."

"I know," Darius said gently, cupping her face in his hands. "You belong to no one."

His words were almost as freeing as his kiss, and she embraced him again. She wanted his words to be true, even if they weren't yet; and when he spoke them, she could no longer deny that she loved him.

"I am sorry," she said after a long moment. "I- I didn't mean to... to..."

"Think not of it," Darius said, pulling away to look at her once more. "We are friends. And sometimes..." But he did not know how to finish that sentence. Sometimes friends kiss? Sometimes they trample a little on each-others' hearts?

"Come on," He shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. "We should get back. And you must tell me of the Witch. Do you plan to see her again?"

They put out the fire and mounted their horses, heading back towards camp. Zelda said little about the Witch, and what she did say, she kept vague. Darius didn't press with questions, though.

"She stopped our work abruptly last night," The princess finished, "telling me to leave before sunrise and to return on the first full moon of spring."

"You are her apprentice, then."

"Aye..."

They picked up the pace and arrived at camp by early evening. The ride was filled with a pensive quiet, each distracted by their own thoughts. Neither one knew that, the next morning, the encampment would be attacked and would burn for three days before the snow storms would come in and cover the ruins with thick sheets of ice.

The villagers cheered to see Zelda when they arrived shortly after sunset. The princess took care to hide the blood on her dress with her cloak, and retreated quickly to her tent. The villagers had known nothing of the true nature of her errand.

After she had changed her clothes, washed up, and worked a comb through her hair, Darius came to take a look at her wounds. He held his hand over the deep gashes in her hand and shoulder, and a white glow appeared, taking away the lingering pain.

"I'm afraid they'll still scar," Darius said, turning her hand over in his. The raven's bite had punctured the skin between her forefinger and thumb, and had nearly torn through the muscle. The wound still looked hideous. "At least there'll be no infection."

Zelda looked up at the prince, feeling vulnerable and grateful and afraid. "Thank you," She was about to say, when a guard appeared at the door.

"Your majesty, Error would like to speak to you."

"Bring him in."

The guard opened the tent flap and a gust of wind flew in, followed by Error, his arm held out awkwardly. Bird rested there, flapping his wings a little to keep his balance.

"Bird-!" Zelda gasped, rushing over to her little friend. He shook his head a little, as if shaking away the cold. She held out her arm and the pigeon hopped over to it.

"Thank you, friends," she dismissed everyone. Her heart ached a little to see Darius leave so promptly, with little more than a cordial bow. Whatever his thoughts were, they were as hidden as her own.

The princess untied the tiny strip of cloth that bound the letter to Bird's leg. The cloth had been from one of Link's old frayed tunics that he ripped a piece from and gave to Zelda to tie back her hair one day in the woods. She tied it carefully back onto Bird's leg and removed the letter.

_Zelda,_

_Tonight is the Solstice, the last night of lengthening darkness, and the weeks leading up to now have filled my dreams with revelations. The first and most important is that I must tell you this: I love you. I have loved you for lifetimes, for ages upon ages. To love you is a part of who I am, a truth etched in my soul. It was wrong of me not to have told you this before. Forgive me._

_The second is that you and I are bound up in an old and a cruel dance. We know that the Triforce chooses and merges with whom its pieces please- but is it really different people every time? What if the people it originally chose, at the beginning of time, cannot truly die? What if they are born again, over and over, to play out the same conflict, never to find resolution?_

_This is why I must warn you. Zelda. My soul-mate. As much as we are bound to each other, we are bound to him. Be assured, he is out there somewhere, and he is still a force for ill. Keret-Ro may be a threat, but I urge you- look to Ganon as the source of this evil._

_On Koholint lives the WindFish, the God of Dreams. This whole island might have been dreamed into existence by this sleeping god. What about us? What if you, and I, and Ganon, are merely dreams from which the Triforce can't wake up? And if so, how do we fight an evil that has no end?_

_Know this, Zelda- I have loved you since the beginning- with a love that reaches back through the ages. Remember it, even if I do not return. I remain forever yours-_

_-Link_

Zelda did not sleep that night- which is perhaps why she lived through the burnings.

***

End of Part One

***


	13. Awakening Once More

***

Part Two

*

Chapter Thirteen

*

Awakening Once More

***

_Link, wake up. _

This world didn't make sense. The skies were black. The clouds raced by too fast.

_Link... wake up..._

That space between ground and sky was filled with bright blue, like a fog of color rising from the oceans' depths- like the breath of her fiercest monsters.

_Link..._

The Hero awoke.

Now there was black. Link struggled for memory to place him. His senses were slow to return. He struggled for voice. He was trapped- unable to move, to see, to speak...

A cool hand rested on his forehead.

"Link... wake up... wake up please...."

His eyes snapped open. He sat up. Everything was still black.

"Where am I?"

"You killed the Slime Eye, Link. You nearly died. You're gravely injured... you're in a coma. We're doing all we can..."

Link's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He was in his guest room, at Marin's house.

"I was in a coma?"

Marin hesitated. Link could barely see her outline in the darkness, but it went very still with his question.

"You _are_ in a coma, Link."

Link didn't respond at first. He held up his arms in front of his face. He could feel himself turning them over. "I don't understand what you are saying."

Marin's hand found his in the darkness.

"Come with me, Link."

She began leading him through the small house. Its hall seemed labyrinthine in this dark. They were taking turns he didn't remember. Where the kitchen should have been, there was a wall. Instead of the familiar smells of rosemary and ocean, a new scent of strange spices lingered in the air...

"Now that you've killed three Nightmares, the Windfish is closer to being awake. He's in that place between sleep and wakefulness, and the island, because of this, is flickering back and forth between the two worlds."

As she said this, they finally came to the entrance of the house and stepped outside. What Link beheld took his breath away. The world was dark- a gathering of rust reds and indigos. The sun shone like a yellow moon, in a sky of black and crimson, and the stars collected in great swirling patterns, so bright that they made pieces of the night sky glow red around them. Comets flew across alarmingly often, and all, from every corner, shot toward one point in the sky. The ocean was a glittering, ghostly blue, and sea-creatures leaped out of it in graceful arcs, leaving spray that spiraled and lingered in the air longer than possible.

And the ground... the ground was rust-colored, and the trees and plants were crimson and burgundy, luminous of their own accord.

Tears flowed freely from Link as he beheld all this. He made no attempt to wipe them away.

"What- what is this," his voice struggled to work. It was so beautiful, it made some part of him almost angry.

Marin looked at him, though, with perfect understanding. "It's the dream-world, Link. The Realm of the WindFish. You must understand, while I still have time- you are here, Link, and you cannot leave until you wake up. I and the others on this island will only be here when the island in the real world flickers here. The island is a bridge, Link. It- and its inhabitants will only be here with you in the moments when the WindFish flutters awake. But you..." Marin's eyes were full of tears now, too.

"Oh, Link! You don't understand... it's been two months now that you've been in this coma, and it's taken this long for you to wake up in _this_ world..." She looked away, her shoulders beginning to shake.

"Marin..." Link gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"I'm so scared..." she whispered into his chest. They remained that way for a long time, holding each other while the bright blue waves sang.

"What must I do?" Link murmured into her hair.

"I don't know... all I know is that space and time don't work the same way here. You're not limited by their laws like you are in the other world..."

_How did Marin know this?_ Some remote part of him thought. Then he happened to glance down at her.

"Your hair is black now..."

She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to speak.

Then a bright light surrounded her, and there, with his arms still around her, she dissolved into nothingness.

"Marin..." His voice choked up again as he called out her name, as though that would bring her back. Koholint must now be in the real world...

He turned around in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. The sky, dark, and the land and waters, luminous... it overwhelmed him. He sank to his knees, gathered up the rust-colored sands in tight fists, pounded those fists into the ground- what was this prison that surpassed all beauty?! And why should he be banished here...

He remembered the battle now. The Slime Eye, how it flew up into the shadows of the cavern's ceiling and came down upon him like a crushing weight... how badly was he injured, in the real world? Marin said he had killed the monster? She must have followed him- after promising not to! Was it she who dragged his body from the cave? Did she somehow finish off the monster, or had be managed to do it with that last blow?

Had she recovered the Wind Instrument?

Link finally just laid back into the sands, and watched these strange new constellations turn. Marin had said he was not limited by time and space... was it true? Could he go anywhere?

He wanted to go to only one place- wherever Zelda was.

Resolute, Link stood. Ahead of him was the ocean. Beyond that, Hyrule. He fixed his will on it, and crossed oceans and time. Great tidal waves of each rose up around him, testing him. A storm followed him as he walked among the waves, and lightning struck around him, so black it made cracks in the universe. Link crossed- and in years and seconds he was there, on the shores of Hyrule. Giant Keese flew out of the caves in the cliffs and danced in the air around him. He feared them not. Indeed, here they were his friends- his dream-guides who wished only for songs.

_Can you lead me to Zelda?_ He asked their twirling white forms.

_No, _they spoke in his mind. _She is hidden from us. _And they flew up into the air, circling him from high above- a halo of protectors.

Link began his search, roaming the forests and hills, the deserts, mountains, and gravelands of Hyrule. Every step he took on his homeland brought fresh tears, and they flowed endlessly down his face. He paid them no mind, for he felt also the life-force flowing through him: Courage, unbridled strength.

And he was here. Home. And being in Hyrule of the Dream Realm was like looking into her hidden nature and knowing all her secrets. He had traveled Hyrule all his life. She was as familiar to him as his own hands. Now, among the tangled red vines climbing endlessly tall red trees, all glowing, pulsating with life, Link rested in a new knowledge. He felt complete.

But he could not find Zelda.

_Zelda...._ and his whisper carried across the years. In speaking her name, he suddenly knew its meaning: strange, rare, precious.

_Link. _And her voice rang out as though from the clouds that dared obfuscate those new red stars. _Meet me at the dawn of the next world. You'll find me in white, washed in the light of the sacred fire. You'll find me waiting for you... _

_ Zelda..._ he called out to her but the voice was gone.

***

Link wandered on, following the clouds that raced across the sky. They seemed to illuminate, not darken the landscape. The endless, rolling scarlet hills of Dream Hyrule stretched out in all directions. Link found himself among the gravelands- the scar of Hyrule, where those slain in the months of Ganon's reign lay beneath white stones. In Dream Hyrule, they walked, still alive in someone's heart in the Other Realm. Link watched them from afar, dancing around dark fires, worshiping their dead gods.

Then he realized- he needed to go down among them. He needed to visit the Queen, whose tomb lay in the center. In the Other Realm, the real world, he had visited the tomb many times, alone and with Zelda. Whenever he came near in his travels, he visited. It was dangerous, for Poes and Wizrobes resided in plenty- but he never hesitated. It was a simple white tomb. He always brought Gardenias, the Queen's favorite flower. They always wilted too quickly- it was that flower's nature.

Now Link walked among the white gravestones, avoiding the ghosts where they chanted in their circles. He had no flowers this time, and couldn't bear to rip any glowing stalks from this dreamearth. He brought only himself.

The Queen's tomb was encircled entirely in black cloud. Link took a deep breath and entered. The fog billowed out and light flitted through like winged creatures. Link moved slowly- finally, he stepped into view of the tomb. It stood raised on a high stone dais, with doors that arched and ended in a point. In the Other Realm, the doors were sealed shut. Here, they opened to a consuming blackness, full and perfect. From here, the black fog billowed out.

There a figure sat, his back against one side of the arching doorway, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He wore dark armor, and his features were cast in darkness.

"So," The figure growled in a familiar voice. "The Hero arrives."

Ganon.

Link's stomach dropped like a stone. He fumbled for his sword- but it was not there. Had he ever had it?

"If I could have killed you here, you'd be dead by now," Ganon spoke again.

Link calmed a little. That spike of fear, the memory of being twelve and facing Ganon in his full power- these things started to subside- but in their place rose an anger that threatened to consume him. The memory of seeing Zelda's gaunt, tear-stained face from the shadows of her prison cell...

Link hadn't really understood who Ganon was until after he had killed him. It wasn't until he saw what he had done to Zelda that he truly hated the monster.

And now he was here, and Link's anger nearly blinded him. His fists were clenched so tight his fingernails drew blood.

He tried to breathe but he couldn't. He had no way of killing Ganon- but Ganon was already dead- wasn't he?

"What are you doing here?!" Link could hardly spit out the words. Ganon ignored him, and took a swig of some vile-looking poison from a bottle. Link realized suddenly that his figure, though in shadows, was obviously that of a man- not a monster. But the voice was undoubtedly his...

"It's too bad I didn't know Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom when I had her in prison," he said idly, dangling the bottle like a teardrop between two fingers. "She was fun to beat at first- she would crumple to the ground with one strike. But it got boring after a while, especially since she wouldn't talk- so we left her alone." He took one more swig of his bottle while Link seethed. "If I had known better, I would have worked day and night to rip that Triforce from her flesh and bones!" And he grabbed the body of his bottle and smashed it in his fist, bits of glass and poison flying everywhere. They lingered in the air far too long, and wherever the poison landed, it burned through ground and stone like acid.

"But let's be honest," Ganon continued. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't have known that killing her wouldn't release the Triforce. I would still have lost my chance. Although," and he let out a terrible booming laugh. "Seeing that haughty little princess dead might have almost been worth it!" And his howling laughter echoed in the fog.

Link's whole body trembled with fury.

"How. Are. You. Here." He said through gritted teeth. His arms and legs were shaking.

"There are many realms, Hero," Ganon said with a touch of impatience. "Just as you can visit this Realm, so can I. Beautiful, isn't it? Too bad I can't ravage this one too..." He patted the stone threshold across which he reclined. "At least the lovely Queen lent me her tomb for a window."

"How..." It couldn't have been true. Where was the Queen? Why was Ganon here instead?

"Just wait until I am released from the Sacred Realm, Hero of Hyrule. Too bad you won't be alive to see your beloved homeland destroyed again. But perhaps I'll keep the princess alive. I know you won't rest even in your grave, knowing the torment I have in store for her."

Something in Link snapped. He stepped forward, ready to strangle the monster, willing to do or risk anything to cause him pain. But a voice stopped him.

_No, Link._

The voice was angelic, more beautiful than song. It was Zelda's- and yet, it sounded different...

_Leave him, Link. He cannot hurt anyone any more._

Suddenly, he could breathe again. The tension drained away.

"I know good will prevail," was all he said, and backed away- into the dark cloud, into the land of graves. But Ganon's echoing laughter continued, and even though Link believed what he had said, that did not diminish Ganon's power, or his capacity for evil.

***

End of Chapter

***


	14. The Songs Of Time And Nightmares

***

Chapter Fourteen

*

The Songs Of Time And Nightmares

***

On and on, the clouds swirled and shifted, pregnant with moonlight and bonelight. The worlds were endless and they were Link's to roam. His only desire hidden from him, he wandered on in aimless fashion. Clouds dissipated. Black sky, punctured with weak sun, prevailed.

Link crossed again the oceans of water and time, and the gods of lightning and flame flanked his movements. Back on the island of Dream Koholint, he wandered through the empty village of Mabe. The fountain's waters were bright blue in the town square. Droplets spiraled as they fell.

He perused the library, as he always did whenever he stopped in the village. The titles were all unfamiliar: _When Shall We Three Meet Again; In Dreams Mudora Speaks; Songs For That Which We Have Loved. _The last, Link pulled off the shelf. He opened it to a random page. It was blank, except for one sentence: _No requiems yet for you._

Link flipped through the other pages of the book. All were blank. Startled, he shut the book and returned it to the shelf, his fingers leaving prints in the dust.

_No requiems left for you. _No songs of grief- yet. He did not need to grieve. Even if, in the real world, his body was perhaps mortally injured, and he could not wake... but he could still strive for his goal...

Link set off again- this time for the beach. All sense of time was leaving him- the sun and moon did not move in the sky. The moon's phases didn't make sense. And yet Link was becoming sensitized to something else: he was hearing _songs_. They were guides for him, through the great mystery.

Except one. One was the song of a Nightmare. It was a mournful, screeching sound, painful even from a great distance.

Link stopped at Marin's house. His sword hadn't been with him all this time- perhaps it was there. He wandered the utterly dark hallways of the empty house. They twisted this way and that, a maze that mocked the house of the Other Realm. Finally, he found his room. In the profound shadows, Link could make out his sword, lying across the bed the way a knight might hold one in effigy. He retrieved the sword and headed out.

Outside, the song of the Nightmare pierced through the windless air like war horns.

The monsters ignored Link, humming songs of sand and rock and tide. His heart went out to them. They were different from the Nightmares, whose songs made an art out of inflicting fear. No wonder the WindFish was haunted. Why were they disturbing him so? Had they always been here?

Link arrived at a part of the beach where the cliffs rose high into the air. At some points, the water reached right up to the rocks that formed the cliff's base. Link climbed these with some difficulty. They were slippery with saltwater and seaweed. Finally, he came to a cave out of which echoed the Nightmare's song. Link climbed to its mouth and entered.

The walls and floor of the cave glittered with thousands of tiny crystals, their facets catching light from an unknown source. The crunch of crystals underneath Link's footsteps gave away his presence with loud echoes- but no monsters appeared, just yet.

As Link rounded a corner, a rock caught his boot and he fell, landing on his hands and knees. They bled from scuffing against the crystals' too-sharp edges. That's when he realized: these were not crystals at all.

They were fish hooks.

Fish hooks, of all types and sizes, protruded from the cave's surfaces. Many looked old, but none were rusted. Each had an unnatural shine, especially at the tip. Link checked the bottom of his boots- they were scuffed up pretty bad. He took a deep breath and continued.

He rounded one more corner- finally, monsters waited- slimy, fishlike creatures with black eyes that thirsted for blood. Link dispatched them easily, but found that he did so with more sorrow and compassion than he expected. All those mournful monsters roaming Mabe and the beach had an effect on Link.

Beyond these monsters, Link finally found the Nightmare's chamber. His song hung in the air like an acrid stench. There was a pool at the end of the cavern, surrounded by four torches that gave off a blue light. Link approached slowly. When nothing came out of the shadows to greet him, he came to the edge of the perfectly still pool and touched the tip of his sword to its surface.

With a terrifying roar, the Nightmare rose out of the pool and swung its head wildly around. It was a giant, maimed, snakelike sea-creature, with a tail that ended in several spikes. It wore proudly the scars of being long-hunted. It lashed out with its barbed tail, which snapped back and forth with unbelievable speed. Link was struck in the thigh even as he dodged.

The Sea Nightmare rounded itself up for another attack. Link looked down and saw blood soaking the hem of his tunic. It was darker than Other Realm blood. It flowed more slowly, too.

That was when he realized: time was still a plaything- not a rule. He could tap into it as he did to cross the oceans and wander Dream Hyrule. He took a breath. The Sea-Nightmare was rushing at him again. He leaped up and in that moment, listened for the Song of Time, and the net that it cast across everything. He could hear it, and when he did, that net became solid and caught him in mid-air. He walked across it as he did to cross the oceans. The Sea-Nightmare's tail was lashing out under him, but the movement was slow, the way a flower's movement is slow to open to the sun.

Link adjusted his grip on his sword and brought it down upon the tail, hacking its razor-blade end clean off.

The Nightmare's screech filled the air, and broke Link's grasp on time. He fell to the floor. The Sea-Nightmare lunged at him, snapping with huge jaws. Link was not ready. He barely managed to jump out of the way. The Nightmare struck again. This time, Link managed to swing his sword as he dodged, jabbing the creature in the eye.

It reeled back its head and screeched once more. Link took advantage- he closed his eyes- he could hear the song of time again. He stepped up its nets like stairs until he was over the Nightmare's snake-like head. He let himself drop with a downward thrust.

The sword crashed through its head, and the creature dropped to the ground in a heap. Link caught Time's net again and leaped away in a graceful flip, landing on his feet. With one long moan, the Sea Nightmare died. Its song ended.

Link retrieved his sword from the Nightmare's skull. Its body began to fade as a dream might. Link took one of the torches from its pedestal and walked around to the far end of the pool, searching the cave wall for a hidden door. He found it- it swayed open easily for him. In it lay the Surf Harp.

***

The moon was near full when Link stepped out again onto the rocky shore. The hero made his tired way back to Marin's house. He slept for an unknown period of time, ignoring his new instrument, whose vulnerable strings seemed to beg to be plucked. Instead, he headed for the hot springs not far down a hidden path. There he bathed, washing his wounds, and stared, still exhausted, at the dusting of red stars across the perpetually black sky. A luminous shape circled lazily some ways up, catching thermals and then ducking back down and around. It filled Link with a peaceful feeling as he watched it idly, before he realized what it was: a bird. A pigeon.

***

End of Chapter

**


	15. Speak Not Of When We'll Meet Again

Note: Chapter Fifteen takes place immediately after the events of Chapter Twelve, where we left Zelda in her tent, after the giving of a certain kiss and the receiving of a certain letter...

* * *

***

Chapter Fifteen

*

Speak Not Of When We'll Meet Again

***

Zelda shivered under the covers as she clutched Link's letter to her chest. And there, in the darkness, the hours crawled by like years. She could not get warm. The wind outside howled ceaselessly. There was no hope of sleep tonight. Instead, the memory of Darius' kiss mingled with the words of Link's letter, and together they swirled in her head until she was dizzy with confusion. What was love? Were her feelings for Darius valid? Was she not being disloyal to Link, even if she had never been pledged to him?

But now the words had been said. Link loved her. There was no doubt now. But was there any hope...

Zelda would not hear her own thoughts. Perhaps that was why she could hear the sudden silence that descended over the encampment as the wind stilled- and in that silence, ill intent.

The princess sat straight up in bed, throwing her covers back. She was fully dressed- she had been too cold to change into nightclothes- she quickly found the tinderbox, then decided against lighting the lamp. She didn't want to attract attention. She slipped out of the tent; dawn was nearer than she thought. It wasn't hard to find Darius' tent.

"Darius-" she whispered from the entrance. He was up immediately.

"Something's wrong-" A sudden scream punctured the air some distance away. Darius was already strapping his sword around his waist.

"Curses!" Zelda remembered suddenly: "My sword's still at the stables, with Epona..."

"All the better," Darius said, taking her arm. "Let's go."

They ran to the stables across the fields as more shouts erupted and the guards rang out the alarm. Moblin's growls could be heard, and their thunderous steps shaking the ground betrayed their numbers.

Epona stomped her feet as the two entered. Zelda nearly slumped with relief as she saw that her packs for her journey to the Witch- and her sword- lay safe nearby. She couldn't fight moblins without her sword...

"Let's go-" Zelda said, strapping her sword to her waist. She turned to see Darius saddling up Epona.

"What are you doing?" Battling on horseback, as with using a bow and arrow, was trickier than it was worth in a forest skirmish like this. Now a sword, and a trick or two Zelda's learned over the years...

"I'm getting you ready to go-" The prince said, tightening the saddle knots and grabbing the bridle from where it hung on the wall. Epona obediently lowered her head for him to fasten it on.

"Go? Go where?"

"To North Castle, to have your father the King send for help from Sosaria." More moblin battle-cries filled the air now.

"What do you mean? I'm not going- I must fight, we need as many as we can-"

"You must go, Zelda!" And Darius grabbed her by the shoulders with such fierce urgency that his strength was frightening.

He didn't need to say anything. The look of desperation he gave her said it all.

_I love you. I need you to be safe, for my sake._

A long moment stretched while their wills clashed in the darkness. Then, without another word, Zelda broke away from him and moved toward Epona. She mounted the horse in one graceful arc and grabbed the reins as Darius opened the stable doors for her. Her gaze was hard as she locked eyes with him one last time- but then, reading his soul in his eyes, her anger died away. Without thinking, she reached her hand out to him. He took it, and their fingertips barely touched as Epona shifted and started to go. But it was enough.

In that touch, she sent him a message. In flashed bright yellow in both their minds, a jumble of images- Bird's fluttering gray wings, Moblins carrying torches in the darkness- Death Mountain, looming far to the south. The memory of being pulled away by moblins that day in the woods, of seeing Link cry out and reach for her before everything went black...

All this, she shared with Darius, touching his mind. And four words:

_Ganon is behind this._

Their touch was broken in another instant, as Epona carried Zelda out of the stable and out into the dawn. They rode north, not once looking back.

***

It was a seven day's hard ride to North Castle, and Zelda pushed Epona as hard as the poor mare could handle it. The princess hated abandoning her people like this- but something in Darius' eyes... she had to trust him.

The cold winds slowed their progress, even once they were out of the mountains. Perhaps even more so, because the forests turned into rolling plains over which the winds howled endlessly.

By the twelfth day, they reached North Castle.

Zelda found her father in the Great Library, a library of his own design, its bookshelves and their ladders reaching high toward the ceiling. Cool white light streamed in from the high windows.

Harkinian was standing with several advisers around a table piled up with books and scrolls.

"Zelda, my daughter!" The king's face lit up when he saw her, and they embraced. When they pulled away, Zelda wasted no time.

"We must send for help from Sosaria. The villagers are under attack!"

Harkinian held Zelda's gaze a moment longer, then nodded to two of his advisers. Without a word, they bowed and hurried to their errand.

The king turned back to Zelda.

"What has happened, Daughter?"

With a few brief words, she explained what had happened, and how she hadn't stayed to see how the battle went. For this, the king was grateful.

"I'm glad you returned here," he said. "My advisers are sending for help from Sosaria this instant."

"Will Sosaria respond?"

"The king's son is in the fray. They will respond."

"I should ride back there," Zelda said.

"No-" The king said. "I don't want you going back right away. Rest here for a while, and we'll discuss what must be done."

The princess would have argued if she wasn't exhausted. As it was, he was right- she was in no shape to return, and the battle was probably over by now.

A handmaiden was sent for, to accompany Zelda to her chambers. It was odd, after all these months of living in the mountains, to be waited on.

A fire was made in the hearth in Zelda's main chamber. A bath was prepared, and the princess soaked in the warm waters with relish. Handmaidens attended her every need, combing and washing her long brown hair, tending the fire, taking away her old clothes to be washed and mended, preparing new clothes. When she finished bathing, they wrapped her in robes and led her to the old armchair in front of the fireplace. They brought her tea and blankets and books. They sat on cushions all around her, their eyes expectant. They were all trained to entertain her if she wanted: to sew with her or gossip with her or sing for her. She never called on them for things like that, though. She looked around to each of them.

"Not much has been going on around here, I gather," she said, and they all giggled. Zelda had forgotten how young they were- the oldest was twelve. She dismissed them all, giving them little tasks that would allow them to retreat to laundry rooms and kitchens and chatter amongst themselves. She sank into the chair, cupping her tea in her hands, and stared into the fire.

How much time was passing, she didn't know. Afternoon had dwindled into evening, and except for the calm hum of fire burning, Zelda's chambers were deathly quiet.

The princess continued to stare, her mind carefully blank. The flames provided distraction enough. She observed with an eerie detachment how easy it would be to throw Link's letter into this fire, watch it curl and blacken into ash. She could do it, some deranged part of her thought. She could burn the letter and run away, and never see Link or Darius or have to deal with Ganon's minions again. She could find a little island like Koholint... maybe she could find Koholint itself... or better yet, no. She could go back to the Witch, learn all the Mysteries of her craft, and become a haggard old crone and keep skulls for friends and torment princes with ill-meaning prophesies...

Why was she having these thoughts? She wasn't ready to go to the depths she'd need to answer that.

So she stopped herself, settled her mind back into the task of melding with the hypnotic flames.

Eventually she fell asleep, empty teacup still in her hands. In the morning, when she awoke, the fire was small but sill going- a handmaiden must have snuck in to check on her and tended to it. Zelda was grateful. She was warm- blissfully, excessively warm.

Eventually she got up, donned the sumptuous dark velvet gown that was laid out for her. A handmaiden helped her lace up the back and wound a gold-woven girdle around her waist; another combed her hair and braided it. Usually the ritual- and the richness of royal garment- annoyed her, but this morning she was comforted by it. She had worn commonfolk garments all winter, and the velvet of these overlong bell sleeves caressing the backs of her hands made her shiver with pleasure.

She put on matching slippers- Zelda was tall for a girl and never wore heeled shoes except to dance- and chose a simple gold circlet with a jeweled centerpiece. Then she announced she was ready and her handmaidens followed her out of her chambers. On her way, she passed a mirror. She looked so much older now... it had been months since she'd seen her reflection. By summer, she would be nineteen.

_These years have been so lonely. Except for the past few months...._

Zelda took a deep breath. Her father was expecting her.

***

The King of Hyrule kept a modest table since the death of his wife the Queen. In earlier times, when the kingdom was peaceful and prosperous, grand balls and lavish dinners were regular events. Now those great rooms were never used. As a child, Zelda used to play hide and seek with Impa in those rooms among the piles of broken furniture that were stored there. Sometimes she would walk alone through room after dusty room, wondering at the sun-damaged tapestries, the cracked paint in the gilding, the empty fireplaces that looked like anguished faces, weeping. She would make up stories about the ghosts of each room.

As she got older, she avoided those rooms, which spoke so clearly of her mother's departure.

King Harkinian kept one ballroom in good order, for Zelda's birthday celebrations and for visiting royals. Another he converted into the Great Library. He told Zelda once that it had been his favorite ballroom, where he, as a visiting prince from Catalia far to the west, had first laid eyes on her mother. He never returned to Catalia- they fell in love and married before the turn of the year. That ballroom was where he most felt her presence. She was renowned for her dancing, and the light falling in from the high windows still reminded him that it once lit up the Queen's shining gold hair and graceful arms.

Harkinian converted it to a library so he'd have an excuse to still go in there. In was a small wonder that Zelda preferred books to dancing.

The other rooms, though, he let fall into disrepair. the Queen's chambers, he never entered. Much of the castle staff eventually moved on, seeing little point in maintaining rooms that were never used. As a teenager, Zelda had railed against the emptiness- why let so much space go to waste? The hollow echoes that always followed her made her so angry. She felt like a prisoner. Now, the echoes just sounded lonely.

Zelda and her handmaidens found the king in the little breakfast parlor in the back of the castle, facing North. The fire roared in the hearth and though the large glass windows brought in a draft, the room was warm. The main kitchen was just down the hall and the scent of bread baking wafted in. Zelda's stomach rumbled.

"Well met in the morningtide, Father," Zelda said and gave a deep formal curtsy.

"Well met, my dear!" The king rose to his feet and gave his daughter a kiss. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat. The handmaidens retreated to the kitchen.

"Are you better rested, now that you've slept some?" The king asked as he poured her tea.

"Yes, Father." Her shoulder was strained and, after near two weeks' difficult ride, she felt like she might never walk normally again, but she knew these would pass. "Have the stable-hands spoken to you about Epona? She slipped her shoe just in view of the castle..."

"They'll take care of her, Daughter, do not worry."

They fell into silence as kitchen-workers brought out bread, cheese, and soft-boiled eggs. Zelda stared out the clear glass windows. The view looked out on what in the spring would be the herb garden, but right now was a bird bath filled with snow and surrounded by bare brambles. Beyond that was a small field before the woods began. Beyond those woods, Zelda knew the landscape well. To the northwest was Rauru, almost entirely closed in by mountains. More directly north was the Parapa Desert.

Beyond Parapa Desert, lay Sosaria.

"Your eggs are getting cold my dear- will you not eat?"

Zelda turned back to her plate and began to eat. The king cleared his throat.

"I know what distracts you my dear. My heart is there too. But we've sent for help and there's nothing more we can do right now. You're exhausted, and I know you're injured, though you won't speak of it. I must be frank with you- I don't want you hurrying back there. You're of no help to them if you're not rested and healthy."

"I hadn't trained them in quickdraw, yet..." Zelda said, half to herself. "We only just mastered moving targets..."

Harkinian fell silent, worry brimming in his eyes.

Zelda sighed. "You're right, Father. I should stay here. I'm tired, and there's nothing more I can do." And though she already missed him, she knew she needed distance from Darius.

Zelda spent the rest of the day in the library, curled up deep in an armchair hidden away in an alcove on the mezzanine. That's where Impa found her, staring out the window, a book resting closed in her lap.

"Now you have more than just one question filling your mind," the old nursemaid said, and Zelda jumped out of the armchair and hugged her for a long time.

***


	16. When The Battle's Lost And Won

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed- your words are so encouraging, and I'm so grateful to be able to share this story, and so glad that people are enjoying it. I know this is a short chapter, but chapter seventeen is coming soon and it is a _doozy!_ Thanks so much again to everyone who has read and enjoyed thus far!! ~ForeverWanderer

* * *

***

Chapter Sixteen

*

When The Battle's Lost And Won

***

"I didn't know you were in the castle," Zelda said to Impa later when they were cozy in front of the fireplace in Zelda's chambers. "I thought you were spending the winter at your sister's cottage."

"Your father the King sent for me," Impa replied, warming her hands in front of the fire, "Yesterday, when you returned."

"I owe him a debt of gratitude, then; and you, for making the journey."

The nursemaid gave a serene smile, then reached over to squeeze Zelda's hand.

"He said, in his message, that you seemed 'in need of someone to confide in.'"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at this. Her poor father! Having to raise her all alone, with no one but Impa to help...

"He's more perceptive than I give him credit for," she admitted. "Well, I'm glad he knew that you're the only one I'd talk to." She said it with a grin, but her face slowly fell.

"Is it Link?" Impa's voice was quiet.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, among other things."

"A long time has passed since he left."

"A year and a half, now. If only he came back last summer when he was supposed to, things would be a lot less complicated."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Zelda," Impa warned in a sterner voice than usual. "Never make assumptions like that. We cannot see what might have happened."

Zelda felt despair rise up in her and tears came to her eyes.

"But if he did, we could be on the verge of marriage by now, and I wouldn't- I wouldn't be... so confused..." Hands trembling, she pulled out Link's letter and extended it toward Impa. The nursemaid took it and read, and Zelda buried her face in her hands, letting out quiet sobs.

A long time passed before either spoke. Finally, Impa asked, "Do you forgive him?"

She knew what Impa was referring to. Link, in his letter, asked for forgiveness for not telling her how he felt sooner.

"No!" She moaned, sinking back into her chair and hugging her knees as her shoulders shook.

"You knew in your heart that he loved you, though."

A long moment passed before Zelda finally nodded. Yes, she could admit that now. She had known in her heart all along.

"I just wish..." she whispered, voice shaking, "I wish that he- he told me sooner, so I wouldn't have... so I- so I could have been more... more faithful... oh, Impa! _I kissed Darius!_" and she fell into sobs again, shaking harder than ever. "If I... If I had even had just those few words, I never- I never would have..."

"Never would have fallen in love with Darius?" Impa shook her head and made a sympathetic noise. "My sweet, innocent child... love isn't always that simple. You would have stayed faithful to Link, yes- you would have ignored Darius for much longer- forever, even- but would you be happy? Are you happy, Zelda, missing Link every moment of your life?"

"But..." Zelda could barely whisper. "But he's my soul-mate..."

"And isn't your soul-mate the one who would most want you to be happy?"

To that, Zelda had no response. Silence fell over the two of them, and the sound of the wood splintering in the fire took over for the words that each could not yet say. The princess had to admit, Impa had much wisdom, even if her heart still rebelled against the old nursemaid's words.

But when she looked up at Impa to say so, the nursemaid's look was surprisingly dark as she stared unblinking into the fire, eyes black in the shadows.

"Impa?" Zelda asked, a little frightened. Impa jumped, startled out of her reverie. Her face softened as soon as it met Zelda's.

"Impa... is something wrong?"

"No, dear, nothing's wrong..." she changed the subject. "Do not worry, little Princess. Just because you kissed Darius, doesn't mean you've ruined your chances with Link. He will understand. But I must ask something of you that is more important than that."

Zelda sniffled. "What is it?"

"Watch your heart, Princess. Watch when you are sad, and when you are happy. Find the root of what makes you happiest, and there you will find truth- a truth you can live by. When you live in truth, you will never know regret. Can you do this?"

"I'll... I'll try..."

"Good," Impa reached over and patted her hand. "Then let's get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning, when you've rested."

***

Zelda woke later in the night. Outside the wind howled something fierce as it wended its way through the open corridors and courtyards and got stuck in stone corners. Something batted gently against the window; Zelda knew immediately what it was. She went over to the window, struggled with the old latch, and opened it- Bird flew in, flapping around wildly as Zelda closed the window, shutting out the snow and the wind. In the attack, while rushing for her sword and being sent away by Darius, she had forgotten little Bird. He had perched on her bow where it leaned against the chest in her tent. She tried to remember if he had been there when she last left.

"Little Bird..." Zelda whispered to him, trying to calm him down as he flew all around her. He must have followed her all the way here...

Finally, he settled in, perching on the top of one of the armchairs near the fire. Zelda went back to bed, too. And two thoughts stayed with her as she yielded slowly to sleep: the words she would write in her letter to Link; and Impa's dark expression. It would not leave her mind's eye, as she struggled to sleep once again.

***

When Zelda entered the breakfast parlor the next morning, her father was already seated, staring dully at the plates of food and the steam rising from them. He stood upon seeing her.

"My dear! Good-morningtide! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Zelda began with the formal curtsy. Her father always seemed comforted by shows of protocol. "Well-met, Father. My apologies for arriving so late- I did not sleep well last night."

"Yes, well no one could, what with the wind. Do sit," He said, pulling out the chair for her, and they both sat down. The food was waiting but neither reached for any.

"So..." The king began. "How long do you intend to stay with us, my dear?"

Zelda looked up at him with an ironic smile. "I thought that was your decision to make."

King Harkinian seemed to flinch at her words. "Perhaps when you were younger, dear, but you are eighteen now. And I entrusted the care-taking of the villages to the west to you. You must decide how to proceed. All I can ask is that you wait until your shoulder feels better."

Zelda nodded, picking up her fork and poking idly at her breakfast.

"I'm not sure, Father. I trust Darius to take care of everything in my absence... honestly, I don't know if I'm needed back at all."

"The answer will become clear in time," the king tried to assure her. Silence fell over them.

"Father-" Zelda hesitated. She had wanted to ask this for a long time, but her need for answers was urgent now, especially after talking with Impa.

"Yes, dear?"

She took a deep breath.

"Why did you send Link away in the first place? I've never understood your decision. It wasn't his fault we were attacked in the woods that day- why did you punish him for it?"

The king, who had been staring down at his untouched food, looked up at Zelda with pain in his eyes.

"You've thought, all this time, that I was punishing him?"

Zelda's argument, which she had been preparing for some time, dissolved.

"I- I thought- you had been so paranoid..."

"Zelda." His deep gray eyes were a mirror of her own. "I didn't send him away because I was paranoid. I became paranoid after, when there was no one to protect you. When you were under the sleeping spell, all those months, Link fought night and day to save you, to awaken you. I realized how much he loved you."

Tears stung Zelda's eyes. The king squeezed her hand gently.

"But he was young, and a commoner. He knew nothing about ruling a kingdom or leading an army. If he was to become king and rule by your side, he'd have to learn. I sent him away so that, when he returned, he'd be worthy of asking for your hand."

Zelda couldn't speak. Her throat burned. She nodded understanding, and rose to excuse herself. But the king rose too, his arms outstretched to her, and she hesitated only a moment before burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Zelda... if only I had known..."

Yes, if only. If only they all had known.

***


	17. Keeper Of The Songs Of Birds

***

Chapter Seventeen

*

Keeper of the Songs of Birds

***

Link got out of the hot springs and dressed quickly as he waited for Bird to make his descent. But Bird never wavered from his wide, slow circle. When he finally started to fly away, Link followed him. He followed the pigeon through Mabe and into the woods, into a small clearing where stood a log cabin. Bird descended, landed on a tree and then a windowsill before flying through the open window.

Link stood on the edge of the clearing, wondering what to do, when the door to the cottage opened and an old man stepped out, Bird now perched on his shoulder. He called out to Link.

"My friend tells me you followed him here. Please- come inside- we get so few visitors."

"Forgive me," The hero said as he approached. "I am called Link, of Hyrule, and..." he took a closer look at Bird and frowned. "And your friend is not who I first thought he was when I spied him in the sky. I'm sorry to have-"

"Ah, Link! Well, come in! Marin has told me all about you." He turned toward the house.

"...Marin?"

"Yes, Marin, of course!" And the old man chuckled. "You're the one she asked to borrow Atja for, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer as he led Link into the cottage.

The old man's house was filled with birds. Birds, everywhere- perched on the wooden beams above, perched on specially-made perches, some intricately carved- in bird cages, flitting in and out of windows... beautiful, luminous pigeons, their flapping wings and croons filling the cottage with music.

"You must be Mr. Write," Link realized. He took a closer look at the old man. He was small and thin-boned, and the smile stretched across his face seemed permanent. He was bald on top with long white hair ringing the rest of his head in a matted mess, and he wore spectacles with octagonal rims. His fingers were long and slender, and he touched the tips of his fingers together as though poised for a profound thought.

"Indeed you are right, young Link of Hyrule. Have you visited Hyrule while you've been on this side? It's very beautiful. I went there once or twice in my hey-day." And he let out a guffaw, holding onto his belly as though the thought of adventures in his hey-day might make it explode.

"Aye, I have, and you're right: it's beautiful, there's nothing like it." Link responded. "So... Atja is the name of the bird that carries messages for me?"

"Oh yes, Marin requested Atja specifically. Atja is the best flier I know. He used to deliver letters to my lady-friend for me, before she passed." When his smile fell, he seemed frailer.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Link said. "Your lady-friend lived far away?"

"Yes- and in the Other Realm, too. We had not seen each other for many, many years- but we wrote to each other faithfully, right up until she passed, a few years ago. Cara-Cylene was her name."

"A beautiful name."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Write nodded. For a moment he stared off, distracted by memories. Then he shook himself out of it.

"Would you like some tea? I promise there'll be no bird-poop in it."

Link let out a laugh, and said, "Yes, I'd love some." Mr. Write shuffled into the kitchen and Link had another look around. The floors, perches, furniture- everything, indeed, had its share of bird-poop. Link supposed it just came with the territory.

"I'm afraid all I have left is hibiscus," Mr. Write called from the kitchen.

"That's fine," Link responded, and Mr. Write returned with a tray and a blanket. The blanket he laid out over the sofa.

"Do sit down," the old man said. "Forgive me: I try to stay more on top of all the bird-pooh, but lately it's been getting harder..."

"No need to worry, sir, I'm just grateful you agreed to loan Atja's services, without even knowing me..."

"Believe me, Marin's recommendation is more than enough in your favor. I trust you've been successful in exchanging letters with your princess?"

"Yes- Atja is amazing. Does he travel between the Realms, too?"

"He must go through with help from the Priestesses at the Temple. With all this flickering going on, though, he might have trouble..."

Link tried not to show his disappointment. So Atja might not be able to reach him here... something else suddenly popped into his mind. He said it without thinking.

"It's funny, I haven't happened on your house in the Other Realm... I should have by now, it's not far from Mabe..."

Mr. Write nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well, you wouldn't have, it's just an abandoned old shack over there."

"You mean... you're not from the Other Realm? You haven't flickered here with the rest of the island?"

"Oh, no, I'm not originally from the Other Realm, I'm from here."

"But... I was under the impression that those who were born on this side could still live there..."

"Oh yes, that is the case. Sixty years ago, when the WindFish fell asleep, all the island's inhabitants, save a few, were carried over to the Other Realm where the sky is bright but the birds and plants have no glow. Some of the Priestesses of the WindFish stayed, and a few have arrived here since, but I cannot go to the Other Realm."

"Why not?"

"Because I cannot sleep."

It took a moment for this to sink in. "I... I don't understand..."

Mr. Write sat down on the other side of the sofa and turned to face Link. "To have a connection to the mirror side of the Realm in which you were born, you must have a shadow-self, a self that dreams. You, in fact, sitting in front of me, are the shadow self of the real you sleeping in the Other Realm." The old man cocked his head to one side. "Hmmm, you must not be able to wake up in the Other Realm, or your shadow self would be over there and you wouldn't be wandering around here. Are you injured, in the Other Realm??"

"Yes," Link said, a little astonished. "You can tell I'm a shadow-self, just by looking at me?" _He_ didn't even know he was a shadow-self.

"Have you looked in a mirror since you've been here, young friend? We all look somewhat different in the Other Realm than we do here, but your Dream self is so utterly apparent, you must not have brought any of your Other self with you."

"So... I can't go back to the Other Realm because I can't wake up. And you can't go there because you can't sleep."

"Exactly. I do not have a shadow self because I cannot sleep. For me, being from here, the Other Realm is the stuff of dreams, as I'm sure this Realm is for you. But how can I access the stuff of dreams if I cannot sleep? Indeed, I haven't slept in sixty years, since WindFish fell asleep."

Link took a moment to let this sink in. There were mysteries here he wasn't understanding... to not sleep for so many, many years... then came a moment of clarity.

"Cara-Cylene. She became a Master of the WindFish, didn't she?"

Mr. Write let out a bark of surprised laughter. "You're clever, for a young one. Yes, sixty years ago... we were seventeen, I suppose you'd say, although dream-time works differently. She was great of heart and mind, too great even for this enchanted island to contain her." His smile faded, and wrinkles of old memories settled in. "I loved her more than anything. But she had to go. She was Called, as so lucky few of us are called to a great destiny. She defeated the nightmares, retrieved the instruments, and became Master of the WindFish."

"I don't understand... if she retrieved the instruments, why are they still here, and why do nightmares have them still?"

"The instruments stay on the island. They belong to the WindFish, and cannot be taken away off the island. When Cara-Cylene retrieved them, she brought them all to the top of the mountain where the WindEgg now stands. She played each in turn, and the WindFish, off flying the Other Realm on his own adventures, heard. He was beckoned by the song. He returned, circled around and around the mountaintop, and finally landed, furled his wings, nestled his beak into his fish-scale chest, and slept. Over the years, an egg formed around him, bringing him deeper and deeper into sleep, protecting him from waking. In the early days, there was a lot of flickering between the two Realms, but no longer.

"When Cara-Cylene finished lulling the WindFish to sleep, she left the instruments in the care of the Priestesses, as is the practice. But over the years, one by one, nightmares of the WindFish formed, and each stole an instrument from the Temple. They each hid with their prize and grew on its power. Such is the way and always has been, with the WindFish. Perhaps that is why He calls out to travelers on the seas, beckoning or storming them to the Island, hoping that one would destroy all the nightmares so He can have His power back. If heroes didn't come, perhaps the Nightmares would gain too much power and the WindFish would die- then what would happen to dreams?"

Link nodded, deep in thought. "You are very generous to explain all this to me," he finally said, more wary than he understood why.

"Oh, well," Mr. Write let out a light chuckle. "You are on the Quest, no? Such has Marin told me. Anything to help the Hero along on his Quest."

Something about the way the old man said this didn't sit well with Link. His senses were suddenly all on alert, the way they would turn in the woods when it was too quiet for monsters to not be nearby.

Mr. Write didn't seem dangerous. But there was something...

Link took a gulp of the tea Mr. Write had given him. The hibiscus flavors were deep and aromatic. He swallowed, eying the old man in front of him.

"So when Cara-Cylene became Master of the WindFish, she crossed over to the Other Realm with everyone else?"

"Yes, and she took Atja with her, to write to me."

"I really cannot thank you enough for loaning Atja to me," Link said again, still sincere, although shadows lingered now, too.

"Well, you're quite welcome, my boy," Mr. Write's cheer seemed frail. "Atja was getting restless since Cara-Cylene died a few years ago, anyway. He's happy to be on another adventure."

_Atja's long-lived for a bird,_ Link thought, but said nothing.

"Yes, I was grateful to exchange letters with her. But I never saw her in person again. The Master of the WindFish can come and go as he or she pleases, but not anyone else. The rest of us are at the whims of fate. I, doubly so, for I cannot even cross as the island flickers back and forth."

"But you were able to travel off the island in this Realm once the WindFish fell asleep and everyone else crossed. In your 'hey-day,' as you called it." Link said with a carefully planned grin.

"Yes, yes, that's true my boy!" Mr. Write chuckled. "Well, I'll explain it to you. See, the Master receives the most power. The Master can travel anywhere he or she wants, in either Realm, after awakening or lulling to sleep the WindFish. Next are the Priestesses, who can travel between the two Realms as they please, but cannot leave the island. They also help the birds travel as they please. Everyone else crosses with the WindFish, to this Realm when He is awake, or the Other Realm when He is asleep. They stray to the island- no one is actually born here- and only once they have crossed to their opposite Realm and back again are they free to leave."

"You have to cross _twice_ before you can leave the island?! But that could take longer than a lifetime!"

"Yes, yes, my boy. The WindFish has compassion, though. Only those with the strongest wills retain any memories of their lives before they arrived at the island. Most simply forget." The old man's eyes grew dark. "Most live in a blissful fog of forgetting."

Link thought of Tarin, happiest out on his boat, no memory of where he came from or what he had left behind. He thought of Marin, haunted by the thought of the mother that her father couldn't even remember.

"Forgive me for asking, but... do _you _remember where you came from?"

"My boy," Mr. Write's eyes were still dark with shadows. "I don't remember anything before Cara-Cylene arrived."

Link felt a little like he'd been punched in the stomach. He knew a little what that felt like. He certainly remembered his early life, but it hadn't really begun until he had laid eyes on Zelda.

"I'm sorry..." Link could hardly whisper. Was Mr. Write so eager for the WindFish to awaken so he could finally leave, and find Cara-Cylene? But she was dead...

"So, everyone except the Master has to wait for two crossings before they can leave the island."

"Yes," Mr. Write shook himself out of his reveries and took on a matter-of-fact tone. "And even then, they can still only travel their own Realm, not the one in which they had to spend so much time waiting. But, my young friend, there is a choice for those who have only crossed once." With these words, in his eyes grew glints of a strange kind of glee.

"What choice is that?" Link asked. Then he noticed: all the birds in the house had fallen silent. Not a one even moved. They all stared intently at Link and Mr. Write, heads cocked so one eye could fix on them. Mr. Write looked up at them, beaming with affection.

"Birds..." Link slowly realized. "They can become birds..."

Mr. Write nodded eagerly. "A long time can pass between crossings, my young boy, and no one can tell when the next crossing will happen, let alone the one after that! That's a long time to wait, just to be able to travel again in your own Realm! But as a bird, you can fly, and travel both Realms with a simple visit to the Temple... and the WindFish blesses you with eternal life. Only if you are struck down- by hunter, accident or fate- can that gift be taken from you."

"And these... all of these birds... chose..."

"Quite so, my boy, quite so! And, oh, what a lovely choice they've made!" He clapped his hands together, and suddenly, as though a spell was broken, the birds began crooning and fluttering around, preening feathers, swooping in and out of windows. Mr. Write watched them rapturously, his robin's-egg blue eyes glistening with longing.

"You wish you made their choice," Link said quietly, watching the old man. Slowly, shoulders sagging, he nodded. He leaned back into the dusty sofa. His next words were spoken in a completely different tone- defeated, quiet.

"Cara-Cylene urged me not to. She couldn't understand- she was already so free. 'Live!' she had said. 'Life is so endlessly beautiful. Live and love again,' she said. She felt that no love could ever be stronger than love for life. She felt that choosing to become a bird was an escape, and unworthy of me. These birds are magical, young Link," he gestured broadly at them. They prattled a loud crooning response. "But I've watched them a long time. They do not choose mates. Whatever loves they held as men and women, they hold forever.

"'Live and love again,' Cara-Cylene had told me. So I lived. I stayed as I was. But I never loved again. I realized I loved Cara-Cylene more than life. When the island crossed as she left, I was left behind in the Dream Realm, because I couldn't sleep any longer. Why sleep, when all my dreams had just left me? So the Temple Priestesses begged the sleeping WindFish in their secret way on my behalf. He released me so I could roam this Realm. And I did, for years and years."

"But you returned here."

"Yes... once I realized that the whole time, I had been searching for Cara-Cylene- for a way to cross or even a dream-shadow of her, as sometimes those of the Other Realm project. So I came back, knowing once and forever that, apart from our letters, she was lost to me."

Mr. Write narrowed his eyes and his tone took a bitter edge.

"If I were a bird, I could have flown to the Other Realm. I could have found her, followed her, befriended her, become her trusted companion... she would never have had to even know that it was me. I could have been near her always."

Link was shocked into silence at this. To imagine Cara-Cylene, being so haunted... A new bird swooped in from an open window and landed on Mr. Write's shoulder.

"Ah! Kemi, thankyou! Kemi brought a letter from Mrs. Jennings of Blossom Row." His original cheer returned with an immediacy that sent chills down Link's spine.

"M-Mrs. Jennings?" Link cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.

"Yes, a friend of mine. I made many friends in my travels. I've kept in touch with all of them through my bird-friends." He stroked Kemi's crest delightedly. Then he grew serious again.

"I don't think you should tell anyone what I've told you, Link." He said it in a way that was clearly not a mere suggestion. "Especially Marin."

"Why not?"

Mr. Write's expression melted into a smile again, but it was a smile Link could no longer trust.

"All these things I've told you, Link, are Mysteries of the WindFish. They are meant to be kept secret. Inhabitants of Koholint don't become aware of their choice until the last hour before they first cross. And even then, it's not quite a choice. The WindFish reads into each captive's mind- reads their dreams. If they have dreamed of being a bird, or of flying, enough times, then the WindFish grants their wish. They become aware of this as he reads their dreams. Only through a wish of great strength can the captive convince the WindFish not to grant according to what he has previously dreamed. In this way, because of Cara-Cylene's urging, did I convince the WindFish that my dreams of flying weren't true. I have regretted that decision for countless years.

"You're saying," Link kept his voice as calm as he could, "That to interfere with the WindFish's dream-reading is wrong, and can be detrimental."

"It _is_ detrimental!" Mr. Write snapped. Kemi let out a squawk and took flight. Mr. Write clenched and unclenched his fists, crumpling Mrs. Jennings' letter as he did so. Finally, he calmed into a smile. "The way of the God of Dreams is the best way. The God of Dreams knows our inner hearts, after all." He drummed his long, slender fingers together placidly. But in his eyes, Link saw something else: a hunger- a ravaging, vengeful, lustful hunger of one who awaits the trapping of their chosen victim.

Link's stomach went cold. He said his next words with calculated nonchalance- but in his heart, he already knew the answer.

"I wonder if Marin ever dreams of being a bird..."

For a moment, Mr. Write had a hunted look, but he hid it with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, my dear boy, who wouldn't dream of flying? Just look at these magnificent creatures!" And he gestured grandly at his friends once more, who, as if commanded, all took flight, flapping and swooshing this way and that among the rafters like a living cloud. They glowed luminous like the clouds of this world, too. The sight was wondrous, even as a dark epiphany formed in Link's heart.

Mr. Write _wanted _Marin to become a bird. _His _bird.

"Sweet little Marin is such a free spirit, it would seem almost fitting if that were her fate, no? She reminds me a little of Cara-Cylene that way: so eager to roam the wide world... she even looks a little like her..."

Link sat absolutely still, his face perfectly blank, while his insides twisted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah! The islanders must have flickered back! It's so nice to see so many friendly faces these days..."

Link felt a growing sense of dread as Mr. Write shuffled to the door. He knew exactly who would be on the other side.

***


	18. Hope Flourishes And Falls Like Feathers

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I'm a little stuck on the upcoming chapters- updates aren't going to be as often as they were before, but they'll be pretty regular again. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and enjoyed- I am so grateful for your constructive criticism and words of encouragement. ~ForeverWanderer

* * *

***

Chapter Eighteen

*

Hope Flourishes And Falls Like Feathers

***

Mr. Write took his time answering the door, as though plotting.

"Good day, Mr. Write!" Marin's musical voice floated into the room.

"Marin! Welcome!" And Mr. Write took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Above, the birds crooned and chirruped, preening with self-importance. "You've come at just the right time," He said, leading the island-girl into the cottage.

"Hello, Marin," Link called out from the shadows, his voice feeling strange to himself.

"Link! I've been looking for you!" He could tell she wanted to rush forward into an embrace, but he hung back, and Mr. Write still had her hand.

"Why don't you both come into the kitchen, where there isn't so much bird-pooh, and I'll make you some tea." Marin laughed delightedly at his joke. Link cringed and followed them.

"It's good to see you, young Marin," Mr. Write was telling her as he pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table. Decidedly fewer birds occupied the kitchen, though Link had to shoo one away from his chair to sit down. The table was pushed up against a window and the moon and ghost-sun both shone through, like a brilliantly bright full-moon night in the Other Realm, or perhaps even a twilight. There was just enough room at the table for three to sit cozily, and Link sat directly across from Marin. Mr. Write took a few minutes to gather teacups from cabinets and hang a fresh kettle over the fire, all the while humming to himself. As he did, Link watched Marin greet a pigeon- Kemi, perhaps- beckon it to land on her arm, and stroke its throat while it crooned. Another flapped down and landed on her shoulder, surprising her.

She was devastatingly, heart-breakingly beautiful.

With black hair, her eyes took on a stunning, bright blue hue, and her face was a creamy-pale, like the moon. She was so open, with such wide, innocent eyes and such a radiant smile...

She caught his eye and her smile only grew- Link's breath caught in his throat.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said, turning her smile back to her bird-friends. "We could all feel it on the Other side when you defeated the Angler Fish."

Link let out a bark of laughter. "_That_ was that thing's _name_??"

Marin laughed heartily, startling the birds. Then her smile faltered a little. "I just remembered-" and she withdrew a small scroll from her pocket. "Atja's been having trouble getting through, so I held onto it, so that when the island flickered again, I could give it to you." She held out Zelda's letter to him.

Link hesitated, then took it with a look of gratitude. Resisting the temptation to tear it open and read it immediately, he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thank-you, Marin."

"Ah!" Mr. Write called over his shoulder as he knelt over the hearth. "A letter from your princess, eh?" And he chuckled. "An ambitious young lad we have here, eh, Marin?"

Marin smiled as though the joke were funny. Link flushed, alarm ringing through him again.

"Yes," Mr. Write continued. "Young Link is very lucky to have such a great destiny laid out for him, wouldn't you say so, Marin? He'll soon become Master of the WindFish, and when he returns to his homeland, a beautiful princess will be waiting for him. If only we were all so blessed!"

_What is he playing at? _Every nerve was on edge in Link's body. Did he not know the things he was saying? That he was hurting Marin?

The island-girl took a deep breath and forced a smile back on her face, keeping her voice light.

"Well, he deserves it," and she met Link's eye as she said it. What he saw in her gaze was sincerity- honest and good-hearted. She was brave, for being so sincere. He loved her for it.

"I am blessed," Link said, holding her gaze. "I'm blessed in all my friends, who have taught me so much." His throat began to close on him with that last sentence. He extended a hand to Marin over the table.

Before Marin could take it, Mr. Write appeared, and placed a saucer right in her way. Link withdrew his hand and looked up at the intruder with suspicious eyes. The old man placed a mismatched teacup on the saucer and poured tea from the teapot.

"I'm afraid all I have left is hibiscus, dear little Marin," he said, patting her arm. He continued as he laid out a saucer and teacup for her, "Yes, well, he deserves every good thing that comes to him, doesn't he? But a princess' love is a rare and precious thing. Tell us about her, young Link. Marin says you're quite close to her?"

That was when Link realized: Mr. Write must have known Marin's feelings for Link. She mustn't have been able to hide them from him. Now he was using that knowledge to manipulate her.

"Why don't you read us the letter?" Mr. Write crooned when Link didn't answer. "It'd be nice to hear news of Hyrule of the Other Realm, and a princess' words must be so eloquent..."

"It's okay, Mr. Write, that letter is for Link's eyes only, he shouldn't feel obligated to share them with us..."

"But he is among friends!" Mr. Write gestured broadly. Above, the gathering of birds shifted restlessly.

"But..." Marin tried again, the pain in her voice ill-concealed. "There could be... there could be Hyrulean secrets that- that shouldn't be shared..."

"Oh, pshaw," Mr. Write sounded like a condescending parent. "Link doesn't need to worry about us, we're never going to leave this island, let alone act as spies against Hyrule..."

_How dare he..._ Link's hands tightened into fists. Mr. Write would say anything if it increased Marin's chances of wanting to turn into a bird and fly away. How dare he toy with her heart like that... Link had to get Marin away from her poisonous friend.

"I'm sorry," Link eyed Mr. Write. "But it isn't in my power to share words sealed with the Royal Crest."

"Very well then," Mr. Write dropped the subject with satisfaction. Link looked over at Marin. It seemed to take a great effort to breathe evenly, to look serene- but she held her head high and didn't flinch from Link's gaze.

"Well, I should be going," Link said as casually as possible. "Marin, care to join me? I'd like to visit your father before everyone flickers back to the Other Realm."

"Oh, but you've just arrived!" Mr. Write said, clasping a hand on both their shoulders. So they moved back into the living room, bringing the tea with them, and spent time speaking to and stroking the birds. Marin laughed readily at all of Mr. Write's jokes, and was polite to Link, but the distance he felt from her was immeasurable. Mr. Write had succeeded in breaking her heart. No- Link had. Mr. Write just said the words to finish the job.

After a long time, they finally left the cottage. There couldn't be much time before Marin flickered away from him again. He walked with her heading back to her house by way of the beach. Large pieces of twisting driftwood littered the stretch of sand, a faint glow still there from when they once lived as trees.

Link let a stretch of silence pass before he spoke. When he did, though, he wasted no time.

"Marin, there's something I must tell you. You are not safe with Mr. Write. He has ill intentions for you. Please understand: when the WindFish awakens, He will search your heart. If you've dreamt of being a bird enough times, He will turn you into one."

Marin turned to him with a look of surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" She said, keeping her composure.

"Everyone who crosses once gets a choice. The WindFish makes the decision by looking into your dreams, but you can change His mind if you have the will to do so."

Marin stood and stared at Link for a long moment, absorbing his words. Her expression was unreadable.

"Is that so?" She finally asked.

"Mr. Write wants to make you his bird, Marin- you can't become a bird-"

"None of those birds belongs to Mr. Write- No bird ever belongs to anyone-"

"Think about it, Marin, would any normal bird spend so much time up in Mr. Write's rafters?"

Marin kept walking, but he could tell she was beginning to have doubts. How long had Mr. Write been poisoning her mind, filling it with fantasies of freedom and wings? Link pressed on, keeping pace with her.

"Those birds aren't free, Marin. They don't take mates. They don't love. They don't nest, and they don't have families."

Marin stopped, stared ahead, and whispered. "They can fly, though."

Link moved in front of her, taking her hands and bringing them up to the level of his chest.

"Not like you," he said. "I've never seen anything fly the way you do." And the memories of the Goddess Dance came back to him, of her twirling, with the same black hair that she had now- so fast, her feet weren't touching the ground.

Marin finally looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. He drew a deep breath.

"That afternoon, when we were dancing on the beach, I told you that there was no room in my heart for anyone but Zelda. I was wrong, Marin. The heart is bigger than that- it can love so much more than we can imagine. I-" He squeezed her hands, his next words stuck in his throat. "I have to go back to Hyrule. There is a great danger there, and I must see if I can defeat it. But- but you must know... I..."

But how could he tell her, without making things worse?

"I- I'll do everything I can, to come back- I'll lull the WindFish to sleep again if it means winning your freedom... but you can't become a bird, Marin, you must understand..."

Marin searched his eyes for a long time, then finally pulled away.

"Don't make a promise like that, Link, it's too much."

They arrived at the narrow path leading up to Marin's house, but neither one continued. Instead, Marin walked a little farther on, closer to where the water reached out for the sand, and gathering her skirts around her, sat down. After a moment, Link joined her.

"You have to go back to Hyrule, and I would not take you away from your destiny there." Marin let out a ragged sigh. "I'll keep in mind what you've said, Link. But you must understand- Mr. Write isn't a bad man, he's just... lonely. I feel a kinship with him. Don't think so ill of him."

Not wanting to alienate her any more than he had, Link remained silent. They faced the luminescent waters for some time, letting the sound of the waves sink into their bones.

"I trust you told the princess how you feel, like I urged you to," Marin broke the silence after a while.

"Yes," Link said, turning to watch her.

"You don't feel quite the same as you did, though do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Marin dug her fingers into the sand, searching for words. "I mean, you're not as hopeful. You're letting despair get to you."

Link turned her words over in his mind. Finally, he nodded.

"Have you gone to Dream Hyrule to find her?"

"I did- but she remains elusive as ever. I don't think she will be mine, Marin. I don't think I'll have anyone. When I think of Zelda, I don't have much room for great thoughts of love anymore. I'm just tired.

"I've wandered for so long- nearly my whole life. For a time, I felt grounded: I'd saved the princess, melded with the Triforce of Courage... I felt tied in with Destiny. But I've been gone from Hyrule for nearly two years. I've been unable to claim that destiny. I'm unable to protect Zelda and Hyrule from harm, and Ganon, after all this time, is still a terrible threat. What am I, Marin, if I can't keep evil at bay, and fulfill my destiny?"

At this, Marin broke into a true smile, generous and uninhibited.

"You're _you_, Link. You're as full of greatness as ever. Don't you understand? You have greater things to do than you'll ever imagine. I don't think you can help it, Link. It's not because of your triforce, or your great homeland or the princess' love- you are intrinsically worthy, apart from anything you've done or are destined to do. Perhaps that is why you came to this island- so that you could see that."

Link did not know how to respond to that. Then Marin stood, brushed the sand off her dress, and picked up the hibiscus flower that had dropped from her hair.

"Remember what I said, Link. You have it entirely in your power to do great things and find peace."

With that, she headed up the path towards the house. Link watched her go, her dark hair swaying gently back and forth. Then he remembered-

"Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. She turned to face him.

"You're a Priestess of the Temple, aren't you? That's why Mr. Write knows and is friends with you- because you can travel between the Realms. And that's why your hair was black at the Goddess Dance- you had somehow become your DreamSelf..."

A long moment passed before she responded, but finally, she nodded. "I'm an initiate of the Temple, and have been training to be a Priestess since I was little."

Link remembered what she had tried to tell him when he first woke up, about the rules of time and space...

"You interceded with the Priestesses on my behalf, didn't you? So that I could travel to Hyrule while in the Dream Realm."

Marin didn't say anything. _Have you gone to Dream Hyrule to find her? _She had asked. She had done it so he could find Zelda.

The island-girl broke into a grin. "You should look into a mirror while you're here, Link- you might be surprised at what your DreamSelf looks like."

"Sing to me-" Link blurted out, not thinking about how it sounded. "In the Other Realm, when you find yourself back there."

"I have been." She turned back to him once more before heading up to the house, and said, "Don't give up on finding your princess, while you're here. Trust me."

Link watched her disappear up the path, then took another trail, the one leading to the pools of hot springs, and found a perfectly still surface in which to gaze. His DreamSelf had hair so white it was an ice-blue, and his eyes were the same blue, but- and he stared a long time to be certain it wasn't a trick of the light- tears were flowing endlessly from his eyes, and underneath the paths they made, his skin took on an irridescent shimmer, like the scales of a fish or birdfeathers in the sun. An instinct told him to open his tunic- and looking down, on his chest was emblazoned the symbol of the Triforce, in the same iridescent hue.

The scroll Marin had given him fell out of his pocket and nearly landed in the water. He snatched it up with the speed of a cat, and sat back, leaning against a stone, to study it.

Carefully, he broke the wax seal imprinted by Zelda's signet ring, and unfurled the parchment.

_Dearest Link-_

_ Your letter reaches me at my darkest hour. All that we have worked for has been burned away. I am not myself- indeed, I am a shadow of myself, back in the halls of my childhood, lost. I fear your return as much as I long for it. I fear that you will find a frail ghost of what you loved, and will turn away from me._

_ For I love you, Link, with a passion that is destroying me. I spend every moment grieving my loss of you. I cannot find joy anywhere. I cannot live. _

_ I am trying to be strong, for the sake of Hyrule, my father, and those who have befriended me, but I am at a loss. _You_ were my strength. Your friendship, your laughter, your spirit, your kindness- they were my light and my breath. Your bravery was my inspiration; your humility, my muse. _

_ I am not myself. Being apart from you and feeling such despair has forced me to reckon with gods I did not know before. The angels of life and death fight within me. Life strives to make known its presence in me. Death argues, what is life without love? _

_ We have been friends for so long. Now, know my soul: my deepest, most basic need is the very thing I cannot have: you, here, by my side. I have always loved you and always will. I wish I was stronger, but I am not: I despair at the loss of you. _

_ I remain yours,_

_ Zelda._

_***_


	19. In A Time Of Such Deep Despair As This

***

Chapter Nineteen

*

In A Time Of Such Deep Despair As This

***

Hints of spring hid even in that first month home. At times, North Castle seemed enchanted. There were nights so balmy, Zelda slept with a window open, and even if a gust of wind flew in with whirls of snow, it had no power.

The princess spent her days in silence and alone. The pattern was not often broken. Mornings she spent with her father in the breakfast parlor, and the rest of each day stretched forth empty as that castle. On warm days when the snow melted, she would walk the length of the grounds, stopping occasionally by a reflective pool or a defunct fountain, mesmerized by the murky waters. Sometimes she would wend her way through to the intricate gardens that were once the delight of her mother; even this early, scattered buds persisted through mud and snow. She rarely rode Epona, leaving her to the pastures.

On days when the north wind made walking too bitter or when the snow fell, Zelda retreated to the library. Sometimes she re-read accounts of past battles, particularly the ones involving Ganon. When Zelda had been imprisoned at Death Mountain seven years ago, her father had been leading the armies of Hyrule in a fierce battle at North Castle. He was outnumbered, and Ganon's monsters laid siege on the castle. He was effectively a prisoner, unable to save his daughter. It had been a stroke of strategic genius for Ganon to waste his army trapping the king and his men- at least at first, when he still thought he'd be able to find out the location of the Triforce from his twelve-year old prisoner. And before he realized the threat of one boy...

For the first few weeks Zelda was obsessed with the history of Ganon's battles. She needed to know his mind. She needed to find out how the battle in the mountains went.

So she read accounts of battles with Ganon and his minions as though, through them, she could divine how this one turned out.

After a full month at the castle, she received a letter.

_Prince Darius of Sosaria to Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule-_

_I'll not trouble you with formal greetings when I know what you are waiting for. Our men fought hard. Sixty-two in total died out of our three-hundred and eighty. The list of deaths is as follows:_

Zelda read the list with growing horror. She recognized nearly all the names on the list. Meira, a young wife who was surprisingly handy with the sword, was on the list, as well as nine other women. Two twin boys, a little over twelve, were also named. What had they been doing in the fray? Zelda thought with heartache.

_The battle had started before dawn, as you know. By mid-morning, we knew we were outnumbered. We retreated, scattering to confuse the enemy, one of the strategies we had planned out months ago with your help. We regrouped half a day's journey to the east and were not rediscovered. _

_ When we returned to camp, two days later, it was still burning. Ric and Elaye's house also burned to the ground, though they were able to escape. _

_ We decided to travel across the border to the Keretian village of Ereset. I rode ahead to the King's fortress and negotiated. Suspicions of their involvement in the first attack have hurt their relations with all kingdoms, and even though they have not been on friendly terms with Hyrule, they are willing to extend help if it means their name is finally cleared. Their bordering villages have taken on our refugees as guests, and they have sent men to help in the effort to rebuild the three villages- an effort which, as you know, has not had much success so far. _

_ Keret-Ro is being generous for the sake of their own purposes- they hope to open trade again with Sosaria, Entymion and Catalia. But their generosity is welcome. Even so, I would not have turned to them, but for your assurance that they had nothing to do with the original burnings and that, somehow, Ganon is behind this. I have wondered if Keret-Ro was innocent for some time now. Your message was of tantamount importance. Your powers are greater than you know. _

Zelda put down the letter for a moment and gazed out at the snow. At least she had done something for her friends. If they didn't go to Keret-Ro and tried to stay in the mountains, more would have died, and quickly. The memory of that vision came back to her, as well as that fleeting touch of fingers... the longing she felt for that touch was upsetting. It quickly turned to anger. Why was she sent away like this?! She could have ridden ahead to Keret-Ro at the very least, to negotiate with their king... but no, that wouldn't have worked. Sosaria had more sway with them than Hyrule, and they didn't take women seriously or treat them with much respect- one of the main reasons Hyrule and Keret-Ro weren't allies.

So perhaps Zelda's negotiations wouldn't have worked so well. Still, to leave the battle altogether...

Her anger slowly drained, and turned to sadness. Perhaps she could have saved lives in that battle... or perhaps more would have died trying to protect her, because she was the princess. She picked up the letter again, and continued reading.

_The reinforcements from Sosaria that you sent for have arrived. Their numbers are ten thousand. My father the king has made an impressive show of force. Five hundred are quartered in the villages where our friends the Hyruleans are staying, as per the agreement I made with Keret-Ro's king. They stay among the villagers to ensure that they are treated with respect. Thirty-five hundred have joined in the effort to rebuild Kakariko, Talint and Mirat. Now that the snows are finally melting, it is hoped that progress will be swift and the villagers will be able to return to their homes and fields in time for the spring sowing. A fair number have been sent to Ric and Elaye's farm as well. _

_ The other six thousand are combing the mountains in search of the moblins. I feel certain that they intend to strike again, especially now that spring is upon us. Where they will strike, though, I do not know. _

_ Markus and Sereph have met up with me here in Ereset, where most of the villagers are lodged. They want, with your and your father the king's permission, to head south and investigate Death Mountain to find out what Ganon's minions are planning. Jascha and I will travel between Ereset and Kakariko, making sure the needs of the villagers are met. _

_ I also wait here for you. I wait so that, should you decide to return in spite of the way I treated you, I could beg your forgiveness. Please understand that I had not been devising to send you away. The decision was made in the haste of the moment: you had just returned from the Witch, battle-weary, and had not slept all night. I was afraid for you. Perhaps I was wrong to send you away, but you are alive, which is all that matters to me. If I lose your friendship because of my decision, so be it, but if you had been killed, I never would have forgiven myself. _

_ Know that your courage and deeds are felt by all. And know that you are greatly missed- That _I _miss you. How much, I'll not try to put into words._

_ I remain your humble servant, _

_ Darius_

Zelda let out a long breath as she finished the letter and leaned against the window whose light she'd been using. Snow fell outside in flurries, but the sun was breaking through the clouds.

The princess returned to the fireplace to add wood to the fire, then sat back in the old armchair to stare into it. So Darius had known she hadn't slept. Had he guessed that she wouldn't, when she received Link's letter?

More questions crowded in Zelda's mind. Had any others died since this letter was sent- perhaps from sickness? Were Ric and Elaye and Error well? How did the villagers of Ereset feel about their new "guests"?

Resolutely, Zelda returned to the throne room, where her father would be waiting. She read everything except the last paragraphs to him, and they deliberated a while on what to do next: if she should join them right away, if other reinforcements should be sent... they came away with no conclusions.

It wasn't until a few days later that Zelda had made her decision. She wanted to hide the truth from her father, but in the end, would not lie to him.

"I plan to rejoin Darius and the others," Zelda told him during breakfast. "I am healed and ready to take care of my people."

"A wise decision, I think. I'll have your escort ready by the afternoon, if you wish."

"If it pleases you, Father, I'd rather make the journey alone. I have an errand I am committed to and must see to that first."

"Oh?" The king waited for her to continue, but Zelda didn't meet his gaze.

"I... cannot say what it is, Father, I am sorry."

The king regarded her for a long moment, half-curious and half-wary. Finally, he sighed, and nodded. "Very well, Daughter, I trust your judgment. Do write, though, when you reach Ereset."

"Yes Father, thankyou." Zelda stood and curtsied. The king stood with her. "I'll leave right away. I'll waste no time."

"Guard your heart, watch your spirit, cast all tears away," The king repeated an old blessing and kissed her. "And by the Three, Zelda, keep your sword ready!"

"My sword is ready," Zelda recited the response, "My tears cast away, my spirit with me-" And threw her arms around in him in an embrace, changing the last words. "But my heart stays with you!"

"Safe journey, my daughter..."

***

Evening was staining the sky with indigo when Zelda arrived at the Witch's dwelling two weeks later. This time she did not hesitate. Opening the gate, she walked the bone-lined path to the hovel and knocked on the door.

"You're half a month early!" Croaked the Witch from inside. Zelda took it as permission to open the door and come inside. The Witch stood at a table covered in jars and vials, mixing a potion of tantalizing aroma. On the hearth, a hideously deformed wild boar turned on it's own on a spigot.

"You said perhaps you could free me from this grief that strangles me." The princess stood tall and spoke calmly, but she was shaking. "I need your help, Sister of Shadows. I'll do whatever it takes, only I must breathe again-"

"No!" The Witch crowed. "I can't free you- only you can."

"Please.... show me..." The Witch turned violently around glared at her with her good eye. Zelda saw that her hands and arms were soaked to the elbow in what looked like blood and boar's fat and the edges of her sleeves were now burnt to shreds. She looked at Zelda with impatience.

"Fine. But you must pass the test."

The Witch turned back to her jars, became distracted by her hands, licked every greasy finger and smacked her gray lips. Then she produced a long knife from her sleeve, brandished it at Zelda and cackled as the princess jumped back.

"Now where were we..." The Witch wandered over to a sack of wheat, leaning against the wall. She knelt down and tore open the burlap with her knife. Wheat spilled across the floor, sending up clouds of dust. When no more would spill on its own, the Witch kicked the sack over. Then she turned to another sack and tore it open as well. Out of this one spilled poppy seeds, spreading across the floor like a flood. Then the Witch, who had been watching Zelda carefully the whole time, started humming a disturbingly familiar tune and strolled right into the piles, kicking and sloshing wheat and poppy seeds together. Her song degenerated into screams of hideous delight as she spun in awkward, lurching circles. When the wheat and poppy were blended as fine as was possible, the Witch stopped and turned and glared at Zelda with a fearsome, animal malice.

"Sort out the poppy seeds from the wheat." Her voice was dark and heavy as she said it. Her raven squawked in agreement from behind Zelda. The Witch furnished two new empty sacks from a pile near the hearth and threw them at Zelda, who almost didn't catch them.

"You have until dawn. If every grain and seed isn't accounted for, I'll steal your skin and prance around in it in front of your hero and trick him into bedding me, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" and she howled for the pure delight of it, throwing her head back as if to the moon. "No, Child, I jest!" Suddenly she grew serious. "But you will be dead. At dawn, then, my deary!!" She began humming that familiar tune again, and went over to her deformed boar roasting on the spigot. She poured the contents of one of her jars on it, sending up an aroma both irresistible and nauseating. Zelda turned to the pile of grain and sat down.

_There is no way I can do this..._ looking at the pile, Zelda's heart sank. But she opened a sack on each side of her, dipped her hand into the pile, and began to sort. There was no way to do it except by picking at each individual seed. If she wasn't perfectly meticulous, a poppy seed would remain in the wheat left in her hand, revealing itself in Zelda's hand only at the last second. The princess tried not to think about the huge pile. She concentrated only on whatever her hand scooped up, fingers working diligently.

The tedium, though, soon became overwhelming. First, Zelda's fingers began to ache. The constant pinching of seeds was wearying them. Then her vision began to blur, and her head started to get caught in thralls of dizziness. Hunger gnawed at her belly, and even the hard grains of wheat were tempting.

But the worst part was that, no matter how long she toiled, the pile didn't seem to lessen at all. And all the while, the Witch was in the background. She slow-roasted the boar, glazed it, roasted it more, sliced into it and ate every last morsel, sinew and slick of white fat. All the time, humming, and chuckling to herself. Tears threatened Zelda's eyes but she bit them back, hating the idea of the Witch seeing her cry. But as each hour crawled past, hope drained until there was none.

Zelda didn't know at what hour she had collapsed and fell into darkness. Her last waking thought was,_ maybe I died from the skullfire when I came here last, and have been a wandering ghost since... _but then the warmth of Darius' kiss upon her return washed over her, reminding her of joy, of being alive- and lulling her at last to sleep.

She woke at dawn, sprawled across the floor, bones aching. But the pile was gone, and on either side of her was a burlap sack, filled and stitched closed. Zelda stared blankly from the sacks to the empty floor in front of her.

The witch sat in the rocking chair, her humming stopped.

"Your first lesson," she said in her deep, resonant voice, "Is this: there is a part of you that is more powerful. But it hides behind your waking self. It can save you, but you must first surrender to it. Now, Child," And she rose from her chair, leaning heavily on its arm, "If you want to meet the spirits in yourself that saved you from death once again, then follow me."

***

* * *

A/N: My thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed- I am astonished at the connections that have been made and the conversations had because of the community here and the insightful readership! Also, for those who might be interested, chapter one has been rewritten and updated. No major plot points have been changed, but the approach is entirely different! Thanks again, and love to all! ~ForeverWanderer


	20. We, Who Are Children Of Truth And Lies

_Author's Note: So sorry I made everyone wait so long for this chapter! My life has been in utter upheaval! Thank you all for being so patient. I'm really excited to present this chapter. Thanks again to all who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed!_

_

* * *

  
_

***

Chapter Twenty

*

We, Who Are Children of Truth And Lies-

***

"Light is all you need," The Witch said as she motioned to Zelda to retrieve her cloak. Then she turned to the wall where two lanterns hung. "Your ancestor, at the dawn of the Great Age, battled with arrows of light. You will do the same, Child- but the arrows will be your own hands. You will see. Bring only this-" and she took one lantern from the wall. When Zelda reached out her hand to take it, though, the Witch snatched it back, eying the princess with alarm and disgust.

"Stupid girl!" She said, and putting down the lantern, took out her knife from her sleeve. Before Zelda could step back, the Witch caught a hold of her sword belt and, in one swift motion, tore straight through it. Zelda gasped as the belt clambered to the ground, sword slipping out of the sheath.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I _said,_ bring only this." And she shoved the lantern into Zelda's hands. Then, grabbing another for herself, the Witch hobbled over to the door and opened it. Zelda followed her, burning with anger as they stepped out into the cold morning.

They traveled all day, deep into the woods on a meandering trail, not stopping at all. Hunger tore at Zelda's belly- she had not eaten since the evening before- and her hands and fingers ached from the sorting.

At dusk, they stopped at a glade near the crest of the mountain, punctured with huge boulders covered in early spring moss. The sun was disappearing fast over the ridge of another mountain, its weak light filtering up through the trees.

"Light your lantern now," the Witch commanded.

"But I have nothing to-"

"Light it! Light it now, Child, with the Wisdom inside you- if you do not learn this now, you will die tonight, and not by my hands!"

For the first time, the Witch sounded urgent, almost panicked. Fear rose in Zelda. The sun was setting fast. She tried to remember what had let her sort the wheat from the poppy seeds- how had it been done? She had fallen asleep. She didn't understand: she had to fall asleep to light the lantern?

There was too much fear. The sky was dark now. She couldn't see anything.

"Child-!" The Witch's voice was desperate now. With an unseen motion, she lit Zelda's lantern. With a sputter and smoke, it came alive in her hands. She stared at it for a second, then, as the light grew, raised it high.

The lantern, rocking now in the growing wind and Zelda's unsteady hand, caught the glint of eyes, staring down at her from the highest boulder. A growl floated to her on the wind.

Wolfos.

"Use the Triforce, child! You have wisdom in your hands. Use it!"

The Witch's voice was but a breath swirling around her. She herself was nowhere to be found. The Wolfos stared at Zelda for a long time, growling, and the princess shook so hard she nearly dropped her lantern.

"Witch..." She whispered. "Help me...." Silence.

The Wolfos took its time descending the boulder, landing with canine grace, its huge paws padding toward the princess. He circled her slowly, curious and hungry. Zelda circled too, able to move only because she didn't want to lose sight of it.

_I'm going to die..._

For the third time, she had thought this in the Witch's presence. But now the Witch's wind-voice called out to her, calm and steady.

"At the heart of Wisdom is Compassion, Child. Seek to heal, not to kill."

Zelda and the Wolfos continued to circle each other. Suddenly the Wolfos lashed out and Zelda dodged at the last second. They resumed their slow, stalking dance.

"Foolish girl!" The Witch yelled. "Do the opposite of what your instincts tell you! Heal the curse of the Wolfos! Do it now!"

"I can't-!" Zelda cried out, terror swallowing her. The Wolfos lashed out again and this time she was too slow. With one fierce strike of the paw, she was thrown to the ground. The lantern flew from her hands and the light blew out.

Time seemed to stop as the Witch's next words boomed over the glade.

"With one blow you crumple to the ground, just like you did as a child under Ganon's blows. Rewrite your history, Zelda, Queen of Destiny! Stand and heal the curse of evil he has cast on you and your kingdom!"

The Wolfos had retreated only because it was expecting a blow in return. Now it approached again, rushing in to bite.

But suddenly, Zelda understood. She sat up, and, just as the Wolfos' snapping jaws were within inches of her face, reached out a hand and touched its ear.

In that touch, light erupted and consumed the glade. A deep compassion overwhelmed Zelda and she felt sorrow for this haunted creature, slave of Ganon's bidding. The Wolfos was knocked to the ground by her gentle touch.

Zelda stood. Some distance away, her lantern flared once more to life. In its light, she saw the Wolfos, its eyes screwed shut, whimpering and pawing as though in a nightmare. Zelda gathered compassion around her like a cloak- it was her power, moving like wind, and beams of light emanated from her, searching the darkness.

_I regret-_ the Wolfos whimpered in his canine tongue and somehow, Zelda understood. With immense sorrow, she knelt down and, stroking his face gently, ended his life.

The princess understood now, on a level she never had before. This creature- and all other monsters- lived and died by Ganon's law. It never had any power or truth of its own.

"You are initiated now," The Witch said from behind her. She was seated on a boulder, her lantern next to her. "The power of the Triforce of Wisdom moves in you- you need never fear again. For you will know when your time has come, and when it does, you will not be afraid. And until then, no creature stands a chance against compassion."

The Witch dissolved into ash and reappeared on the ground, her lantern swaying in the howling wind.

"For compassion compels everything it encounters to live in its highest truth. Ganon's monsters, though, have no truth of their own. Only in death can they find freedom. They are grateful when you grant them this."

The Witch hobbled over to Zelda's lantern and brought it to her.

"Only Ganon himself might match your powers, for he fights with a deep hatred. If you are lucky, you won't face him again in this lifetime. But if you are unlucky, at least you will be prepared."

They did not speak again until they reached the hovel, traveling through the night by the light of their lanterns. When Zelda bid the Witch farewell, in the early light of the dawn, she said, "I still have many questions."

"I know, Child." It was the only words the Witch had ever said to her gently. "But you may only ask me one. When the right one comes to you, you will know, and then you may summon me. Until then, Child, our work is over. Farewell."

The Witch, her lantern, her mud-caked hovel and thatch roof- her skulls and beakers, cauldron and hearth, her gate of bones, all turned to ash and scattered to the wind.

Zelda found her sword, still leaning part-way out of its sheath, on the ground in the now empty knoll. The belt was irreparably damaged. Zelda whistled for Epona. The mare came trotting in a few minutes. The princess packed away the sword and ate a few rations, watching the sun rise in the greenery. She fed Epona a few carrots, and when the sun broke the horizon fully, they left, bidding the clearing farewell forever.

***

Zelda almost expected Darius to be waiting for her at the steeply sloping field, but he was not. She and Epona stopped there anyway, cooking a lunch over a small fire at midday, watching the spot in the distance from where the Witch's smoke once rose.

By evening, they reached Ric and Elaye's farm, burnt shards of its former self. In the last bits of light, they explored the campground they had for months called home. Charred tent poles, furs, tools and furniture littered the frosted grounds, some sunken into the mud from when the snows melted and fell again. They spent the night under what little protection the old house could provide, hanging furs over a lean-to and building a small fire. At least spring was close.

Kakariko was only two more days away, and Zelda and Epona made good time descending into the valley where the village lay. Spring was more apparent in the valley, where the river ran fresh and full, flooding the banks with melted snow from the mountains. Early blossoms carpeted the fields, and the sun's rays felt stronger here. Zelda and Epona fround a shallow section to ford the river and proceeded to the village. They stopped at the nearest farm where a group was raising a barn. Zelda recognized Jascha's orange hair in the crowd. She dismounted Epona and approached the men on foot. Jascha was among the first to see her and slipped out of the crowd to meet her.

"Milady of the Three!" And he bowed exuberantly. Zelda laughed.

"Arise, Sir Jascha of the Winds! And walk with me, if you will."

"As surely as the spring approaches, Milady!"

They took a winding path up a hill to an old orchard that overlooked Kakariko. The trees were bare but grass carpeted the ground and moss climbed the tree trunks.

"Tell me how things have fared, Jascha, since I left."

"Well, Milady, the battle was fierce, but we fought well- we were angry, all the villagers were angry, and tired of being pushed around! We fought all day, then retreated and regrouped. We were prepared to attack again, but all sign of the moblins disappeared."

"Were there only moblins in the battle? No wolfos, or poes?"

"No Milady- Wolfos aren't known to live in these parts."

Zelda nodded, thoughtful.

"And after the battle, you traveled to Ereset?"

"When it was clear that everything had been destroyed, yes. A lot of people protested, thinking Keret-Ro was behind the attacks. Moblins are known to hire themselves out, and enjoy doing the dirty work of tyrants. But Darius ensured us there was no connection... he didn't say how he knew, exactly..."

"How is everyone now, Jascha? Where are Error, Di'enne, Ric and Elaye? How is Malon and her father?"

Jascha colored a little at the mention of Malon.

"Erm, Malon is well, and her father- it was their barn we were just working on. Kakariko is taking longer to rebuild than the other villages. The river winds itself full around Kakariko, making it difficult to transport materials. But Talint and Mirat are nearly finished. Error has temporarily taken up residence in Talint, working at the smithy there. He's also overseeing some of the judicial matters among the villagers, helping solve comflicts, and whatnot. Ric and Elaye are still in Ereset. Melting snow has washed out many of the paths and the road at the base of the mountain has been damaged by mudslides. We can't get materials up there until the weather dries a little."

"Most of the villagers are out of Ereset now, and back in their homes?"

"And grateful for it, Milady!"

"Do they have time to plow their fields for the first plantings?"

"Plenty."

"Did the Keretians give them any trouble while they were in Ereset?"

"Not really- but Ric and Elaye have been giving them trouble!"

Zelda laughed, imagining what tricks the old couple might have been up to while "guests" of Keret-Ro.

The air was wet with rain and fog was rolling off the mountains in great white waves. Bird song filled the air, and shouting and laughter from below echoed up to the orchard.

"Where is Prince Darius?" Zelda finally asked, looking out on the villages and fields, still coated with morning dew.

"He's in Ereset, Milady, at the fortress there, meeting with an advisor of the King of Keret-Ro tonight. You might want to meet him out there, and join in the discussions..."

"I see..."

They started heading back down the hill.

"Do I have time to make it there?"

"If you leave soon, Milady. Are you in need of rations, supplies...?"

"I should be good for one more day. What is our next step, Jascha? Have you discussed anything with Darius?"

Jascha stopped walking and turned to Zelda, his cheer evaporated.

"Sereph and Markus have sent messages saying they're tracking an army of moblins in the mountains far to the south. The moblins are taking their time- they're gathering their forces- but they seem to be heading steadily southeast."

"That would take them straight to Saria..." Zelda said, stricken. Jascha nodded soberly. "When did the message arrive?"

"Two nights ago, Milady."

"Saria..." Zelda whispered. The City of Sages. The Sacred City of Water.

"What do the moblins number?"

"Some thousands. Seven or eight, Markus guessed, and growing. Darius is planning on moving there with the Sosarian army, but Keret-Ro is insisting on sealing the treaty first. They don't want Darius or the army to leave without his signature on their scrolls."

"Errgh, how infuriating that Hyrule's own army lies in ruins!" Zelda pounded her fist into her palm. "No matter. Darius wouldn't know that we don't actually need the Sosarian army to defend Saria. The City has enough of its own defenses to hold off the moblins. We'll need a few hundred, at most."

"...Milady? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I can't explain everything right now. It'll have to wait. I must speak to Darius, I won't have the Keretians pressuring him to sign anything. Expect us in the morning, Jascha- and be ready to travel. We've got a lot of ground to cover in little time. Have messages been sent to warn Saria of the danger?"

"Yes, Milady, Markus and Sereph have sent them, and are heading there with their men as we speak."

Relief flooded through Zelda. "Good. Then gather two hundred willing to travel and fight. Have them ready to leave by morning. I'm heading to Ereset now."

***

Evening found the princess at the gates of the fortress of Ereset, a high-walled sanctuary of war on a hill overlooking the Keretian town. Once she showed her signet ring, bearing the Crest of Hyrule, she was allowed entry, but she refused escort.

"Just direct me to where Darius is, please," she said to the guards at the entrance.

"He is meeting with Maltuk, advisor to the King. You'll find them in the west banquet hall. Take the main corridor all the way down, go left, and it will be at the end of the hallway."

She did as told, and found the banquet hall immersed in shadows. The far wall was a row of windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. Sunset cast shades of orange, pink and red against great billowing clouds. In between each window, a torch was lit, but every other wall was dark. Two figures stood by a long table next to the windows. They spoke in increasingly aggravated tones. Zelda recognized Darius' voice and approached slowly, keeping to the shadows.

"You cannot keep us here when we are needed elsewhere! We must leave immediately- there is no time for further negotiations!"

"We've had months to negotiate already, you've had plenty of time to sign our treaty, and you must do so before you or your army leaves!"

Darius' voice dropped low and tense, and Zelda, hearing him, hung back.

"That isn't my fault, Maltuk, my conditions for signing have been clear from the beginning. You haven't reopened trade routes with Hyrule. You seek no communication with Hyrule's king-"

"That-!!" Maltuk spit the word out, and even in shadows Zelda could see the veins in his neck tense up. "You have no idea about the royal line of Hyrule, do you? The men are cursed- and the women _are_ the curse. I'll not speak to Harkinian so long as Zelda is his heir."

Zelda, in shadows, went perfectly still. Maltuk pounded his fist on the table. The light in the windows was changing behind them. Darius, too, had gone still.

"How.... dare... you..."

Maltuk, though, didn't stop.

"That whole line of women are black mages, and have always toyed with powers too great for them to handle. They open doors to other realms, doors of time- forever changing the landscape of the whole world, all for the sake of their precious ambitions- or worse- their shameful dalliances with commoners-"

In a split second Darius had his knife against Maltuk's throat.

"Take back those poisonous words, Maltuk-" He growled. But the old advisor just laughed.

"My words aren't poison, but truth- and may save you from much regret, young prince. Your dealings with Hyrule and _that woman_ are most unwise. Her mother was the worst of them all, Darius. She was a vile, conniving, deceitful woman, whose youth was filled with shameful intrigues, betrayal and murder. It's no wonder that she went insane and killed herself."

Zelda let out a gasp, but neither of them heard her. Her mother- had been sick... she'd wandered off in a fever... Zelda remembered... didn't she? It was a fever, only a fever...

Maltuk continued his accusations.

"That Harkinian walks around in a cloud of self-delusion, still loving his wife and not seeing her for what she was, is proof that he is feeble-minded and incapable of making decisions for his kingdom."

"Stop your tongue or I will cut it out!" Darius pressed the knife against Maltuk's throat, drawing a line of blood. But Maltuk didn't even attempt to defend himself.

"And that daughter, gallivanting around the country with no escort, disobeying her father, chasing after that pathetic excuse for a-"

Suddenly, the spell of horror Maltuk had been weaving was broken, and Zelda could move again. She stepped forward, letting the _clack-clack_ of her riding boots announce her approach. Maltuk didn't finish his sentence. They both stopped, and looked her way.

Maltuk gaped when he saw her- her presence inspired fear in a way that even Darius' knife hadn't. He took a step back. She stopped in front of him.

"You weren't expecting me, were you, Maltuk?" Her voice sounded eerily calm, even to her. When he didn't respond, she tried again.

"Why do you accuse my mother? WHY??!" The echoes of her question rang throughout the hall. Still, the old advisor said nothing. Zelda raised her hand.

The blow she dealt to his cheek was so forceful it sent him to the floor. Maltuk gasped from the pain as she stood over him. He wriggled away from her, his nose bleeding and the side of his face already turning purple.

Zelda bent down and grabbed the enclosure of his cloak, twisting it to choke him.

"I don't kill because of words, Maltuk- but you will pay for what you have said today. I swear it, by all the gods this realm can muster. I swear it on my mother's grave."

Maltuk opened his mouth to respond, but all he could manage was to cough up blood. Zelda didn't wait for him. With one more echoing cry, she pushed him back to the floor. Then she stood, turned and left. She heard Darius following her, and quickened her pace, afraid suddenly of seeing the questions that might linger in his eyes.

***

"You used a new power, Zelda," Darius said as he looked over her hand. They were back in Kakariko, in the empty meeting hall. It was well past midnight. No one had seen them arrive in the village. Darius furrowed his brow, concentrating his healing powers on her palm. His efforts were lit by a single lantern and light streaming in from a moon approaching full.

She knew what he was referring to. She shouldn't have been able to do that much damage to Maltuk with one blow.

"I don't know how it worked," Zelda said. "The powers I learned with the Witch were based in compassion."

Darius looked up at her with a grin.

"I think you _were_ being compassionate, in _not_ killing him."

Zelda let out a bark of laughter, a moment's reprieve from the dark words that haunted her now. The half a night's ride back to Kakariko hadn't abated her anger. Apart from Ganon, she had never wanted someone dead so badly in her life.

"I may still kill him," She said softly.

"He lost quite a few teeth, Zel- he may die just from no longer being able to chew his food."

Laughter bubbled up in the princess in spite of herself- she couldn't stop until some time later, when a final burst of light erupted from Darius' hands and the intense pain in her palm was gone. She let out a ragged sigh.

"I love you, Darius, for making me laugh- even at a time like this."

The prince looked back up at her with a grim half-smile. "You use those words too carelessly, I think." Zelda's face went pink- she realized too late what she had said.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I- I meant-" But she stopped, her throat suddenly dry. She meant exactly what she said. She had _wanted_ to say it. How could she explain to him...

But Darius shook his head, waving her next words away with a hand. He turned his attention back to her palm, pressing a thumb gently into its hollow.

"Does this hurt?"

She shook her head. The prince nodded to himself, and a long silence fell between them as he ran his fingers softly along the lines of her palm, then slowly up the length of each finger, pausing at the curve of each fingertip. Zelda closed her eyes to the feeling, heart beating fast.

"You love someone else, don't you?" Darius finally broke the silence. "That's why your heart isn't free."

It was a long time before Zelda could nod yes.

"Is it Link, the one who saved you?"

She nodded again, eyes downcast. The very tips of her ears were burning. Darius studied her for a long time, reading her soul until finally, he brought a hand to her chin and gently lifted her face, willing her to meet his gaze.

"Tell me you love me when no shadow of him haunts your eyes," he whispered. "Then I'll accept your love- and return it with a lifetime's worth of my own."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. And the warmth of that kiss would haunt her for many months to come, burrowing into her dreams at night.

"But until then," he said calmly, "I won't be victim to your confusion. Good night, Zelda."

Then he pulled away, leaving her alone. Wind gusted through the hall and the torch lights sputtered as he opened the door and closed it wordlessly behind him. Zelda watched the door for a long time before she hung her head in her hands and wept.

***


	21. And We Found Death Warm And Living Cold

Chapter Twenty-One

And We Found Death Warm And Living Cold

It had taken Link too long to get to this room. Again he found himself in a huge cavernous space, but this was no cave- it was the inner recesses of a giant magical catfish. How could anything live in the muck and steam of this place? Yet monsters abounded, thick, slimy Gels and thrashing spike beetles. Link slew them all, one by one. This catfish owed him big time.

Now, in the final chamber, Link awaited the next nightmare's appearance. He had heard the nightmare's song and followed its echoes. He felt more sure of himself as the months passed in the Dream Realm. He was stronger, his skills and powers more refined as he rode the waves of time, reaching out into that Other-space and nudging it gently, gathering it in his hands and molding it to his needs. In this way, monsters were easily dispatched. He was more grounded now. At home among the glowing waters, the perpetual night, he forged on in his quest. He had only a vague idea of how much time was passing. Marin and the other islanders flickered there from time to time, but their accounts of how much time had passed never made sense. Marin would flicker away for an hour and come back speaking as though weeks had passed. But time was an iffy subject on Koholint itself, whichever realm its people happened to inhabit.

When Marin was there, they never talked about how Link's body fared in the Other Realm- the Daylight Realm, Link had started to call it. The only time they spoke of it, she said,

"You don't move at all, Link. You don't breathe. Other than that you're warm, it's like you're dead."

It was one of a growing number of subjects they avoided. Link could tell at times that Marin had questions, but they were always left hanging in the air like fog. Things like that were almost visible in the Dream Realm. Link's senses, too, were unusually heightened, the more time passed. He could smell the ill intent of monsters approaching. With islanders, he could almost see the gaps in their memories, anticipate their next words.

It was perhaps most intense, though, with Marin. To walk the shoreline with her, to talk with her, was like using silence to speak. They could speak between words, hear deeper truths. Yet even with his heightened senses, it was hard to see through the many layers of her growing apprehension.

"Atja sings with me sometimes," she'd mention to him on one of their walks, and he'd hear so much more: _what was in Zelda's letter? Are you going to write back to her? What will you say? Will you ask me to deliver it to Atja for you? How much longer will you be with us, Link? And yet I don't worry about your safety. Somehow I know you will succeed. You were meant to. If you were meant to stumble upon this island, you were also meant to leave. Shall I leave, one day, too? _

Could she hear his thoughts as easily as he heard hers? But he didn't seem to carry thoughts these days. His path laid out before him, it was as though he was a clear vessel filled with light- as though all but what was essential were being burned away in the fires of purpose. Living in the Dream Realm, where dreamself had more substance than body- and more than that, uninhibited by his awake-self, his body- Link was a pure being, a spirit. Austere. Unadorned.

His mind was clear and in the moment. He had not thought of the future. What was the future, when he could almost twist time in his hands and be there? He would not hurry time with anxious thoughts. He focused only on the next Nightmare, the next monster in his way, the next step, the next breath.

He didn't think about Zelda or Hyrule. They did not exist. Only the next breath existed, and whatever it brought with it.

And now he was here. In the room of the Nightmare. It's song was a low, painful moan that made Link's teeth clench. Another pool of water lay before him, bubbling and steaming- the acid of the catfish's stomach? Above, Link could make out the glowing forms of keese, clinging to the bones that formed the room's ceiling. He waited for them to descend upon him. They did nothing. Could they see him? They were so high, it was a possibility that they might not. Strange... they were so small...

Link took a step forward. He drew his sword and touched its tip to the surface of the water. the Nightmare's song rose to a shrieking pitch as it broke the surface of the water and lashed out at Link. It was an Eel, a slippery, slime-covered eel baring its fangs. Link jumped the steps of space's fabric with catlike grace, coming down on the eel with his sword. But instead of injuring it, a great buzz of power- like lightning- rang through the sword. Link was thrown back all the way across the chamber, landing on the ground with a thud.

The Nightmare screeched and reared its head back, its eyes glowing. Link rose painfully to his feet, his whole body throbbing. The Eel spotted him.

What was that shock of pain...? The Nightmare seemed to crackle with energy, distorting the space around it. Link knew his sword was useless. What about his boomerang? The Nightmare was fast approaching. He threw his boomerang- it whooshed through the air and hit true- the Eel was stunned. But what could he do now? Too quickly, it recovered. Link darted out of the way of a bite just in time. Threw the boomerang again. He needed time! How foolish he was to think he was in control!

Soon the Eel recovered. Link climbed air to dodge a strike- scrambled up it the way he might a boulder. Space yielded so easily to his needs. He was above the eel now, who looked around, having lost sight of its prey. But what could Link do, if he couldn't bear down on it with his sword? Only the weapons that were on his person had transferred with him to the Dream Realm. His sword, his boomerang. He was next to powerless if he couldn't use his sword, unless..

The Eel's tail flicked up suddenly and found him. An immense charge of lightning-energy flowed through him and sent him flying. Only at the last second could he bend space to slow his fall and survive. When he rolled over and looked up, the eel had spotted him and was approaching. What was worse, the keese had all suddenly descended. Link's heart sank. They had waited till this, the worst moment, to attack him. He raised his sword in a final effort...

But they didn't descend _on him._ The keese fell in graceful arcs from the ceiling and fell upon the slime eel. They landed on its face and the Nightmare reeled back, thrashing and screeching. It managed to dislodge one keese from its face as it shook its giant head back and forth. The keese landed a few feet from Link. He went over to it. That's when he realized...

It was a bird. One of Mr. Write's birds.

How... had he... but Link didn't have time to think. Now was his moment. The birds flew off the Eel's face- Link could see now that they had bitten out its eyes. Up and up Link stepped, standing on air as though on rock.

"Nightmare!" He called out, his voice ringing across the murky chamber. "Come find me!"

The Eel turned in his direction and lunged, flopping itself on the ground, hoping to land on Link and crush him. He dodged easily, climbed and called out again. This time, one of the Great Catfish's floating ribs stuck out between them. the Eel turned again in Link's direction and screeched, its cry hideous and painful. It threw itself towards Link- and impaled itself on the floating rib bone.

Link rolled out of the way to a safe distance as the Eel thrashed and wriggled, shrieking on and on. _Would it ever die?_ Link thought. Sure enough, though, the Nightmare's thrashing turned into a jerky twitching. Then, finally, it collapsed, sinker deeper on the bone, leaving slime in its wake.

Link let out a long breath. The Wind Marimba appeared, and he stood, shakilly, to claim it. The birds flew out of the chamber and a rumbling noise signaled that Link should do the same. Wind Marimba securely in his arms, Link fled the body of the catfish.

Outside, the sky was lighting up like day in flashes fast as lightning. Here, there, they boomed like a summer storm. Animals and monsters alike were fleeing for safety. Alarmed, Link hurried for Mabe- just across the river and through the field...

The light-storm steadily grew worse as Link approached the village. By the time he reached Marin's house, the world was thrust in spasms of thunderous light. Link made a dash for the house. The whole island was rumbling. The shutters on the windows clapped and slammed open and shut- outside it was flickering bright as day. Link felt a child's fear, and some child's instinct made him rush for his room, shove the marimba in a corner, and jump into bed, throwing the covers over himself, shutting it out, hiding from the light- the light-

Link had dreamt, in that _between_ state, when two worlds of consciousness pressed in on him from either side. It was dark again, and he was in bed. He heard a tearing sound outside his window. Never had a tearing sounded so much like weeping. He sat up, opened the shutters and peeked his head out to have a look. In that calm night, something had torn through time and space, causing a thin little rip in the universe. Light poured through. Link watched in awe. The tear grew- more and more light poured in. By the time the rip was the length of Link's arm, its light had engulfed the world in one blinding flash. Link fell back, turning away, and threw his covers over him, screwing his eyes shut. But the light was all-penetrating. In it, he could see through his eyelids, through the covers, through the walls of Marin's house- through the land, and to the stars beyond. His last thought was, _I hope it's just me ending, not the whole world-_

"Link... Link... please wake up... I know you're here now..."

"Marin..."

He heard a sigh. Behind that sigh, he heard a very quiet thought. _You didn't call me Zelda this time._

It was blindingly painful to open his eyes. But slowly, they adjusted. It was day. A cool breeze flowed in from the window. Marin was holding his hand.

"Oh, Link! I can't believe it..."

"How... how did it turn to day..." His mouth felt unreasonably dry. A bitter taste lingered, like ash. He had a fever. Cool breezes lifted some of the sweat dripping down his face.

"Link, you made it, I can't believe it! You're here! You woke up!"

Link chanced another deep breath. It hurt his lungs to breathe.

"Was I dead?"

Marin didn't say anything. Instead, the sound of quiet sobs filled the room. Link slowly opened his eyes again.

"Marin... don't..."

Slowly, the blur next to him turned into Marin, her face buried in her hands. "I've been waiting so long..."

"Marin... it's okay..." he coughed. "I'm here..."

Marin laughed shakily. "Yes, you're here. I'll let you rest now, let me get you something to drink..." She left the room in a hurry. Link turned back to the window. Soft light poured in. And Link was disturbed by his sudden longing for darkness.

In the week that followed, Link was mostly bedridden. He had barely enough energy to sit up. On the third day, he finally got out of bed, stood up and went outside. He sat on the beach with Marin, lying back in the white sand when he got tired. They didn't say much. He focused diligently on his breathing. He had been in a coma for three full months. Spring Equinox had come and gone. He had been on Koholint for three quarters of a year. He'd been away from Hyrule nearly two years.

Daylight felt good on his skin. He felt warm. And here, lying on the sands of the beach, he let the sounds of the waves lull him into peace. Marin, too, sat with her eyes closed, feeling the gentle breezes on her face. He could still hear her thoughts- but they were more like faraway songs in the light of day. Melodies lingered in her mind, and put the slightest curve of a smile on her face. Link watched in fascination until he realized he was staring. He chuckled a little at himself, leaned back into the sands and let her be.

At week's end, he could walk, and do an easy day's chores. He still felt weak, but to have spirit joined with flesh again was a relief. He couldn't return to Daylight Hyrule as just a dreamself.

"Does it happen often, Marin? That bodies get separated from their souls like that?"

They were in the garden, pulling out weeds around the budding herbs. The rosemary bushes made the air fragrant, and clouds kept the day cool.

"Well, your dreamself isn't quite your soul, Link. The soul... it can't be confined to a single realm. It stayed with both your dreamself and your body, keeping both alive until they could be reunited."

"I don't understand. Did Mr. Write's body die?"

"No... he's alive here. If you die in one realm, you die in all realms."

"So... what happened to his body?"

Marin concentrated on the weeds, digging her fingers underneath the roots and tearing them from the earth with a grimace.

"We buried it," She finally said. "He asked the priestesses to. I was nine or ten at the time. I had just had my first initiation into the Temple. We put his body in a coffin- it was so strange- his body was warm, but he didn't breathe- just like you had been. My duty was to throw flower petals on the coffin before we covered it in dirt. I recited a poem I had written, too- about birds."

Link took a deep breath. A sudden urge to find the coffin and stab Mr. Write's comatose body rose in Link. Marin turned and looked at Link in a way that made him think maybe she _could_ read his thoughts.

"You've been in your dreamself for a long time, Link. You may have forgotten what it's like to be in a body."

Of course. Anger. Fresh in the body, it burned pure and without reason. Or, if it was connected to a reason, the reason was far away and offered little perspective. Link focused on his breathing until he calmed. With one last questioning look, Marin turned back to the weeds.

"He helped me," Link finally confessed. "With the Nightmare. He sent his birds to help me. I'm sure that it's because he wants me to be in his debt. I don't trust him, Marin. And I hate his little games!" He pounded his fist into the ground, accidentally pommeling a mint plant. "Don't you see, Marin??! He's dangerous!!"

Marin looked squarely at Link. "The only one who looks dangerous right now is you."

A long moment passed as they locked eyes, before Link could see the truth. He let out a long breath.

"Yes, you're right. I've forgotten what it's like to feel things. I was little more than a lucid dream, in that Realm."

With effort, he turned back to their work in the garden. Cool winds rushed in and cleared the air between them. "I have to go soon, Marin," he finally said. "I'm so close to the end. I'm three Nightmares away. I've got to keep going. I've got to return to Hyrule."

A symphony of complicated emotions seemed to rise out of Marin. Link could almost see them. _I'll miss you so much- _was the loudest. He turned away, avoiding her gaze. A desire stronger than his previous anger suddenly overwhelmed him. The intensity with which he wanted to bury his hands in her hair and cover her mouth with his was unnerving.

Link concentrated on the weeds before him like they contained the answers to all his problems. He breathed in the earthy scents of the garden and muttered one more time, "I must return."

Marin, concentrating on the weeds, pretended not to hear him.

One more week and he was gone, back in the woods hunting nightmares. He didn't say goodbye to Marin. Being back in his body, he remembered what it was like to feel things with his whole being: elation, hope, fear, burning anger- and more complicated things, too. That Marin might be able to read his thoughts the way he could hers, scared him. He didn't want to share his thoughts. Especially with her.

The next Nightmare was waiting. He couldn't hear its song anymore, the way he could in the Dream Realm. He'd just have to do some good old-fashioned problem solving. He also couldn't touch time and space anymore. He'd have to get strong again, and soon. That was ok. His determination burned pure, fresh with his awakening. Anger, hatred, all the burnings of his body fueled it. In a battle against a Nightmare, these would take him far.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know it's been a _looooong_ time since I updated- I'm sorry! Don't think I gave up on this story- I'm actually nearly three chapters ahead, even after publishing this chapter. I'm taking it slow because I've never written anything this big before! And I love Link and Zelda and Marin so much, I really want to do their characters justice, especially as they spiral slowly toward their destinies... :P Anyway, thanks so much to my readers, I am SO encouraged by the wonderful reviews. Yey! Thanks again!!

~Foreverwanderer


	22. To Risk, To Realize, To Reunite

Chapter Twenty-Two

To Risk, To Realize, To Reunite

When he was only a dreamself, Link didn't sleep. The Dream Realm didn't seem made for it. There was no changing of day into night to distinguish a time to sleep. So Link became attuned to a different cycle. He would fight and journey endlessly. Only two things interrupted his quest- when Marin and the others flickered over to the Dream Realm, he'd spend time with them, a shadow of his early habit of fishing with Tarin and walking on the beach with Marin.

The other thing: when the moon would wax into full brightness, sometimes Link would find a boulder or a stretch of beach to sit and stare up at it. Who knew how many hours passed in rapt attention to that glowing yellow moon? He felt a kinship with it, and at times almost expected it to come down out of the sky and tell him a story about himself.

That was the closest he came to sleep in the dream realm. Here, in the Daylight Realm, sleep was hard to remember, to understand. Out in the woods, he forgot to prepare, and nearly collapsed a few nights, a dangerous thing to do. What weaknesses the body had! He felt an unreasonable resentment towards it. In the Dream Realm, he had felt invincible. Here, he felt all too mortal.

The moon of this Realm shone full the night Link found the Face Shrine. It lay deep in a ravine in the woods far to the North of Mabe. From his perch on the cliff, Link could see the stone edifice in the moonlight, cold and gray. He didn't continue, though. Knowing he was exhausted, he opened up his pack to get out his sleep things. A piece of paper fell out.

Link looked at the note a long time before lighting his lamp to read it. He already knew who it was from. Had Marin known he wasn't going to say goodbye? Hiding among thick bushes so his light wouldn't attract attention, he opened the letter.

_Link-_

_ I know how eager you are to defeat the Nightmares and awaken the WindFish. I hope in this letter to pass along information that could be vital to your success with the Façade. First, you must know that there is nothing sacred about the Face Shrine. It is in fact a shameful mockery of the Temple of the WindFish where the Priestesses reside. Remember this at all times, for the Keeper of the Face Shrine will fool you with illusion and trickery if it can. Everything in that shrine is meant to deceive you._

_ As in all things, my heart goes with you. May the Goddesses protect you, and may the God of Dreams light your way-_

_ -Marin_

When Link entered the Face Shrine, Marin's words were like echoes in his footsteps. The Face Shrine was a magnificent stone temple. Faces were carved into its walls, patinated by time and rain, staring ahead with lifeless stone eyes. Link learned very quickly not to stare into the eyes. Every time he even glimpsed into them, a stalfos appeared out of nowhere to surprise him. Shielding his eyes, though, was also dangerous.

Could he rely more on his other senses, to compensate? He ducked in a dark hallway and listened. He couldn't hear anything. What about the song of the Nightmare? he thought. But no. Nothing. Listening in this Realm was like hearing nothing but the blood pounding in one's own ears. Sound- especially in these evil corridors- was hollow, a bone-rattle echo of the ringing music with which everything in the Dream Realm was filled.

Link proceeded slowly. The light of the outside world was far behind him. His lantern lit the way, betraying him by catching the glint of every pair of stone eyes he passed. Link averted his gaze.

More stalfos appeared, when he sometimes made a mistake of staring into the darkness too long. Blade traps waited in new rooms. As he rolled out of the way, he'd trigger new traps. He dared not touch anything- who knew what might be an armos waiting to come alive?

It was only in the last room could he hear the breath of the Nightmare waiting behind the final door. But as he approached, he heard its hideous screams as though it were mortally wounded. Link turned the key through the door and entered the sanctuary of the Shrine.

Amidst remnants of smoke and fire, a giant spider-like creature lay dying. It had a stone face just like those on the walls. Then it breathed its last breath, and its eyes went dark.

Link almost didn't see the figure standing next to it. She let out a sigh, dropped her sword, and sank to her knees.

"I've killed him."

"Marin!"

Tears streamed down the island-girl's face, as she stared at the Nightmare in shock. Her red hair was knotted and caked in sweat. Her hands were soaked in blood up to her elbows. She was trembling.

"Marin!" Link was stunned. "Marin- you did it, you killed a Nightmare! You can be a Master of the Windfish now!"

But Marin's shoulders began to shake.

"I wish I didn't... I never wanted to kill... I feel so empty now..."

"Don't say that-" he took a step toward her. "You did what you had to- don't you see? You're free now! When we awaken the WindFish, you'll be granted the power to leave, just like you always wanted!"

"I... I don't think I even want that anymore, Link, I... I just want to forget everything, and fly away from here..."

"Oh, Marin..." He closed the distance between them, wanting to pull her into his arms and comfort her. She was brave, to show compassion for a Nightmare....

But he stopped at the last second. How did she get in here, when he had the key?

Link fell back and raised his shield just as what he'd thought was Marin transformed into the _real_ Nightmare, striking out at him with its fangs. Link rolled away and ran to the dark corners of the chamber, running around to strike the creature from behind. The Façade always kept its stone eyes on him. Link took out his bow and drew an arrow, aiming for one of the eyes. Miss! The Façade opened its stone mouth and green fire came out, singeing Links boots as he darted out of the way. He aimed another arrow and let it fly- right into it's left eye. The Façade reared its stone head back. Link struck at the legs, hacking two off as it screeched in pain and fury. Then it recovered pursuing Link as he ran, hiding behind stone pillars to confuse it. He drew another arrow, aimed for the right eye- another miss- he ran, dodging more streams of green fire as the Façade stomped and stumbled its way towards him. He gained distance, aimed one more time, this time gouging the Nightmare's other eye.

With one horrifying moan, Façade lay its head on the ground, folding its legs under it. It tucked its stone face away as best it could. Link faltered- it wasn't going to thrash and screech, try to kill the one that blinded it?

Link risked a step closer. He found his lamp and raised it for a better look. The Façade was weeping tears of blood.

And somehow, Link understood when the Nightmare whispered words in its own tongue-

_I regret-_

Chills rode the hero's spine. He felt as though he'd heard those words before.

* * *

Link saw the lantern-lights of Mabe early on, even before he broke through the North Forest to the open hillside. The south wind was strong and on it rode the echoes of laughter and music. Evening was descending fast. Link felt fatigue ache through his bones. He didn't want to face the village in the happy spirits of celebration. He had hoped to go unnoticed through dark paths until he found his bed.

The Coral Triangle- his prize from the Face Shrine- was stored safely in his travel-pack. He blew out his lantern and descended the dark hillside into the village. He held onto the slim hope that he might still make it home unobserved.

_What is it they're celebrating, anyway?_ he complained in his head. They seemed to find an excuse to celebrate every turn of season, moon or tide. What season was it, even? This grounded world of _turning _was still foreign to him. He itched to return to the Dream Realm.

Keeping to the outskirts of the village, Link sneaked his way over fences and through gardens. The moon was waning, but the way was still lit- a great bonfire in the center of town sent a flickering glow into Mabe's crevices, making shadows few and long. Link stooped behind a bush to avoid the notice of a pair of drunk fishermen, arm in arm and waving mugs of mead in the air as they sang down the alley. Link noticed their clothes were strange- not the usual fishing garb but a light, flowing linen shirt and pant, a valuable fabric. A faint sense of knowing tugged at Link. Something flickered on the edge of his memory, a missing piece of the puzzle...

He followed the men toward the center of the village, even as it took him away from the safely shadowed path toward Tarin and Marin's house. Then he saw something he wasn't supposed to see, in the corner of his eye: a light some distance into the woods. He left the men to stagger away and ventured toward toward the strange light.

Perfectly silent, Link maneuvered through dense underbrush, until he was at the edge of a small clearing. And there, in the center, three spirits danced around an unnaturally bright fire. The moonlight reflected off their flowing white dresses, and they moved as though floating through water. Even their hair seemed to float in a dance of its own.

And that missing piece tugged even more at his mind.

The spirits danced on, to no music at all. Even the drumming in the village couldn't be heard this far into the woods. Wind rustled through the trees and the spirits suddenly looked Link's way, as though the wind had carried his scent. _Or my song,_ he thought. Link held his breath. Could they see him? One started towards him, layers of veils flowing behind it in rippling waves. It stopped right in front of him.

"Link..." it whispered with a twinge of sadness. "What are you doing here?"

"Marin?" Link took a step back and nearly tripped over brambles.

"You know, the islanders here _avoid_ going into the woods at night."

"I- I saw the firelight..."

"... _especially _if they see strange lights."

Link felt elation rising in him at the memory of Marin defeating the Façade and becoming a Master of the Widfish. Then, almost as quickly, he remembered the truth and his heart sank. The tenderness he felt towards her ran deep, and he felt it keenly now as he stepped forward and, with hesitant fingers, lifted the veil covering Marin's face.

"Link..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You shouldn't be here... no one is supposed to see us until the performance..."

Then it hit Link. The realization he sensed was coming.

"You're wearing white..."

"Yes, everyone wears white on Beltane."

_Meet me at the dawn of the next world. You'll find me in white, washed in the light of the sacred fire..._

Link realized then what he had to do.

"Marin. You have to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes, Marin, you have to help me get back to the Dream Realm."

"But... Link... it's the WindFish who decides when we go to the Dream Realm and when we stay in the Daylight Realm. You know that as well as anyone."

"There has to be a way... didn't you just say that the veil between the Realms is thinnest on this night, of all nights? What if the Temple Priestesses were able to intercede on my behalf? Just for this night..."

"I... I can't... Link, we're supposed to begin the Sacred Dance, I don't have time to take you to the Temple..."

Even as she said it, though, something kept her from turning away. Link's eyes were locked with hers. She seemed to understand, even though she didn't want to.

"Link... please...." _Please don't ask this of me..._

_ I have to, Marin. I'm so sorry. It's Zelda. I need to see Zelda. She told me to come find her. If there's even a chance... I miss her so much... _

Could she read his thoughts? Did she know? The way her shoulders slumped just slightly, the way she turned her face just enough away from him to hide her eyes, said yes. She knew.

Even so, she took his hand.

"Follow me."

She led him through the grove, whispered something to the one of the other dancers, and led Link running through dense black woods. Unable to see anything, Link had to trust Marin, following her every turn.

Link didn't know how long they'd been running before the trees started to thin out and moonlight could break through the canopy. Suddenly the forest ended into a thin strip of slated rock, from which fell a cliff hundreds of feet down. Ocean tossed below and their waves seemed filled with moonlight. Link could hear their song on the sharp winds whistling up the jagged cliff. They stopped at its edge.

"Their song! Marin! Listen!" Link was full of wonder. How....

"Yes..." Marin's voice could barely be heard above the roaring wind. "It's the only place in this Realm where the song of the ocean can be heard. That's why it's sacred. Come-"

She led him to a trail leading down the cliff in frightening zig-zags. Link wondered if the wind was strong enough to lift him off his feet and toss him against the rocks. Marin held onto the sides of the cliff. She and Link held onto eachother.

At the bottom of the cliff, carved out of the stone, was the Temple. Facing the sea, it shone in the mist and the moonlight. They paused in front of it, waiting. Marin took a deep breath. She began to sing.

Her words were in another language, ancient and forgotten. Images came to Link's mind as she sang- of water and hollow earth. Of fire and breath. A voice answered in response from within the mouth of the Temple's entrance. Then a woman emerged from the entrance and beckoned Link to her. Except for a golden mask that hid her face, she seemed to be dressed in pale shadows.

"You ask to enter the Dream Realm and travel across its oceans?"

"Please- the spirit of my soulmate called upon me to find her."

The gold mask of the High Priestess stared at him, hiding even her eyes. The sculpted features bore into him, an unyielding statue. Finally, she spoke again.

"It is not your love for your soulmate which wins you this privilege, but someone else's love for you. Because a Daughter of the Temple risks herself on your behalf, you may pass into the Dream Realm."

Link's mouth dropped open and he stared at the golden mask. _No- Marin- What was she risking? _He looked back to Marin, waiting on the windswept beach. She looked at once courageous and vulnerable, arms wrapped around her body against the cold wind.

"Do not turn back to _her, _she will have to face the consequences of her decisions on her own." The priestess said. "Your soulmate is waiting for you. Go into the Temple. You will find the entrance to the Dream Realm there. When the sun of this Realm rises, though, you will be pulled back. Go, now."

Link hesitated only one moment more, then ran across the wide stone courtyard to the Temple's entrance. As he ran, songs carried on the wind, tempting him to look back. He could hear Marin's song. It sang of wind and water, of longing and flying.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yey, I updated soon, just like everybody wanted! I really am going to try to keep it rolling with this story. We are coming ever closer to the end, and Zelda has some chapters coming up next and they are a doozy. each. :P The cliffs in this chapter were inspired by the cliffs of Moher: the wind traveled up their sides so fast it sounded like notes from a reed instrument. Not that the cliffs in my story were as dangerous to descend. Anyway.

Xkayla, I'll try to update more regularly! Thankyou for your encouragement! Sunafire, that's all I could have asked for. PN Blackford, Nendil, Icezera and lolcatsrule- you are my heroes. Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed- this story is entirely a labor of love.

~Foreverwanderer


	23. One More Kiss Old Friend Before We Part

Chapter Twenty-Three

One More Kiss, Old Friend, Before We Part

Zelda woke at dawn- the torches had burned out and the meeting hall was cold. Outside, the wind was howling. She had fallen asleep with her head buried in her arms on the table. Now confusion and pain rose in her anew as she remembered all the words of the previous hours. She was too exhausted, though, for tears.

Forcing herself to rise, she waded through the darkness and found the door. The wind welcomed her with refreshing brutality. She was tired of compassion.

Epona was waiting for her at the hitching post outside the door. Untying her companion, the two set off for Malon's farm, where Jascha would be waiting for her. Her orange-haired friend was securing packs of supplies to saddles and giving directions to others when she found him. When he saw her, his smile vanished. Zelda had to laugh- either Darius had said something to him or he was not as oblivious as he seemed.

"Milady-" He bowed awkwardly.

"Please-" Zelda waved his questions away, aware of all the people moving about her, the eyes flickering in her direction. From her estimates, Jascha had gathered about two-hundred men and women, all in the span of one day- ready and willing to fight for a city far away. Zelda felt twinges in her conscience- could she have really asked all these people, who have worked so hard to rebuild their homes, to leave them so soon? It didn't matter now, though, not after last night.

"Jascha, please," Zelda started again, "I must speak with you-"

"Jascha!" A voice interrupted her, and Malon appeared suddenly, clinging to Jascha's arm and casting suspicious eyes at Zelda when she wasn't gazing up at him. "Please don't go, Jascha, this is all so sudden-"

"Malon," He said gently, "Don't worry, I won't be gone long, I'm sure..."

"Let me come with you! Please, Jascha..."

"Actually, Malon," Zelda interrupted, "My plans for Jascha have changed. He may stay here yet longer. Please- I must discuss this with him in private."

Malon looked at the princess with an alarming mixture of brazen indignance and pleading hope. She dislodged herself from Jascha's shoulder and Zelda led him to a corner where they wouldn't be heard.

"Have you perhaps gotten yourself in a little over your head with that poor girl, Jascha?" Zelda couldn't help but grin as the young man stammered an incoherent string of words, his freckled face bright red.

"Nevermind," Zelda said, "It's none of my business. Now, I need you to stay in Kakariko for some time longer. Hopefully not too long-" She stopped as she realized they'd been joined by a third party.

"Darius." She turned to face him. The prince's expression was grim- ready to be of service, but not yet ready to forgive her. Zelda turned away from him.

"I need you to stay here, Jascha. I thought we'd be able to slip away with you, Darius, and a few hundred others- but the situation has become much more dangerous. I'm afraid we have enemies in Ereset we didn't count on."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda faltered, not ready to tell Jascha the whole story. But Darius spoke instead.

"I refused to sign the treaty between Keret-Ro and Sosaria. But our original agreement was to draw up new trade agreements with Keret-Ro in exchange for their help housing the villagers. I can't leave- especially not with an army- without them considering it a break in our agreement. They'll call it an act of war."

"But if he stays, they might try to imprison him and force him to sign."

"What was wrong with the treaty, that you refused to sign it?"

Darius and Zelda exchanged a look. The last attempts of a winter wind whipped around the field. Jascha waited. When no answer came forth, he let out a sigh and tried again.

"Well, what about Saria? Can we leave the city defenseless in its time of need?"

"We have to." Zelda said without hesitation. Both Jascha and Darius turned to her, aghast.

"Can you be serious?" Jascha said, turning pale.

"Yes, for reasons you couldn't have possibly known about. Saria is extremely well-defended. The series of rivers surrounding the city are wild and dangerous to cross, and the bridges are well-controlled. And- you cannot speak of this to anyone- but the sages who live in Saria are immensely powerful, and trained in battle-magick."

"Then why go to Saria at all, Milady? I don't understand."

"Jascha-" Zelda lowered her voice, alarmed at her own urgency. "Whatever is causing the moblins to combine and gather their forces is an evil that I must rid Hyrule of. Forever." She shuddered, pushing away thoughts of Ganon. "And, there's another important reason, that cannot be repeated to others: my cousin resides there, my closest relative besides my father. She must be told everything I've learned. There are deeper evils behind this army of moblins and she may be able to help me uncover a few mysteries."

Jascha and Darius exchanged a hesitant look. Finally, they turned back to Zelda. She could tell from their eyes that they were ready to trust her.

"So... what needs to be done?"

Zelda took a deep breath. There was much that needed to be done. The true quest may never be finished- not in this lifetime, or any. The princess braced herself against the cold and the overwhelming future. Here, in this moment, there were some questions she knew the answer to, and this was one of them.

"I need you to stay here. Darius and I need to head for Saria. I need you to do whatever it takes to keep Keret-Ro from knowing Darius has left. Once they know, they'll likely pursue us and try to take Darius back as a prisoner. They might even threaten to attack the villagers. I need you to divert their attention for as long as possible. Inevitably, they'll discover that we're gone. If enough time has passed, they'll probably just send the treaty to Sosaria and try to dragoon the king into signing it. At that point, the matter is out of our hands, and I'll want you to come and join us. Bring only enough people with you to ensure a safe journey. If they don't send the treaty away and try to start conflict with the villagers, you must be in charge of the villages' safety. Can you do these things for me, Jascha?"

"I'm at your service, Milady." He said it without hesitation. Zelda shook her head, astonished.

"How come I am blessed with such allies?" Zelda whispered, half to herself. She chanced a look at Darius. His expression softened as their eyes met.

"We're more than your allies, Zelda. We're your friends."

"Thankyou," she whispered.

"I'm ready to leave," Darius continued. "I'll tap a few shoulders and get a group together to travel with us."

The princess nodded, gathering her courage together. "Take the path at the edge of this farm down to the river. The waters are shallow about fifty paces upstream. Wait for me on the other side, out of view."

"I'm at your service-" With a bow, he was gone.

Zelda turned back to Jascha. "There's one more thing I need you to do. There is a man who blasphemed against the kings and queens of Hyrule- Maltuk, the King of Keret-Ro's advisor." Zelda lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "I want to kill him for the words he spoke. As far as I'm concerned, he has already forfeited his life for what he said. But I need you to find out more about him, about why he would make such accusations: if he's just repeating blasphemy someone else spoke, or if he has ill intentions of his own." Zelda wasn't ready yet to think about any other possibilities. Jascha just gave her a small nod and muttered an "at your service."

"Safe Journey, Zelda," He said, and she put a hand on his shoulder in silent farewell. Then she headed to Epona and didn't look back.

The first two weeks of the journey were tense, as the small party heading out of Kakariko made their way through the mountains, ever watchful of pursuit. The East Mountains were cold and quiet, snow falling at times in flurries. When it became clear they were not being pursued, they relaxed, slowing their pace a little. The mountains became rolling hills, and then moorlands, wild and endless.

It took some weeks for Zelda to find her voice with Darius. On their third evening on the moors, tents set up and sun setting, she saw the prince some distance away, leaning against a lone, twisted tree. She slowly crossed the distance between them- the wind picked up as though it were indignant. Darius turned and saw her approach- in the growing shadows, she could not see his face until she was in front of him.

"Forgive me, Darius. Please."

With each second that passed in silence, a chasm seemed to open up between them, and Zelda realized just how much it would hurt her if he didn't.

"I have, Zelda," Darius finally said, but he sounded tired.

"Please..." Zelda whispered so softly that if he hadn't been watching her, the prince would have missed it. "Please understand..." She felt him slipping away. The doors to him were closing. She was losing a piece of her happiness.

"Tell me..." Her voice was trembling now. "Tell me what I can do to win your friendship again. Tell me your thoughts. Please give me a chance to set things right..."

Darius studied her face a long time before speaking. When he finally spoke, his words surprised her.

"What has the Witch done to you?"

Zelda faltered, took a step back. "-what?"

"The Witch, Zelda. She's done something to you. You returned from seeing her and you suddenly have immense new powers, and you use them to nearly kill a man simply because he made up lies about your mother. And you were careless with me as well-"

"No! Darius-" But Zelda could not deny it. He waited for her to continue, eyes blazing, unwilling to accept anything but truth. When she said nothing, he stepped closer and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"And when you kissed me? Was that the Witch's doing, too?"

"No!" She cried, willing him to understand. "No- I faced death because of the Witch: _that's_ what she did to me. I stared down powers that threatened to swallow my soul. Kissing you was... it was an expression of my joy of being alive, of seeing you..." she had to level with him. This distance was killing her.

"It was an expression of my feelings for you. I wouldn't take it back, even if I could."

"Even though you love another?"

Thoughts of Link, feelings of guilt pressed in on her- but something deeper than that rose in her, a truth she couldn't deny any longer. Zelda emphasized every word of that she said next.

"I wouldn't take it back."

Darius searched her gaze, testing the truth of her words against what he saw in her eyes. Then a smile touched the corners of his mouth. Zelda let one come to her own lips- they were friends again. She let out a long sigh.

"Zelda..." he whispered, and this time his words were softer, but they still brimmed with concern and confusion. "What about Maltuk? His lies should not have made you so angry. You were so reckless... was that not the Witch's doing, either?"

Even as he said the man's name, anger rose in Zelda like a tidal wave, and she had to fight to maintain control.

"He should die for what he said," was all she could say.

"Why, though? What is it that you fear?"

"Fear? I'm not afraid. What would I be afraid of?"

Even as she said it, though, the prince and the moors and the wild night sky fell away from her eyes, and she saw instead trees- endless, towering gray trees, their numbers stretching out in all directions. Dead leaves blanketed the ground, their musty smell filling Zelda's memory. And there was shouting- women's voices from all directions, calling out-

"Zelda! Zelda!"

But they weren't calling for her. They were the handmaidens, calling for the Queen.

Queen Zelda. Who had disappeared in the night. They never found her body.

The princess had only been three, but she had never forgotten that day, and now it returned to her in perfect vividness.

She had been told that her mother was sick. That, in her fever, she wandered off into the woods... but what if it wasn't true...

The prince was right. Zelda _was_ afraid. She was terrified.

"Darius..." she whispered, her voice sounding to her ears like an abandoned child's. "What if Maltuk wasn't lying?"

Darius blinked and shook his head, not sure that he heard her right.

"Of course he was lying... what he said couldn't have been true..." His eyes widened as he looked at her, as it dawned on him that her fear wasn't going away. "...could it?"

She was close to tears now. "I don't know... I was so young... I realize now I don't know anything..."

"Zelda..." The shock and gentleness mingled in his voice was almost too much for her. "How quickly you forget how brave you are... you have no need to fear any man's words, least of all those of a charlatan like Maltuk. What does it matter to you, in the end? You are still Zelda, Daughter of Hyrule and warrioress, no matter what. Are there any words in the world- no matter how true they might be- that could change you? Change who you are?" Gently, as though reaching out to a wild animal, Darius brought a hand to her chin to lift her face. When she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, he said,

"Never fear truth, Zelda."

When they returned to camp, Darius bid her goodnight and returned to his tent. But Zelda moved her sleeping furs outside, and lay under the stars, memorizing their patterns until she could see them in her mind's eye. Until they were a map to point the way. Only once light began to gather in the east did her mind yield to sleep and dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to publish, I feel like I say that every time I publish a chapter now, but it's true! I was sick last weekend with the flu and missed three days of work and had to put off the publication of this chapter. I honestly don't feel like I did this one justice If there are any grammar/spelling issues, I apologize, and please point them out so I can correct them.

This story is getting out of hand for me, which is part of why the publishing of chapters takes so much longer nowadays. I thought for a while that I knew how this story was going to end, and I wrote acting under that pretense. Now I'm finally realizing that no, I *don't* know what's going to happen- the characters keep surprising me, confronting me with truths I'm oftentimes not ready for. Writing under these circumstances is... well, baffling. And scary! But I'm pressing on, hoping that someone out there is enjoying this story at least half as much as I'm enjoying writing it :P Also, know that chapter twenty-four is FINISHED, it just needs a little editing, it'll be coming out within the week, and it's nearly five thousand words. It's a doozy! Anyway, I'm so grateful and happy to be able to share this story with so many who love Link and Zelda and Hyrule as much as I do! Yey!

Thanks so much,

Laurie, aka Foreverwanderer


	24. Our Souls Still Touch

Chapter 24

Our Souls Still Touch- I Won't Forget Again

* * *

The fury of spring descended on the moorlands in the coming weeks. Wind cried like moaning spirits and clouds rumbled against the sky. Rain was their constant companion, from a threat to a drizzle to full on storms. Yet, amid the thunder bloomed heather, brilliant and endless. Zelda felt an empathy with the tormented land, a pathos so strong her hands sometimes glowed.

When the party had traveled far enough east, they found the road running south- straight to Saria.

The City of Sages was the most sophisticated in all of Hyrule. It was built on the Bagu river and trade ran along the river running east as well as on the road south. It was a city of white houses with flat roofs, towers, old temples with symbols whose meanings were long forgotten. They were now the homes of medicine women and men of spells. Magick here, was a powerful force. Seven sages lived in seven towers and worked to maintain the delicate balance on which Saria thrived. And the city needed to be defended by magic- Lady Delia dwelled here.

Zelda often thought it ironic that Saria was better defended than the near-abandoned North Castle. There was a good reason for it: as far as the rest of the world knew, the king of Hyrule and his daughter resided here in Saria. Only the king of Sosaria knew otherwise.

The princess had sometimes resented her father's decision to stay in North Castle. When she was younger, she craved the vitality of the city, hating her isolation. But the king stayed in North Castle because that's where he had known his late wife best. The City of Sages was now solely the domain of Delia, the Lady of the Saria, and had been so since the King and Queen had married. Delia was the daughter of the Queen's cousin, the late Lady Zadra. Should anything happen to Zelda, Delia would inherit the kingdom.

Zelda was nervous. Though they were friends as children, it had been years since Zelda had visited or even written. Delia would turn fifteen this summer- what kind of woman was the Lady of Saria becoming? What would she think of Zelda?

Standards bearing the crests of Hyrule and Sosaria were unfurled for the entry of Zelda, Darius and the soldiers into the city. The streets were lined with citizens cheering as they wended their way through, the hooves of their horses clacking against the cobblestone streets. Pear blossom petals danced through the air, falling from the hands of children on high balconies. Garlands hung from every window in celebration of Beltane, which was fast approaching.

Zelda half-regretted all the pomp and noise even though she was grateful for the love of her subjects. The thing she loved most about Saria- aside from the fact that her cousin lived here- would have to wait until the fanfare died down to reveal itself. It was the sound of water- rushing, trickling, making endless music- that Zelda loved. It couldn't be avoided anywhere in the city.

The Bagu River ran through Saria and was channeled into hundreds of canals before becoming a river again on the other side. The outer walls were defended by moats, and the inner city had a complex system of bridges to isolate sections where its defenses might have been penetrated. But the flow of water was used for aesthetic reasons, too: every neighborhood had a courtyard where a fountain sent spray into the air. Every main street was lined with man-made streams rushing and tumbling over steps. Rainwater was channeled from rooftops down chains that made it sound like wind-chime song. Even the calm, wide canals lent their whispers as paddles pushed boats along.

The entourage arrived at the center of the city, in a wide open courtyard where the four main avenues met. Here, Delia waited with dozens of handmaidens and guards to receive them. Musicians trumpeted Zelda's arrival as she and Darius dismounted and came forth.

"Cousin-" the words were tight in Zelda's throat as Delia rushed down the steps of the dais and met her with a fierce embrace. The crowds erupted in cheer. A handmaiden stepped forward with a circlet of braided cherry blossoms and Delia took it and placed it on Zelda's brow. The crowd cheered again. Zelda beckoned Darius forward and he knelt before the young Lady, kissing her outstretched hand. Delia proclaimed something about chivalry still being alive, but Zelda wouldn't remember the words later as more cheering erupted and the music and rejoicing whirled around her. Darius gave her looks of concern but she missed those, too. Only one thing grabbed her attention, a realization holding her captive as she moved like a ghost through the courtyard, carried with the crowd out of the bright morning sun and into the cool dark halls of the castle.

Delia was growing to become a beautiful woman. She was, in fact, growing into the spitting image of Zelda's mother.

Zelda and Darius were led to royal guestrooms and their guards were led to their accommodations as well. The princess went through the morning in a daze as handmaidens cared for her every need, drawing a bath, combing her hair and helping her dress for a royal dinner. Her heart pounded as a knock on the door revealed Delia, come to personally take her on a tour of the castle and gardens before dinner. Zelda, dressed in the finest brocade gown the city had to offer, was clothed for the meeting but her heart wasn't ready. Still, she took her cousin's outstretched hand and they glided through corridors and down spiraling steps to take a turn through the lush gardens of Saria's castle.

"You must tell me everything, dear cousin," Delia exclaimed as they began their walk down the garden's main path, lined with hedgerows and lilac, its center marked some distance away by a pool with a fountain.

"How fares your father the King? How fares North Castle?"

Zelda thought of North Castle's chilly halls, the snowfall-silent state in which she had left it.

"My father the King fares well, and is in good health. And North Castle... it is a haunted beauty. I think it died of loneliness long ago and we reside but in its lifeless shell."

Delia raised an eyebrow at Zelda's answer, but her smile was warm.

"I aspire to your honesty, Zelda- you have always been a person of depth."

Zelda's own smile was tenuous. "At what cost, though, dear cousin?"

Delia's smile faded and she looked away. And Zelda ceased to see a ghost of her mother then- this was Delia, her cousin of not fifteen.

"I'm sorry, Delia- do not take my words to heart. I am... fatigued, from my journey."

Delia's face lit up in a smile again and her eyes sparkled, searching Zelda's gaze.

"Ah, now I know why Her Royal Highness is so honest- it is because she cannot lie to save her life! Well, I forgive you, even if your excuse is unconvincing. It's very endearing. Perhaps you should ask me the questions?"

Zelda laughed heartily at that. "Very well, since your answers will be so much lighter than my own. How fares Saria? How do you fare?"

"Saria fares well- we prepare in great anticipation as Beltane draws near."

"Don't the townspeople fear the approaching moblin army?"

"Only as much as wisdom requires. We shall not be arrogant, but neither shall we tremble in fear."

"Do you feel prepared? Are the Sages ready to shield the city?"

Delia gave Zelda a questioning look. "Is war all that you speak of, these days? But do not worry- the moblin's path has been slow and meandering. That Saria is their target at all is not certain."

Zelda gave her a hint of a smile. "Perhaps you are wise not to give in to fear."

_Or perhaps too innocent._ Did Delia know what kinds of terrors the world could unleash? Did she have any idea?

"So, how do you fare, Delia?" The undertext of her question was apparent. Since they had last seen each other, Delia's mother had passed. Zelda, asleep under Ganon's spell, had not been able to go to her in her time of need.

"I am well," Delia responded, her features soft. "I miss my mother every day, but we were so close. Never did she let me doubt her love, even for a moment. In this way, I am no orphan, though my parents are both gone from this world. I am constantly enfolded in their love. It gives me strength, and for the sake of our people, I intend to grow into a leader worthy of my parent's legacy. So long as a daughter of Zadra's line dwells in this house, Saria need never fear!"

Zelda let out a grin. "You are a true Daughter of Hyrule." Then her smile faded. Was Delia perhaps more a daughter of Hyrule than Zelda? It sounded as though she never had thoughts of escape, like Zelda did- of abandoning everything for the wild life of woods and witchcraft. Guilt colored Zelda's face even now as the temptation returned to her. Moreover, Delia's training in magic was complete. Her mother had lived long enough to pass along all her secrets. Delia was perhaps more fit, magically speaking, to defend Hyrule than Zelda was.

As though hearing her thoughts, Delia turned to her.

"What of you, though, Zelda? I never understood what you've been going through your whole life until I lost my mother. How have you gotten along? What sustains you, in dark moments?"

They rounded a corner and took a side path, lined with trellises tangled with roses. Sunlight filtered softly down, the heat catching in the roses and causing the occasional wilted petal to flutter to the ground.

"I..." Zelda hesitated. "I don't know what sustains me. Small things, that change from moment to moment. I miss Link- I miss him as though he were the breath gone from my chest- in a way, that distracts me from my grief for my mother, which is..." Zelda's last words were barely a whisper. "Which is bottomless."

They walked for a while in silence, breathing in the fragrant scents floating in the balmy air.

"How do you do it?" Zelda finally asked when they came to a fountain with a statue of a winged lioness. "How do you hold onto the love, and not the pain? How do you turn your grief into strength?"

"I'm luckier than you, I think," Delia responded, brushing a stowaway petal off her dress. "I had gotten to know my mother. I never wonder who she was or how much love she had for me."

They sat on the ledge of the fountain. Delia dipped a white hand into the water and lifted a palm-full, droplets catching sun as they spilled through her fingers.

"But you are lucky in love- you have Link, and what a love!" Though Link's deeds- saving Hyrule from Ganon, saving Zelda twice- were renowned throughout the kingdom, few knew just how close he and Zelda had become. Delia was one of those few.

"If I could experience a love half as profound as yours for Link, I would consider myself a lucky woman indeed." Delia let out a long sigh. She looked every bit a girl ready to fall in love. She looked like Zelda did, at that age. Zelda had to laugh.

"It's not that simple anymore, Delia."

The yellow-haired girl grinned. "It doesn't have to be."

* * *

Zelda and Delia spent the afternoon wandering the gardens and the great rooms of the castle. In the music room hung a portrait of Lady Zadra. Though Zadra and the Queen were cousins, they could have been twins, they looked so much alike.

"Were they close?" Zelda asked as they stared at the masterpiece together. "Your mother and mine?"

"They were similar, I think. But they weren't especially close. They lost touch, when your mother traveled to Urdra in the south, to study at their royal court. They never became close again, even after your mother returned to Hyrule and married Harkinian."

"Didn't she return..." Zelda searched her memory. "...because her parents died?"

"Her mother, actually. Her father didn't die for another four years."

"Hmmm... that would be right around the time she herself died."

"Isn't that why she fell into a fever? My mother told me she grew ill after her father the king died, and..." Delia did not want to finish the sentence.

"And she never recovered."

"Yes..." Delia's voice was small. They continued on to other rooms, but Zelda was heartened. There _was _a legitimate reason behind her mother's death- not the evil things Maltuk claimed. Perhaps she could even talk to her father, and get more answers. But the thought of talking to him about her bordered on terrifying. She hated to see the pain in his eyes.

Evening descended, and the two returned to Delia's rooms to prepare for dinner. Then, at sunset, they and their handmaidens were escorted to the banquet hall for dinner and dancing. Something in Zelda's heart ached, watching Delia dance gaily around the room- is this what her mother looked like, long ago? She almost wished she took after her mother- yellow hair instead of brown, blue eyes instead of gray. Radiant beauty, rather than unassuming features. If she looked like her mother, perhaps she would feel closer to her, somehow.

The evening wore on and the princess found herself against a wall in shadows, watching the others dance. At one point Darius and Delia danced a bolero, and they danced with such poetry it was hard for Zelda to watch- but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The princess escaped to a balcony, where she watched the stars gather, her solitude unchallenged until Delia herself arrived at her side.

"What is in your heart, cousin?"

Zelda took a deep breath.

"There is a moblin army approaching. I need to know that Saria is ready to defend itself. And I need to get to the bottom of this evil force that plagues my people. I- I need answers-"

Delia studied her face for a long moment, thinking hard. Finally, she said, "Come with me to the Sacred Grove on Beltane. I and the seven temple dancers are to perform the ritual dance bridging the worlds together. Come dance with us, Zelda. I can tell that you are full of a rare power, even if you were never initiated into the world of magic. You could aid us- your presence would be a great blessing. And perhaps, around the sacred fire, you will find answers to your many questions."

Zelda didn't answer at first. A Beltane ritual, to call upon the spirits for answers? Could magic aid where nothing else had?

"Beltane is the dawn of the next world, Zelda. It is also a chance for you to have a hand in your own destiny."

Chills made Zelda's hair stand on end. _Dawn of the next world..._

"Okay. I'll come with you."

* * *

When Beltane arrived, the entire city celebrated. Music was played on every corner and dancing filled the streets. White was the color of the day- every gown and tunic was white. The only other colors that could be found were on the flower-circlets that crowned each head. Maypoles were erected in every courtyard, and maypole dances were performed throughout the day. The scents of lamb and fish over fires, baking bread and fresh cut herbs and greens filled the air. Neighbors gathered to feast together. In their towers, high above the celebrations below, the seven sages scryed, watching the movements of the distant moblin army. Zelda's gaze was drawn to those towers often, wondering what they might be seeing.

At sunset Delia took Zelda's arm, and they snuck away from the festivities. Delia led the princess along dark alley-ways to the city's east wall, and they took a canoe out a secret gate, gliding gently along the canal's placid waters. The seven temple dancers were waiting just on the other side of the wall, their canoes beached on a stone ledge. Together, the nine of them rode out, paddling almost perfectly silent into the dark eastern forests, lanterns lit only once under cover of trees. At a small clearing they landed their canoes and prepared to go the rest of the way on foot.

"I am sorry, cousin-" Delia turned to Zelda with a black cloth. "From here onward, we must be led blindfolded. Only the temple dancers can know where the Sacred Grove is."

The temple dancers blindfolded Delia and Zelda and led them on a steep climb upward. Zelda could sense the evening give way to nightfall. The woods were hushed, except for the harsh call of a raven or magpie, so unlike the regal cries of the hawks and eagles that lived in the mountains. The princess thought of Bird, wondering when- if- she might see the little pigeon again.

They arrived at the grove. Zelda could feel a place of power open up before her. Surely the sun was long gone, but the night stayed balmy. The Temple dancers let no one see the opening rituals- even their guests of honor. The two daughters of royalty could only hear their laughter and whispered chanting. Then came an explosive sound, and cheering. The sacred fire was lit. The dancers returned to Zelda and Delia, spun them around and around until they too were laughing, then tore off the blindfolds, pressing in as they reached out to keep from falling.

Wine and food- all blessed to the Goddesses- were passed around. Then would come the dancing, the spinning of feet around fire which would last till dawn. Two girls took up a drum and the rest took their places around the fire.

The Sacred Dance was not a performance for the common viewer. Indeed, it was for no eyes but the Goddess'. The dancing of bare feet on the hollowed ground was to soften the sleep of the dead, to ask for their aid in pushing forward Destiny, the will of the Goddesses.

But in softening the sleep of the dead, one softened the veils between the Realms, for the dead were keepers of those doors. Beltane, and its opposite day, Hallowmas, were their days, the days when they came out to play. This was a ritual honoring them.

Zelda wondered about the other Realms, and the roles the dead played in them. She had been told legends of other realms- realms where evil-doers were sent to be punished- realms where gods and goddesses dwelled. But there were so many stories, so many names, all abused by time- the truth in the legends was impossible to discern from fable. Very few were left in Hyrule who were initiated into their mysteries.

The dancers took their positions. Zelda and Delia could not be onlookers- they had to participate. Delia had gone over the steps the previous week, but Zelda was no dancer. As the drums continued, though, she sank into the rhythm and before long, her body knew what to do. She wondered what they must look like, the seven of them spinning as though in a trance, all in white... and that's when she saw the ghost. Just outside the glade, pausing on the path in shadow.

She inhaled sharply, faltered in her steps. Delia, right behind her, didn't see her- she'd crash right into her! But when Delia came spinning forward, she went right though her like a ghost. Zelda stepped back. The dancers were like spirits now. Zelda looked down at her own hands, which, though they glowed paler than usual, were still solid.

She was almost too afraid, but she had to do it. She turned back to the ghost. It, too, was solid now. And Zelda, hypnotized, didn't dare hope until she was in front of him, drinking in every familiar feature, and reaching out to touch his outstretched fingers.

"Dance with me," he whispered. "Let us dance to keep the worlds connected."

The next breath, she let out as though she'd been keeping it forever.

"Link."

He took her hand, and stepped into the sphere of the fire's light. And, wordlessly, they began to circle each other, one palm barely touching the other: the oldest of the courtly dances. Their path formed a slow outer ring to that of the dancers, who never noticed Zelda's absence.

In the firelight, he looked different. His hair was nearly white, it was so blond, and there were markings on his face: faint, shimmering blue lines that took the path of tears- but it was undoubtedly, undeniably him.

"Link... how are you here?" She hadn't wanted to speak, afraid of breaking some spell. But he didn't disappear out of her grasp- he just smiled.

"It's a long story, Zel."

They both laughed, and suddenly it was like they were fifteen again, never parted, a whole future in front of them.

"But... where are we?"

"We're in the Dream Realm, Zel. Your dreamself told me, months ago, to find you when you're dressed in white, dancing around a sacred fire. So I found you. Your dancing opened up a doorway. You strayed into a Realm where I could find you."

The energetic drumming was just the echo of a heartbeat here, perfect for their slower steps. Zelda looked up into the night sky- the stars shone a deep, glowing crimson. Comets whipped by in iridescent blues.

"But how... how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Koholint? How were you able to leave?"

Link had a distant look, as though recalling sad memories.

"When I defeated the Slime Eye, four months ago, everyone on the island was transported to Koholint of the Dream Realm. Koholint acts as a bridge between the two Realms, because it's where the Windfish, the God of Dreams, resides. Now that the Windfish is close to waking, the islanders flicker back and forth all the time. I couldn't flicker back to the Waking Realm, so the priestess granted me the privilege to travel anywhere in the Dream Realm I please."

"So you found me."

"I've never stopped looking for you, Zelda. Everything I've done- my whole life- was so I could find you."

A blush came to Zelda's cheeks: she wasn't used to this. And yet... life moved along fast, almost necessitating it. The thought made her sad, even though her heart soared in his words.

"But..." Zelda realized suddenly. "Why couldn't you flicker to the Waking Realm?"

Link's expression grew sober. "I... was in a coma. I only woke up fully a month ago."

Zelda inhaled sharply. "Are you... okay, though?"

Link broke into a smile. "Yes, I'm okay." The moment of levity passed, and they circled around the fire and dancing ghosts, still awestruck that they were in each other's presence.

"I got your letter," Link said finally, breaking the silence.

"...And?" Zelda held her breath. What would he say? Her letter had been one of despair. Would he try to comfort her, to shake her out of her sorrow?

She was before him now, soul laid bare. And he said nothing to chase the truth away. His silence promised nothing, but it honored her. As the heartbeat-echo drummed on, Zelda could feel her soul expand to fill the firelit grove- the whole world, even, so long as she and Link touched palms.

_I could dwell in this moment forever._

The world around them began to blur and the drumming slowed. Keeping in rhythm, Link slowed their dance, drawing Zelda closer to him. She suppressed a gasp- they had never been this close- her heart beat so fast- was it really this easy to go from friendship to love? To just... come closer? To enter that space where to kiss became inevitable?

The world blurred again. Zelda's eyes lit up in alarm.

"Are you doing this? Are you slowing time?"

Link nodded. "I'm slowing time because we don't have much of it. Come sunrise in your realm, the doorway to this one will be closed."

"I- I can't stay with you?"

Link broke into a smile at this, his love for her evident in every detail of his face.

"Zel... you tireless adventurer... restless, are we?"

Zelda laughed at this, and he spun her around, taking her to arms' length and then pulling her in again. Looking at her, his smile faded away.

"No, I can't take you with me." His voice was at once stoic and a broken whisper. This Realm must have so much magic, some remote part of Zelda observed- to split the voice- does it split the soul, too?

"I have to tell you something," Link whispered, "before our time is up."

"No- I don't know if I can bear it, Link, to part with you again..."

"I know... every day away from you has felt like a hundred years. Can you trust me, though, that I will return soon?"

Tears were beginning to form in Zelda's eyes, and her throat was closing in on her, but she nodded.

"I trust you."

"Good. Now listen, please- remember, last fall, I wrote to you of my vision, that Ganon was behind the attacks on the village?"

"Yes- you saved hundreds of lives, Link. I couldn't have trusted Keret-Ro to help us without your assurance..."

Link took a deep breath. His eyes were full of concern. _He looks so much older... _Zelda thought. _What happened, to make him so? Do I look this much older, too?_

"Well, there's more. When I first came to the Dream Realm, I found him. I saw Ganon, with my own eyes. I was looking for you and... he was in a window, of sorts, between the Dream Realm and some other."

"But which?"

"I don't know... where does a spirit go, after its body has been burnt to ashes?"

Zelda shook her head. She didn't know any better than he.

"Will his terror never end?"

"I don't know- but you need to know these things, I think, because they could be important in finding a way to stop him forever. One thing that I think is significant is that he took the form of a man, not a monster. Do you have any idea why that might be?"

"No... he was a monster, I never thought that he might be anything else... what was the other thing?"

Zelda didn't like the way Link was hesitating. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"It's... the window, Zel. The place that he was using to be able to see into the Dream Realm. It's... it's your mother's tomb."

The breath caught in Zelda's lungs. Suddenly, she couldn't seem able to move, to breathe.

"...why?" Her voice was the softest of whispers. "Why was he there, of all places?"

Link didn't say anything at first.

"Tell me, Link." Zelda's voice was that of a stranger's. "Tell me what you know."

Link shook his head. "I don't know anything, Zelda. All Ganon said were lies."

_Lies. It always came down to lies._

"He must know a powerful magic, Zel, to steal her tomb like that for his dark purposes... he must mean to turn the spirits of the Gravelands into an army..."

"What did he say." Zelda was shaking now.

"What? Just a lie, he said one terrible thing after another, Zel, I would have killed him on the spot if he wasn't already-"

"What did he say."

Link studied her face in silence for a long time before answering.

"He said- he said your mother offered up her tomb as a window for him."

"No..." Zelda whispered. All the energy suddenly drained out of her.

"Zelda!" Link caught her against him as she collapsed. They sank as one to their knees. "Zelda, don't let his lies get to you..."

"No... no..." she moaned. Blood pounded in her ears. She couldn't hear or feel anything. Her hands were numb against Link's chest.

The pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting together at all. Why was it that all the lies felt like truth and the truth felt like lies? Zelda's heart was sinking to new depths.

"No... it's true... I'm certain it's true..."

"Zelda... please... you're so pale..." Link hugged her lose to him, pressing a desperate kiss into her hair. "Don't do this... please... I need you to be okay..."

His voice, his strong arms, his kiss... they revived her a little, enough for her to meet his gaze again, to beg with her eyes that none of it was true.

"Zelda..."

She saw herself reflected back in his eyes. She looked like a ghost, even in his strong, loving gaze. And suddenly, without another word, without even a goodbye, he was gone. She was back in her Realm. The soft light of dawn stabbed through the trees like daggers. The dancers and Delia lay asleep around the ash and smoke that had been the sacred fire.

"No..." Zelda whispered. But Link was gone. And she found herself powerless, tumbling toward a terrifying destiny alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: I realize now that I turned the villagers who were to accompany Zelda and Darius into soldiers and I don't think I fixed that in chapter 23 before posting it. I'll go back and do that now! Also, sorry if this chapter was too long, but so much had to happen! Link's chapters are coming up next- I sincerely hope that there are readers out there still enjoying this story! And let me reiterate that, the deeper I fall into this story, the less I know what's going to happen! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed! Much love-

Laurie


	25. Show Me Your Love In The Light

Chapter Twenty-Five

Show Me Your Love In The Light Of The Stars

* * *

_It was like a nightmare from which he could not wake._

The clouds that swept over the sky these days were gray and flat, slow-moving and promising rain that never came. The islanders called it the Ti'Moune, the pocket of cold that came before hurricane season. Link paused between nails every now and again to watch it- a gray sheet that interrupted the long string of sun-baked days that had passed since Beltane.

Beltane...

Link turned back to his work, repairing a dock not far from Marin's house. The haunted old neighbor asked for the favor. Mrs. Jennings wanted it good and repaired for when her husband returned from sea. Her husband, whom no one had seen or heard from in twenty years. Link had to concentrate not to grind his jaw on the nail he'd put between his teeth. _This cursed island... _he spit the nail out to get rid of the temptation and pounded a new board into the dock's edge. He might as well be nailing together a coffin.

The island hadn't flickered back to the Dream Realm. Not since before Beltane. So spring was an endless stretch of peaceful, sunny days, no sign of magic but that constant haze blurring the horizon. Even when Link defeated the Evil Eagle, there was no change. _The calm before the storm?_ Link wondered, furrowing his brow as he discovered another beam of rotten wood. The sea was unnaturally calm around him as he worked. Only his heart stormed.

Ever since Beltane- ever since Zelda looked up at him with endless despair and collapsed in his arms, and disappeared before he could comfort her, Link felt like he was in a constant nightmare. He was a machine of grief, raging against that moment, reliving the loss of her again and again. She might as well be under another of Ganon's spells. She was, in fact: the spell of his lies.

He hated Ganon. He hated that that monster, even in death, had so much power over Zelda. _He'll haunt her forever if he can. He'll do everything he can to ruin her life. _

In his anger and grief, Link found a kind of rhythm. When he returned to Koholint from Dream Hyrule, he plunged into his quest, never stopping, never resting. He found and defeated the Evil Eagle atop its dark tower. In the battle, he was dealt wounds from which he now had to heal, so he returned to Marin's, feeling torn to shreds by the Nightmare's talons. It was fitting, though. It was how he'd felt anyway.

Only now, more than a month after Beltane, was the image of Zelda's despair not haunting him every moment. It had been what he saw every time he closed his eyes. It filled his waking thoughts and his dreams at night. Only now, after he let loose his rage on the Evil Eagle, did he feel an uneasy calm. He'd been at Marin's for a week since then, resting and recovering, doing odd chores here and there to pass the time while his body knit itself together again. And now, staring out at the ocean, he felt oddly neutral. Mrs. Jennings' dock repaired, he stood and headed back to Marin's.

As he headed down the wide sandy hallway of beach, he saw Marin some distance ahead, facing the ocean, holding a conch shell over her ear. He hesitated, knowing that he couldn't stay in that deadly calm mindset when he was around her- which was why he often avoided her. Being around her stirred up feelings too complicated for him to face. But she also brought peace with her, wrapped around her like soft scarves. Perhaps he was wrong to avoid her.

She saw him approach, and when he was close enough to hear her over the ocean's waves, she said,

"Solstice draws near," and she turned to him with a soft smile, conch shell still against her ear. "It is the day I found you, and the day I'll say goodbye to you, I think."

She was a riot of colors to gaze upon. Red hair, purple flower tucked behind her ear, pink conch shell, sea-blue eyes. Sun-kissed skin and freckles. A smile that brought back the meaning of warmth.

"I'm so sorry, Marin," He'd said it again and again over the past month. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Marin had been punished by the Temple Priestesses for abandoning the Beltane dance and helping him cross over to the Dream Realm. Though she could still visit the Temple, she could no longer train to be a priestess or temple dancer. She was cut off from their privileges and the Windfish's blessing.

It took Marin a moment to understand why he was apologizing, but when she did, she merely shrugged.

"It is a small matter," she said. "You got to see your love."

Link shook his head. "It wasn't worth it. I thought I could bring her hope. All I brought was despair."

They fell silent. Link had told Marin enough for her to know that he regretted what he did. Perhaps not enough, though, for her to truly understand.

Marin looked pensive. "I think there was a purpose in your going, even if you didn't accomplish what you'd hoped."

What had he hoped for? All he had wanted was to see her. But not like that. And not to be pulled away from her so quickly-!

"I wish I hadn't said anything about Ganon. I had thought it was so important- now I don't see why. Those clues were so... disturbing to her... whatever help they may be for her is nothing compared to the strife they caused."

"She must be very brave," Marin said, "For the Goddesses to allow so many nightmares to challenge her."

"Yes..." Link whispered. "She is the bravest person I know."

Link's heart sank a little as he realized just what the Goddesses might be asking him to do: to trust Zelda, trust that she would recover, that she would be stronger for it. But _his_ purpose was to protect her...

"You'll find her soon, Link, and then you'll be able to set everything right. Don't be dismayed."

Link had to shove away a thousand heartbreaking thoughts, knowing they were only causing him sorrow.

_Free me from this despair, Goddesses, _Link sent up a rare prayer. _If only for a while, grant me respite. Grant me peace._

Link gave Marin a sidelong glance. "Well, I'm sorry. I'd take it all back, if I could."

"Do not say that for my sake," Marin said gently. "I was fully aware of the decision I was making. And anyway... things are changing. The paths of our destinies are altered. I can feel it. It's not just because you draw near to the end of your quest, though that's part of it." She lowered the conch shell from her ear and handed it to Link.

"Perhaps it started when you first arrived. But now I feel it in my own life, too: power in my hands I haven't fully awakened to. I'm not surprised that the way of the Priestess isn't my path. It just means I'm bound for better things- things closer to my heart."

"Will you continue to dance?"

"Always and forever," she said, grinning, and Link, too, had to grin at that.

Marin gestured toward the setting sun and the stretch of beach that curved gently toward it.

"Shall we?"

Link nodded, and held out his arm, and together they strolled toward the hazy deep red glow on the horizon.

"You never seem to doubt that I'll succeed," Link said after some time. "You always speak of my quest in terms of certainty. Why?"

"I don't know why..." Marin admitted. "I just... know. The way I know that someday I'll find my mother. The way I know that my father will never leave this island. There are some things... they have a deeper truth than the things that might stand in their way. The Nightmares, in your case. In my case... seemingly everything."

"Well, if you're certain that you'll find your mother, doesn't that imply you'll leave the island one day?"

"No... my mother may be dead, Link. She might simply appear to me as a spirit. Or maybe she's already here. In the water. The wind. That conch shell. Maybe I've found her and haven't realized it. Finding her doesn't promise leaving."

The sun disappeared beneath the ocean and the oranges turned to pale yellows and pinks. The colors stretched across scattered evening clouds, covering half the sky. The Ti'Moune was breaking up. In the other direction, Marin's house and the rest of the island was being slowly engulfed in nightfall. Link and Marin, however, continued toward the dwindling light, the sand growing cool under their bare feet.

"Do you know your mother's name?"

"Yes-" and she broke into another beautiful smile. "Romola is her name. My father spoke of her when I was very little. He told me her name and was convinced I'd grow up to be the spitting image of her."

They found a fallen tree and sat on the sand against it, watching the colors of the sky darken, the surf almost reaching their toes. The ocean, at night, had a way of swallowing words- and pretense. Link took a breath- inaudible- and put his arm around Marin, drawing her close. Their eyes met and she gave him a look of understanding, before leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. Link's pulse quickened at the touch, but he felt an immense calm- calmer, perhaps, than he'd ever felt. They settled in for a long evening and watched the stars come out one by one, breaking the silence here and there only to point out a constellation and tell its tale.

Eventually, they sank into a deep, unbroken quiet. Link must have finally fallen asleep at some point because he woke up the next morning to bright sun and seagull song. Marin was gone, but the fragrant spices that emanated from her hair- the smell of her hibiscus flower- remained. As did her forgiveness, filling the air like fog. She had long forgiven him- perhaps even from the moment he had left on Beltane- but he hadn't been ready to receive her forgiveness until now. There were many gifts Marin had, Link admitted- that he wasn't ready for.

Link stood and stretched. The water had receded with low tide, and Link saw Marin's footprints circle slowly away from him, wander in and out of the water, and, farther down the beach, make spiraling , spinning sand-swirl patterns before finally heading back to the house. The footprints were fresh- not yet swallowed by water. She had only left this morning. She had spent the night in his arms.

* * *

"Mornin', Link," Tarin was bustling around the house's small main room when Link opened the door, letting in a shaft of bright morning light. Marin was nearby, setting the table.

"Beach warn't too cold fer sleepin' last night?"

"Uh, no sir..." Link waited until Tarin wasn't looking to cast a glance at Marin. She kept her eyes downcast, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. The blush on her face sent a thrill through Link and his throat suddenly turned dry. He turned back to Tarin, who was cheerfully oblivious to all of this.

"I, uh, have the tools from repairing the dock right here, if you want them back..."

Tarin gave the level and hammer a look and said, "Don't believe I lent ye tools for Mrs. Jennings' dock... warn't those her late husband's?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Link shook himself a little. "I'll go return them right now."

"You won't stay for breakfast?"

"I won't be away for long. I'll be right back-" Link nearly bolted out the door into the fresh air and ran down the path to Mrs. Jennings' house, bursting with energy. He felt renewed, he felt... happy. Alarm coursed through him. Dare he feel anything but anger? Anything but grim determination, but that which would forward him on his quest?

He suddenly found himself in front of Mrs. Jennings' house, and decided that, for now, he would shove aside these disturbing thoughts. A quick errand, then back to breakfast, then onward. A day or two more and he'd be healed enough to continue. To hunt down the last Nightmare. To awaken the WindFish.

He stepped up to the door and knocked softly. When no one answered, and since the door was ajar, he let himself in.

"Mrs. Jennings?" he called out, growing concerned. But when he rounded the corner, there she was, taking a mid-morning nap in her chair. She snored softly, her cat purring loudly in her lap.

Taking pains not to wake her, Link crossed the room to the table and laid the tools down gently. As he began his exit, he glanced one more time at the sleeping Mrs. Jennings.

Her cat was staring hungrily at something across the room. Link turned around with a start to find Atja there, perched at the open window. No- wait- Atja was back at Marin's house. This was Kemi, the small female pigeon he met at Mr. Write's. The moment felt like a forever ago now. Kemi eyed Link curiously. Next to her was a letter lying open on the end-table.

Link knew it was none of his business. But a sense of dread filled him and he approached the letter slowly. _Damn my curiosity,_ was Link's routine curse, knowing full well that this time, curiosity had nothing to do with it.

He stood over the letter now. With one more glance at the sleeping Mrs. Jennings- her cat's gaze rested on him now- he picked the letter up and read it in the window's light.

_Dearest Mrs. Jennings,_

_ How good it is to hear from you! The weather's fine over here in the Dream Realm, although it is a bit lonelier. Marin hasn't been coming to visit these days- do you know what has happened? _(Link's heart filled with triumph as he read this.) _Please send news of her- is she well? And how is that Link fellow doing, who sometimes comes 'round?_

_ I have news of your husband. He is doing very well. His boat crashed on a nearby island but he is safe. He is stranded there until he can finish repairs on his boat. Hopefully that won't be too long... ah, how lovely it would be if we could all be birds, and simply fly over these vast waters to see those we love?_

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Write_

Link had to keep from crumpling up the letter in his fists. He set it gently down again, whole body trembling.

Eying a stack of paper and an inkwell on a nearby desk, Link made a split-second decision and sat. Fingers clumsy with anger, he sharpened the quill and dipped it with ink, and began a letter of his own.

_Dear Mr. Write,_

_ You willingly deceive poor Mrs. Jennings into believing her husband is still alive and offer her fantasies of a half-life as the way to find him. How many on this island do you have in your clutches? I offer you a promise: I will stop you- I swear on the egg of the WindFish that before I leave this island, you will have lost your unnatural power over these birds. Marin and Mrs. Jennings and whomever else you're trying to ensnare will never be yours, and you will pay for the pain you've caused. _

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Link_

Silently, he rolled the note into a little scroll and tied it to the ribbon on Kemi's leg.

"Go on, now, Kemi," he whispered. The pigeon crooned softly as he stroked its breast with the back of his fingers. "Take this to him as a favor to me, huh? He won't be your master for long."

Kemi cocked her head at him, giving him a quizzical look, then hopped out the window, beating her wings a few times in front of him before lifting away. Mrs. Jennings stayed fast asleep. The cat watched Link go, purring more loudly than ever.

* * *

"Link, m'boy! Come sit, your breakfast is cold!" Tarin raised a glass to him as he entered the house.

"I'm sorry, sir, I've lost my appetite. I must excuse myself..." Link hurried to his room and began packing his things. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock on the door and Marin stepped in.

"...Link? Are you okay?" She saw his satchel, lying half-packed on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Link debated whether he should hide the truth from her, but thought better of it. He let out a sigh.

"It's Mr. Write. I saw a letter he wrote to Mrs. Jennings. He's been telling her that her husband is doing well, and is on a nearby island."

"But- but everyone knows-"

"I know." Link felt ragged. "He's lying to her. He's not letting her grieve her loss, and he's filling her head with fantasies of birds so she'll turn into one- just like he was trying to do with you. Don't you see? Who knows how many people he's captured and how many more he plans to? He has to be stopped."

Marin's face went pale. "You don't think... all those letters he writes..."

Link nodded. "Yes. I do think. Most probably write him off as a silly old man- but his loneliness speaks to some... he's using his pain to manipulate people. How many will turn to birds when the WindFish awakens because he's put the fantasy into their heads?"

Marin didn't say anything, but sat down on the bed, this new knowledge a great weight on her.

"And all this time... I thought he was just a lonely old man..."

Link's next words were more gentle. "I don't think he realizes he's hurting people... he thinks he's helping them: that everyone must want what he wants. I have to stop him, before more people get hurt."

"No." Marin shook a little when she said it.

"Marin... you must understand... I won't hurt him..."

"No, Link. I must do it. Let me take care of it."

Link's jaw dropped, not believing what he heard.

"Wh-what?"

Marin stared straight ahead, tears forming in her eyes.

"What will you do, Link, to stop him?

"I- I don't know- I'll entreat the Priestesses to let me go back to the Dream Realm, I'll explain it to them, they'll have to let me back..."

"And then?"

Link fell silent. He had no idea what he'd do next.

"I'll take care of it, Link. No need to worry. Just continue on with your quest. You have to get back to Hyrule. To Zelda. You can't waste any more time. I'll take care of Mr. Write. I was so easily deceived by him- maybe he'll fall for a trick or two of my own."

She said it with no anger, no craftiness. Only sadness. Maybe this really was something she needed to do, Link thought.

She stood, wiped her hands nervously on her apron before lifting her gaze to meet Link's.

"Will you be safe?" his words were soft. She gave him a little nod. Then, after one more moment's hesitation, she threw her arms around him and said, "Putting aside your quest for the sake of strangers- your heart is great, Link. I love you for it."

_And I, you- _Link wanted to say-_ for more reasons than I can count._

But she broke away and was gone before he could say it. Through the open door he could see Marin give her father a big hug, say some cheerful words about running a few errands and not to worry, and then hurry out the door.

Link finished packing his satchel and took one more survey of the room. The seven instruments he collected were all safely gathered in this room's corners and shadows. It was only at the last moment that he noticed Atja, perched serenely at the window, preening himself.

"Atja, my friend," Link murmured. "Perhaps you can do me one more favor."

* * *

Link had said his goodbyes to Tarin as well, before heading for the woods by way of the town's main road. Children played in bushes, passersby and shop-owners waved as Link passed. Marin may have thought the islanders were still strangers to Link, but that was hardly the case. Not after nearly a full year of residence here.

_Be safe, Marin-_

Before he knew it, he had reached the edge of the village. Before him lay nothing but forest and the mountain where the WindEgg lay. In a cave on that mountain, the last Nightmare awaited him. Link took a deep breath, shouldered his satchel, and began the last leg of a very, very long journey.

* * *

Author's Notes: I wanted to address the many inconsistencies that I'm sure are popping up all over this story. Concerning any in the actual fabric of the story, I'm sorry! They'll get cleaned up in the rewrite (if that ever happens, lol). Concerning the many that are in conflict with the games and the lore surrounding the games... erm, uh, it's my creative license! My original intent was to stay pretty close to the games, particularly to the geography of Zelda II's and IV's Hyrule and Koholint, but as the story progressed, that became harder and harder. Hopefully nothing is so glaring that it distracts from the story. In other news, this chapter practically wrote itself- I finished it in two days! But I can't guarantee that pace for the upcoming chapters... all I can say is we're getting closer to... ?

Anyway, thanks as always to my readers and reviewers, especially Icezera, Nendil, lolcatsrule, and all the others who are so supportive! Thanks so much everyone!

~Laurie


	26. Although These Thin Bones Are Broke

Chapter Twenty-Six

Although These Thin And Feather-Clad Bones Are Broke

All the while he was battling the final Nightmare, Link couldn't shake the feeling he was killing a friend. The Mordaine dwelled in the heart of the volcano beneath the WindEgg. He swam in the lava, a creature of the lake of fire. His movements were reminiscent of a stallion: valiant, noble, skiddish. Huge dark eyes that spoke of wisdom and fear. He was a wild thing, not ready to die.

All of this resonated with Link. It was how he felt, when cornered unexpectedly by hungry monsters. And he had to respect a creature whose strength was so raw and innocent. He wasn't devious like the Evil Eagle, who descended specifically upon weaknesses, who clawed viscously but always kept out of reach. No- Mordaine was a glorious gelding of fire. A child-leviathan, a thing both awkward and graceful- a bull of steam and magma. Link wanted to tame the Nightmare. Become its ally. Even help it protect the Windfish forever asleep in its egg...

But he had lived through too many battles and seen too much innocence torn away, to not see through the illusion. This was the Nightmare protecting itself. It already knew, before the battle had begun, that it was defeated.

For Link, protected by spells, the fireballs and tidal waves of flame were no deterrent. The only think that made him stop in his tracks was Mordaine's mournful cry when he threw his blade into its spine. Then came the pin-drop silent moment as the last breath was let out. Then the collapse into lava.

Stone steps magically appeared over the lake of fire and Link threw his exhaustion aside and climbed them. At the top lay Turtle Rock, a dome-shaped stone platform at the base of the giant WindEgg. The Surf Harp- the last of the instruments- waited for him there, as if to tempt breaking the stony silence. A dangerous invitation.

But Link knew what to do. He had only to pluck the first notes of the Ballad of the WindFish- which Marin had taught him so long ago- before the instrument began playing itself. The other instruments appeared out of nowhere, formed a great spinning circle, and played as well- harmony, counterpoint. Echoing strangely, as though being played by ghosts. The spirits of the Nightmares?

The ground began to rumble. The WindEgg started to crack. Huge fragments of the shell began to fall, vaulting through the air at dangerous trajectories. Then finally, the sides of the shell fell back, opening slowly like a flower unfolding.

And then the sky went the dark of the Dream Realm.

Out of the Egg's remains rose a giant winged whale, bursting forth and flying upward in spirals. It whizzed around in circles and flips before finally descending to a stop in front of Link. Above, as though night were descending, crimson stars appeared one by one to form intricate constellations.

The WindFish floated in front of Link and the two stared at each other, neither one knowing what to make of the other. Finally, the WindFish spoke.

"I was dreaming..." It spoke straight into Link's mind, a deep sonorous voice, with such resonance that Link's bones hummed along. "I was encapsulated in an egg beneath a pale blue sky with a shining yellow moon, so bright I couldn't look at it... and all my instruments were stolen... but now I am a awake, and here are my instruments."

The rainbow colors on the WindFish's skin glowed in intricate patterns.

"WindFish-" Link swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. "I retrieved these instruments for you. They had been taken by Nightmares."

"Ah... yes... and you are a part of my dream?"

It almost felt like a trick question, like the WindFish was amused by the little green-clad creature in front of him.

"Perhaps, Great WindFish," Link finally said, and bowed. "I am Link, sworn defender of Hyrule of the Waking Realm."

"Ah yes... the Waking Realm, my dream play-scape. But then, dreams are real, as real as waking is a dream... so perhaps you are real, Link, defender of Hyrule."

The WindFish sized Link up with one huge ancient eye.

"Was it you then, Child, who won back my instruments from each of my Nightmares?"

Link bowed nervously, suddenly realizing that perhaps the WindFish hadn't wanted to wake from his dream. "I..." He started. "I am bound by spirit and blood to the protection of Hyrule. I won back each of the instruments in order to return to the land of my birth and fulfill my duty to its throne."

"Ahh..." The Windfish let out a long, long sigh of breath and sea-spray through baline. The sound was almost musical.

"Well, Link, Bound to Hyrule, you have played my song and awakened me. You are free to travel whichever Realm you please, for you display wisdom and courage in both. Swim, or walk, or guide your boat through the mists surrounding this island, and my barrier will not stop you. You need only to imagine the sun of your Realm, or the moon of mine, and you will find yourself there. Now I must look into the hearts of my people. I will leave you."

Alarm coursed through Link. "WindFish! Wait, please!" The WindFish, in one slow, rotating motion, turned back to Link, steadying on him his wandering eye.

"I must get to Marin. She is in danger. Will you help me?"

The Windfish seemed to consider a moment, hanging there in the air, then extended his feathered wing, touching its tip to the ground in front of Link.

"Climb on my back, and I will take you there."

Link was almost too shocked to obey- but, not wanting the WindFish to change his mind, he stepped gingerly onto the soft gray feathers and climbed up, straddling the WindFish's back. Then the God of Dreams rose into the air, twirling and swimming and dancing and filling the island with whale song. Link gripped tight the base of the wings to hold on. Water spouted from the WindFish's blowhole and he zoomed around the island, singing and spraying in celebration of awakeness and aliveness. After the initial terror faded, Link too was hooting and whooping and shouting. He had never had a more exhilarating ride in his life.

The WindFish spiraled slowly down to the outskirts of Mabe and landed gently in front of Mr. Write's house. Link slid down his back and landed deftly on the ground.

"Killing even one Nightmare is a great service to me, and you have killed eight. Thank-you, young one."

With that, the God of Dreams lifted off into the deep of the sky. For a moment, he looked as though he was waving a fin in farewell. Then he disappeared out of sight.

Link stood now in front of Mr. Write's house. It slumped in eerie silence. Dim lantern light flickered from within. Link paused only for a moment- Marin must be in there. What might have happened...?

Soundlessly, Link turned the knob of Mr. Write's front door. Moving in shadow, he waited before turning the corner. Out of the silence came quiet sniffling.

"Is someone there?" Marin's voice called between sniffles.

"Marin?" Link rounded the corner to see her sitting on the ouch. She had been sobbing silently over a teacup in her hands. She'd looked up when she heard Link enter.

"Link?"

"Marin..." He went to her, kneeling by the couch and putting a hand over hers. "Marin... are you okay?"

"I killed him."

"...what?"

"I killed him, Link. I killed Mr. Write." She gestured with a limp hand towards Mr. Write, napping peacefully in his chair, a teacup and saucer in his hand.

"Marin, he's-" he did a double-take. Mr. Write wasn't breathing.

Link inhaled sharply. "What happened..."

The island-girl stayed silent for a long time. The lantern-light flickered even in that windless room. Out the window, red stars glittered a bloody hello. Link waited for Marin to calm down and catch her breath. It was only then that he noticed Mr. Write's birds were gone.

"I..." Marin started. "I knocked on the door, just like any normal visit... he sat down right there, just like always... and... and he offered me some tea... and I said yes, hibiscus- that's the only tea he ever has, anyway- and he brought out two cups, one for me, one for him... he gave me the matching cup and saucer, just like he always did... only... when he wasn't looking... when a bird came with a letter..."

Marin had to fight to control her breathing.

"I slipped it in his tea. Deadly Nightshade."

Dread dripped down on Link like raindrops on a window glass. He could feel his heart breaking for her.

"Marin..." He whispered.

Marin stared at the teacup in her own hands.

"He... he almost seemed to _know_... he stared at his teacup a long time before drinking, and then started talking about Cara-Cylene... I held his hand. We talked about the other Realms of what the wide world looked like... of what flying must feel like... then he started to doze off, as though for an afternoon nap..."

Marin couldn't finish. She broke down into sobs, her whole body shaking.

"Oh Marin... " Link whispered. How could he have let her... when _he _was the one...

"I should have done this, not you. I'm so sorry."

"No-" Her voice was defiant, even in her despair. "No, it was right for me to do this, Link. It needed to be done. And what's more..." her voice lowered to a whisper. "I think it's what he wanted. Because all he ever wanted was to have Cara-Cylene back. Now he can go find her- and maybe she'll have compassion for him- in whatever Realm it is our spirits go."

Link let out a long sigh, leaning back against the coffee table.

"Well... he's free of his sorrow, now. I think you gave him a gift. There are some things only death can end. And maybe..." He thought of all the birds that used to haunt the beams hanging in the darkness above them. "Maybe the birds have a chance at a real life now. They're not his slaves anymore, after all."

"That's true..." Marin whispered.

"Come on, Marin, let's get out of here." He took her hand, and she rose with him, following him in silence out of the storm-battered old house and into the fresh sea-air. The moon shone exceptionally bright that dark day, almost like a twilight in the Other Realm.

Slowly, they walked the path from Mr. Write's house into town. Breeze lifted the blade-like fronds of the palm trees lining the path. They rustled together like a thousand quiet thoughts. Link watched Marin as they walked. Tears streamed silently down her face. She kept her gaze to the ground.

Later, he'd bury his body. Board up his house. He'd have to tell Mrs. Jennings the truth about her husband. But right now, he had to get Marin out in the open. To the beach, he decided.

They reached the tiny center of town. Wives and neighbors, husbands and children had stepped out of their homes and were pointing at the crimson starlit sky, as they had each time they'd flickered over to the Dream Realm in the past months. Did they know yet that this time, they wouldn't flicker back? That now, the WindFish was fully, irrevocably awake?

A child suddenly shouted and pointed at the volcano where now only the shattered remains of the WindEgg lay. People gasped as they looked, leaned over fences to get their neighbor's attention.

"You did it..." Marin whispered, realizing only now what Link had done. She turned to him, eyes filling with wonder.

"You woke the WindFish..."

They had crossed the town square and had just started on the path toward Marin's house when a child's cry made them turn around. A little boy was pointing to the sky. The WindFish, up above, was twirling effortlessly in the air.

"Link..." Marin whispered. He turned back to her. A glow surrounded her. She held out her hands, staring transfixed at them. She stepped back, as though to escape the glow.

"Mommy, look! Look Mommy, I have wings!" Link's attention was jerked back to the boy, and he stared at the child in horror. The glow was surrounding him, too, and large wings had sprouted from his back. Now the glow was enveloping him...

"No! No, my son, what is happening to you..." His mother caught him in her arms, holding him to her. "No, no, no..."

Another glow caught the corner of Link's eye. An elderly man, who had just stepped out, was glowing and laughing, palms stretched upward. Neighbors stared at him, gaping.

He and the child were turning into birds.

Panicking, Link turned back to Marin.

"You have to stop this, you can't become a bird..."

"I don't know how..." Her hands were shaking now. "Link, help me..."

"It's an act of will, Marin, concentrate!"

The glow got whiter. Whiter and whiter, blinding white. Link pulled Marin into his arms. She shook against his chest.

"WindFish!" He yelled into the sky. "Stop this! Stop this please!"

"I... I can't concentrate, Link... I can't keep the WindFish out of my head... arrrrrgh!" She let out a cry. Wings were sprouting out of her back. Huge, angelic wings with bright white feathers.

"Marin, no!"

She looked up at him, her sea-blue eyes full of tears.

"He says..." She whispered. "He says I've dreamed of it too many times... that he'd never deny me my greatest wish..."

"No, no, _no..." _Tears were coming to Link's eyes, as he realized now that he had only a few seconds left with her. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away.

"Marin..." he whispered. Then, without thinking, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

It was like kissing a thing both dying and being born, both rushing in and fluttering away. It felt pure white: immortal, like a moment captured and turned into forever. He was kissing a flying spirit, a goddess of birds, a thing so wild and delicate, it had to escape. It would not remain in Link's arms. It flew higher than love. It flew to freedom.

But only the bird flew. And what Link thought was fluttering away came back with a passion ad aliveness he couldn't have imagined. It was Marin, and suddenly it hit him: the warmth, the taste of her mouth. The feel of her lips against his. His hands were still cupping her face. And now, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him.

He kissed her until he was breathless. Until reason and madness had danced around him in a whirling fury and he could fight them no longer. But most importantly, he didn't pull away until he knew she wasn't leaving him. Somehow, at some point, the wings had disappeared. The glow was gone. She was Marin again, soft in his arms. She looked up at him with those endless blue eyes. He stood transfixed by them.

"Meeka! Oh, Meeka..." The mother's sobbing interrupted them. They turned to see a very confused-looking boy. Something had kept him from transforming. A mother's love? But many bright birds seemed to circle the town square, testing new wings against the moonlit air.

Link turned back to Marin, searching her eyes. Already, hints of her fierce spirit were returning to their depths.

He led her back to her house, to her room with the dark mirror and the bookshelf hidden in the corner. Now, tucked under covers, Marin stared out the window with new devotion. Link sat by, afraid to leave her alone.

"Do you think the WindFish is happier awake, or asleep?" She asked him, eyes still fixed to the window, before falling into a deep sleep. Link watched over her late into the night, until day and night couldn't even be remembered, and there was only the moon, moving imperceptibly across the window's square of captured sky.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello all and happy summer! My birthday is in three days and as a present to all of you, here is chapter twenty-six! The best part is that chapter twenty-seven is written already, and just needs to be typed and edited before it's posted, yey! Anyway, thanks as always to my reviewers who are so generous with their praise and advice. Speaking of praise, I have to recommend a few stories myself. I'll do one recommendation per chapter. This one goes to Dodongo Dislike's "Moment of Steel," a dark, hilarious and deeply insightful take on Link and Zelda and all the unending dangers they face. Yey, brilliant fanfic!

Thanks again and happy summer,

Laurie


	27. We Broken Little Birds, We

Chapter Twenty-Seven

We Broken Little Birds, We

Life was returning to normal quickly for the islanders- Link supposed that, for citizens of a magical island, adaptability was a must. And, Dream or Waking Realm, fishing seasons didn't change. Summer would linger on. It was that last long haul before the harvest, too, and though the bounty would carry the glow of moon-magicked fruit, the work would be just as hard.

Link was not going to stay to watch it unfold. He was saying his goodbyes today.

The day after the WindFish was awakened, Link and Tarin buried Mr. Write's body. Tarin insisted on hearing what had happened to Marin, and though, throughout Link's story, he said, "this is strange talk- beyond my comprehending-" his face was grim, and the look in his eyes said something different. Link wondered if Tarin hadn't long been harboring suspicions about Mr. Write's character. Link also left the last bit of the story for Marin to tell, when she was ready. Tarin- a patient man, for a fisherman must be that if nothing else- pressed no more for answers.

That evening, Link also paid a visit to Mrs. Jennings.

"Thanks to you again for being so kind and repairing my dock, young boy," she said cheerfully as she beckoned him to sit, peering at him over her spectacles. "How fares your adventuring these days?"

"Very well, ma'am," Link said, than cleared his throat. The cat slinked into the room, catching his eye. She stared at Link intently, then jumped up onto Mrs. Jennings' lap.

"I'm... afraid I have bad news, though," Watching the cat watching him, he broke into a sweat. He rushed ahead. "I've been by Mr. Write's, recently, and, I'm afraid he's passed away. Died in his sleep. And- and I've also learned that he was mistaken about your husband, ma'am. It wasn't him stranded on the island. He's... still missing."

Mrs. Jennings clucked her tongue and nodded with a frown.

"Yes, yes, I had a feeling. I'm... sorry to hear that, though... I..." She brought out a handkerchief and dabbed its corner against her forehead. Link caught the subtle movement of dabbing a tear from one eye. "It was nice for a while to fantasize that it might be him. You never knew him, did you, young man? He was... so strong..." Her last words got caught in her throat and she coughed to hide it. But then she smiled slyly. "He' would have made such a handsome old man. I'd be the envy of the town!"

Link chuckled at this, his own throat getting tight.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Mrs. Jennings waved away his apologies. "Ah, well, I'm the one who should be sorry, puttin' you through all that tough labor just for an old lady's fantasies." She stroked her cat's thick fur thoughtfully. "I should have known better, that Mr. Write always did seem a little daft. Always was talking endlessly of birds and flying... didn't he know I was a cat-lady?"

The cat purred loudly and Link laughed. Mrs. Jennings scratched her beloved companion's ear. "Aren't we, Puddlebumpkins? Aren't we cat ladies?" The cat purred even louder, if it was possible.

"Puddlebumpkins? Your cat's name is Puddlebumpkins?"

Mrs. Jennings nodded proudly.

"She won best purebred pet prize at the fair two years ago! And aren't we so proud, my sweetie-poops?"

"Con-congratulations," Link cleared his throat.

"Oh, my dear boy, before I forget!" Mrs. Jennings sat up so quickly that Puddlebumkpins leaped down with a meow of complaint. Mrs. Jennings stood, wiped away the shed fur off her hands, and beckoned Link to follow her. She led him through the house to a side door and onto a small porch. Beached on the lawn was a large fishing boat, leaning forlornly on its side.

"I want to reward you for putting so much work into my poor husband's dock. This was his spare boat, that he liked to use when he was in an octorok-hunting mood. It needs a few repairs, but nothing an afternoon's work won't take care of. Would you like to have it?"

Link's mouth dropped open. A boat like that could get him to Hyrule. He had been wary of the idea of walking the Dream Realm's ocean again. He didn't know why, exactly- just felt that walking the oceans was defying the rules too much. That there had to be some consequence. A boat was exactly what he needed.

"I would love to have it, Mrs. Jennings, but are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, m'dear boy! My old Jarrett would have loved to see his boat in the hands of a young adventurer so like himself!" Her look suddenly grew stern. "So long as you promise not to be too reckless when hunting those octoroks! Do you know how big those things can grow?"

Link laughed. He knew very well how big octoroks could grow.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jennings. I have no plans to hunt octoroks any time soon."

"Well then," Her placid smile returned. "By all means." She gestured toward the ship. Then her look turned to confusion as she turned back toward the house.

"Puddlebumpkins? Where are you, it's time for a claw-clipping..."

The next morning, Link and Tarin dragged the boat to the stretch of beach in front of Tarin's house. When the moon reached the top of the sky, the boat's repairs were finished and only one thing remained to be done. He had to say goodbye to Marin.

"I was right, I think," she said when he found her a little farther down the beach. "By my reckoning, it's Solstice in the Other Realm. And now you're here, before me."

"Marin, I-"

She waved his words away.

"Thank-you," she said, looking up at him, a picture of serenity and strength. "For saving me. You saved my life."

Link shook his head, laughing to himself. "You don't understand, do you? I love you. You've changed me. Forever." He took her hands in his.

"You've asked me to return someday. I don't know if I can, because I don't know if I'll ever really have left. I never thought that I could find myself knowing both more about love, and less- but here we are."

The corners of Marin's mouth hinted at a smile.

"Do you regret having been stranded here, Link?"

Link wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course he did. And of course he didn't. It had never been his choice- but if it had... he would have chosen to go home. But that didn't mean it would have been the right decision.

"Something tells me..." Link finally said, "That the WindFish, in bringing me here, was somehow saving my life. I don't know what might have happened, if I arrived as planned."

They shared a long look before Marin finally turned away, leading him to Tarin's dock where his boat was now tethered. On the dock, it was Link's turn to ask a question.

"What about you, Marin? Do you regret it? Remaining human? The WindFish wanted to grant your greatest wish. I took that away from you."

"My greatest wish was to love and be loved. The WindFish granted it."

The bright blue waters of the ocean tossed themselves against Link's boat, beckoning him onward. But he couldn't pull himself away from her.

"Marin..." he let out a choked whisper, their faces close. But Marin drew back, pulling gently away from him. She backed away, off the dock and onto the sand, to watch him go. He stared after her for one more moment before jumping into his boat.

He rowed himself to the freedom of the open water, and hoisted the sails. The wind filled them with surprising strength, and he guided his boat due west, glancing back to Koholint whenever ease of passage allowed it. Marin watched him from the shore, and he watched her, until Koholint blurred.

_I must have hit the mist-_ Link thought- the mist that shrouded Koholint, perpetually blurring the horizon lines from the island's view. Protecting it from the rest of the world.

When Link passed through the mist, Koholint was gone. Only the glowing blue waters and strange red stars remained.

"Okay, WindFish..." Link whispered to the endless waters. "It's time. Let me cross to my world."

He closed his eyes and visualized bright sun against his eyes- burning heat, bright afternoons, sunsets. When he opened his eyes, he was in the ocean of the Waking Realm, the familiar faded blue of the waters and bright day a welcome sight. Link chanced a look back east. Koholint was there, plain as ever- but its islanders were all in the Dream Realm. This Koholint looked like nothing more than an abandoned little isle, that maybe held a story or two, once.

Link swallowed hard. Forcing himself to look ahead, he turned back west. Straight ahead, Hyrule waited. He was coming home.

End of Part Two

* * *

Author's Notes: Everyone must pay a visit to Nendil's stories, Destiny's Opus: Finale and Overture, which are so much more brilliant and better-written than mine! Nendil also has done an amazingly beautiful piece of art for my story, yey! I love her versions of Darius and Marin and Link and Zelda, yey! I think you can find it through a link on her profile to her deviantArt page- it's amazing! Nendil is a brilliant artist, you should all check out her other work too!

Happy summer to everyone! Chapter 28 is in the works and will hopefully be out soon, and believe me, it just gets crazier from here. Love to all and thanks as always to my readers and reviewers!

~Laurie, aka ForeverWanderer


	28. Golden Sacred Dream Twilight End

Part Three

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Golden. Sacred. Dream. Twilight. End.

Lifting herself as though from a grave, Zelda rose to go.

The seven dancers and Delia were still asleep, collapsed around the dead Beltane fire. None of them stirred as the princess left the Sacred Grove and ventured aimlessly into the woods. Having been led there blindfolded, she had no sense of where she was going. Nor did she care.

Zelda knew the castle was somewhere west of the grove, though the true direction, she didn't know, nor the distance. But she didn't want to return there. The sun's morning glare- gentle and merciless- drew her. She went east.

There was no trail to be found. She meandered, zig-zagged, but all the while, the rising sun was her goal. And Link. Link was somewhere to the east, too- far, far to the east.

Eventually the princess came to a place where the trees thinned, enough to reveal a steep cliff where the woods continued far below. She could see the horizon far off, the pale clouds among which the sun moved.

She was in a daze. Suddenly, a strange desire overwhelmed her- to have wings, to be a bird. She could fly over this cliff, high above her burdens. She peered over the edge of the cliff. Vertigo made her stomach do flips. The silence of the woods was nauseating. She took a step back, stumbled backward onto safe ground. Head swimming in clouds of confusion, she finally called out.

"Witch!" She screamed it, and it echoed over the valley.

"I am here," said a voice from behind her. "Is it time for your last question?"

Zelda turned around, hair standing on end. Was she really ready to see the Witch again?

But there was no stopping her now. She had to know.

"Tell me what happened to my mother. Who was she, really, that everything I hear of her, I hate, and most of all, why is she gone from me? WHY IS SHE GONE FROM ME?"

A piercing silence rang out as the Witch gave her a stern look, staring the princess down with her good eye. Then she erupted into cackling, throwing her head back and holding her belly.

"Your mother? Your MOTHER? Of all the things you could ask! You don't want power, child? Power to destroy your enemies forever? The power to always protect your precious kingdom," she spat out those words, "to keep your loved ones near you always, safe, forever out of harm's way?" She gave Zelda a keen look, knowing she hit a chord with the princess. "Instead you choose to waste your time with the past? I could train you, child. I would be willing. You could have any power you wish. I know them all. I have spent a lifetime and more hunting the secrets of power. They could all be yours."

"Truth is the greatest power, Witch," Zelda said with a strange calm. "It could only be _her_, surely you must have known that."

The Witch stared at her hard, an unaccountable bitterness and disappointment in them. Finally, she turned away.

"Very well. I can tell you of your mother. After all, I knew her long ago."

"You knew-"

"Don't interrupt me! Now, what was I saying..."

She paced around the clearing, circling it like a cat, before finally settling down on a rock. She still leaned heavily on her staff of gnarled wood. Clouds obfuscated the rising of the sun, changing the light, graying it. The Witch cleared her throat, let out a few hacking coughs for good measure, and began.

"Our world was different then- fat on the spoils of a golden age- still thriving off the conquests of your great great grandmother, Zelda II. Your mother was born in the pomp and glitter of it all, raised among golden ballrooms, and, because times were peaceful, learned to dance and sing like a lark, instead of how to hide in dungeons like you. She was beautiful, I remember. She had a beauty that begged to be broken.

"Now when this princess was fourteen, she was sent away to Urdra, the desert kingdom of the south, across the sea. She was to school there with the seven daughters of Urdra's king, before she returned to Hyrule to marry. Her mother and father decided it was best- she was only fourteen, and received too much attention from men- silly girl, how it got to her head!" The Witch let out a shrill cackle. Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but the Witch plunged on.

"She was sent away for her studies. To become good at something other than dancing. She can't be blamed, really," The Witch gave Zelda a toothy smile. "Those were more innocent times."

The Witch evidently grew tired of sitting and stood, limping around the clearing once more.

"Little did her parents know there was a man at the Court of Urdra that caught young Zelda's fancy. He was dark. Mysterious. A man of the desert. Our innocent little princess had a torrid affair with this man-"

"No!" Zelda gasped.

"-destroying her honor and shrouding her life in a sordid web of secrets and deceit. The princess quickly discovered a new talent: the ability to lie, to hide one dark secret after another behind a beautiful face."

"No!" Zelda rose to her feet. "How dare you! Don't say another word, you old hag, get away from here! Leave me alone, you liar!"

The Witch looked at her with something resembling compassion, then threw her head back in laughter.

"Yes, lies, that's what everyone calls them. Was it not you, your heart, that begged for truth? And now you have it, yet you shove it aside like so much detritus. No wonder your power hides from you like ghosts in the night. How can you save Hyrule, when you hide from truth?"

If Zelda had a sword, she would have drawn it by now, however useless it might have been. But it was that look of compassion that made her stay, that made her gesture weakly for the Witch to continue.

"Now the princess kept her secrets well. No one ever learned the full truth of her years at Urdra."

"Then how do you-"

"What, do you think I don't have the power to see these things? Now don't interrupt me again."

Zelda sat back, leaning against the rock, already blinded by angry tears.

"Now the princess knew how to keep secrets- but things began to go awry. Clues began to surface about the Count she was so in love with- clues that said perhaps he wasn't as good a man as she thought. It was too late for her, though. She was madly in love with him. She intended to marry him. She never once considered that he might be using her to gain Hyrule's throne. That he was power-hungry.

"Now the princess' mother- your grandmother, whom you never met- she was a wise woman, and though the power of her line lay asleep in her, she began to sense that her daughter was in danger. So she made the journey across the sea to Urdra, to make sure she was okay. Only she never made it. The road at some points runs along steep mountain cliffs. Her carriage, horse, and body were found at the bottom of a deep ravine.

"Your mother- poor soul-" and the Witch laughed cruelly. "Had the double heartbreak of learning her lover the Count was bedding another woman- and that her mother, out of love for her wayward daughter and concern for her well-being, had journeyed out to see her and died in the attempt. Our beautiful, golden princess went home. Moved with her father to North Castle where she could grieve in peace. Greeted suitors with lackluster. You see, she was still in love with her Count, that heartless child. Only after two years, when she was nineteen, did she find anything worth loving in another man. Your father, Prince Harkinian, came visiting from the far away kingdom of Catalia. They married, and a year later, you were born, you lucky child."

The Witch cackled again, but Zelda only glared at her, her heart full of hatred for her mentor.

"This may be a cruel story, but I'm glad you're telling it, because it shows _your_ true nature! At least my mother didn't have evil in her heart!"

"What," the Witch's dancing eyes turned on her. "Lying for years and inadvertently causing your own mother's death isn't evil enough for you? But there's more, child, oh there's more. Don't you wonder what happened when you were three, what made her so ill?"

"She... She was grieving for her father... who had died..."

"Oh, how little you know. How little anyone knows.

"When you were three, your mother was paid a visit by our dear friend the Count. Your father the king had been called away for negotiations. In a strange twist of luck, he brought you along, keeping you safe. The queen and her aging father were alone in the castle. It was nearing winter time. The castle had no visitors- only kitchenstaff, a few incompetent guards, and the queen's ladies-in-waiting. I was there. I remember it well. The Count meant to finish what he began. He threatened your mother, demanded that she annull her marriage to Harkinian and marry him instead. She refused. Our dear Count then slit your grandfather's throat."

Zelda let out a gasp. The Witch studied her with a harsh eye as the silence stretched. The Witch's next words were quiet, touched with regret.

"You know this Count well, young princess. Nine years later, he returned to Hyrule to steal the relic he learned of on his first visit. By then, he was transformed, unrecognizable. He was no longer a man, even. Count Ganondorf Dragmire had become Ganon, Prince of Monsters. Prince of Darkness."

"No..."

"Oh yes, child. On that visit, when you were only three, he learned of the Triforce and insisted on gaining it, and becoming king. When your mother refused to help him, he revealed that it was he who caused her mother's accident so many years ago, to stop her from interfering. Then he left your mother to wallow in grief while he gathered his forces and gained power- so that next time, his success wouldn't depend on the word of a woman."

"And the grief... killed my mother..."

At that, the Witch let out a low chuckle. Then she cocked her head to one side, as though reflecting.

"I didn't understand for a long time why Ganondorf didn't simply kill us all and seize the throne when he had the chance. Why run away? But I realized, much later, that the throne, without the Triforce, means nothing. But if he killed everyone then, it would have been out of his reach forever." She turned back to Zelda, a new ferocity in her eyes.

"He knew me to be a woman of power. He asked for my help. I denied him- at first. But eventually I succumbed to his wishes. The favor I granted still haunts you to this day."

Zelda was speechless. Reeling. What favor... had she apprenticed herself to a friend of Ganon?

"What happened to my mother?" It was barely a whisper.

The Witch gave a little shrug, then paced lightly around Zelda, feigning a sort-of ironic grace.

"She grew ill, yes... then she grew wise. She remained in North Castle long enough to bury her father. She hid from everyone the manner of his death. Then she left in the night." The Witch paused reflectively.

"She did stop to say goodbye to you, you know. You were fast asleep, with you cute little brown curls and your hand close to your face- like this-" She brought a withered hand up to demonstrate. Zelda was horrified- was nothing hidden from her? The Witch's eyes grew dark.

"Then she left. No doubt you were woken up sometime thereafter, in the wee hours of the morning, to search for her. But she was gone. To wander the world. To learn the secrets of magic. And, over time, to wander the lands of other realms. To master arts shrouded in darkness; to learn the secrets of power. So she could never again fall victim to another's evil."

Zelda couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It was all dawning on her too quickly. The Witch turned away from her- now her gaze flickered to the princess once more- it was the gaze of a wounded animal, fearful and in pain. She said one last thing to end her story.

"It ripped my heart in two, saying goodbye to you. You must understand. I did it so that your future could be different."

Zelda didn't know which terrified her more: the things the Witch was saying, or the defeated, tired tone with which she said them- a voice with no more power.

"You..." Tears were coming to her eyes now. "You couldn't... couldn't possibly be... be her... she was twenty-three when she died... even if she lived, she'd only be thirty-nine..."

The Witch let out a loud, disturbing cackle at that.

"Ah yes, it's true, the women of our line were always granted powers that we didn't fully understand. And the powers of time, my daughter- they are the most dangerous. When I traveled other Realms, learning their powers, at first I didn't notice. It took a few times, returning to Hyrule, happening upon a looking glass, checking up on you in my secret ways, and realizing how slowly you were aging compared to me... In certain realms, Child, a year is like a month here. The effects worsen when you use high magic, when you perform tasks that no amount of magic could let you perform here. Flying. Walking on water. They age you, Child. In this realm, the realm of my birth, fifteen years have passed since I left you. For me, though, traveling along the beams of all those realms... it has been over a hundred." The Witch sat again, leaning against a boulder.

"Even when I realized what was happening, I didn't stop. I was too devoted to my art. I didn't care what life did to me, and I was happy to leave behind the beauty of my youth, which had betrayed me so cruelly."

Zelda ignored the tears streaming down her face. Even amid the heartbreak of all the things she was being told, a warmth and fascination were unfolding in her, and a ray of clarity- of truth, finally- shot through the pain. Zelda rose to her feet.

"What favor did Ganon ask you?"

"He couldn't get from me the location of the Triforce. He exhausted me with his threats, finally killing your grandfather to make his point. So, when he asked a small favor from me- a trifle, it seemed at the time- I put up little resistance. He wanted to borrow the tomb reserved for me on the family plot, in the center of the Gravelands. I didn't understand that one's eventual resting place is sacred, charged with the magic of its destiny. I didn't know that, with my tomb, he'd eventually have enough power to open a gate between the realms- many realms- and from there, be able to touch the Triforce of Power and take it."

The light was changing in the small clearing overlooking the valley. Dark clouds were rolling in. The Witch watched them with grim eyes. Her harsh sense of humor was for once not present.

"You must have learned by now the curse on our line, Zelda my daughter. We are haunted by an old and endless evil. One that wants to see us broken, our kingdom desolate. For the Queen of Hyrule is the guardian of the Triforce, and this ancient evil will always be snapping its jaws at it. That is our curse- but my fate was the worst of all, for I loved the evil. I loved him because my heart was foolish."

Thunder echoed like a chorus of dark gods. Fat raindrops began to fall. Zelda was speechless. The Witch turned to her with a smirk. Timed perfectly with a resounding clap of thunder, she laid a gnarled hand gently on a boulder. The boulder blasted into a thousand bits, scattering everywhere. Zelda let out an involuntary yell and threw an arm in front of her face for protection. Again the Witch touched a boulder and it burst, huge fragments vaulting forth just as lightning coursed down around them like a cage. The Witch cackled maniacally.

"Now you see the powers I have gained, the forces of nature I have tamed! And now it is your turn, my daughter. You must master the power of the Triforce, if you wish to escape with your life! Even now, Ganon is at your heels, biding his time. He will end you, if he can. You must end him first!"

The lightning was crackling around them, hissing, humming, making the hair on their arms stand on end. The heat was incredible, burning up the air, making it hard to breathe. But the Witch raised a hand and, just as suddenly, it was gone. She turned back to Zelda.

"There is too little time. You will find time rushing away from you, keeping your dreams of peace forever out of reach. All I can offer is all I have offered: clues for your survival, to keep you one step ahead of disaster. But now I must leave you. I know not if we shall meet again. Take care, Daughter. And may the Goddesses protect you on this lonely and dangerous journey."

The Witch wrapped a dark fog around her and was gone.

"No- wait-" Zelda stepped forward, but it was too late. Rain fell freely now, gathering in shallow pools- but the thunder was gone.

"Mother..." Zelda slumped to the ground. Exhaustion had finally caught up with her. The last thing she remembered was the rain falling so hard it stung her skin- droplets weaving through her hair and over her eyelids as though to cleanse her. And cold- blessed, memory-erasing cold, to bury her grief like snow.

* * *

Author's Notes:

In case anyone was wondering, the title for this chapter is a nod to some of the realms that have popped up in so many Zelda games: The Golden Land being the first, I believe, from Link to the Past. "End" refers to Termina, though not necessarily a realm... Link does fall through a very deep hole to arrive there, though, so I kind-of always took it to be so. Anyway.

I have one more really important fanfic to recommend and that is P.N. Blackford's **Three From Hyrule**, a beautifully written story taking place three hundred years after Twilight Princess with lilting, poetic prose and a very original approach to the characters of Link and Zelda and, most of all, to the evil that still haunts them.

Thanks again to all who have read, reviewed, and enjoyed!

~Laurie, aka Foreverwanderer


	29. This is Merely The Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Nine

This is Merely The Beginning

Despite everything, her sleep was filled with soft dreams. The forests of her childhood, whose every detail was imprinted forever in her minds eye, rose up around her, and in dreamtime she wandered these with fresh eyes. Two doves accompanied her on her walks, their wings sounding like gentle whispers... no... they were whispers...

Zelda chanced opening an eye in the dim room where she had been sleeping. The only light came from a single window, tinted and warped with captured circles, giving only hints to the world outside. Two figures were silhouetted in front of it, heads bowed in as they whispered to each other. In one more dream-filled moment, Zelda thought, _they're trapped... how they beat their wings against the window... I must open the window..._

"You're awake!" Delia had turned around and saw her there, shifting amid the coverlets. She sat on the bed and found Zelda's hand, taking it in her own.

"Errrgh..." Zelda managed to groan.

"Be still, cousin, everything will be all right, you're safe now..."

"What... happened..."

Delia gave her a hard look that said she wanted to know the same thing, but Darius, approaching, stopped her.

"Peace, Delia," he said gently. Pouring a cup of water from a pitcher on the bed-stand, he said, "Make sure she drinks. I'm going to get the healer. He'll want to see you, Zelda, now that you're awake-" and he took his leave of them.

"We've been so worried about you..." Delia whispered as she brought the cup to Zelda's lips. The princess drank a little, then leaned back into the pillows. "It was Darius who found you. When we woke around the fire pit, in the sacred grove, and you were gone... we were terrified... Darius, when we didn't return at the proper hour, went out in search of us and found you... near the cliffs... what were you doing there? It's dangerous, you could have fallen! Why did you leave us?"

"Perhaps now isn't the time for an inquisition, Delia," Darius said, returning with the physic by his side. Delia turned back to Zelda, her blue eyes filled with worry. Her long gold hair hung loose and tickled Zelda's hand as she held it. She was still wearing her Beltane dress.

"You can't fault me, cousin- I'll never forget how your mother the Queen disappeared in the forests..."

Zelda smiled weakly. "You weren't born yet, Delia."

Delia was right though- she couldn't fault her. Surely, she'd heard the story enough times to feel like she had been there. Everyone had.

Memories of everything that had happened started to return. The Ritual Dance... Link... the witch... her _mother..._ her heart began to pound. She let out a moan.

Darius was at her side in an instant.

"Shhhh... Zelda..." he placed a cool cloth over her forehead, gently brushing aside strands of her hair. "Just rest. You're safe here. Nothing can harm you."

Zelda closed her eyes again. Little did they know, she thought. Little did they know.

* * *

The next day, Zelda woke early, feeling more clear-headed. Delia helped her bathe, dress, and then led her to a corner of one of the palace's ornate gardens, where they would breakfast.

"This was my mother's favorite spot," Delia sad as she sat Zelda down at a small round wrought-iron table. A maid followed with a tray and set up tea and a plate of cakes before leaving them be.

"Your mother's, you say?" Zelda leaned back in the chair and took in her surroundings. Ivy wove up the stone walls like lace, and twisting apple trees encased the corner in delicate shadow. A fountain trickled its song nearby, and a small stone statue of a girl crouching- her face hidden- was tucked away next to a pond. Zelda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Delia sipped her tea, watching her carefully.

"You do not yet want to speak of that night, do you?"

Zelda shook her head. Delia gave her a long, searching look. The wind picked up, sounding a distant chime. It was a cold spring day for the city of Saria- but not for Zelda, who was used to North Castle's chills.

"Nothing has changed in the past few days since Beltane, has it? The moblin army still hesitates?"

"Still."

A stretch of silence passed between them.

"Is Darius as angry at me as you are?" Zelda finally asked.

That seemed to move Delia toward forgiveness, for her gaze softened and a smile touched the edges of her lips. "No, he's not... how does he do it, Zelda? He is all compassion and patience. It's as though he understands everything right to its heart. No, he's not angry with you. He never left your side, in fact, the whole time you were in fever. He kept vigil with me. He isn't..." A blush formed on Delia's cheeks. "He isn't... promised to anyone... is he?"

Zelda, who had been staring ahead at nothing, turned to Delia in alarm.

"No..."

Delia let out a little breath, and her smile grew as she stirred more sugar in her tea. Zelda's heart sank as she watched her.

The princess took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with him, Delia."

Delia inhaled sharply, hand over her mouth.

"But... but I thought... Link..."

"I told you it wasn't that simple anymore."

Zelda let the silence stretch on as Delia stared at her, astonished; Zelda could practically see all the revelations firing off in her young cousin's eyes.

"Does he return your feelings?"

Slowly, Zelda nodded. "Or, at least, he did." Sudden tears came to her eyes, and she blinked them away before her cousin could see.

Delia let out a soft sympathetic noise. "No wonder you two never speak to each other."

Zelda had to laugh. "Yes, love does that, I guess."

Delia looked back down at her teacup, a blush still burning her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Delia.. I just... I thought it would be wrong not to tell you the truth..."

"No, I'm glad," Delia spoke quickly. "Better to know now, before my heart could really get broken."

Guilt filled Zelda. "I can't make any claim on him- I turned him down, essentially..."

Delia looked at her with keen eyes. "You still love him, though."

Again, it was a long moment before Zelda could nod.

"But why don't you even speak to each other? You've hardly exchanged a word since you've arrived. What happened?"

"He found out about Link." Zelda stirred her tea aimlessly, listening to the clink of the spoon against the cup. "I could never bring myself to explain why I wasn't free to him, even though I couldn't hide my feelings. Eventually he figured it out on his own. We've talked, since... made peace, even, I thought... but... I don't know if even our friendship is salvageable, after all we've been through. How would you feel, loving a girl who can't let go of another?"

Delia took a moment to think about this.

"Two years is a long time to go without the one you love. Can he blame you for falling for him and being confused?"

"Perhaps not... but what if Link can?"

"Did he declare his intentions before he left?"

"No... he only confessed his love last winter, in a letter."

"Then you can't be blamed, Zelda. No one can. The only question is, who will you choose?"

Zelda took a deep breath. What was the truth? How could she answer that?

"I don't think it'll be that easy. Somehow, I don't think it will be a matter of choice, in the end."

The two fell into silence, letting the sound of the fountain take over where words could not go. Zelda didn't know how to express how she felt- that loving Link didn't feel like a choice. It felt like destiny- she couldn't escape it, and she didn't want to. It felt terminal, like she could really die from it. She hadn't imagined that she'd even be capable of having feelings for someone else. So what was truth, in this mess of lonely hearts, loving and hurting each other?

"Go as you please in this painful game," She told Delia with a touch of bitterness. "Darius is no more mine than anyone's."

Delia looked her square in the eyes.

"I love you too much for that, Cousin. I would never do anything that might cause you pain. The very idea of hurting you makes me lose all interest in Darius. You see," and she said it with a mischievous grin. "I am still young enough to be fickle in love!"

Zelda laughed. "A blessing, to be sure! Keep that quality, for as long as you can. It will serve you well, I'm certain of it."

It was Delia's turn to laugh. "Advice from the wise old crone, I see."

Zelda's smile fell as thoughts of the Witch returned with a vengeance. Her mother. The pain rose in her again- real, overpowering. This time Zelda stayed with it, let it rise in her until she felt like her whole body was burning. Then it subsided, and Zelda knew what to do.

"I need your help with something."

Delia, who had been watching in fear and fascination, whispered, "What is it?"

"Take me back to the cliffs."

* * *

The clearing in the woods where the cliffs loomed felt like a cold graveyard, littered with shattered boulders. Delicate ferns trembled in breezes, giving a false sense of tranquility. No birds sang.

"What happened here?" Delia gasped as she looked around, shards of rocks leaning like gravestones.

"My mother visited me here," the words came out before Zelda was ready to say them. Sudden tears stung her eyes and this time, she didn't blink them back.

"Your mother's ghost? Why now, after all these years?"

"No-" The word was full in her throat. "No. My mother. Alive. A ghost of her former self, perhaps. But much, much more."

Slowly, as though unraveling a tapestry thread by thread, Zelda told her tale. Of the jewel that first gave sign in the darkening sky that Link lived, and was stranded on distant shores. Of the burning villages of Mirat, Talint and Kakariko and the tenacity of the villagers, surviving in the mountains. Of Darius, of how their friendship grew among the snow and the smoke of the Witch's Sign. Of the Witch's tests, of her promise to answer one question, one burning question. Zelda told everything that led to Beltane, and her meeting Link in between the veils of the Realms, and how, at dawn, she confronted the Witch, and learned the whole, terrible truth.

Delia sat in silence, utterly pale. Tears were streaming down her face. Zelda let out a small sigh, watching a piece of Delia's innocence die. She finished her tale:

"Ganon is plotting his return from the dead and his takeover of Hyrule, from my mother's tomb. Moblins, whether or not connected to Ganon, are assembling in the foothills of Death Mountain. Maltuk... he must be in tow with Ganon- how else would he know about my mother, unless Ganon somehow told him? Again the forces of evil are gathering. Why they even hesitate, I don't understand. And you wonder why I think constantly of war, why it follows me like a shadow? I am a child of war. A daughter of dungeons."

Zelda turned away from Delia, surveying the clearing once more.

"She said... that all she could do was leave me clues. You should have heard her, Delia, the way she spoke of time, as though there was none left. I see now why she left so many years ago. How could she train me, when she wasn't in her own power? Perhaps in a more peaceful time, it wouldn't have mattered... I'm still too tired, Delia. Too tired to understand any of this. Shouldn't I feel more betrayed? And yet, all I feel is love for her- for this tortured, powerful woman, who more than once brought me inches from death. Could you have done it, Delia? Tested your own daughter, risking her life?"

Delia ran her hands along the tops of the ferns clinging at the roots to the one boulder that remained.

"I think she has a different understanding of death, Cousin. And with the threat of Ganon looming, perhaps the risk was necessary."

"But for what? So I could kill a Wolfos with one touch? What about that Moblin army, all those thousands of Moblins- how much help will it be then?"

Delia paused to think.

"You said the Witch spoke of clues... perhaps having you face the skull-flame, and the Wolfos, were clues to how to tap into the power of the Triforce. Maybe you can do more than you think."

The princess had not thought of that before. Was it possible? Suddenly, she saw the clearing in a new light, and drank in the sight of the broken boulders as though laying eyes on them for the first time.

"Clues... of course..." she whispered. "Step back, Delia." She approached the last boulder standing in the lone clearing, hovering her hand over it. Calling back to memory the night she stared down the flame-eyed skull, she could feel that fire rise in her again- that glowing life-force that refused to be quelled. Then she remembered the Wolfos, feeling that boundless compassion for the dark creature- how that compassion protected her and, ultimately, destroyed the Wolfos.

_But would it work on this boulder? Could I ask it, out of compassion, to shatter?_

Zelda took a deep breath, feeling that power rise within her- beyond her, extending through her hand and fingertips. She gently touched the boulder.

At first, nothing happened. Then there was the slightest tremble, as though the stone was contemplating its fate. Then one giant crack split the boulder in two.

Zelda could hear Delia's audible gasp behind her. She turned to her cousin.

"I can master this," she said, sounding to herself more determined than she had in a long, long time. "Will you help me?"

* * *

Spring yielded quietly to summer in a dance of storms and lush blossoms. The citizens of Saria glowed with pride that the High Princess of Hyrule was keeping residence within their walls- but other than that vague patriotism, they didn't much notice the princess' comings and goings. She was seen at festivals and gatherings, in meetings with Delia's advisors and at court. She never interfered with Delia's decisions, only hovered like a benevolent shadow, or a bird in the rafters. Silent, with kind eyes.

The princess and lady Delia were never seen apart. They took long rides into the woods every afternoon, rain or shine. In the evenings, they attended the grand dinners and balls of Saria's courtly life. The princess even danced, sometimes- though almost never with her strange companion from the north, the Sosarian prince who spent his days drafting long letters meant to cross great distances to unknown friends. Suspicions were raised among Sarians- was this prince not a spy, displaying all the signs of one? His keeping to shadows and studies, withdrawn, unknown, shut behind heavy doors? If it weren't for Lady Delia, who welcomed him like a brother, suspicions might have become dangerous.

These same suspicions about Darius conveniently distracted untrusting eyes from the long rides Zelda and Delia took, taking all afternoon and sometimes not returning until after sunset. Nobody thought to wonder what they might be doing or where they might be going. Coincidentally, no one noticed that there were fewer and fewer reports of moblin attacks on surrounding villages, or that the tektite colonies infesting the river east of the Looming Cliffs had all mysteriously disappeared, leaving nothing but sinew and bone for the vultures to gnaw. No one thought much of it when the keese that haunted the black caves to the west were discovered in a heaping, bloody pile in the center of the cave. There was only a self-righteous satisfaction: it was about time those keese were dealt with, however mysteriously. And Saria, accustomed to the likes of Link, were content to let their mysterious hero hide for however long he pleased.

And as spring faded into memory, the people of Saria were content, happy to forget about the moblin army gathering in the mountains to the west, even as their sages watched through their crystals with mounting dread. Saria need fear nothing- who would dare attack her impenetrable walls?

A full waxing and waning of the moon since Solstice, and true summer had still not come. Clouds and rain kept southern Hyrule shrouded in a lingering cool and dark. The mist that rose every morning was so thick one could get lost traveling Saria's cobblestone streets, if not careful. And so it was on one of these strange, cool days, when the mist lasted even into the evening, that Zelda and Delia were paid a visit. They were seated at the wrought-iron table in their favorite corner of the garden, whispering their plans for the next day's adventures. They heard their guest before they saw him, wings flapping, crooning as he dropped out of nowhere to land on Zelda's shoulder as though he'd done so a thousand times.

Zelda craned her neck to look directly at Bird, as though she didn't believe he was there.

"Is this the Bird you spoke of? The magical one, who carries letters from..." Delia didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes... it is.." Heart pounding, the princess brought two hesitant fingers to Bird's crest, stroking timidly.

Ignoring Delia's signs of eagerness and impatience, Zelda stayed still while Bird preened his feathers, and after a minute offered a crust of bread, which he casually accepted.

"Pitiful payment for your work, eh, Bird?" Zelda smirked a little, hands trembling as she finally reached for the scroll tied to Bird's foot and unfurled it.

"What does it say?"

Zelda grew pale as she read the few lines on the page.

"It says, _I will always, always love you._"

Delia took the letter and stared horrified at Zelda. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Well, is he always that cryptic?"

Zelda had to laugh, even as she wanted to both throw angry words at Delia and wring Link's neck an ocean away.

"How could he do that? What does it mean, Zelda?"

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, snatched the note from Delia, disturbing poor Bird, and stared at the letters once again.

"He's... he's promising me he'll come home."

"But why isn't he here then? Why send a letter at all unless you _can't_ promise you'll be home?"

Wordlessly, Zelda stood from the table and started toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" Delia got up, following her. Zelda was moving so fast, she didn't catch up with her until they were well within the shadowed hallways of the castle, climbing untold numbers of twisting stairwell steps.

"The Sages will know. They will know what has happened to Link."

"Zelda, no!" Delia chest heaved as she struggled to yell the words and still keep up with Zelda. "You can't disturb the Sages! They are watching over the City, watching the moblin army- they cannot use their powers for you- who knows how long they would have to search for him to find an answer?"

"Perhaps I will not need the sages-" Zelda's voice was cold like steel as she rounded the last steps leading up to the top of the palace's high walls. "Perhaps I can look into the glass myself."

"It doesn't work that way, Zelda, this is folly!"

Zelda reached the top of the steps and opened the door. A cool evening mist met her there and she stepped out onto the southern wall, a thick low parapet lining her path. A guard stood on the other end of the wall. Zelda paused.

The wall faced south, and her path, straight ahead along it, went west. The sun at that moment was dropping behind the keep on the far end of the wall, silhouetting it against flame-colored clouds. There, as Zelda stood transfixed by the lengthening shadows, Delia caught up with her.

"Why now, Zelda, after all this time? You know you cannot disturb the sages without risking the defense against the city."

Zelda nodded, less sure of herself now. "I just... I feel we are so close now... It's driving me mad, Delia. His letter- it gave voice to all my fears. What if he's never coming home? If I knew he was dead, I could grieve, at least. But I need to know, one way or another."

She continued along the wall, toward the keep, walking this time. Delia walked with her. Stopping half-way, Zelda let out a deep sigh and leaned against the stone parapet, casting unseeing eyes over the land below. Saria stretched out only slightly ahead before the city's south wall drew its border. Most of Saria's houses and streets were to the north of the palace. Beyond the wall, the road ran through heather-filled meadow, until dark forest swallowed the view. Beyond that, Zelda knew, the road continued to a little port town and ended in the sea.

Desire to seize the Sages' crystals for herself died away. Sunset's brilliant colors yielded slowly to gray, and evening began its descent. Delia waited for Zelda, saying not a word.

And the princess drank the silence in deep, letting it sink to her bones. It was bringing her heart back to a place of surrender, where she could simply be grateful- grateful for what destiny had given her, whether or not it had decided to let her keep it. So when her eyes rested on a figure on horseback riding up the road, she thought it was a ghost, an old memory of more peaceful times when waiting was never in vain. A smile touched her lips as the vision continued, a moment's relief from the painful reality of truth.

"Zelda..." Her own voice whispered to her, the voice of her younger, more innocent self. _Do not despair, though this is but a vision, _she imagined it saying.

"Zelda?" The whisper continued, only more alarmed. Zelda shook herself and looked around. Delia was next to her, looking out at the valley below.

"Do you see that?" She pointed at the dark figure riding up the road towards Saria's south gate. "Who would be riding up this late?"

Zelda turned back to the figure.

"You're seeing the vision too?"

Then her heart started beating fast. This wasn't a vision. And only one person could evoke such a deep sense of familiarity. Of _destiny._ There was only one person whom she could mistake for a vision of her heart's desire.

"I know who it is." Zelda whispered. Then she let out a little laugh. "It's me. Returning to my self."

End of Chapter


	30. Love is a Matter of Dancing and Hiding

Chapter Thirty

Love is a Matter of Dancing and Hiding

For Link, time lost its meaning on the open sea.

Still holding citizenship to the Dream Realm- in part, at least- he had forgotten to keep track of the days. No matter. The passing of the sun and moon meant little to him. And the bright blue expanse of sky was unnerving. Only the stars at night felt familiar, guiding him. Fixing him to his target.

When the shores of Hyrule appeared on the western horizon, Link at first felt only a mild bafflement: what is this, that breaks the endlessness of the waters? Then he remembered- oh yes. His home.

Hyrule's borders touched the sea from its southernmost point, just southeast of the mountain range that ended in Death Mountain- winding all the way around its eastern border, to Sosaria in the North. When Link was first supposed to come home, more than a year ago, his port was to be New Kasuto at Hyrule's easternmost tip. This time, though, he followed Hyrule's shoreline all the way to its southernmost port town, Tormit. It was the most direct route to North Castle, to take the road that ran from Tormit, north through Saria, past Rauru and the swamps, until finally meeting the road running west to North Castle.

The sun was at its peak when Link's boat reached the docks of Tormit. Greeted with friendly curious looks, he tied up his boat, entered the inn on the dock and pulled up a stool at the bar.

"What'll it be, boy?" The gruff bartender didn't look up from the mug he was drying.

"Mead, if it please ye-" and Link threw a few rupees on the counter. The bartender looked up only once he heard the clinking of the rupees.

"And I have a boat to sell- know anyone who might be interested?"

Now the bartender was studying him skeptically- but Link took it as a good sign.

"Nawt- ain't no one in town needs a boat. You could probably sell it during the harvest festival in a few months- or someone in Saria might be interested, if yer headin' that ways. In the meantime, you'll have to pay to keep it docked here." He nodded toward the boat, which he saw through the open doorway. "Odd style, that boat- might fetch a fair price."

"How much to dock it?"

"Half a rupee a week, goes to dockyard head Mr. Hops- plus one to convince me not to sell it meself."

Link hid a grimace, never fond of games like these. But then, he never had trouble acquiring money, so how could he judge?

"How 'bout I just tip you two for the mead and the friendly conversation, and we'll call it even?"

At that, the bartender broke into a grin. "I like your style, kid. Here- lemme refill your mug."

Now that there seemed to be an understanding, conversation came more easily. Link heard all about the town gossip, but little of the world beyond- Tormit wasn't too friendly with Saria, which stole all the trade, and its only other neighbor was the desolate Death Mountain Range. Link did learn, however, where he could buy a horse and who might have some supplies to sell. He thanked the bartender, then rose to go.

Finding the dockyard head was no trouble. Link paid for the boat up through harvest, and still had plenty left for a horse- a young, nervous mare, but fast- hopefully she wouldn't spook easy.

From Tormit, the ride to Saria was only a few hours. Eager to begin his journey, Link set out with no further hesitation.

At sunset, the City of Sages was in sight. Saria. The name always evoked a tenderness in Link that he didn't quite understand. As he approached the gate, the sun fell behind the distant forests to the west and cast long shadows between him and the south entrance. In the pre-dusk glare, he almost didn't see the hooded figure coming toward him on the road. Link's heart leaped in surprise. He slowed his horse to a stop and dismounted.

"Well met, fellow traveler..." Link's voice sounded strange to his own ears.

The hooded figure kept walking toward him. Link took a step back. Then the stranger removed their hood, and looked up at Link with heart-shattering gray eyes.

Zelda.

"Princess..." the word had barely passed his lips, before she threw her arms around him, a muffled cry escaping her somewhere in the fierceness of that embrace. He could not believe that she was there, that he was holding her. His hands found her face, brushing aside windswept hair, staring into her eyes, searching her soul with his own. Sudden tears stung her eyes and his throat went dry.

It was now or never. Brushing tendrils of hair from her face once more, he gently lifted her chin and crossed that last immeasurable distance, covering her mouth with his own.

And they could have lived in that moment, two souls forever intertwined. Link was senseless to anything but the warmth, the taste of her lips. And the pure, unmitigated joy settling over them. Finally, they pulled away- he planted a kiss on her brow- she trembled underneath his touch.

Then a piercing howl sounded over the meadow. In an instant, Link had pulled Zelda to his side and drawn his sword, searching for the source of the sound. The mare snorted and side-stepped back.

"A wolfos?" Link whispered.

"No- just a wolf."

Link was surprised at the certainty in Zelda's voice, but didn't question it, and after another moment passed with no sound, he sheathed his sword. He looked down at Zelda- they shared a knowing look.

"The danger's never over, is it?" Zelda said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

The flickering torchlights of Saria's gates guided their way, and, ears still alert to the threats the dark meadow might hide, they exchanged no words. Only once they were inside the gates did they let their guard down.

A maiden was waiting for them inside the city gates. A strong sense of familiarity flickered in Link as she stepped forward.

"We are most honored to have you within our city walls, Link, Bearer of Courage."

In the lantern-light, the maiden's long gold hair seemed to glow, and Link was reminded of mysterious paintings that peaked from dark corners of North Castle's abandoned rooms. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Lady Delia," He said with a bow, and a smile caught his lips. "It's been a long time since we last met- you were nine, if I remember?"

"Many roads have you wandered since then, I am told," and she curtsied deeply. "Well met in the dying light. Saria is graced by your presence. Come-" she gestured toward the narrow alley that wended its way slowly up the hill. "You must stay with us at the castle. I'll have guest rooms prepared for you. Unfortunately, if the courtiers find out you arrived this evening and didn't make an appearance among them, heads will roll..."

"Whose heads?" Zelda said.

Delia laughed and started up the alley, flanked by guards with lanterns. Link followed, Zelda at his arm. A heady silence enveloped them- it had been too long. Far too long. But perhaps now there was a real chance...

Thinking of it, though- of a _future_- where it might be _possible-_ he couldn't think of it just yet. It was overwhelming. Link never spent too much time thinking about future possibilities. Not when death liked to wait for him around every corner. So he contented himself with the moment- happy just to be beside her, walking up this alleyway.

They reached the south gate of the palace and Delia led them to a set of guest chambers in the West Wing. She turned to Link.

"There is a wardrobe of selections that would be fit to wear to dinner..." she gestured toward the room.

"You have a ready wardrobe for visiting men?" Link blurted out before he realized how it sounded.

Delia, not easy to offend, just giggled. "Actually, Zelda gave me the idea some years ago, when she began habitually dropping in whenever she was in the area. But she always showed up at the gates in twill and homespun, looking like a beggar woman. She was even turned away once!"

Link turned to Zelda, finally noticing the heavily embroidered brocade gown she wore under her cloak.

"What- you don't think I carted this one with me from the North Mountains, do you?"

Delia took Zelda by the arm and started leading her away. Then she stopped, and turned to her suddenly.

"I never thought to wonder that your father let you ride out alone looking like a beggar-woman... you were only thirteen..."

A sly smile grew on Zelda's face. "You think my father was letting me?"

Delia laughed and turned back to Link. "We'll meet you at the Royal Entrance to the Grand Ballroom."

"I did pack an extra shirt of my own, you know." Link called after them, but they didn't hear, rounding a corner and disappearing.

Link stared down the empty hall for a moment and sighed. _Royal life... absurd... _no wonder he avoided palaces. And the girl he loved happened to live in one.

He gave a nod to the guard posted nearby and entered the chamber, bringing a lantern into the dimly lit room. A huge wardrobe stood against the far wall. He found a suitable outfit more quickly than he expected- a long-sleeved brown tunic and overcoat that was fit for the occasion but wouldn't call attention to him. Just what he liked in an outfit.

With directions from a guard or two, Link found his way to the royal entrance. Zelda and Delia must have told the guards about him, for they stepped aside without a second glance. Beyond the door was a shadowed alcove with a high curtained doorway. Beyond the curtain was a balcony with winding steps that led to the ballroom floor.

"Link! Over here!" Delia waved him to a corner. Zelda was there, too, her cloak gone and her long brown hair hanging loose around her shoulders. A silver circlet rested on her brow.

"Are you ready to parade for the courtiers?" Zelda whispered as she took his arm.

Delia led them to the curtain, whispering to the steward instructions on announcing them.

"Lady Delia, you do realize that dinner is nearly over?" Said the steward in a tired voice, as though this was a common occurance.

Delia smiled broadly. "Then Link and Zelda can start off the dancing!" She turned to them. "You don't mind dancing for the cuccoos, do you?"

Link let out a grin. "Well, when you put it that way..."

The steward drew the curtain, announced their names and titles with heavy formality, and Link and Zelda stepped forward. Courtiers gawked and ogled, flapped their fans in their faces, smiled gaily, whispered hissing words in each others' ears, giggled, stared deadpan; raised large glasses of dark wine to the princess and hero, and drank.

The orchestra had stopped playing for their arrival and their descent down the stairs was thick with its silence. Link inclined his head toward Zelda and whispered,

"You have to do this every night?"

Zelda laughed. "Every night," she whispered. "The city of Saria is as bored as she is extravagant. Remind me never to complain about North Castle's lonely quiet again. At least Delia's an expert at choosing inoffensive escorts for me- sweet widowed uncles, that sort of thing. Or sometimes she'll walk down with me herself."

"Does she open the dancing with you, too?"

Zelda stifled another fit of laughter.

"She does dance the man's part very well." Which, Link knew, meant that she must have had to re-teach Zelda how to dance when the princess arrived.

"Hmm. I imagined you taking the lead."

"I could take the lead now, if you like. We'll do just as well with our roles reversed, for all our talent."

"It's true- I never could tell which of us was worse at this game."

"And no doubt the 'cuccoos' will scrutinize every mis-step."

"Too bad they're not the kind you can grab and jump off the balcony with."

Zelda gave him an odd look. They had reached the bottom of the steps now. Link cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we give them an evening's worth of gossip?"

He led her to the center of the floor and onlookers gathered to watch. Link nodded to the conductor and the music began. And, much to their surprise, they fell into the steps easily, as though they had been doing this all their lives. But then again, in a way, hadn't they?

Eventually other couples joined the dance, and Link and Zelda could retreat to a corner to watch the others.

"Remember any of them?"

"Of course. There is Lady Oona, whom I retrieved an enchanted mirror for once... and that gentleman I, uh, helped on the road once, when his carriage broke down..."

"Always the helper, aren't you?"

"Don't have much else to do. I'm not forced to dance at balls every night."

As though he had heard them speaking of him, the gentleman caught sight of Link and approached.

"My, my, so it is true! The young hero has made an appearance!" He turned to Zelda and said, "This young man fought off four moblins when they attacked my carriage on the road to Rauru. I would have surely been dead if he hadn't arrived! Blessed Nayru!"

Zelda gave Link a look that said, _helped him when his carriage broke down, eh?_ The old man turned back to Link.

"But why did you tarry so long in the wilderness around here and not come directly to Saria? You had no need to prove your prowess to us- or to hide, you know. We all knew it was you when the Tektites and Moblins and Keese started disappearing."

"I didn't..." Link caught Zelda's look in the corner of his eye: she looked like she had just been insulted to her face. At the same time, she also looked a little sick, as though she'd swallowed a gel. "I, uh... well, a hero's path is, uh, ever meandering... uh, if you'll excuse us, we must have words with the Duke over there..." He waved a hand in some general direction and tugged Zelda that way.

"What was that all about?" He whispered to her.

"What?"

"Your look. And his claim that I've been hiding out in the woods killing monsters."

"I have no idea!" She turned to Link and smiled sweetly. "Strange, the things folks talk about, huh?"

"Then why did you-"

"Ugh, it was the wine," Zelda said, feigning a cough. "It tastes sour." She deposited it on a table as they walked by. Link wasn't convinced, but after a moment, decided not to pursue the matter. They found another corner to hide and observe the others, to while away the evening.

"Who is that," Link broke the silence, "talking to Delia?" He was a young man, only a few years older than Link.

"Oh..." Zelda's eyes grew sad, looking at him. "That's Darius, Prince of Sosaria. I'll introduce you when we get a chance."

Link studied the dark-haired man, who seemed to be exchanging gentle words with Delia.

"Funny... I didn't meet him when I was at court in Sosaria on the start of my journey, two years ago."

"He wouldn't have been there, I imagine. He's a bit of a wanderer."

"His family didn't even speak of him, though..."

Zelda nodded, looking a bit stricken. "There was a rift in the family- a misunderstanding that led to rivalry and years of anger. No one was to blame- except a witch with an unwanted prophecy."

Link let out a low whistle. He never had a family- but to have one and be abandoned by it? A harsh fate, indeed. He and Zelda looked on as Delia laughingly pulled him into a dance.

"A suitor to Delia?" Link asked.

"I think, just a friend." Zelda murmured. Then a smile touched her lips. "Delia told me herself- she's too flighty to fall in love just yet."

Link laughed. "That's probably a good thing." Then he remembered:

"Darius was the one who accompanied you to the villages on the west border! You spoke of him in one of your letters."

"Yes- his friends Jascha, Sereph and Markus accompanied us as well. Jascha is still there, acting as a spy at the Keretian border. Markus and Sereph are scouting out the moblin army's movements, near Death Mountain. Darius has been deeply preoccupied of late, exchanging letters with them."

"Are the villages still safe?"

"A Sosarian army is posted there to keep the Keretians from being tempted to cause trouble."

"And the moblin army?"

"When we first got wind of them, we thought Saria was their target, but they stay in the mountains, gathering forces but otherwise remaining distant. Saria is protected by deep magick, as you'll remember, but it's citizens rely on it a bit too much, I think. The city is a stronghold, but if the moblins decided to attack..."

Link gave a grim nod of understanding.

"Well..." he sighed. "Things never get boring for you, do they?"

Zelda shook her head. "And here we are, playing out this little masquerade, pretending there is peace outside these walls."

Link found her hand beside his, and squeezed it. She turned, looking up at him, her eyes deep pools of gray.

"You can only find peace in your heart, Zelda. Despite what is in or beyond these walls."

Zelda searched his gaze for a long moment and whispered,

"Tell me- did you find peace at all, when we were apart?"

Link's heart began to pound with remembering.

"A moment or two-" He managed to whisper, "Here and there."

After a long, searching moment, Zelda nodded.

"Me too. A moment, here and there."

The night had come to an end, and Link gave Zelda's hand a kiss as they said good night, Delia beckoning her away. But as he watched her disappear up the dark stairwell, he had to wonder: how much, between the two of them, had been unsaid- and how much would remain so?

* * *

Author's Notes: Happy fall, everyone! I know, this is a strange chapter. I wanted to clarify that I had written about twenty-eight chapters of this story before I thought to check my memory of Hyrule's geography against an actual _map_... so my descriptions of where Death Mountain and Saria and a few other things are located, are not going to be accurate. Sorry! I won't be so lazy next time, I promise!

Uh, so, I hate giving my own opinions about the chapters I post, but this one has me truly stumped. I really don't know how I feel about it. I don't know if I had the right approach. I'd love to hear opinions and constructive criticism. Thanks as always to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed! Much love and happy labor day weekend!

~ForeverWanderer

ps- this chapter was modified shortly after it was published, so if you've read it before, there might be some changes... and I'm not promising I won't do it again! Sorry!


	31. I Cannot Bear To Part With You

Chapter 31

I Cannot Bear To Part With You

Summer was giving way to autumn. Even in Saria, golden city of summer, the winds changed- turned restless- and the birch trees that lined the streets and gardens were fading to a soft yellow. Link had been in Saria three full weeks, watching the colors change, slowly taking in how the world had moved on without him. This was not sad for him- it was reassuring, how things both changed and remained the same, how time inevitably pushed forward but the trees and hills, the city walls and the people resisted.

There was only one thing that truly changed, and that was Zelda.

Except for in the Dream Realm on Beltane night, Link had not seen her for over two years. They were nineteen now- they weren't kids anymore. And yet, it was still difficult to reconcile the almost-seventeen-year-old with whom he sneaked out of North Castle regularly, with the woman he saw now. She no longer wore the scarlet of North Castle's crest, but instead donned the soft blues of Saria. Her hair was styled in intricate rope braids (no doubt Delia's doing) instead of the simple braid that she used to favor. But those were just surface changes. It was her air, her walk, the way she hid, the way she turned her face from him, the way she told him she loved him as though through veils and fog, the way sunlight just barely dances its way through a thick forest canopy. This, too, was a dance. Saria was not North Castle, that much was certain, and a princess in a city like this would have few moments to speak with a man of any rank, let alone his.

And yet, she had her ways of reassuring him, and for now, he didn't mind this game. It was enough that she was safe, that he was here with her, and that, once in a while, they had a chance to walk along a tree-lined alley and whisper words, even if the guards were always watching.

So the last days of summer burned themselves out, and autumn came to cool the air. A hush came over Saria as the wind lingered in the trees and even the water spouting from the fountains seemed quieter. Harvest festival was not far away. In Koholint, the year was turning. Would Marin dance the Goddess dance this year? He couldn't know.

Dawn was shielding herself in dark clouds this morning as Link wandered among one of the castle's gardens- this one was a garden Lady Zadra commissioned, though apparently not her favorite in the end. It was circular, a complex labyrinth of rose bushes, climbing gates and trellises, wildly tangled together. The roses, late this year, were all in full bloom. Zelda would be waiting for him here.

He turned another corner, not quite sure of his bearings in the maze of colors and thorns. But there she was, taking in the scent of a perfect white bloom struggling against the high wooden wall. At the last second she saw him approach- without a word, he took her in his arms and kissed her, not caring who might be watching. He could feel her body rise to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. She let out a soft breath when they finally parted, and he held her in her arms for one moment longer before letting her go.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. All he could manage was to offer his arm, which she took wordlessly, and they started down the path.

"Had you been waiting long?" Link finally broke the silence.

"Years," Zelda looked up at him with a smirk. Then her smile faded as she looked up at the main wall enclosing the castle. Link followed her gaze. Two guards patrolling the wall had stopped to watch them. Had they seen them kiss? Undoubtedly, the way they were watching them now. Guards didn't spread rumors the way maidservants did, but it was unnerving. Link turned back to Zelda. They shared a look, and continued walking.

"The year will soon be coming to a close," Link said softly as they turned a corner. "Do you plan to spend the winter here?"

Zelda let out a laugh, taking his meaning. "Not if I can help it. I'm almost ready to call back Darius' spies. If the moblins don't cross the mountains soon, the snows will make them unable to until spring, and the same is true for Sereph and Markus. Our Sosarian friends have done much to help us." A grimace crossed her face. "I'm beginning to feel guilty, keeping them here in Hyrule. Surely they must be restless."

Link nodded. He hadn't met any of the others, but he had met Darius shortly after he arrived in Saria. The Sosarian prince was cordial, and seemed genuinely interested in his adventures abroad and his impressions of his travel through Sosaria- but Link could tell the prince was conflicted. Did he miss his homeland, even though he avoided it?

"By spring," Zelda continued, "We'll be ready with a true Hyrulian army, if the moblins do decide to attack. Perhaps..." she trailed off.

"...Yes?"

A faint blush crossed Zelda's cheeks. She was irresistibly beautiful, in these moments- so much more complex now than she once was- it made her all the more mysterious. She was unendingly compelling.

"Well..." The faintest of smiles touched her lips, then disappeared just as quickly. "I believe my father might want you to lead the army..."

Link let out a laugh. "Well, he sent me away for enough training, I should think he'd want to put me to use..."

Zelda's blush only deepened. What wasn't she saying? Then it dawned on him, a realization rushing over him like the gust of wind that now stirred around them, rustling leaves and releasing rose petals. General of the armies was the highest rank a man of common birth could achieve. He'd be knighted, to be sure. And he'd have to have more training, in time. Politics. Diplomacy. These were subjects a General was expected to master. Now Link was wondering... would it stop there, or was this all preparation for something greater? The way Zelda's cheeks were as pink as the blossoms lining their path, Link had the feeling it was the latter.

Link swallowed hard and pushed aside these thoughts. He wasn't ready to think about them. The possibilities were too overwhelming. In his whole life, Link had only wanted one thing for himself. He wasn't ready to think that wish might actually be granted to him.

Zelda drew closer to him, leaning on his arm a little more as they walked, as though she knew how he felt. For a second neither could talk. Then, finally, Link broke the silence.

"Well, how could I ever begrudge a King's request, although it would take me away from you for another season or two."

"You'll just have to learn to kill moblins more quickly." She said, recovering her smirk.

"Four at a time isn't fast enough?"

Zelda just laughed at this, and they continued down the path, coming to a corner shaded by broad-leafed trees. The leaves, still green, were catching the first bits of morning sun and glowed an otherworldly verdure when the dark clouds- moving more swiftly now- weren't blocking the sun. Link and Zelda slowed, coming to a stop to watch the light grow and fade in the canopy above them. No one would see if they stole a kiss now, but their hearts were heavy. Zelda turned back to Link.

"We still live in a dangerous world, Link..."

Link nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"We'll just have to make sure to die at the exact same moment."

A true smile crossed Zelda's face, and her eyes shone with unshadowed clarity.

"Together, and in each other's arms. After a full lifetime of love. Promise?"

"Promise."

Link cupped her face in his hands, drinking in the liquid gray of her eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Zelda. That love will live on and on, no matter what."

Tears started to form in her eyes. She swallowed them back.

"As will mine-"

Her whisper was interrupted by shouting, off in the distance. Link and Zelda shared a foreboding look, then came out from beneath the shadows of the trees. Guards were running all along the wall, hurrying to spread word... of what, Link didn't know.

"Zelda! Link!" Delia's voice sounded from behind them. They turned to see her running toward them.

"What is it, Delia?" Zelda tried to sound calm as she said it.

"Markus and Sereph have arrived. They come bearing news."

"Oh no..." Zelda whispered. "They could only be bringing the worst kind of news..."

They hurried back to the castle. Sereph, Markus and Darius were waiting for them in the throne room. All three bent to one knee as Zelda and Delia entered.

"Arise," Zelda cried, "Markus, Sereph, it's good to see you again."

"All in service to your highness," Markus said, rising. "It is our privilege."

"What news do you bring, gentlemen?" Zelda asked it softly, a touch of fear in her voice.

Markus looked to Darius, who nodded, before turning back to Zelda.

"The moblin army has mobilized. They are heading directly here, to Saria. Their numbers are ten thousand."

Zelda and Delia both let out a gasp.

"What will we do?" Delia breathed. "We thought we were facing a force of a few thousand, at most... Saria cannot defend herself against such a force as this..."

"As soon as we noticed signs of their organizing, we sent word to Jascha. He has instructions to bring Sosaria's army here. We will be evenly matched, if..."

"If?" Zelda pressed.

Sereph and Markus exchanged a look.

"We have no idea if Jascha even received our message," Sereph said. "We sent scouts to Jascha immediately, and then left the mountains heading for Saria not a moment later. That was three weeks ago. Jascha's road is smoother and easier to travel than ours- even with an army of ten thousand. If he received our message, we believe he'll arrive here by nightfall."

"When do you expect the moblins to arrive?"

Sereph and Markus exchanged a look once more.

"They moved with such efficiency and decision, right on our heals..." Markus whispered. "We'll be lucky if they arrive in two days, and not tomorrow."

"No..." Delia went pale, and nearly collapsed into a chair. Zelda, who was still on Link's arm, leaned in heavily against him, steadying herself.

"The Sosarian army had been protecting the villages on the Keretian border, right?" Link spoke up. "What of those villages?"

"Jascha remained on the border specifically to weed out those who might be whispering poison in the Keretian king's ear and putting the villages in danger," Darius said. "We can only hope that, in the month that has passed since my last letter from him, he has succeeded in his mission."

"If he hasn't, we're putting the villages in danger of being burned again to the ground..." Delia whispered.

"The moblin army is heading in this direction," Zelda's voice trembled as she spoke. "It is one threat verses another..."

"Can we evacuate the city?" Link asked.

"The only safe route would be by the river." Delia said, shaking her head. "There isn't enough time to get everyone out."

"So everything depends on Jascha..." Zelda whispered. Then she took a deep breath. "Well, if anyone can do it, it's him. I believe in him. In the meantime, we must start evacuating the city. The children and mothers must be sent upriver into the caves. Some can be sent down to Tormit, but not many. We can't draw attention to Tormit, it has no defences."

"Aren't those caves riddled with Keese?" Link asked.

Darius gave him an odd look. "They were cleared, a few months ago," he said. "We thought you were the one to kill them."

Link slowly shook his head.

"Well, let's muster the forces," Zelda said, almost business-like. "Until the moblins arrive, Saria's guards should focus on the evacuation. In the meantime, the rest of us can get ready for Jascha's arrival. The armory here in the castle will outfit us all, even me I believe..."

Zelda's last words struck through Link and he turned to her in alarm.

"No. Absolutely not."

"What?" She turned to him.

"You can't be a part of this, Zelda. You have to stay here with Delia. Or better yet, get to the caves upriver."

Zelda said nothing at first, as though she didn't hear him properly.

"I'm going with you," She said. "I'm going with the army, I have to help fight-"

"No. Zelda, are you joking?" Link took her by the shoulders. "I can't let you fight in an army against ten thousand moblins! You're the princess of Hyrule, and you're not in the wilds of the northern forests anymore. You're in Saria, and no one is going to let you fight." Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with a tense whisper. "But even if you were not the princess, _I _couldn't let you fight. I couldn't go on if I didn't know you were safe."

Zelda's eyes searched his for one moment longer, then suddenly her gaze hardened into anger. She shook herself free of his grasp.

"How... dare..."

"It's true, Zelda," Darius stepped forward, glancing sidelong at Link. His expression as their eyes met was unreadable. But he turned to Zelda and said, "We can't let you go. Surely you wouldn't expect anything else from us."

"I..." Zelda tried to control the shaking in her voice. "I would expect that both of you would trust that if I'm going to volunteer to fight, that I'd be able to offer something to our cause! But instead, I am barred from protecting the land that I love, that I or any of us would die for!" She turned directly to Link, and spoke in an angry whisper. "I thought you could see me for what I am. But clearly you know nothing about me." She turned back to the rest of them.

"Good day, Gentlemen, I trust you can work out the rest of the details of this engagement on your own. I'll be in my chambers." She turned sharply away from them, her skirts twirling around her, and stomped out of the room. Delia gave the men one worried look, then went to follow Zelda.

"Zelda, wait-" Link called after her, starting toward the door.

"Don't-" Darius said in a low voice, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "It's better this way, Link. Let her be angry at us. At least she'll be safe."

_Easy for you to say,_ Link thought, but didn't say so. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"You're right, of course-" he finally said. Then he let out a laugh. "It sounds like you know something of Zelda's anger."

Darius let out a low laugh as well. "You should have seen her when she dealt with the Keretian ambassador. I thought he was going to choke to death on his own blood."

Link turned to Darius in alarm. "...What?" He hadn't heard about this. Darius looked at Link with something like regret.

"You've... been away for a long time, haven't you?" He said gently.

Hesitantly, Link nodded. He let out a sigh. "The last I really saw of her was when we were sixteen, almost three years ago. She was attacked by moblins- they put her under a sleeping spell, and it took months to wake her. By the time she woke again, we were almost seventeen, and not long after I was sent abroad."

"A lot has changed in that time, it seems."

"More and more, I'm discovering. The more I think I know her, the more of a mystery she is to me."

A small smile touched Darius' lips. "You'll love her for a lifetime, then."

Link's eyes met his, and he thought for a moment that he saw in those eyes something he recognized. But then the prince bowed.

"Forgive me- I must get ready. If you need me, I'll be in the armory." And he took his leave. Sereph and Markus had retreated to a nearby table where they were pouring over maps of the area.

Link felt lost. Should he go after Zelda? Doubtless she would refuse to see him. He wished he could at least speak to Delia, who would at least be more even-minded.

_Take care of her, Delia,_ he sent the thought her way. _Keep her safe, till I return..._

_End of Chapter

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: _Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have had an incredibly busy summer/fall, which included two job changes, two friends visiting from across the country... and to be honest, I was a little disheartened after chapter thirty, which was really hard to write and didn't come out as well as I was hoping. _Anyway, _thank-you everyone for your patience! I've started working on a new story, two, called _Another Day,_ about the aftermath of OoT. It's partly inspired by Nendil's _Destiny's Opus- Overture,_ in that it toys with the idea of no one but Link remembering everything after he's returned back to his childhood. Nendil's work is AWESOME, go read it! Mine's just a little ditty, a fun little escape from this story. Anyway, I hope everyone has had a great summer and happy halloween!_  
_


	32. Confessions in Cold Midnight Hours

Chapter 32

Confessions in Cold Midnight Hours

Zelda had had to think quickly all day, and now she was running out of time. Dusk was here- the sun's red rays were moving through her chamber, lighting everything the color of blood. But her chamber windows faced south. Jascha's army would arrive, if at all, from the north. She waited now on Delia to bring news. In the meantime, she paced the length of the chamber back and forth, waiting. More was at stake than her own plans, and now was the moment of truth. She went to the window, watching the sliver of west her window allowed, where she could see the sun dip further and further.

Four soft knocks finally sounded on the chamber door- Delia's sign. Zelda rushed over and unlocked the door.

"They've arrived," Delia said breathlessly as she opened the door.

"Who? The moblins or Jascha?"

"Jascha!" Delia exclaimed, and she laughed a giddy, nervous laughter. "He's here, with his army. They number ten thousand. Jascha's in the study talking with Darius and Link and the others right now. They're discussing deployment and who is going to lead which wings."

"What did they say?"

"Darius is taking up the rear, with Jascha- Sereph and Markus are in charge of the flanks, and Link will be at the head of the army."

"What-!" Zelda let out a string of curses and resumed her fretful pacing. "And I assume Link insisted on that?"

Delia nodded wretchedly.

"How dare he, that..." But Zelda didn't finish her sentence, letting out a ragged sigh instead. She really wasn't as angry as she had let on that morning. But she had to think quickly, and it was the best excuse she could come up with to shut herself away. She hadn't been surprised when he and Darius refused to allow her to fight. Nor could she blame them. But they weren't going to stop her.

"When do they move out?"

"Tonight, at midnight, when the moon is high enough to light the way. They'll cross the west plains by the end of the night and arrive at the forests of Death Mountain's foothills by morning. There'll only be a few hours to rest, before they expect to meet the enemy head-on..."

"That doesn't give us much time. Were you able to get into the armory?"

"Yes- I cannot believe you're doing this, Zelda." Delia said with a moan. "I can't believe I'm letting you!"

"You know you couldn't stop me," Zelda said with a grin. "Besides. You're the only one who has seen what I'm capable of. You know I can turn the battle, if need be."

"Why don't you save those powers for defense of the city, if the army is defeated?"

Zelda turned pale, and whirled around to face her cousin. "You don't understand, do you? I can't let Link be taken away from me. I just got him back. I can't risk losing him. Besides. I have a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. That this isn't about Saria. If it was, why wait so long to attack? No, something sinister is going on. Did Jascha say anything about Maltuk, or the Keretian king?"

"No, I wasn't there for that part. I had to leave for the armory, while I knew no one would be down there."

"Okay." Zelda nodded slowly. "What were you able to retrieve from the armory?"

"A 'Gerudo' shield, made for a woman. Crafted long ago by female warriors, it is said."

"My kind of people," Zelda said. "What else?"

"A chainmaille hauberk and coif- you won't be able to do battle in them, they're too heavy- but wear them when you're traveling for your disguise. I also retrieved a gambeson to wear over it- just wear the gambeson when you're going into battle. Your magick will have to suffice as defense. Oh, and chausses for your legs."

"Did you get me a man's tunic and leggings, too?"

"Yes, of course! I've also finished outfitting Maerad for you, as well. She's in the stall right next to Epona's."

"Thankyou, Delia." They had both agreed Epona might be recognized- it was enough of a risk to take the extra precaution.

"Everything waits for you there. Your sword and bow and quiver are there as well. Take care, Cousin-" Delia said gently. "It was my mother's sword."

Zelda regarded Delia for a moment, a slow smile spreading across her face. She had not known Lady Zadra was a warrior. Perhaps Delia supported Zelda's actions more than she let on.

"You will tell me, someday, of your warrior mother, Delia."

They were silent for a moment, then met suddenly in a fierce embrace.

"Be safe, Zelda. Trust your instincts. I do."

Zelda nodded, fear beginning finally to creep into her.

"Ready?"

Delia nodded. Slowly, she withdrew the length of rope she had hidden beneath her outer skirt. They moved to the window.

"It was an advantage after all that you couldn't see the army through this window- they can't see you."

"Are they all camped on the north side of the city?"

"Yes- no one will see you as long as you're careful, and no one will be in the stalls where the ladies' horses are kept. But you must hurry- by the time you will be changed and ready, they will be moving out. Head out the southern gate exactly when the midnight bell tolls- I'll have the guards distracted, but only for a few minutes. Then move west across the meadow until you can join up with Sereph's flank over the first hill. Be seemless in your joining and invisible until then, or there might be suspicions. The leather part of the coif will hide your face, but be careful. If you have to move to another section of the army, do it in the last hours before dawn, when they'll be resting."

"Understood."

Delia grabbed Zelda by the shoulders once more.

"Come back safely, Cousin."

Zelda gave a little nod, then hugged her once more. Peering out the window carefully, Delia lowered the rope and braced it for Zelda, wrapping it once around a post. After Zelda finished descending, Delia would raise the rope again, hide it, then lock the chamber doors and head for the south gate. But Zelda wouldn't see her again until she returned from battle. If she returned.

She shared one more look with her cousin, then stepped through the window and lowered herself down the rope to the ground below. There was a jump from the end of the rope to the ground, but Zelda landed it cleanly, without injury. Then she hurried to the shadows of the closest trees and got her bearings.

Delia had been right- the south side of the castle was deserted. All the guards had been recruited to help in the evacuation out the east gate. Zelda had no trouble making it to the stables unseen.

"Hey there, Epona," Zelda whispered as she crept passed Epona's stall. The mare responded with a gentle snort, and Zelda couldn't help stopping to stroke her neck before moving on to Maerad's stall. She found her battle-clothes in the corner of the stall. _Really, Delia?_ She thought to herself. _Maerad could have shat all over them laying out like that..._ she knew, though, that she was just thinking these thoughts to distract herself. Silently, she moved to the corner, careful not to disturb Maerad, and slipped off her cloak and dress, donning the tunic and leggings and over those, the hauberk and chausses. She had already been wearing good riding boots and hoped they would be enough. The coif she hid away in a pack- in case Delia failed and she met the guards, she'd have her hair down and her face bare, and hopefully enough air of command to convince the guards to let her pass. Hopefully the chainmaille armour would be hidden under her cloak.

When she was ready, she led Maerad by the reins out of the stables and mounted her silently. Taking her at a slow, quiet walk, she arrived unseen at the south gate just as the bell sounded midnight. There were no guards in sight. Delia had succeeded! Zelda carefully stepped out into the open and, once clear of the gate, broke into a gallop.

Delia had misjudged, though, when Zelda would be able to meet up with the rest of the army. The princess rode two full hours before catching sight of the army up ahead. Maerad made quick work, though, of catching up, and they were well within the fringes of the rear guard by the time they stopped at the edge of the foothill forests. Though the men had little more than four hours to sleep, they pitched tents and gathered around fires. The canopy of trees shielded their fires from whatever scouts the moblin army might send ahead of them.

Carefully, Zelda edged away from the main body of the rear guard and found a quiet spot where she might rest. After she had cleared the city walls, she had bound up her hair and donned the coif, and hid her cloak to look like a regular soldier. Now, she had to get out of her hauberk, lest she be stuck going into battle with it. She was already exhausted as it was, just from riding in it. In the perfect blackness of her little spot though, this was done easily. She was just re-fastening her gambeson, though, when she heard voices.

"Over here- just a bit apart from the others. That'll do."

Zelda would recognize that voice anywhere. Darius.

He and a few others were heading right past her. They sat down on a fallen log and unloaded a pile of wood on the ground to start a fire. These men were quieter than the others, who boasted loudly in the distance of how many moblin heads would decorate their pikes. Zelda recognized Jascha, after a moment. He and Darius sat next to each other. The five of them were discussing strategies- Zelda could hear snippets of their conversation, which carried easily in the windless air. They were exchanging tips about moblin weaknesses, sword techniques to use against them, how tall and vicious they actually were, versus what the rumors were. Some of this information was correct, and some was dreadfully wrong. Zelda had to bite her tongue a few times to keep from shouting corrections at them.

In her dark little cove, Zelda felt safe. But it was getting cold. If she rummaged around in her packs for blankets, she'd be heard, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Then a wild idea formed in her mind. She could just move closer to the fire. She could cross to the tree near Darius unseen and warm herself from there. No one would see her. Their eyes would be blind to all but the fire. Before she could talk herself out of it, she crossed silently to the tree. On the other side, she slowly let herself sit, taking care not to let the chainmaille of her chausses make noise. She let out a sigh- warmth radiated from the fire and she could already feel herself warming up. Checking over her shoulder once, she confirmed no one had noticed her. In fact, the other three men sitting around the fire were falling asleep, leaning against each other or sliding slowly to the ground. Only Darius and Jascha kept talking. This close to them, she could hear their every word.

"So you think Maltuk was involved with the moblin army mobilizing?"

"I'm certain of it. Shortly after I last wrote to you, he disappeared. I can only guess that he crossed the border into Hyrule and ordered the moblins to delay no longer."

"Then you think he has plans to attack the villages while this army is away?"

"I can't be sure- if he's in control of the moblin army, why would he send it to any destination, knowing the Sosarian army can match its numbers and defeat it? Just so some other force can attack the villages? It seems too convoluted. Also, up until a few weeks ago, Sereph and Markus had been watching the army- they seemed to number only in the few thousands. They grew to ten thousand in a matter of weeks. If they waited a little longer, I'm sure they could have doubled their numbers and been able to defeat our army easily. Why go now, then? What hurry are they in, so suddenly?"

Zelda, who couldn't help peaking out from behind the tree, saw Darius shake his head.

"I don't know, Jascha. None of this makes sense. The princess told me that the moblin armies scattered after Ganon died, and were never reorganized. Now they're acting as though he's alive again: with a cooperation they're not capable of otherwise. I wish I had consulted Zelda more in the past weeks. She would have invaluable insights."

"What kept you from doing so?"

In the silence that followed, Darius' bitterness was palpable. He stared fixedly at the flames, which were slowly consuming the logs and creating a hot bed of embers. Darius let out a sigh.

"I couldn't stand to watch her and Link together. I can't let go of her, even though her heart has never been so far from me as it is now. Even when they aren't literally together, she's perpetually distracted, and looks at me with nothing but a sense of guilt."

"Maybe she wouldn't have had any insights then," Jascha offered. Darius laughed at that.

"You're right. Maybe she wouldn't." Then his face fell back into a grimace. Watching his face lit by the flickering firelight, Zelda felt her heart contract in pain. "That isn't the worst part, though."

"What is?"

Darius took a stick and turned over a flaming log with it. The flames leaped higher and a wave of heat fell over Zelda.

"It's seeing how much they were meant for each other. They are two halves of the same spirit. I'd no sooner separate them than split my own soul in half. And _that's _what makes me despair. If I thought for any reason that he wasn't her match, I'd at the very least be able to console myself in contempt for Link's unworthiness. But now he is here, and worthy of her love, and he takes up all of her heart."

Darius fell silent and Jascha let the quiet stretch, nodding in understanding. Finally, Darius spoke again.

"But it's not just that. Zelda and I have been like ghosts around each other, unable to be our true selves, ever since we spoke on the road to Saria. And now there is a great divide, and I am adrift in the impenetrable silence that stretches between us."

Jascha put a hand on Darius' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Brother. At least you don't have my luck. My pretty redhead is an albatross around my neck these days."

Darius laughed and gave Jascha a friendly shove, then lay back on the ground, his hands behind his head, staring through the trees to the stars above.

"Yes, well if it isn't one extreme, it's the other," Darius muttered, a smirk touching his mouth. Suddenly, Maerad, a short distance away, gave a snort and shook her head. The hauberk, which Zelda had left sprawled out over her saddle, slid to the ground. Darius sat up.

"What was that?"

Zelda couldn't help but turn back to face him, see his eyes squinting against the darkness. Then their eyes met.

"What is it? Darius-"

"Stay right here."

Zelda didn't wait for Darius to register what his eyes were seeing. She leaped up and fled into the woods.

"Hey! You there!" She could hear Darius shout after her. Surely the darkness would shield her from discovery...

Not realizing where she was going though, she found herself running out into a moonlit clearing. Here, Darius overtook her. He caught her by the arm and spun her around, wrenching her shoulder in the process. She cried out.

"What were you- Zelda! What are you doing here?"

"Unhand me, Darius!" She exclaimed in as commanding a tone as she could muster. She had to keep her dignity, if nothing else.

He let go of her after one shocked moment.

"I'm sorry," he said more gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you- but this is outrageous, that you're out here, and- ugh!" he moaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "You heard everything I told Jascha, didn't you?"

"Darius, I'm sorry-"

He shook his head. "No matter. I won't begrudge you hearing it- it's true, after all." He said it with a touch of bitterness.

"But what are you doing here? We forbade you-"

"I am sovereign of this kingdom- did you really think you could keep me from something that meant so much to me?"

"I can't let you stay, Zelda- if anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Especially _knowing_ you're here. I can't let you do this."

"How can I possibly respect your demands if you can't respect my decisions? You claim friendship, you claim to care, but you haven't been open-"

"How dare you- _you're _the one who has cut off communication, spending all your time this summer with your cousin in the woods- I could see your heart closing off from miles away. You're the one who hasn't been open with me. Why should I have discussed plans with you, when you never approached to ask? But don't accuse me of not caring, Zelda, when you know I would lay down my life for you!"

His words seemed to echo through the trees, cutting the silence like a knife. They stood, staring each other down in the cold moonlight, their breath coming out in visible plumes. But Zelda's resolve was slipping, seeing the pain stretched across his face- pain she caused.

"You're right, Darius-" she said in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I've been unfair. It is my fault. Ever since I told you that night, in Kakariko, how I feel about you, and in the weeks that followed, seeing that my feelings weren't going to change- I knew that mere friendship between us could never work. But... I can't stray from my loyalty to Link. In the end, he must be my choice."

Darius studied her face for a long time. The moon was beginning to dip into the horizon, casting a bleak dark over the clearing.

"So this is goodbye, then," Darius finally said. "You'll go back to Saria, and after this battle, I'll be going home."

Zelda took a deep breath.

"No. This isn't goodbye. Because I'm not leaving."

"What-" Zelda could almost feel his rising impatience. "Yes, you are! You have to! I'm not keeping this secret for you. If the men knew- If _Link _knew..."

"Darius, please... there's something I should have told you a long time ago. I have full command of my powers now. Those rides with Delia out in the woods... I was practicing. I've completed my training with the Witch. I'm... I'm sorry I never told you the full story. It required secrecy, but I should have trusted you. If there's time, when this is all over..."

"When you were sick... on Beltane... _that_ was the Witch?"

Hesitantly, Zelda nodded. There was so much more to the story...

"Zelda..." Darius' voice dropped to a whisper. His tone suddenly reminded her of that day- cold, their breath billowing out in white clouds, not unlike this-

"You're asking too much of me..."

Zelda swallowed back the lump rising in her throat. "Please, Darius. I know that, deep in your heart, after everything we've been through... that you trust me."

A long, full moment passed between them. Drenched almost in pitch black now, Zelda almost couldn't see him finally nod assent. But he also took her hand in his, and squeezed it before threading her arm through his.

In silence, he led her back to the fire. Jascha, who had stayed up waiting for Darius, nearly cried out at the sight of Zelda. Darius gave him a look of warning, then sat Zelda down, and put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Lie down by the fire," He told her. "Keep warm. In three hours, we leave to fight the moblins. Jascha," He turned with a touch of irony to his companion. "You remember Princess Zelda, don't you?"


	33. The Battle Has Only Just Begun

Chapter Thirty-Three

The Battle Has Only Just Begun

The fire was little more than smoke and dying embers when the first traces of light heralded the dawn. Zelda had only slept a little. Darius' voice had lulled her to sleep, as he spoke in low tones to Jascha. Hearing his voice made her feel safe.

Zelda woke as the darkness lifted and turned to a pre-dawn gray. The movement of soldiers getting ready for battle surrounded her. She sat up, dusted herself off. Darius and Jascha were no longer by the fire, but they weren't far off- as she stood, Darius noticed her and came over.

"How can I lead my men, Zelda, knowing you are among us, and in danger?" He said the words gently, and in the morning gray, he could no longer hide the spark of admiration in his eyes.

A smile tugged at Zelda's lips. The autumn wind picked up, stinging their faces with the cold of the nearby mountains.

"Forget I'm here-" Zelda whispered as the wind died away. "We'll meet again, after this battle has ended. I promise."

The horns blared, calling for the army to ride out. All around them, men shouted and leapt onto horses, gathering their shields and swords, finding their places in the battle formations. Zelda met Darius' gaze for one more fleeting moment, before each turned to their tasks ahead.

Taking care to keep her face hidden, Zelda made her way to Maerad, collecting her hauberk and packing it away. The men around her had started to move through the trees, horse hooves pounding against the soft frosted earth. Zelda joined them, taking care not to get locked in with a group as they wove their way through the trees. She only just made it into the front lines when they broke free of the forest and began lining the edge of the valley that lay in the shadow of Death Mountain. Soldiers stopped in their tracks, crying out at the sight of it. Horses bucked, stomping backwards. Shouts of alarm echoed like the cries of crows.

Death Mountain- a terrifying anomaly. One immense snow-covered mountain towering over the land, perfectly singular in its dominance of the sky. Stormclouds and lightning lingered at its peak.

Zelda's heart felt like stone. Death Mountain was all too familiar to her. Tightening her grip on the reins, she crept along the edges of Link's front lines. No one noticed her breaking formation- all were entranced with the mountain. But they weren't going to travel there today, no- Zelda looked around, suddenly wondering how many among their number would make it out of this valley alive.

Then the drums of war sounded throughout the valley, rumbling like thunder. The moblin army had gathered at the opposite end, black standards flapping in the air. Their drums, too, were echoing and being carried by the wind. Zelda caught sight of Link, clad in plate armor, shouting orders to the men. Then he drew his sword, raising it high into the air.

A stillness fell over the men as he held it there, suspended. On the other side of the valley, the moblins howled evil words into the wind. Link's horse reared and he guided him in a circle, casting his eyes over the thousands of men under his command. For a second, Zelda was sure his eyes met hers- but then they passed right over her, as though she were invisible. She let out a breath.

Turning back to the moblins, Link let out one piercing warrior's cry and drew his sword down to point: onward. The soldiers let out a cry and began their descent into the valley. The moblins, too, had started to pour. Heart in her throat, Zelda moved with the men, one with the living cloud of metal and blade they made.

The moblins, stomping and running, turned the valley into thunder. Even on foot, they were as tall as the men on horseback, and their spears were headed with obsidian from the mountain, and tipped with poison. From their shields and armor hung bones and skulls, and they rattled together like snakes from the desert.

Zelda rode forward, her warrioress' cry caught in her throat. Ahead of her, moblin and soldier ran each other through with sword and spear. When her turn came, she lifted her shield, but her sword was left at her side- it could only play one part in this battle.

All too soon, she was surrounded by moblins, bellowing curses in their dark language. But she had been gathering power in her hands, and was ready. The closest moblin ran toward her with his spear ready. Blocking it soundly with her shield, in a split second she caught the moblin's eye and laid a hand on his arm. A bolt of energy ran through- he let out a low groan, and was dead.

More came toward her. In a cascade of light, one after another fell lifeless to the ground.

Behind her, Zelda was dimly aware of shouting.

"That boy- what is he doing?" Alarm ran through her. She hadn't thought of how much attention she'd attract. She would distract her comrades, endangering them, if she continued this way. Breaking free of the moblins who surrounded her, she rode ahead, putting distance between herself and the others. Moblins who had seen her in action threw themselves out of her way, eyes wide with fear and confusion. With a moment to look around, Zelda searched for Link.

Behind her, the soldiers brandished now bloody swords, striking at the moblins who had broken through the lines. She spotted Link, surrounded by moblins but fearless, his horse rearing as he plungd his sword into a moblin's neck. Zelda's heart hammered in her chest. She had no thought of herself- but if Link faltered, even the slightest bit...

Shouting up ahead grabbed her attention. There was a man among the moblins, cloaked, on horseback, shouting orders to the moblins in their language. He was not a warrior, Zelda understood as soon as she saw him- but a conjuror of some sort- and a coward.

Zelda felt her whole body grow cold. Tugging at the reins, she sat Maerad in the cloaked figure's direction, sending bolts of the power of death through any moblin that got in her way.

The leader set his horse pacing between two huge boulders that jutted out of the hillside. Zelda was close enough to see the oily smile spread across his face when he noticed her approach.

"Why, welcome to our little battle, boy," he said. "Care to tell me why you've sought me out, before I run you through?" His fingers danced over a long, slim dagger in his belt.

"Maltuk," Zelda said with eerie calm, then, unfastening the leather, threw off her coif. Her long braid fell tumbling down her back.

Maltuk's eyes grew wide. "Zelda!" Fear and anger flashed in his eyes, but he recovered quickly. "Why, Princess, what a pleasant surprise to see you. And on the battlefield, no less." He gave a little mock-bow.

"You knew your life was forfeit if you ever dared show your face in Hyrule. What makes you think you could have any victory here, when your monsters are matched in numbers and surpassed in strength by heroes and legends?"

A sneer spread slowly across Maltuk's face, but his eyes were darting to the moblins who were now surrounding them in a circle. Happy for an easy slaughter, they jeered and snorted, stomping their spears against the ground. One word from Maltuk would send them all flying at her. Zelda, though- to her surprise- was fearless. She felt something like boundless courage rise in her. Maltuk seemed to flinch at it.

"Our victory does not depend on one little battle, Princess-" he said, hand still trembling over his dagger. "Indeed, now that your loyal dog has returned, our victory is inevitable!"

"What-"

"Arrrrrgh!" Maltuk unsheathed his dagger and threw it at Zelda. It spun through the air with deadly precision. Zelda deflected it with her hand, the power of the triforce shattering the blade.

Without another moment's hesitation, she drew her sword. It was for him that she brought it into battle. Raising it in the air, she rode toward him. He cowered visibly, shrinking away as she brought her blade down. But the sword caught against a shield as a moblin came between them.

"Get her!" Maltuk screamed.

With low, menacing taunts, the moblins slowly closed the distance to Zelda. Taking a deep breath, she sheathed her sword and let the power gather in her hands. At the last second, when the moblins' spears were raised over her, she let out a burst of energy, a pulse that sent all of them flying back. With shouts of anger, each got up one by one. The first to run at her, though, was met with a blinding flash of light and a swift death. Three more followed. Only then were the moblins hesitant, showing fear.

"What are you waiting for?" Maltuk's voice became more and more high-pitched. "Get her, kill her!"

"How many more of you will fall before you realize your leader is a coward?"

One moblin spoke up, his thick gutteral speech almost unintelligible.

"Ganon is our leader. This man merely speaks for him."

A chill ran through Zelda's spine. Her next words were barely a whisper.

"And for that, he must die." She drew her sword once more.

Suddenly, horns blared, coming from the front lines. Maltuk broke into a hideous laugh.

"There, you see? We've won already! Now it won't matter if you kill me, you've already lost. It's only a matter of time before Ganon will have risen."

"What do you mean?" Zelda's voice cracked as she said it. "What do you mean?"

Already, though, the moblin army was retreating back up the hill into the woods, heading north. Maltuk gave his horse's flank a slap and broke away, disappearing into the throng. All around her, moblins ran away from the battle, not even stopping to fight her. This, more than anything, terrified Zelda. What could they have done...

Pulling on the reins, she guided Maerad back to the front lines. She heard Sereph and Markus call out, "Give them chase, boys!"

Dodging the men as she rode in the opposite direction, she saw Darius and Jascha up ahead. The men of the rear formation, not yet in full pursuit, stopped altogether as she rode past.

"Milady!"

"Princess Zelda!" Shouts went up as the soldiers recognized her.

"Ride on, men!" She called out desperately, and they rode on.

"Zelda!" Darius spotted her and rode up to her. "Zelda- bad news-"

"Why are all the moblins retreating- what happened?"

The look of regret in Darius' eyes shook her to the core.

"They've kidnapped Link. Two dozen moblins surrounded him, as though he were their only goal. They didn't even care if their comrades were cut down around them. They knocked him unconscious, trampled his horse as they took him away. We lost sight of them as the rest of the moblins retreated into the woods."

"No..."

"Princess..." Jascha, who had ridden up to them, whispered. "I'm so sorry... he's as good as dead now."

"No. No, we need to catch up to them." Zelda fought the need to vomit, to throw herself against a boulder and break every bone. "Gather some soldiers. Twenty or so. They'll ride with us."

"Where, though? We have no idea where they could have possibly gone."

Despair made Zelda dizzy. The world swam around her.

"No... no... there has to be a way..."

Then it dawned on her, a cold realization.

"I know where they're heading."

Darius and Jascha exchanged an astonished look.

"Where?"

The thundering of the hooves of horses began to fade as most of the soldiers had moved on. What was left was a distant echo and the stench of sweat, fire and blood.

Zelda took a deep breath.

"The Gravelands. They're taking Link to the Gravelands."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah... this was a really hard chapter to write. That's pretty much all I have to say. Sorry it took so long to update, thank you all for your patience! ~ForeverWanderer


	34. Dying

Chapter Thirty-Four

Dying

Everything had been black for a long time.

In his dreams, Link was in a meadow thick with mist. Zelda was there next to him. Her soft brown hair cascaded around her face in gentle waves. She was dressed in layers of gauzy white- robes of mourning. Their eyes met. He reached for her hand.

"Where are you, Link?" She whispered, her breath billowing out into the mist. A raw, hollow noise like blaring horns sounded over the meadow. Dark and rhythmic, it hummed through the meadow, piercing Link's mind.

"I'm right here," he said, searching her deep gray eyes. "I'm always with you, Zelda- surely you must know that by now."

Sadness and confusion seemed etched into her brow.

"Then why are you dying-"

Link woke up in a sweat. All around him were torches and shadow. Wherever he was, the heat pressed down on him, threatening to choke him. And the stench was unbearable- it smelled of ash and monster and death. There was chanting- the sound that was blaring over the meadow in his dreams- it was the rumble and hum of what could only be moblins. His vision began to clear. Twelve moblins were surrounding him. Their eyes were rolled back in a trance. He lay, hands bound behind him, on a narrow wooden plank propped up on something... a square of stone... hollowed out...

Dread filled him. He knew exactly where he was. Above him, a moblin larger than the rest held a dagger over him in mid-air. His eyes were closed and he was chanting with the rest of them. A ritual. They were performing a ritual, inside the Queen's Tomb, and he was to be their sacrifice... for what?

He remembered the leader now. This moblin, holding the dagger, was the one who, after twenty moblins had surrounded him, knocked him unconscious. Vague memories drifted back to him now, of being on the road, tied up, being led by his own horse, whose reins were now in the hands of the moblin leader. It had been a struggle not to fall- and he had, a few times, he remembered now. They had finally tied him down to the horse, who trotted to keep up with the moblin's running. It must have only been a few days... they had crossed a lot of land in a little time...

Link arched his neck around, enough to be able to see what was below him. The moblins had propped him up over the opened stone sarcophagus of the Queen. Her body was not there- for some reason, this did not surprise Link- had her body ever been found, anyway? Instead, a wooden box lay open underneath him, filled with ashes. It was not the Queen's ashes. Of this Link was certain.

He turned back to the chanting moblins. Suddenly, the chanting stopped. The moblin raised the dagger high in the air and plunged it down. Link dodged it as best he could, and the knife tore into his side. He let out an anguished cry. Blood spilled down his side, dripping onto the ashes underneath him. The moblins opened their eyes and let out grunts of surprise- none had noticed that Link was awake.

"Hold him down!" The leader growled.

"No!" Link yelled out, but their hands were on him, eleven moblins surrounding him and holding him down. The leader raised his dagger in the air again. It glinted in the light of the torches. It was over now.

But the glint shone like the moon of the Dream Realm, and in the split second before the dagger came down on him, he saw that moon in his mind's eye. And suddenly, the moblins were gone. Link fell on one side of the sarcophagus and tumbled to the ground.

Beams of Dreamrealm moonlight wafted into the tomb, and acrid black smoke rose from the sarcophagus now. Link was safe- for the moment. In the Dream Realm, the door of the tomb stood open, and fresh midnight air beckoned him. He sat up. Pain seared through his side. He cried out, twisting his rope bindings to bring a hand up to the wound. Blood was pouring everywhere. The room started spinning. He couldn't get up.

"Well what have we here."

It was a voice Link would know anywhere. Only one voice could command such terror. Link raised his head. Ganon's silhouette blocked out the moonlight. Smoke rose all around him. He sat nonchalantly in the doorway as he had once before. This time, he was blocking the way out.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you, Hero," He said, eyes glowing with malice. "I didn't think I'd have another chance to torment you before you were dead. But here we are."

"How..." Link grunted, agony piercing him with every breath.

With unbelievable speed, Ganon leapt across the room to where Link lay, and knelt over him. The stench of his breath made Link's stomach flip.

"It has begun," Ganon said with a hideous grin. "I've been waiting a long time for you to return to my kingdom. You are the missing piece to my glorious return."

"Hyrule... is..." Link gasped with every ounce of energy he had in him. "Not... your... kingdom..."

At that, Ganon let out a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Well, it will be soon, my boy, won't it?" He stood, towering over Link, and paced slowly around him, savoring every moment Link was at his mercy.

"You don't understand, do you? All I've ever needed to return was to have my death avenged, and the blood of my killer poured over my ashes. Your blood has been spilled, old friend, and you are dying. My ashes are already beginning to awaken. I can feel it..." Ganon breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the stale tomb-air, relishing in it.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. My spies have long been searching for you. What took you so long?" He said it with mock-interest, lips curled up in a snarl.

Link's heart was beating fast. There was no way this could be true.

"You're... living in a dreamworld..."

Again Ganon let out a fit of horrid laughter. "It's called the Dream _Realm,_ actually, and you're in _my _corner of it now. Let's see how much strength I've regained so far..."

He bent down to Link, squatting over him, tilting his head to one side, studying him like a child might a dying animal. He reached down two fingers and jutted Link's chin up, staring into into his eyes with a hypnotized curiosity. Then his face hardened.

"Such a puny creature you are, to have killed me. I'm ashamed." With that, he lifted Link up by his shirt and slammed him back down into the stone floor.

"AAAAARGH!" Link screamed in agony. His right side and arm that he landed on felt like they'd broken in fifty places. His skull bled from where it whipped against the stone.

Ganon let out a low chuckle. "Not bad," he said and stood, pacing around the tomb.

Link struggled to breathe. His lungs burned like fire. His hands were still bound. Ganon could kill him with one more blow like that. Link forced himself to open his eyes, to see his enemy. Ganon was pacing around the tomb, opening and closing his hands into fists- he was tense. He wasn't strong enough to deliver another blow yet. But there wasn't much time.

Wait a second- there was time, if Link could concentrate. If he could breathe through the searing pain, if he could think... he could slow time, slow Ganon down, get out of these bindings. Link bent his will to it, slowed his breathing down, numbed himself to the pain...

Ganon, seeing him out of the corner of his eye, turned to him. Link could see the flash of alarm in his eyes. He knew what Link was doing. But then he settled into a satisfied grin and said,

"You know what the best thing about being alive again will be?" And he leaped into the air, clear over the sarcophagus, and landed with a thunderous boom right next to Link. He grabbed Link by the shirt, shoved his face right at Link's and whispered two syllables.

"Zelda."

Link let out another scream- this time, of absolute, burning hatred. Ganon lifted him again- he could feel Ganon readying his whole weight to shove Link into the ground, to break him against the stone. To end him.

But then it happened. Time slowed. Slowed and slowed, until Ganon was barely moving at all, his snarl spread frozen across his face like a stone statue.

Link struggled against Ganon's choking grip on his shirt. Thrashing and writhing, finally he wriggled free and fell to the floor, crying out in agony once more. He was dying. He could feel it now. There was so little time left... struggling against the pain, he chafed desperately against the rope binding his arms. But every movement sent seething pain through his broken arm. Taking a deep breath and filling himself with resolve, he rolled over onto that arm, letting out an anguished cry- but it kept his broken arm from moving. Pulling with his left arm, he finally broke free. Gasping and panting for air, he pushed himself up, coming to a stand on trembling legs. The room spun around him once more. He leaned over and vomited, fought with all his might to stay standing. He looked up, focusing his eyes. Ganon had only moved slightly. Link's grip on time was like iron. As long as he could stay alive...

Link searched Ganon for a weapon. His sword-arm was still good- one strike and he could send Ganon into oblivion. But there was none. Link let out an angry groan- he was powerless! And back in the Waking Realm, twenty moblins waited to finish the job they started. He had only one hope.

Slowly- with agonizing slowness- Link limped toward the doorway out of the tomb. The moonlight mocked him with it's serenity. Black smoke continued to pour out of the coffin, running along the floor and out into the Dream Realm Gravelands. Link edged his way closer, holding onto the wall to steady himself. Closer... closer... Link could feel the power draining out of him. His life-force. Not... enough... time...

"Arrrrgh!" Ganon's angry yell sounded from behind him, echoing on the walls of the tomb. Link's grip on time was gone. He turned around in time to see Ganon turn towards him, glowering at him, the moonlight making his eyes glint.

"Let's end this."

He strode toward Link with finality. Link bent his will to time once more- Ganon slowed, but not enough. Even with time slowed, Ganon could reach for him, throw him into the stone and kill him just the same. This was it. It was over.

_Link..._

Zelda! It was Zelda, calling out to him...

_Link... where are you... please..._

"Zelda..." He called out in a strangled whisper. She was there. In the tomb of the Waking Realm.

"No... Zelda..." She'd be killed. He had to protect her, even if it was with his dying breath.

Ganon was reaching for him, slowly picking him up, his face a contortion of rage and madness. Link took a deep breath. Closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, the sun of the Waking Realm shone blinding and brilliant, a jewel in the perfect pale blue of the sky.

Then he fell, free from Ganon's grip once more. And crumpled into a Realm of perfect dark.


	35. Rising

Chapter Thirty-five

Rising

Zelda had never ridden so hard in her life, as she was now, catching up to Link's captors. Darius, Jascha, and a handful of other soldiers rode hard in tow as they raced back over the meadows west of Saria and onto the road that would lead them to the Gravelands. They didn't need to track the monsters. There was no uncertainty in Zelda's mind about where they were heading. If Ganon was behind this- and if Ganon had taken up residence in her mother's tomb- then there could be no other place they would take Link. But to what end? The thought only drove her harder. As they got closer to the Gravelands, she could see the moblins- dots in the distance far along the road- a moment here or there before they disappeared again over a hill. But she was gaining on them. They were keeping him alive for a reason, this much she knew, and it was this on which all her hopes hinged. She would save him before time ran out. She had to...

On the road, traveling for three days now, the Gravelands appeared before them, a few tattered gravestones appeared even at the very edge of the road as soon as they cleared the gorge that opened up to the deathgrass lands. Zelda had traveled this way many, many times before. She knew that the Gravelands would stretch for miles and miles along the right side of the road. And she knew exactly where to turn to take the most direct route to the Queen's Tomb. Would the moblins know, too? Continuing farther and farther down the road, she lost sight of any of their tracks- or the horrendous smell they left in their wake. _Good, _she thought, _their route might slow them down enough for us to catch up to them..._

Zelda looked to her companions, riding hard behind her, faces grim. Without question, they had followed her to what might be suicide. Resting only when they absolutely had to, and never for long, they had managed to get this far. Would it be worth it? Would they be able to save Link? Or was she leading herself and her friends to death?

Of her fate, she thought nothing. The only thing that mattered was Link. She would not lose him again.

They found the hidden path that stretched from the road to the Gravelands. The paths that led through the seemingly endless rows of gravestones and tombs were fraught with danger. Geldarms- evil worm-like creatures who uncoiled and rose into the air- were everywhere, and Moas- huge, flaming eyeball-like creatures- flew through the air, spitting fire in every direction. Zelda had fought these monsters many times before, and on horseback- so long as the horse didn't spook- it was easy to cut the Moas down as they flew by, or the Geldarms as they reached out. Confidently, without hesitation, Zelda cut them down one by one, not even slowing her pace. She looked behind her- Darius, Jascha and the others caught on quickly, taking her cue.

Finally- _Finally- _the Queen's tomb rose into view. A dozen moblins guarded the entrance. Zelda let out a cry of desperation as she saw them - were they too late? Raising her sword in the air and shouting out a ringing battle cry, she charged towards them. Taken by surprise, many of them threw themselves out of her way. A few, though, barred her way- her horse reared. She struggled to stay on. Her sword was already in the air. Without another thought, she bore it down on the closest moblin, stabbing him clean in the neck. He let out a anguished growl and slumped to the ground. The other moblin backed up just enough for her horse to find its feet again. He raised his spear in the air. Zelda felt calm descend upon her like an otherworldly warmth. She reached out and touched the armor on his chest. Power flowed through her, and the moblin was blasted back, falling clear ten feet away.

"Zelda..." Darius breathed, amazed, not far behind her. She turned to him.

"Help me..." she pleaded.

He readied his sword.

"Go on!" He yelled to her. "We'll deal with the rest of them." Behind him, Jascha and the others raised their swords in the air and charged toward the rest of the moblins.

Zelda broke through to the entrance of the tomb and dismounted, leading Maerad just inside the entranceway to the tomb. The tomb door had, before, been sealed in stone and behind that, a heavy oak door led to the queen's sarcophagus. Now the stone seal had been blasted away. Zelda climbed, tripping, over the rubble and into the short hallway to the oak door. Pulling on the handle and throwing her whole weight against it, the door swung slowly open.

"Link!" She called out, and nearly choked, coughing on the intense stench of death that rose out of the tomb. Still coughing, she stepped inside.

Ten huge moblins were gathered around her mother's opened coffin. A single plank of wood had been lain across it. The moblins stared openly at her, more confused than malicious- until the biggest moblin yelled,

"GET HER!"

The moblins hardened their gruesome faces into scowls and started towards her, twirling their axes and spears in their hands. Zelda unsheathed the dagger at her belt, holding a stance and trying to breathe the thick stench of the tomb normally, while power gathered again in her hands. One moblin threw a spear at her- this she deflected easily. She was too practiced not to. But in another instant a second moblin ran at her with his ax. She barely dodged in time- but she was ready. A single pulse of power knocked every single moblin over- but they weren't dead. With a cry, she jumped on the nearest moblin and slit its throat with her dagger. Two more fell this way before the others started to get up again. She concentrated hard, pulling power into her hands once more- but she was getting tired. Where did her powers end? She felt suddenly that she'd find out all too soon.

The moblins were truly angry now. With terrifying growls, one by one they started to charge at her.

But that was when Zelda sensed it. It was as though the wind had changed, and suddenly, Zelda could sense threads of magick that wove like a web through the tomb. _This is a place of power,_ she realized, and the threads resonated with her, responded to her. She reached out and touched one- lightning formed, a ball warm in her palm. The moblins stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her, gaping.

"Go on," The moblin leader said, "Kill her!"

But she felt re-energized. The more tightly she gripped the lightning, the farther its brilliantly white tendrils flickered around her.

"Never again will you harm those I love," Zelda whispered, tightened her grip on the lightning. "NEVER!"

She threw the lightning ball at the moblins and a great explosion sounded, echoing throughout the tomb. The lightning threaded its way through the moblins- into their very bones, so Zelda could see their skeletons lighted through their skins. Then the lightning disappeared, and the moblins fell dead to the ground.

"Link..." Zelda whispered, and grabbed one of the torches from off the wall. Terrified of what she might see, she held her breath and peered into the coffin. Link was not there- thank the goddesses- only small wooden box of ash, splattered with blood. But a chill crept over Zelda as she saw the ashes, a deep feeling of dread overcoming her. Whose ashes...

"Link..." The call turned into a sob, and her whole body wracked with it.

"Link... where are you..."

Terror was beginning to consume her. The quiet of the tomb was oppressive, giving her vertigo. Suddenly she couldn't stand, and sank slowly to the ground.

"Please..."

Seconds passed mercilessly and there was no sound. Nothing even from outside. It was as though she were in another world, completely and utterly alone. Her breathing quickened with panic and she fought to slow it down.

Then, out of nowhere, a body appeared against the wall, suspended in air. It hung there for a split second before falling to the ground.

"_Link!_" Zelda cried out and ran over to him. "_No..._"

He looked dead. He couldn't be dead. She bent down, holding the torch over him, and, terrified, checked his pulse- and let out a sob of relief when she felt it.

"Link... _Link..._" she whispered, shaking him gently, trying to control her sobs. He was in bad shape. Really bad. He was dying.

Link's eyes fluttered open.

"Zelda..." he whispered. "I can't... save.. you..."

Zelda's smiled through quiet sobs. "Save me?" She whispered. "I'm here to save you. We're safe now..."

Slowly, Link shook his head.

"No?" Tears were blinding her, streaming down her face. She swallowed hard. "No- I promise, I'll save you..."

"No..." Link's voice was barely a whisper. "We're... not... safe..."

"What..." Fear pierced through Zelda once again. She looked around.

A smoke had begun to pour out of the sarcophagus- thick and black, like molten lava, rolling along the ground and out the door. Out of the smoke, a shadow was rising.

"Zelda." A voice sounded whose echoes climbed down her spine. "What a lovely surprise."

A chill ran its way throughout her body and froze her in place.

"_Ganon._"

The shadow laughed a low, dark laugh- then reached out and grabbed Zelda by the arm.

"Aaagh!" She cried out, and his laughter grew.

"What a nice surprise, my two favorite people have arrived to celebrate my return." He tightened his grip on her arm. She cried out again. It felt as though he could crush the bone with a simple twist. He tugged, with gentle malice, wrenching her shoulder.

"When I resurrect, Princess, I can throw you into this Realm of Shadows." His voice became breathy and low as he whispered in her ear. "Such an acute torture, Death trying to tear you apart but the Triforce keeping him from doing so. You can imagine how frustrating it is, for Death to be defied. You can imagine the means to which Death will resort to carry out his purpose."

Zelda groaned against his grip, but pain seared through her. His voice seemed to reach to her soul, hallowing out her bones with fear. He seemed to have breath now- a horrific stench that made her want to vomit. She clenched her jaw, but the fear and despair seemed to rot her bones. She slumped to the ground. Shadow-Ganon leaned in closer.

"Or perhaps I'll keep you here, little Princess, and take the throne of Hyrule legitimately." His grin was filled with malice, and the glint in his eyes betrayed a raw hunger that hit her very core: a hunger for revenge, every way he could imagine inflicting it. And he'd had seven years to imagine.

"You would," He whispered, "Make a pathetic little wife- but what an example you'd make for your people- what a perfect... lesson... in..."

He lowered his voice until it was barely audible- yet still the word echoed throughout the tomb.

"_Slavery._"

A fire seemed to light in Zelda's chest. It burned so pure, at first she didn't recognize what it was: anger. Anger, more raw than she had ever felt before. The power of the Triforce still flowed through her. Now she felt it burning like a blazing fire.

"NEVER!" She screamed, and pushed him back with her free arm. A great, bright flash erupted where she touched him. With a yell of anguish, Shadow-Ganon snapped back his arm, letting go of her. She fell to the ground.

"It matters not," he growled as he cowered back, holding his arm. "As Link gets closer and closer to death, I will only grow more powerful. It's only a matter of time."

But he stayed back in the sarcophagus, biding his time. Zelda turned back to Link.

"No..."

She crawled back to him and sat down beside him, gently picking his head and chest up with her good arm and pulling him into her lap. His eyes fluttered open.

"Zelda..." He whispered. "I love you... I've always..."

"No..." She shook her head, the sobs returning with double force. "No... I need you... I need you... please... Link..."

He lifted a shaking hand and she took it, holding it in her own. Behind her, Zelda could hear the crackling of power surging through the air and gathering around Ganon. He was coming back. He was coming alive again. And she'd have to battle him alone.

"No..." she whispered, unable to tear herself away from Link. His breathing was coming out in small, irregular gasps. His eyes fluttered shut. "No... _no..."_

The crackling was getting louder.

"Yes, YES," Ganon's voice sounded more and more alive. Zelda closed her eyes. It was all over now. She was too exhausted to battle Ganon. And everything she had fought for would be taken from her, just like Link had been taken away from her. Forever.

She let out a sigh. A part of her hoped it would be her last breath. Then she felt a presence in the doorway of the tomb, and from there, a tired voice said,

"Hello, Daughter."

Zelda opened her eyes and turned around. The Witch- her mother- was silhouetted in the doorway. She gave Zelda a sad smile. Then she turned to Shadow-Ganon.

"Hello, old lover."

"Zelda!" Ganon exclaimed, and true fear ran through his voice like the princess had never heard. She turned to him. The crackling- the black lightning that he had been gathering- disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

Zelda's mother sighed.

"I've come to take back something I leant you long ago. It's time you gave it back now, Ganondorf."

"No. I will not let you foil my plans again-"

The old witch waved a dismissive hand at him and said, "Oh, shush, you old monster, your day is over. You can't do any harm here anymore."

She limped over to Zelda, leaning heavily on her staff, and slowly knelt down beside her.

"It's too late, old woman, Link is dead-"

"Then why do I hear nothing but terror in your voice?" The witch snapped at him. "Be silent now. I'll tolerate your speech here no longer."

Shadow-Ganon opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Zelda could see him seething with rage.

"Pay him no mind, Daughter, he cannot harm you here." She bent over Link and lifted his chin, studying him carefully. "Pay attention, Daughter, and I'll show you a secret of life."

She took Zelda's hand and placed it over Link's chest. Then she placed her own hand over Zelda's. Immediately Zelda could feel her mother's immense power flowing through her hand and into Link's body. Together, the three of them began to glow, and a hum charged the air.

"No-" Shadow Ganon started screaming, but its sound was like a distant echo.

"This isn't the last you have seen of me... as long as Link lives, he will be hunted..."

Suddenly, the shadow dispersed, turning into nothing more than smoke- and then was gone. Link stirred, then let out a deep sigh, like that of a sleeping child.

"Link..." Zelda let out another sob. "Link, you're alive..."

The Witch lifted her hand and leaned back against the wall. "His wounds are healed, but he'll sleep for a long time."

"Thank you..." Zelda whispered. "I don't know how to thank you..."

The Witch chuckled softly. "No need to thank me... I had to go sometime..."

"What..." Zelda looked at her blankly, not taking her meaning.

The Witch stared back at her, the light in her fierce eyes fading.

"I... had to go sometime. I might as well save a few people in the process. I'm taking back my tomb, Daughter. Ganondorf will never again be able to use it's power. He is still a formidable enemy, but he will be banished from this place. You must realize, though... there's only one way to take back my tomb, Daughter."

"No..." The realization was dawning on Zelda too late. "No, you don't have to die..."

At this the Witch let out a hoarse laugh and leaned back against the wall, giving Zelda a contemplative look. "What, do you think I'm omnipotent, that I can bring this boy back from the dead and then go frolicking with my skull-friends? No, my daughter. It is time. I've put an end to some of the evil that I started. Now I can go. I'm just grateful that this time... I get to say goodbye."

She reached out a gnarled hand and stroked Zelda's cheek. Then her hand fell limp. Her head lolled to one side and her eyes stared a blank, cold gray.

"No..." Zelda whispered. "Please..."

Link, still in her arms, let out another child's sigh. And silence fell in the tomb of the Queen.


	36. Living

Chapter Thirty-Six

Living

The colors of the stained glass windows shone vibrantly as light poured into the castle infirmary. They greeted Link with a seeming immortal serenity as he woke. Whispers surrounded him.

He had been dreaming- he had been in a cave of utter dark, silent beyond imagining- until a woman's voice called him, summoned him out. It was Zelda-Not-Zelda's voice, the woman who spoke to him long ago, when he first confronted Ganon in the Dream Realm. He couldn't remember the words she said- all he remembered was that next he knew, he was in a vast sunlit field of grass blowing softly in the breeze, birds dipping and fluttering around him. Then a lifetime's worth of adventures unfolded before him- long journeys by sea, through enchanted emerald forests, to temples seated in a hum of ancient power where great beings held up mirrors for his soul. A lifetime's worth of joys and sorrows whispered in the winds around him- sounds of laughter and the sweet dull ache of pain that bloomed between them, like flowers for a grave. And music- a lifetime's worth of litanies and songs of praise echoed around him, his own voice multiplied, fresh with youth or tinged with age, trembling with soft notes in waves.

Then the voices slowly quieted, until there was only breeze, and the bright of afternoon yielded to the soft of evening. And then there were no more journeys. Only rest.

Now, he was in a bed, in a room, with light that shone as though through a prism. Had he been dreaming of his past, or future, or another life altogether?

The whispers comforted him- they intoned love and battles won. Zelda's was among them. She was safe...

Wakefulness having returned to him slowly, he tested his eyes, squinted against the bright colors of the stained glass windows. With a groan, he propped himself up on one elbow and shaded his eyes with his other hand.

"Link!"

Zelda came rushing to him, leaning over him, her brown hair cascading down around her face. Her eyes were wide with hope and joy- and worry.

"Link, you're awake! Oh, Link..." Fresh tears formed as she took his hand.

"Zelda..." His voice came out hoarse. His mouth tasted of dust.

"Don't worry, you don't have to speak. You're going to be ok..."

More people surrounded him, until someone said, "Let him rest!" and they stepped back. More movement, more whispers, soft exclamations of joy and relief. Link heard Delia's voice among them. He closed his eyes and leaned back again. Eventually, only Zelda remained.

"I was dead, wasn't I?" His voice was steadier than he'd expected. He didn't open his eyes to see Zelda's expression.

"Yes, I think so..." she finally said. Her voice sounded small, almost swallowed in the silence.

Then, as memory flooded back to him, he sat up suddenly.

"And Ganon?"

"Dead- still." A tentative smile touched her lips.

Link did not want to ask his next question.

"And the ashes? What happened to them?"

Zelda's eyes grew distant as her mind returned to the Gravelands.

"They're still there, I think. Darius and I and the others killed all the moblins, so no one would have touched them..." Her brow furrowed as she studied Link's face. "Why? What's wrong?"

Link shook his head, swallowing back the despair rising in him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

The ashes weren't there anymore. Link was certain of it.

Zelda broke into a full smile, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry-" and she laughed a little. "I just... thought I'd lost you..." Her hand trembled, holding his.

Link swallowed again, forcing a smile on his face.

"It's ok, Zel, really..."

She seemed relieved at his words. To Link, they didn't sound convincing.

* * *

His strength came back quickly. He had no wounds, no new scars. The bones in his arm, his ribs, had healed. Nothing to mark his most hopeless, most miraculous battle. It was unnerving.

"How was I brought back?" Link asked Zelda while he was still confined to the infirmary. Zelda didn't have to ask what he meant.

"It was my mother who brought you back. She saved us all."

That was not the answer Link was expecting.

"Your mother's ghost? How?"

"No-" Zelda said, and her words came out thick with pain. "It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

Link nodded slowly. She was grieving, feeling a deep old pain. It would take her a while before she'd be able to talk about it. Link didn't push it. Even though he was pretty certain he'd never find out what happened.

* * *

Link couldn't account for his need for so much solitude- but Zelda didn't press him for answers, and Delia, though her eyes sparkled with curiosity, followed suit. He could see the worry in Zelda's eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. _He had been dead, then he came back. Is he changed? _Link couldn't explain how he knew what she was thinking- old threads from the Dream Realm, still tugging at his psyche? Now that there was quiet, now that there was despair, he could feel his thirst for the Dream Realm- for the side of his soul that belonged to it. Here, in the stark bright Waking Realm, he had tried to turn away from that thirst. No need now.

Some days had passed since his awakening in the infirmary. Now it was dawn, and he had been up for quite some time, unable to sleep. He slipped out of his chambers and made his way to Lady Zadra's garden, to get lost in the labyrinthine turns until the chill of the air distracted him from his thoughts. This morning, he was able to find his favorite corner- a wall where a girl's face was carved in relief, staring out with anguished marble eyes. Ivy climbed around her hair and gardenias grew out of the cracks in the wall- miraculous, so late in the year. Link leaned against the opposite wall of the narrow walkway, and stared at the young woman's stone face.

"Saria was her name, I'm told."

Link whirled around. Darius, the Sosarian prince, emerged out of the thick autumn fog.

"I beg your pardon?" Link said, clearing his throat.

Darius studied Link's face for a moment, then he nodded to the stone girl.

"The girl. Saria. She was a sage, before she was a city, or so the legend goes. Some hundreds of years ago, the descendants of the sages were kidnapped by a dark wizard. After that, the existence of the sages was hidden, to keep evil hearts from hunting down the threads of power they passed down the generations. All that's left of them are clues. Like this stone sculpture. Mysterious, isn't she? The face of a child, but the eyes of a woman's. A woman who has seen much sorrow."

Darius reached out a hand and just barely touched an ivy leaf at the edge of the face.

"Did Zelda tell you that tale?" Link asked, recognizing remnants of the story.

Darius nodded. "I ran into her here, once. Hyrule's history is rich, and much of it is hidden."

"You'll be a part of that history now. It was your army that defended Saria and pursued the retreating moblins. A slaughter, everyone's calling it."

A hint of a smile touched Darius' lips and he looked away.

"Sosaria has long been allied with Hyrule. The soldiers of your kingdom have come to our rescue many a time before- we're happy to do the same. Besides- it was a Hyrulian soldier who lit the fire in our hearts, who turned the tide of the battle with the power of white light."

Link met Darius' gaze.

"Zelda."

Darius said nothing.

"Did you know she was there, on the battlefield?" He tried to say it in even tones, but they both knew what his question was. An accusation.

Darius did not say anything for a long moment, but he did not look away. Finally, he gave the slightest of nods.

"Yes. I did."

A surge of anger rose in Link- how dare he not protect her, force her away! But it died almost as quickly as it appeared. Who were they, to think they could control Zelda? Foolish, that's all.

"I suppose I owe you thanks, then. It was she who saved me."

Darius gave a wry smile. "A precarious thanks, at best- if she had died, you no doubt would want to kill me for keeping her secret."

Link let out a laugh at that. Darius was candid, if nothing else.

"Perhaps."

"Still, I accept your thanks. I'm... glad to have made your acquaintance, Link. You're a true hero, and a kind soul."

His words sounded genuine, yet Darius seemed to struggle, saying them. Link had only spoken to him a few times, but now he wished he had gotten to know him better. The prince was a mystery, whose thoughts were hidden behind veils of shadows.

"I think I could have said the same thing of you, if I knew you better."

The prince bowed his thanks.

"Well, I'm glad you've recovered. Hyrule needs you. And I and my army will be returning to Sosaria soon." With that, Darius turned to go.

Alarm suddenly rang through Link.

"Wait."

The prince turned around, giving Link a questioning look.

"You should stay. For a while longer, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Link took a deep breath. He didn't want to say what he had to say next, but he couldn't avoid the truth any longer.

"You're her friend, right? I mean, you wouldn't have let her stay in the battle unless you understood who she is at heart, and trusted her. Only a true friend could have honored her like that. So you should stay. Your army can go, but you should stay, because you're her friend, because Zelda's going to need her friends. Because I'm leaving."

Darius' mouth dropped open with shock, and his face went pale.

"_What? _No, you can't do that. You can't go-"

"I have to-"

"No, you can't!" Darius nearly yelled, and his voice carried an echo in the fog. For a second, they both listened to see if anyone had heard them- but the garden was perfectly silent. Darius lowered his voice to a fierce whisper.

"You can't leave, Link. You don't understand. Zelda _loves _you. She loves you more than anything- she risked everything to find you and save you! You'll break her heart if you leave!"

Link shook his head. Darius stepped back, shocked at the defeat in his eyes.

"No. I 'll break her heart if I stay. There's a curse on me, Darius. I'm a hunted man. I'm the missing piece to Ganon's resurrection. If I stay, I'm practically condemning Hyrule to destruction at his hands. If I want to protect Hyrule- to protect Zelda- I must go."

Darius stared at him, mouth agape.

"No. There has to be a way-"

Link shook his head.

"The spell is already half-done. There is no other way. I'm leaving Hyrule. That way, Ganon's minions can never find me. They'll never be able to finish what they've started."

A long time passed before Darius was able to speak. When he did, his voice still shook with anger and remorse.

"What are you going to tell Zelda?"

Link let out a frustrated sigh. From the corner of his eye, he caught the stone girl's gaze- she seemed to stare at him with an understanding sorrow.

"I'm going to tell her the truth. That I love her."

End of Chapter.

* * *

_Author's Notes_- My thanks and appreciation to all who have stuck with this story so far! Just so everyone knows, there are three chapters still to come and they're all already written. They just need to be typed up, edited and published. Hopefully, I'll have the time to do all of that within the next few days. Thanks again and love to all, hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!


	37. Loving

Chapter 37

Loving

_Death is Love's Last Whisper._

These words were etched into the hilt of Delia's mother's sword. Zelda studied them in the dim torchlight of the armory as she polished the hilt. _Strange words,_ she thought. Lady Zadra was perhaps as mysterious as her own mother. Zelda tried to bite back the thought as sudden tears came to her eyes. Her grief for her mother never seemed to end, did it?

A shadow in the doorway made the princess turn around.

"I thought I'd find you here," Link said with a half-smile. Zelda's heart leapt at the sight of him. Then it quickly sank, seeing the shadows in his eyes . Link hasn't been the same. Something was haunting him.

"Link..." She breathed, and went to him. She had to risk it, to risk being vulnerable with him. But, despite her fears, he did not hesitate. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her with a fierce longing- it went to her very bones. The sword dropped from her hand. Its clang against the stone floor sounded like distant chimes in the wind. Zelda felt like she could hear the ocean, as though Link carried the sound with him, and, being in his arms, it surrounded her now.

"Zelda..." He whispered her name and kissed her again, and a deep, ageless hunger seemed to rise, like an old, vengeful ghost. Finally, they pulled apart, and Link cupped her face in his hands, searching the depths of her soul in her gaze. She did the same, searching among the shadows for answers. _What has happened to you, Link? Why do I feel further away from you than ever?_

"Ride with me to Tormit?" Link's words were a gentle whisper. "There's something I must do, it won't take long."

Zelda smiled. "Of course. Shall we leave now?"

* * *

They arrived in Tormit not long before sunset. The sky had been misty all day, but cleared up just in time for the sun to set in deep pink and orange stains. The sea glittered with the colors in long thick streaks. Link and Zelda rode up to the docks, where rows of boats swayed in the water's gentle waves.

"Ah! Young master Link," an old man called from the doorway of a dockside inn. "Come for ye boat, I take it?"

"Aye, Jethren. Unless you've sold it out from under me, that is." He said it with a forced grin.

"Nawt- hadn't had the chance, what with Harvest coming up. I moved it to the far dock, that-a-ways. Found what you were looking for, I take it?" The old man laid a kind eye on Zelda.

"Aye-" Link nodded, but he seemed to choke on the word. The old man waved a farewell and Link turned to Zelda.

"Come-"

They walked their horses slowly along the beach, toward the far pier where Link had apparently left a boat. Questions flickered in Zelda like fireflies, bright little dots of alarm that flared and fell in turn. Link seemed content to let the silence stretch, and the sunset seemed frozen on the horizon, and Zelda was lured into a sense of timelessness. They had all the time in the world for answers to her questions- to speak of the matters they've avoided. Zelda could be patient- she was just happy to be with him, in his presence. As if he read her thoughts, he turned to her and smiled, holding out a hand. She took it, returning his smile.

They arrived at the pier, left the horses to roam the beach as they walked down to the edge. Zelda expected him to go rummaging through the boat to retrieve whatever it was he had left behind and now needed. But instead, he sat down at the edge and beckoned Zelda to sit next to him. She did, that strange sense of alarm flaring up in her again. Link put an arm around her and they watched sunset's gold continue to spread across the sky.

"I have to leave, Zelda."

The words came out in a whisper- Zelda barely caught them. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean? Where do you have to go?"

He turned to her, brought a hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Away from here, Zelda. Forever."

Dread started to drop through her stomach, like a stone.

"What do you mean?" She asked it again, needing a different answer from him.

Link's voice was beyond gentle.

"Do you know what the moblins were doing to me, in the Queen's Tomb? They were avenging Ganon's death, spilling my blood on his ashes and taking my life so they could resurrect him."

Zelda swallowed. She didn't want to think about all of that. It was over now.

"But they failed. Ganon's still dead. He can no longer use my mother's tomb to touch this realm. He's powerless now."

Slowly, Link shook his head.

"He doesn't need her tomb, Zelda. He'll find another place of power."

"I... I don't understand..."

But something in Zelda was beginning to understand, despite everything.

"The ashes..." She whispered. "They were Ganon's ashes... the moblins will have come back for them..."

Link nodded.

"Even if we managed to obtain them, that might not change anything. They're soaked with my blood. All it would take is one moblin- out of thousands that plague this kingdom- or any other monster who owes its creation to Ganon. One monster to break through, to find me and kill me. If I'm killed, and Ganon's death is avenged, he can and will rise again. I can't let that happen. I have to leave, if Hyrule will ever truly know peace."

"No." Zelda stood, backing away from him. "No. You can't go. You don't have to go..."

Link stood too, meeting Zelda's gaze squarely. She could see the tears in his eyes, and now there were tears in her own.

"No, please, Link- we can protect you, we can defend you- you can stay, we can make it work..."

Link stepped forward, putting his arms around her.

"And what kind of life would that mean, for both of us? I can't hide behind palace walls my whole life. And you couldn't risk your kingdom's safety, not for my sake. Not for anyone's."

"But Link..." Tears were streaming down her face now, and she was shaking with sobs. "I can't... live.. without you... I fought so hard... to save you..."

"You did save me, Zelda." Link whispered. "I just can't stay here..."

Zelda looked up at him, with new determination flashing through her eyes.

"Then let me go with you."

Link looked at her with surprise, though he should have seen this coming.

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous, and your destiny is here."

"Delia can rule Hyrule- I don't want the crown if it keeps me from you."

"Zelda," He said, his voice firmer now. "You know it's not about that. You're the one with the Triforce. If Ganon is somehow able to return, or some other evil descends upon Hyrule, you have to be the one to stop it."

"No..." Zelda whispered, then let out a low moan. "_No..."_

Link's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Our lives are not our own, Zelda. We've known this for a long time. We're bound to the Triforce. We're here to do the will of the Goddesses. Nothing can be more important than the welfare of our people. Nothing."

"No... no..." and she collapsed against Link, whole body wracked with sobs. "I need you, I need you..." she whispered. "What am I going to do without you..."

She looked up at him again- the light of the setting sun reflected in his tears, and his eyes were like the last bright patches of sky on the horizon of the destruction of the world.

"I'll find you," Zelda whispered. "I'll find Ganon's ashes- destroy them- I'll destroy every last one of his minions if I have to- then I'll come find you, and bring you home. I'll come for you, if it takes my whole life..."

Link couldn't help but smile, though the tears fell freely now- and his hands shook as he brought them up to her face.

"You would, wouldn't you? I don't doubt it," he whispered, and they both laughed a little. "But I can't let you do that. Zelda, please- I beg of you- live your life, without me. Find someone-" His voice cracked, and he fought to speak. "Find someone else to love. Go- have adventures. Take care of your father. Find happiness. Please, Zelda."

But she couldn't respond. She only shook harder.

"Please- please, Zelda. Promise me- promise..."

Finally, Zelda forced herself to nod. "I promise..." She could barely whisper. "I promise, Link. I promise."

Slowly, he leaned in so that their foreheads touched, and they stayed that way for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. Then the light finally started to die. It was time to go. Slowly- every fiber of his being hating it- Link pulled away from her, stepped into the boat. Zelda watched, frozen like a statue. He untied the boat from the post, and, gripping an oar in each hand, rowed away from the dock, his eyes never leaving Zelda's. She watched him- he was gaining distance. Then a thought occured to her. She could still jump, still swim out to him. Suddenly the spell was broken. She was no longer a statue. She took a step forward.

But Link saw it- saw her plan in her eyes. _No- _he mouthed. She took another step forward. Took a deep breath.

But he stopped rowing, and raised a hand in farewell. Then he closed his eyes and he, and his boat, disappeared, swallowed up in a dark wind.

Zelda inhaled sharply.

"Link..."

But he was gone. Transported to the Dream Realm. Out of reach forever.

"Link..."

She fell to her knees, unable to tear her eyes away from where Link had just been. Now darkness fell, and but for its silent presence, she was alone.

And she wept deep into that night, knowing now she'd never see Link again.


	38. Waking

Chapter 38

Epilogue I

Waking

Back in the Dream Realm, time was quickly forgotten. One blood red moon hung low in the sky, like an eye framed in the creases of Dream Hyrule's mountains. Link was always aware of it, watching him as he traced the southern shoreline, until finally he reached the open water, and lost sight of Hyrule altogether. Only then did the sky oblige to obfuscate the moon with clouds.

Overhead, the stars still glowed scarlet. Link found it much easier to lie back and stare at them, than think about all he'd left behind.

Then a shape covered the stars and hovered above Link's boat. Glowing clouds rolled in, illuminating the dark figure above. Link got to his feet.

"Lost at sea, my friend?"

"Windfish!" Around him, the wind picked up suddenly, waves beating against his boat. The Windfish spoke again, his voice a deep echo in Link's mind.

"You have found your way back to my Realm so quickly. Were you able to save your kingdom from its threats in so short a time?"

Link eyed the Windfish suspiciously,

"I didn't know you were one to pay attention to things like time."

Water spouted from the Windfish's blowhole and he made a sound that might have been laughter.

"Well, you do seem deeply aged, now that I look at you. Perhaps you've lived a lifetime already, and I didn't notice."

Link didn't want to say anything, so he turned away, adjusting his sail. When the Windfish didn't go away, though, he finally said,

"Yes, I did everything my kingdom needed of me. Hyrule is safe. I'm free now." He didn't attempt to hide his bitterness. The Windfish made a sympathetic sound.

"What will you do now?"

Link let out a frustrated sigh. In his mind's eye, he could see his whole life unfolding before him- empty as the sea surrounding him. What would he do? Wander the world, help other kingdoms in peril, defeat other foes? He knew he couldn't settle down. It wasn't in him. For Zelda, he would have done it. But with Zelda, it wasn't "settling." It was always an adventure, always a surprise.

No, he would wander now. As he'd always done.

"A lonely existence," The Windfish said as though Link had said the words outloud.

"Why ask, if you can read my mind anyway?"

The God of Dreams merely tilted closer.

"What about Marin?"

"What about her? Is she ok?" A flicker of not-despair seemed to linger in him for a moment. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wondered about her.

"She is well, yes. She hasn't left the island yet, though she knows now it's only a matter of time."

"I don't understand... I thought she couldn't leave the island."

The Windfish swooped slowly around the boat, regarding Link with one dark eye.

"But she defeated a Nightmare. She has become a Master. She can leave, and travel between the realms, just as you do."

"I still don't understand," Link said, astonished. "I thought I killed all the Nightmares."

"Ah... it is not just the instrument-stealers who can be nightmares, young Link. There was one who was hurting souls. By the time she killed him, he had become a Nightmare like the others, feeding on the hopes and dreams of the innocent for his own purposes."

Link nodded slowly, Of course. Mr. Write.

"So... Marin is still on Koholint, though?"

"She is. For now. You were planning on returning there, right? Or am I just making assumptions?"

Link shook his head, his throat getting tight.

"No, I don't think so, Windfish. I can't go back to that island, let alone face Marin. I... I can't offer myself to her. She'd be getting a shadow of a man. It wouldn't be right. She deserves better."

The Windfish gave a slow, heavy nod. It looked like his whole body was teetering on a seesaw. Link might have laughed, in another time.

"You are wise to realize that," The Windfish said, slowly and deliberately. "But I wouldn't resign myself to aloneness, so quickly. You may have realized, Link, that you are bound to live many lives. But you only remember one at a time. And you are not promised another after this. You may have only a shadow to offer, but Marin's quite a girl. She can do wonders with shadows."

Link couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"I don't know..."

"Then where shall you go?"

Link thought for a long moment. Around him, the wind whirled gently, lifting as though wanting to carry away his sorrow. He found it oddly comforting. Finally, he spoke.

"Why don't you choose, Windfish? You are the God of Wind, too, after all, right? Take me somewhere I'm needed. I trust you'll judge impartially, and take me where I'm meant to go- or am I the one making assumptions now?"

The Windfish gave Link what might have been a sardonic look, and again made that noise that could have been laughter.

"Very well. But the day is young. Perhaps this afternoon I'll send you some decisive winds- or even an exciting gale to keep you on your toes."

Link looked around at the dark sea, lighted only by crimson clouds. This was morning?

"I'll leave you, though, in the meantime, to enjoy the moonrise- and to let the letter that's on its way catch up with you."

The Windfish began a slow spiral up into the clouds. Link watched until he was gone. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. A letter? It could only be from one person.

Scanning the western horizon, Link finally saw a small bird emerge from the clouds, flying towards him.

"Atja..."

The pigeon, whipped around by the wind, finally found his bearings and landed heavily on Link's outstretched arm. Link ignored the talons digging into his flesh. Rain was starting to fall. Link brought the bird down into the sleeping quarters, where he examined him closer.

The jewel that he had fastened to Atja's leg, so the the bird could always find Zelda, was gone. She must have taken it off, Lin realized, and the finality of everything suddenly fell over him, sinking into him, so that he could barely breathe. With trembling hands, he untied the thin scroll from Atja's leg and placed it on his bed. Then, untying the piece of cloth that had been his half of the enchantment, he went outside, Atja still perched on his shoulder.

"Thankyou, Atja," he said softly, the words thick in his throat. Atja crooned, tilting his head do look Link in the eye. "You're free now- fly, Atja. Go."

Atja looked at him for one moment- an inquisitive, curious look- then took off, disappearing among the gathering clouds. Link turned, heading back into the sleeping quarters. The final letter was waiting for him.


	39. Dreaming

Chapter 39

Epilogue II

Dreaming

Zelda wasn't fond of the idea, but as soon as it entered her head, she knew she'd have to do it. Harvest was arriving, and she was drawn like a moth to the flame, to that lonely little dock where she had said goodbye to him a year ago.

No one seemed to notice, when she left for an afternoon ride- everyone felt safer now. No one thought it odd, anymore, if the princess wanted to be alone. Now it was sunset, and she was here again. The last dock was as empty as it had been when Link rowed away from it and disappeared. A strange calm filled Zelda as she walked its length to the edge, and sat down.

The year had been full, and empty. Full, because of the peace that had settled over Hyrule. No more moblin armies, no more burning villages. The king of Keretia, while stubborn in trade negotiations, showed no interest in aggression or attack. The monsters that roamed Hyrule showed no signs of organizing armies.

After Link left, Zelda rode hard to the Gravelands, back to her mother's tomb- maybe the ashes were still there, maybe she could recover them, then find Link before he got too far... but they were gone, just as Link said they'd be. Salvaged by some moblin. After that second wave of grief, Zelda journeyed with Darius, Jascha, Markus and Sereph and their army, and found themselves at years end back in the valley that housed Kakariko, Talint and Mirat. The villages had been successfully rebuilt; the villagers, able to continue their lives as normal. It was heartening, to see Error and Di'enne and Ric and Elaye, all the friends they had made in the wilderness of the mountains. On the Solstice, Zelda slipped away to the clearing where she had first seen the sign of the Witch. Where her mother had first reached out to her, after fifteen years of silence. No smoke in the sky anymore. Darius had known where she was going, to be sure- but he did not follow.

They continued their journey, and Zelda parted ways with Darius farther north, where the road forked. Much was left unsaid. Darius and the others continued north to Sosaria, where they would be given a hero's welcome. Darius said he would return to his parents and brothers, for a time. Zelda took the road east, returning to her own family- her father, Impa, and lonely North Castle.

Spring saw much activity at the castle, though- Zelda hadn't seen so many soldiers recruited since before Ganon. They trained all summer, but only so that, when they each returned to their villages, they would know how to take up arms against an enemy. No need now for a huge army. Hyrule was at peace.

The year had been empty, though, too. Empty because there were still so many unanswered questions. Maltuk had disappeared- no one had seen or heard from him- but Zelda knew he wasn't gone for good. And in her heart, she knew he was still working, somehow, for Ganon. How had Ganon found him, recruited him for his dark purposes? What threats did he still pose? Zelda almost felt sorry for him- what could make him want to spend his life in service to the Prince of Darkness?

There were other unanswered questions, too. Most were about her mother. She wondered, often, about the life she had lived.- alone, in exile, in other Realms searching out the secrets of power. Having left behind a husband. A daughter. Why did she reveal herself to Zelda when she did? What compelled her to enter her daughter's life again, after so much time? Did she somehow know that Ganon was gathering power? Did she know her time was coming?

Something about these questions, though, comforted Zelda. She had thought her mother had died long ago. Now, to know that she had lived another life, to be able to wonder about what adventures she might have had, on her journeys, was a luxury. A gift Zelda never imagined she'd have. Even though she was still lost to her, at least Zelda had the truth. And room within that truth to wonder, to daydream.

Mostly, the year was empty because it was fall again, and another year had passed without Link. Just as every year would now, for the rest of her life.

The changing of the winds, the end of summer, brought Zelda almost compulsively back to Saria. Where she had welcomed him home. Where she had first been kissed by him, after so many years of already loving him. Delia knew. She understood. When Zelda showed up in the courtyard again, she acted like it was the most natural thing that Zelda would want to spend Harvest here. So here she was.

Saying goodbye again.

But where once Zelda felt only grief, she now felt calm as well. Calm because she had to, yes. But also because she had been learning, slowly, how to build up hope within herself. And she could live on that hope- hope that Link was alive, and finding happiness. And hope- though it was a forbidden hope- that maybe, just maybe, she would one day see his face again.

It was not what she'd promised him in her letter. She had promised to let go of hope. But she couldn't- not completely, not yet. And these were small hopes- a dwindling twilight compared to the bright dreams of her past that were now dead.

For Link's part, she was confident he would find love again. He was too generous not to. And he would always find adventure. There would always be evil in the world to vanquish. As for Zelda? If there were answers in her heart, she wasn't ready for them. Except for one- she did know one thing: her story wasn't over. There were times when she thought it would be easier if it was, than to have to pick up the pieces. To have to deal with so much loss. To have to find a way through the grief.

But now she was comforted by the fact. She was still living, still breathing. And she had work to do. Secrets to hunt down. Quests to fulfill. A lifetime of love still to give, if she could find the bravery to give it. Again, the secrets that lingered in her own heart pulsed, seemed to whisper to her.

Tonight, though, she would not listen, she would not look into her heart. She was here to watch the ocean glitter and darken. To let the sound of the waves wash over her until her soul was soothed.

She was Zelda, a daughter of Hyrule. And there was more to do. More to dream.

_Dearest Link-_

_ I live because of you. Because you saved me. I know what love is because you loved me. I know what freedom is because your love was so freeing._

_ I will live my life, somehow. I will learn to live without you. I will even learn how to find happiness- but not for my own sake. I will do it because you asked it of me. Because you want it for me. I know there is a power that lies within me- that life-force that refuses to give up, that insists on my finding happiness- but I do not feel that power right now. All I feel is everything I've lost. _

_ So it is for you that I will let go of my dreams for us. It is for you that I will refuse to be destroyed by the loss of you. I know that you and I are bound together by more than the threads of this one life. We have loved each other before and we'll love each other again- in another time, another place. But I won't look to that for hope. I will find happiness here, somehow. _

_ And so I beg you, as you have begged me- live. Find happiness. Fine peace, find love, wherever you journey. In doing so, you honor me, and you honor our love. Each moment of life is precious. You taught me that, in saving me, so that I could breathe and love and live again. Perhaps, in my own way, I saved you too. If so, I'm grateful to have returned the favor. _

_ Goodbye, Link. May our souls meet again on this endless journey. And may you always find home in your heart, whatever roads you travel. I am there as well, always beside you._

_ Forever,_

_ Zelda. _

The End.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _I can't begin to express my gratitude for all of the support I've had, from loved ones and fellow Zelda fanatics in my life to the amazing readers and reviewers here, who have been so articulate in describing what they've enjoyed and so considerate in their criticisms. I have never written anything this long, and I can't wait to continue to explore the possibilities with this story, re-working the key elements with more and more creativity and truth. I've had a few ask if I'm going to write a sequel- unfortunately, I can't give any more of an answer than, maybe! I have all sorts of ideas that range from the very dark to the deeply redemptive, and I think only time will tell if it seems right to go down that road.

A few notes about this story:

I left a few things unclear and have changed things over time that might seem confusing or contradictory. Keret-Ro at some point became Keretia, and Maltuk's connections with the Keretian king remain unclear. The movements of the armies- of the villagers, and the Sosarians- were hard to coordinate at some points. I'm aware those sections are riddled with mistakes and unclear descriptions. In my edit, I'll go back and clarify. The gypsies, also, never reappear in the story, even though I really wanted them to- if there is a sequel, they will have a huge role, that is one thing I know for sure! (Just mentioning them makes me want to write a sequel- you may see one, after all...)

Darius' Mark of Mudora and that whole backstory are also another element that I was not able to explore further- another thing that would definitely be explored further in a sequel, should one appear. The prophesy by the witch (who, by the way, was not the same witch as Zelda's mother) is also left up in the air. There was a key to the end of the story in that prophecy, that I deliberately decided not to address in the end, even though that had been my intention since chapter ten! If you're interested in finding out more, message me, or better yet, leave a review! I only hesitate to talk about it now because I don't want to mar in any way the ending I've decided upon.

I deliberately left everything rather open-ended, and not necessarily for the sake of a sequel. It's more for your sake, the reader. What was the nature of Darius' relationship with Zelda, in the end? Was there a true love there, that just needed a little more time, or would they really be able to resolve their conflicts? Would Link and Marin be happy, adventuring together or staying on the island? Again, was there enough love? How does one heal from a broken heart? How does one find love again? These were the questions I wanted to ask. I wanted a true challenge, writing this- I wanted to see if I could make Link and Zelda realistically fall in love with other people. I wanted to blur the lines between faithfulness, loyalty, and authentic feeling. I'd love to hear in what ways I failed and succeeded. I'd love to hear, in fact, about what failed and what succeeded throughout the story, in every area. Feedback would be deeply appreciated.

This story is a re-write of _Letters,_ a story I wrote about eight years ago when I was significantly less experienced as a writer ;P - it's still up in my profile, nothing changed from the original except typos. Obviously, the rewrite differs greatly. I owe the title for his version to my partner, Brian, a fellow Zelda fanatic- when I was ready to publish the first chapter of this story on , I was agonizing to him: "What am I going to call it? This story is really important to me, this game, these characters- you understand how I feel! We have loved them for so long..." He said, "Call it, That Which We Have Loved." I said, "Where did you come up with that?" He said, "You said it, just now!"

Okay, I'm just about done with my lengthy notes! Thanks for your patience!

This story is dedicated to Cross, Kari, Jenny, Allison, and my amazing mom and brother- my soul-mates back east, from whom I'm separated by distance, but not in love- and Brian and Risa, my soul-mates here, with whom I get to continue the daily adventure of living. And to the memory of Ashleigh, Mel, Mary, Diana and my father, who live on in the hearts of many. A lifetime of love, to all of you-

And love to all,

Laurie, aka ForeverWanderer


End file.
